


Darling

by A_writing_reject



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Pet Names, Rimming, Romance, Soft Louis Tomlinson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 101,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_writing_reject/pseuds/A_writing_reject
Summary: "Why do you call him darling?"I looked at Liam and felt my features soften."Because he's a darling. He's absolutely the most precious thing I've ever seen. He's a darling boy and I just want all of him and only him."~Needles to say in Harry's eyes, loving Louis comes easy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Prologue

Louis' POV

"Z?" I grumbled, slamming my hand down on the beeping alarm clock.

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my face. Whoever decided that classes needed to start at early as 8 am can burn in hell.

I am most definitely not a morning person. Neither is my best friend, Zayn.

Zayn and I have been best friends since primary school. We were basically brothers at this point, we stuck very close to each other our whole lives and he knew everything about me. He was the first person I told when I realized in horror that I liked guys. It was a terrifying time, but he was there for me and told me that no matter what he would always be there for me and assured me there's nothing wrong with liking guys.

That same year, he came out as bisexual. And no, we most certainly have never had romantic feelings for one another.

He helped me tell my family, and I helped him tell his. Our families luckily accepted us, his mum was a bit more hesitant than mine but she eventually came around.

We were lucky enough to both get into Eton college, a private all boys school in London. We worked hard to make it to this point, and here we were, little freshman in college with big dreams, looking to pave a way for ourselves.

It would be much easier to pave that path if Zayn woke the fuck up.

I got out of bed with my pillow in hand. I walked across the incredibly small room over to my sleeping best friend.

"Zayn!" I yelled, smacking him with the pillow. "Wake up, it's our first day," I said, emphasizing each word with a smack of my pillow. He stirred and angrily ripped the pillow out of my hand.

"Bloody hell Lou, chill the fuck out I was about to get up," he groaned, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head. His hair was a complete mess and he looked like he barely slept, which in reality is all he ever does really.

"My fat arse you were about to get up, I practically had to drag you out. We have to get ready and go eat breakfast then we have lecture at 8. English 202," I said as I stripped out of my pajama pants and shirt. I found a pair of black skinny jeans and slid those on, along with a white t shirt and an Adidas hoodie. Like I previously mentioned, Zayn and I are so close that it doesn't bother either of us when one of us strips down. It's become a natural thing, really.

"Fucking English. Why did we decide to take a higher level instead of basic freshman English? I feel like we wouldn't have to be up so damn early," he whined, also stripping down then changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt.

"Because Zayn, we took those advanced classes in high school for a reason. We'll get out of here faster hopefully, save some money."

He snorts out a laugh, "yeah, because taking a couple advanced classes will save us from crippling debt." I shook my head, but a small smile made it's way onto my face. He has a point; in high school we had made sure we busted our asses and get into advanced placement classes so we can save a couple hundred pounds in college. Little did we know, only the general education classes would be altered, so really we only got out of maybe four classes total, but we're still going to be thousands of pounds in debt.

"Lighten up mate, at least we aren't at home anymore," I said, making my way to the bathroom. He hummed in response but didn't say much else. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Taking care of my skin has always been very important to me, it's been so soft and nice my whole life that I was very adamant on keeping it that way. I then styled my hair so it was facing more towards one side in a messy fringe. Another thing I have always been proud of is my hair, it's also always been very soft and fluffy due to me taking care of it. Between my extensive skin care routine, hair care routine, and not as masculine body, I'd say anyone with eyes can guess I am completely and one hundred percent gay.

I'm not saying I'm feminine or act feminine, but I know I'm not like Zayn.

Zayn has always been kind of smaller like me, but he's also had a certain strength to him. His shoulders are broader than mine and has some muscle. The stubble on his chin adds to his masculinity, and if that doesn't his tattoos sure do the trick. He's incredibly beautiful, almost like a fucking Greek God, but he's also very strong willed and knows how to be assertive when he wants to be.

I on the other hand, am only assertive when it comes to Zayn. I have a hard time controlling other men because of my build. I am not very broad at all, I don't have rippling muscles to intimidate people with like he does, I tried to seem more tough by getting a few tattoos but that didn't do much. I'm just kind of soft. I'm definitely not the tallest person (I tried for years to convince Zayn I'm 5'9, he told me to stop lying to myself because I'm 'clearly' only like 5'4).When it comes to people I tend to be very quiet and shy, I just kind of am in the background. Sometimes my emotions are hard for me to control, especially around guys that I'm interested in; I just become more sensitive. Don't get me wrong, I can be very sassy, especially when I get close to someone, but there's just always been something inside of me that's so. . . submissive? I just have a hard time holding back my emotions when it comes to things I feel strongly about.

"Ready Lou?" Zayn called once he exited the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm all set," I sighed, pulling my backpack onto my back. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and grabbed our dorm room key.

"Ready for our first day as uni kids?" Zayn said squeezing me under his arm as he walked towards the lunch hall.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said. I felt a burst of excitement go through me, knowing this is just the beginning of what could be an amazing year. 

Harry's POV

"Liam, what the fuck is this?" I yelled, grabbing the used condom off the floor with a tissue. He groaned and looked up at me from his spot on his bed.

"Oh that? Yeah I may have had someone in here last night while you were at that party, sorry mate I thought it made it's way into the bin," he said with a smirk. This little shit, he knows it didn't make it in.

"You don't know how badly I wanna throw this at your face right now."

"H, don't you fucking dare."

"You're lucky we've been friends for so long or else this would've been right on your face. I almost touched it with my bare foot," I complained as I threw it in the rubbish before going to wash my hands.

"Must I remind you how many girls and guys you brought back here last year? I'd shut it if I were you Styles." Liam reprimanded behind me.

"Yeah, yeah, just get dressed before I walk out of this bathroom, I don't need to see your dick this early," I said, drying off my hands and quickly styling my hair up. I heard him laugh behind me as I went to brush my teeth. A smile did make it's way onto my face as I shook my head at my best friend. Liam and I have both had kind of an interesting life, lots of hardships. We'll get to those eventually.

Him and I became friends about seven years ago, connecting over some of the issues we faced. We ended up becoming the best of friends, we worked at a gym together where we boxed, both competing in fights. We got our first tattoos together, we each got a little screw on our ankles. This led to many, many more. I'm not exactly sure how many tattoos I have at this point, it must be way over twenty, I lost track at that point honestly.

Liam and I are both bisexual, we discovered this after fooling around with each other at the beginning of our friendship. We found out that we definitely don't want to do anything with each others dicks, but maybe someone else's. We both also liked to pull girls while at parties just to spice it up, but I would say we both prefer guys over girls more so.

Liam and I definitely have a bit of a reputation at this school. Many people say we're players and get around, which I can't deny that completely. We've both had our fair share of one night stands with girls and guys, but people tend to make us sound worse than we are. It's also obvious that we are top dogs in this school. We've created a name for ourselves and people know not to mess with us, this all kind of came about last year when we were only sophomores and it definitely carried into our junior year this year. Most of our friends are seniors, giving us a boost on the totem pole. Freshman are clearly at the bottom, they're newbies. We don't like newbies.

A lot of people are highly intimidated by Liam and I. Many people don't mess with us because of our tattoos and because we're both very muscular. Most of our free time is spent at the gym. I know my height also intimidates people as I am quite tall (a solid 6'2), but it's nice. I know no one can walk on me.

"Alright mate, get your shit on and let's go eat I'm fucking starving," Liam said while pulling on a pair of loose fitting grey sweatpants along with a Nike hoodie. I quickly threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black shirt. I rolled the sleeves up to show off my biceps as I usually do and turned back to Liam.

"Let's go," I said. I grabbed my notebook, pencil, and laptop, that's all I ever bring to all my classes. One notebook for all my subjects, one pencil to get me through the year, and my laptop.

We walked out of our room and made our way to the cafeteria. We had the best room on campus, it was huge. It had an en suite bathroom with a small kitchenette in it. Most rooms only had a mini fridge but we pulled some strings and got one of the better rooms. We both had our own desks along with two queen sized beds. I would say we deserved it though, we paid our dues and slept on the shitty twin sized mattress they give you when you come in as a freshman. You also get the smallest rooms, practically tripping over one another.

We made our way to the cafeteria and saw that some of our friends had already found a table. I plopped my stuff at an empty spot, Liam taking the spot next to me so I was between him and our friend Niall. Niall was a junior also, we had taken him under our wing and he was the spark we needed. He's kind of our middle man, he tends to keep us more in check but is an absolute blast to party with.

I made my way up to the breakfast line with Liam by my side, I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings as I scrolled through my social medias. Usually when I'm walking and there's someone in front of me, they'd just move away; that wasn't the case today. Suddenly, I felt myself run into something; or rather someone.

"Oops!" I heard the voice say. I looked down at the person who had run into me.

And man, he had to have been the most beautiful boy I've ever seen.

I reached out to steady him as I noticed his balance was off slightly from the impact of running into my chest.

"Hi," I breathed as I gripped his hips. I got a good look at his face, his eyes were a bright ocean blue, he had a little button nose that scrunched up when he ran into me and thin lips. His hair was a nice brown and was very feathery looking. He was quite short and I just wanted to pick him up and put him on my lap.

"I-I'm sorry," this mystery boy stuttered out.

I quickly broke out of my trance and released my grip on his hips as I noticed he was staring at me with wide unsure eyes. "Uhm, watch where you're going next time yeah? Next time you might hurt yourself," I said and turned away. With that I walked away even though I desperately wanted to know his name. Liam turned and looked at me with a smug smirk on his face.

"Day one and you already see something you like huh Haz? Get it mate," he joked and bumped me gently. 

"Fuck off will you," I said, shooting him daggers.

But he was right.

I had seen something that I liked. And I sure as hell was going to find out who this beautiful boy was, one way or another.


	2. 1

Louis' POV

"Alright, where should we sit?" I asked Zayn. I worried my bottom lip in between my teeth; this place was packed. There were people everywhere, I took into account how almost everyone had their group of friends and didn't seem interested in us. I coiled a hand around Zayn's arm due to my anxiety of being in such a crowded space.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. How about we take a look around and see if we can find somewhere?" He looked back at me and I nodded. I slowly let go of his arm and instead fiddled with the straps of my backpack.

We made our way around about halfway through the cafeteria, just kind of circling the outside. Although it was packed, I must admit it seemed like a very nice place, not like the lunch rooms in high school, but more like a lounge with a couple of lines to pick from. There was chairs and sofas lined with tables along the outside wall, tall tables scattered about along with some normal dining tables.

I didn't really realize that I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me until I ran right into someone. I felt myself crash into what was definitely a very toned chest.

"Oops!" I said and stumbled backwards quickly, tripping over my own feet.

One thing that would make this worse?

Falling in this overly crowded cafeteria in front of everyone.

Just as I felt like I was going to continue stumbling back the person in front of me grabbed me by my hips, steadying me.

"Hi," he breathed out. I took this moment to look at the person in front of me. I must admit, he was one of the hottest people I've ever seen.

Like, sex on legs hot.

His height compared to mine was kind of overwhelming, he practically loomed over me! He was so much wider than me too, he had tall sturdy shoulders and large biceps that flexed beautifully when he grabbed me. His hair was brushed up perfectly, but his eyes. They were so green and bright; his gaze made me feel shy, like I wanted to get to know him but didn't want to actually talk to him.

"I-I'm sorry," I said quietly, realizing I hadn't said hardly anything, I mean, I am the one that ran into him. I felt my cheeks burn, in the corner of my eye I saw Zayn look at me, then hot buff guy, and then to the person that was next to him.

He let go of me and I instantly felt my skin burn where his hands were, I wanted more. "Uhm, watch where you're going next time yeah? Next time you might hurt yourself," hot guy said and walked away. I turned and watched him walk towards the breakfast line with some guy before I turned to Zayn.

"Uh, what the fuck was that about?" Zayn questioned, looking at me like I knew something he didn't.

"What do you mean mate? Clearly, I wasn't paying attention, I ran into him and we moved on."

"Why did he look at you like that? He looked like he was going to fucking eat you practically! And how the hell did you not see him? He's huge!" Zayn said as he tugged me towards an empty table.

"I don't know Zayn! Bloody hell, it was embarrassing enough let's just move on, please," I begged while running my hand through my hair. He let out a small chuckle, clearly seeing how flustered I was but he left it at that.

We went up and grabbed something to eat. I ended up with a bagel and an apple along with a bottle of water. When we sat back down at our table, I moved my chair so I was close to Zayn, practically sitting on his lap. I've always hated the feeling of people staring at me, and being in a place like this makes me feel like a bigger target. I scanned the room carefully, mainly looking for that curly headed boy I ran into. Suddenly, I caught his gaze, he was at the table right in front of mine.

I looked over at Zayn who was staring at his phone, of course not realizing that I need him to be paying attention to me.

I looked back up to the guy to find him still staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, his piercing gaze making me uneasy. The blonde guy next to him looked at him, then looked at me and sent me a bright smile, a vast contrast to the dark look hot buff guy was sending me. I smiled slightly at him and shuffled even closer to Zayn, trying to make myself as small as possible in his side. He finally looked over at me once he felt my weight pressed against his arm.

"Lou, what's wrong?" He asked quietly before looking towards where I was. The blonde kid was looking between Zayn and I then looking at hot buff guy.

"Hey!" The blonde kid called out suddenly to us. Goddamn, I don't even know this kid but he seems so cheerful. I can't tell if I like it or not.

"Hey," Zayn said, sending him a smile.

"You lads wanna come sit with us?" The blonde asked, that bright fucking smile still on his face. I looked at the curly one, who looked almost like he was glaring at Zayn. Why?

Zayn looked over at me, then to a different guy next to the curly haired guy. He had brown eyes and brown hair, I think he was there when I bumped into curly; he looked kind of rough but he was definitely someone Zayn would be interested in. I could tell just by this alone that Zayn really wanted to go over there.

"What do you say, Lou?"

"I don't know Z, if you wanna go you can." I felt my cheeks burn slightly. Why the hell am I blushing? Why do I feel so fucking shy? What's actually going on with me?

"Louis I'm not leaving you by yourself, come on let's sit with them. They seem nice." As he said the last part he sent almost a longing look to the brown haired guy. Fuck, well I kind of have to, I'd feel awful if Zayn didn't get to even find out this guys name.

"Okay fine," I sighed, grabbing my apple and my water. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked closely behind Zayn. I'm sure it's kind of comical to watch us, Zayn's always walking in front of me like he's my bodyguard but I most definitely act like he's my bodyguard too with the way I practically hide behind him.

We sat down at the table and I instantly felt tense. Zayn immediately sat in front of the brown haired guy so I had to sit in front of curly. The blonde guy was looking at us, beaming slightly.

"I'm glad you guys came over! I'm Niall, to my right here is Harry and Liam, then we got Josh and Nick over here. What are your guys' names?" He asked excitedly. So his name was Harry huh. Interesting.

"Yeah thanks for inviting us, I'm Zayn." I looked over at Zayn, expecting him to finish and introduce me but he definitely wasn't going to continue. Little shit making me talk when I don't want to. I sent him a look but he was too busy fonding over this Liam guy in front of him, who was smirking back at Zayn.

"I-I'm Louis," I said quietly, gripping Zayns bicep. Zayn looked over at me quizzically but looked away almost immediately.

"Nice! Are you guys like freshman here?" I nodded slightly as Zayn looked back over. I heard a snort come from Harry and I quickly turned my attention back to him. "What?" I said quietly. I was pretty surprised with myself and the fact I even acknowledged the noise he made, especially with how I humiliated myself earlier.

"Nothing, we just usually don't talk to freshman," Harry said, a smirk on his face.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to start talking to them, does it?" Niall said with a slight attitude, facing Harry. He was shooting him a 'don't say anything rude or stupid look'.

"I never said it did, I think these two will fit in just fine with us." There's that fucking smirk again. I felt his eyes scan my body. I shifted towards Zayn slightly; this caught Harry's attention and he looked over at Zayn, eyes suddenly going darker. "You two dating or something?" He spit out.

Zayn whipped his head towards Harry and frowned before looking down at me. He shook my hand off his arm before speaking. "No we're not, we're just best friends that's all, have been most of our lives," he said fondly. Harry and Liam looked at each other and cooed.

"Isn't that just adorable Haz?" Liam said, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"It sure is," he said while smirking at me. I frowned at their tone as it was almost condescending. I shook my head and looked down at my lap. Zayn and Liam ended up talking again, they were most definitely flirting with each other. Well, more like Liam complimenting Zayn until he was a blushing mess.

Harry suddenly stood up and made his way around the table. "Shove over, will ya mate? I wanna sit next to pretty boy," Harry said to the guy sitting next to me. He instantly moved and Harry sat down next to me, turning so he was directly facing me. He was so attractive it was painful.

"H-hi," I stuttered out, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Hi Louis," he smiled, I noticed a dimple form in his cheek as he smiled at me, I instantly wanted to poke it but I held back. "You are just a cute little thing aren't you?" Harry looked down at my hands and gently grabbed my wrist with one of his hands. He then pressed his other hand against my own, taking in the size difference. My breath hitched and I tucked my bottom lip into my mouth, it was quite overwhelming to see the size difference, his hands practically swallowed my own.

I pulled my hand away and sunk back, pressing into Zayn. I wanted Harry gone, he made me feel things I've never felt, one being intense vulnerability and I couldn't have that.

"Lovie, it's okay," he tried to reason as I felt fear flash over my face. I was so drawn into him but also wanted nothing to do with him. I was so torn with how I felt. I just shook my head and tugged on Zayn's shirt sleeve.

"What, Lou?" He said in an almost annoyed voice. Clearly I had interrupted something.

"I wanna go," I mumbled out. We had a half hour until class too so it wasn't that big of a deal if we left early.

"Lou, I'm busy. We'll just stay for ten more minutes then go," he said and then turned back to Liam. I just shook my head and stood up, turning to leave even though I have no clue where I'm even going.

"Let me walk you to your class," I heard from behind me. I shuttered knowing it was Harry's voice.

"I can find it in my own," I said while looking down at my feet. Now Harry was right in front of me, his boots a mere foot away from my converse sneakers.

"Louis, I'm just trying to help you for god sakes, I'm not trying to like court you," he snorted. I winced at that and took a step back, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Just, let me see your schedule, please." His voice was so soft and nice, so I handed it to him. He scanned over my first class and grinned.

"Well, would you look at that. We have English together," he smirked.

Fuck. My. Life.

And that's how I found myself sat between Zayn and Harry in my English lecture. Liam had some gym class during this time while Niall had a social studies class so it was just us three. As much as I would've preferred it to be Zayn and I, I was kind of able to tune Harry out since Zayn didn't have Liam distracting him.

"So, what's with Harry?" Zayn whispered to me. I turned to see if Harry heard him but he clearly didn't; he had put in earbuds a long time ago and was staring at the professor lecturing, but clearly wasn't listening.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, why is he acting like, super interested in you?"

"Are you saying people can't be interested in my Zayn?"

"No! Lou, you know that's not what I meant. I meant like why he hovers over you so much, almost every time I looked over at him he was staring at you, almost like he's watching you." At that a shiver ran down my spine. Has he been watching me that much?

"I don't, I don't know," I said quietly while looking down at my hands.

"Louis, look at me," Zayn whispered. I looked up and met his eyes. "If he ever tries anything with you that you aren't comfortable with, tell me okay?" I nodded and sent him a small smile.

"In case you were wondering Zayn, I wouldn't try to hurt Louis or do anything he wasn't comfortable with. But it's cute that you're looking out for him," Harry said while leaning over me to look at Zayn. A small smirk made its way onto his lips and it truly made me wonder how much he had heard.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Zayn sneered, glaring at Harry. Harry just smirked and nodded while looking back at the professor. 

English went by fairly smooth after that, Harry hadn't said much but I definitely felt him staring at me. I looked down at my schedule and realized a had a few hours available before my next class at noon which was theater arts. Zayn had some art class right after English so he had to depart right away. I didn't bother asking Harry where he had to go next. I figured that I would kill the next few hours in my room relaxing, maybe take a much needed nap.

As I was walking back to my dorm, I felt a hand reach out and grab my wrist. I froze in my tracks and whipped around as the hand didn't let go when I tugged. Behind me stood two guys that were much larger than me. I felt chills run down my spine.

"Well, would you look at that. He's even prettier up close," one of the guys said to the other.

"No kidding, I mean I heard the rumors that there was a cute new little freshman but damn," the other guy said while running a hand down my back. "I could easily just wreck you," he whispered in my ear. A whimper escaped my lips as I tried to tug weakly at the grip on my wrist.

"Look at him, trying to fight. That's adorable," the one who wasn't holding me said. "What do you say Alex? Should we have some fun?" He said, turning to the guy holding onto me. I furiously shook my head as I felt scared tears cascade down my face.

"Please, please don't," I begged weakly, knowing there wasn't much of a point in fighting but might as well try.

" Don't what? We're just having a little fun, aren't we baby?" The guy named Alex said. He grabbed me by my waist and pressed my body against his, I shuddered as his hands trailed down to my bum. I whined, trying to squirm out of his grip as tears flowed freely down my face.

I'm going to be assaulted on my first day of school.

"Don't fight it, just let it happen," the other one whispered and then licked the shell of my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt them tug at my pants. I choked out a sob as I accepted my fate.

As I felt them work on unbuttoning my pants I heard a yell.

"HEY!" A voice boomed. I opened my eyes and saw Harry; fury flashing in his dark green eyes.

"What the actual fuck do you two think you're doing!" He screamed, striding forward. In three long strides he was in front of us, his face inches away from Alex's.

"Having fun with the new kid, mate." The other one smirked in my direction.

Harry tugged Alex's arms off of me and then gently grabbed me by my waist, flipping us around so his back was towards the two of them.

"You stay right behind me, okay lovie? Please, stay right here," Harry said while gently holding my face in his hands. I sobbed, nodding frantically. He gently kissed my forehead then turned around to face the two men again.

He gripped Alex and the other guy by the front of their shirts, pulling them so their faces were inches from his.

"If I ever see or hear that you two touched him again, I won't hesitate to beat you both to a pulp. Do you understand me?" He questioned fiercely, fire flickering in his eyes. They nodded, slight fear shone in their eyes. He let go of his grip on them. "Alright, get the fuck out of here. Now." Harry demanded. He was breathing heavily, I could see his back heaving with each breath. They quickly backed away and left in a slight jog. Harry stood in the same spot for a couple minutes before turning back to me, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay? Did they touch you?" He asked hurriedly, scanning my body.

"N-no, not really," I stuttered out. I took in a breath that was more of a hiccup than anything, then let out a sob. Tears were still pouring down my face as my body shook in fear. Harry looked down and noticed my pants were still undone. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes as I felt another sob escape me. This had to have been the most humiliated I've been in my entire life.

"Can I?" He asked softly. I nodded then covered my face with my sweatshirt clad hands. My cheeks were burning, why does this have to happen to me?

Harry reached down and gently buttoned my pants again and zipped up my zipper, lightly tugging my pants back up. A sob wracked my body as I finally looked back at Harry.

"Oh Louis love," he sighed when he saw my face. He reached out like he wanted to hold me but he hesitated. His arms would be really nice around me.

Might as well take the initiative then.

I walked forward slightly, and looked up at him. He was about a head taller than me and made me feel so small. I think I might like it. I reached my arms up, signalling he could hold me. All at once he scooped me into his arms and lifting me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around him and tighten my arms around his neck. Sobs shook my body as I cried into his shoulder.

"It's alright Louis love, you're safe now. I've got you, I've got you," Harry whispered into my ear. He whispered reassuring words, somewhere in there he asked me where my dorm was and I told him. By the time we got there and got inside I was mainly calm, now only sniffling as I played with the chocolate curls at the nape of Harry's neck. How odd that I find myself in this position; I didn't want anything to do with him because he makes me feel vulnerable, but when I find myself in vulnerable situations he makes me feel safe.

Later I'll have to Google what this is that I'm feeling.

"Do you want to lay down darling?" Harry asked as he shut the door to my room. I nodded and pointed towards my bed. I felt myself blush as I realized my pajamas were laying on the floor, making our tiny room look messy. I pressed my face into his neck, hoping that would hide it.

He laid me down on my bed and pulled the blankets on top of me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and set it on the stand by my bed, Harry picked it right up after I set it down. I frowned at him until I looked and saw he was typing in his number.

"I put my number in your phone so if anything ever happens again, you call me okay?" I nodded slightly, pulling the blankets up to my chin. He brushed my fringe back off my forehead gently. "Okay, well I'm going to go then if you're all set darling." Instantly I felt panic swell in my chest. I grabbed his arm and sat up, holding onto him with a death grip.

"Please don't leave me Harry, I'm scared please don't go please," I begged as fresh tears slid down my face, chest heaving.

"Okay Lou, okay I won't go just calm down lovie, deep breaths yeah?" Harry said while sliding into the small bed next to me. I nodded shakily and took a deep breath. "There you go babe," Harry beamed. I ended up laying more on top of him than anything due to how small the bed was but I was okay with that. I set an alarm so I would wake up for my next class and then cuddled into Harry's broad chest, basking in his warmth.

"Sleep now Louis love, I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered, running one hand up and down my back while the other held my head gently. I nodded and closed my eyes, tangling a hand in his hair and the drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	3. 2

Louis's POV

"Louis what the actual fuck!"

I startled awake at what sounded like a very pissed off Zayn. I pressed my hands down to lift myself up a little; I expected it to feel like my school bed, not a persons chest. I looked down to see Harry smirking up at me, looking like he had just woken up also.

I jumped back until I was off of Harry and down at the end of the bed. I pulled the blankets so I was just barely peeking over them.

"Why is he here?" Zayn sneered, glaring at Harry then looking pointedly at me. It was then that I realized he was also with Liam who stood back, watching everything unfold.

"He, I don't- I was," I started stuttering out but unable to form a coherent sentence under Zayns intense gaze.

"You fucking hurt him didn't you Harry? Wanted to get into Louis' pants is that it, mate?!" Zayn yelled in Harrys direction. Harry stood up and swiftly moved across the room then gripped Zayn by the neck of his shirt.

"I'll have you know, mate, that I was actually helping him. Couple guys were basically in his pants and I got him away from them and brought him here. We were simply taking a nap so I suggest you stop assuming shit about me," Harry snapped back. His voice was dripping with venom and was practically growling. I felt a couple of tears slide down my cheeks, I've never done good with confrontations, especially when it's between my best friend and a guy like Harry.

The grip Harry had in Zayns shirt tightened and Zayn coughed slightly, clearly struggling against the tight hold. Panic filled me as I watched the altercation, but luckily Liam stepped in.

"Harry, let go of him! What the fuck is wrong with you? They're practically kids for Christ sake you don't need to go crazy on him. He's just protective," Liam grabbed Harrys wrist and tugged him away. There was a fire in Harrys eyes, one I had seen earlier when Harry helped me get away from those guys, it genuinely frightened me.

I let out a small whimper which seemed to have drawn the attention of Harry and Zayn, all the while Liam was doting over Zayn, making sure he was okay. "Z-Zayn?" I whimpered out, holding out my arms towards him. He sighed and came over, pulling me into his arms.

"I think it's about time you go Harry, I think you've overstayed your welcome," Zayn said firmly as he held me close. I felt new tears slip down my cheeks, but those may or may not have been at the thought of Harry leaving.

"Darling, do you want me to leave?" Harry questioned softly, kneeling down by my feet. I pressed my cheek against Zayns chest, I know that if I had him stay Zayn would get riled up again, but I also wasn't a hundred percent sure I wanted him to stay anyways. His presence is just sometimes too much. Instead of giving a direct answer, I just shrugged my shoulders and lightly nipped at my fingernail, a nervous tick I've tried to get rid of many times but never succeed. Harry sighed and went to run a hand over my leg that Zayn hastily batted away. Harry shot him a look of distaste before turning back to me with warm eyes.

"I'm going to go okay? Call me if you need anything at all, okay darling?" I nodded and watched as Harry stood. "You coming with me Liam?" Harry questioned. Liams gaze flicked between Zayn and Harry before answering.

"Yeah mate, I'll come with, sorry Z," Liam said softly. Zayn just shrugged and squeezed me a little tighter. Before Liam left, he pressed a kiss to Zayns cheek, making him turn bright red.

"Sure, you kiss him on the cheek and everything's fine, but I dare TOUCH Louis' leg and the fucking world is ending," Harry muttered angrily as they walked out the door, shutting it with a soft click. I looked down at my watch and noticed that Harry and I had only slept merely an hour and a half, as I still had an hour before I had to go to class. I twisted in Zayns hold so I was facing him. He moved back so he was no longer holding me and scanned my body.

"Did he hurt you? Christ, did he touch you? I should've been there I'm so sorry Lou," Zayn said frantically. I snorted slightly, Harry did the exact same thing earlier when he was trying to help me.

"No Zayn, he didn't. He actually helped me earlier," I said, examining my nails.

"What happened?"

"Exactly what Harry already said. A couple of guys were trying to get in my pants and he scared them off then carried me here. I didn't want to be alone so he stayed." I felt a small smile form on my lips at the thought of having someone so, attentive to my needs and actually care for me. At least I'm under the impression that he cares for me.

"I still don't trust the guy Lou, you should just be careful around him, okay?"

"I need to be careful? Mate what about you and Liam?" I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"Liam's a whole different story than Harry," Zayn said while looking down at his hands.

"Oh is he now? You know that for a fact that they are nothing alike?" I squinted my eyes at him. How can he say Harry is a bad person when all Liam's done is relentlessly flirt with him since we met them!

"Yes I do Louis, he's nice and is really caring and sweet. He waited for me after my second class." A smile made it's way onto Zayn's face. I must admit, it did soften me only slightly. I like seeing him happy.

"And how do you know Harry isn't caring either?" I grumbled.

"I just, I don't know Lou, I just don't trust the guy. Just, please be careful around him, yeah? Don't go rushing into things," he said lightly while rubbing my knee before standing up to go to the small desk.

"I can say the same to you, Z," I muttered, before flopping back down onto my bed to continue my nap before class. I pressed my face into the side of the pillow Harry was laying and deeply inhaled, basking in his scent. I fell asleep quickly afterwards as my body rushed with a sense of comfort.

If you couldn't have guessed, my dreams were filled with Harry.

Harry's POV

"What was that all about mate?" Liam questioned as we made our way into our room. I had basically ignored him the whole walk to the room, as I still felt slightly annoyed with the whole situation. I mean, he's my best friend and he was about to take Zayn's side?

"What was what all about?" I snapped.

"You and Zayn, you lot act like you've been feuding for years."

"You just need to tell your little boyfriend that I'm not a bad guy. He thinks, he thinks I want to fucking rape Louis all the time, I hate it. I would never do that to him, ever," I sat down on my bed and scowled at the floor.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend. And second, maybe you just have to prove you're a nice guy. I mean, look at us H, we have all these tattoos and everything and they're so young and tiny. We're probably pretty intimidating," he said with a smirk on his face.

"But he hates me and adores you! I don't get it all I'm doing is protecting Louis," I sighed deeply.

"He doesn't adore me, H. I think he just feels the same thing Louis feels when he's around you, he just won't admit it."

"What do you think he feels when he's around me?" I snorted. "Probably fucking terrified."

"Safe, Harry. I meant safe. Look at the way Louis hides behind Zayn, and he's not even a big guy. But a big alpha-male like you comes along and becomes overbearing of someone like Louis I'm sure it's nice but also a little scary. They just need some time to warm up to us." I huffed at that. Maybe Liam's right.

"So, you like him?" I asked Liam with a smirk.

"Zayn?" I nodded. "I mean, he's really great to be around. And he's so adorable. Kind of feisty, but he's honestly the cutest thing," Liam gushed. "I think, I think I'm gonna stop shagging other people, yeah? I really want him to see I'm a good guy," Liam said while looking down at his lap. I sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

"Come on mate, anyone can see you're a nice guy. I mean, the one time you had a girl over to shag you paid for her taxi the next morning, like who does that?" I snorted while Liam laughed and shook his head.

"I figured if I paid for it she would leave sooner," he chuckled. "And what about you Harold? You and Louis?"

"I don't know mate, I'm just intrigued by him I guess. Like everything about him overwhelms me, I just want to take care of him." Liam nodded and paused for a minute.

"Why do you call him darling?"

I looked at Liam and felt my features soften.

"Because he's a darling. He's absolutely the most precious thing I've ever seen. He's a darling boy and I just want all of him and only him."

I felt my smile grow and my chest swell, I knew I was fonding over the boy but I couldn't find it in me to really care.

"Damn H, I don't know if I've ever heard you say something like that, like ever," Liam laughed and lightly punched my arm.

"Because everyone else was good for a quick shag and that was it, Louis is, special."

"Are you saying you're gonna quit sleeping around too mate? Is this when we both finally settle down," Liam laughed while nudging me in the ribs. I laughed and shook my head.

"It's only day one Liam, let's not go too crazy." The voice in my head was most definitely telling me that I was not going to be sleeping with anyone, unless Louis asked for it. Until then, it's me and my right hand I guess.

"Yeah whatever you say, profess your love for him and then act like you're gonna go find some other bloke. Have fun with your hand for a while lad, I don't think Louis will be an easy catch," Liam laughed while standing up to go to the bathroom.

"Yeah okay mate, says you. Have fun with your wank in there, you won't get Zayn's arse for a while either," I scoffed but rolled my eyes playfully as he flipped me the bird.

I laid on my back while playing on my phone, I had my other two classes of the day online so I wasn't worried about missing anything. Online classes are always so simple anyways. Eventually, I closed my eyes to take a nap, dreaming of a certain boy. 

Louis' POV

After the little incident in the hallway, things had gone better for the rest of my week. I didn't really talk to Harry all that much. I've always been better at avoiding my feelings than indulging in them, so that's why I avoid Harry. When I Googled the things I felt about Harry it said that I may be developing a crush and/or already have a crush on him. That's kind of a no go for me so it's easier to avoid him.

It was now Friday night, Zayn and I had finished all of our work and decided to go to the common room in our dorm unit to go watch a couple of movies. What we didn't expect was for there to be about 15 people down there already, all just hanging out and talking. Some were also drinking which surprised me since they could get caught, that would be really bad news for them.

"Let's go over here," Zayn said while pointing at a couch. Niall and a couple of his friends were there so we sat by them.

"Hey boys! How was your first week in college?"

"It was fine, it feels a lot easier than high school, much more relaxed," Zayn said while I nodded along. I really wasn't listening to the conversation, I was more looking at my phone and people watching, something I find myself doing every so often. I love watching people interact, how they act with certain people and how they present themselves. Everyone acts differently than they do when they're by themselves or with close friends or family, we all have an alter ego that forms around others.

Suddenly, the door to the common room busted open, nearly hitting the wall. I pulled my feet up onto the couch and wrapped my arms around my legs, watching in curiosity. A lot of people quieted down, the only people really unaffected were Niall and his friends.

I felt my breath hitch as I saw that it was Harry and Liam. Liam was dressed in a white shirt with a pair of black jeans and a snapback on and I could definitely tell Zayn liked the view as I saw him bite his lip. Harry was wearing a black shirt underneath a red flannel, paired with dark skinny jeans. I caught his gaze and quickly looked down, wiggling my toes in my socks. The two made their way over, stopping at someones table and taking three beers each, emptying one of the cases. It shocked me how little people cared at their actions. When they got closer, I could see Liam look at Zayn with a warm smile.

"Hey Louis," Liam said once he stopped in front of us. He leaned over slightly and rubbed his thumb along Zayn's cheekbone while smiling at him fondly. "Hi sweetheart," he said and lightly kissed Zayns temple. A blush immediately made it's way onto Zayns face.

"H-hi," he stuttered out. I snorted out a laugh but neither of them caught it. Liam sat between Zayn and I, then turned all of his attention to Zayn as he cracked the beer bottle open, taking a sip of it. I turned back and saw Harry kneeling in front of me, a small smile on his face.

"Hi darling, may I sit by you?" He asked sweetly. I nodded and moved over and away from Liam so I was pressed against the arm of the couch, making room for Harry. He sat down and turned towards me, cracking open his beer and taking a long swig. "Have you ever drank before Lou?"

I shook my head and felt myself blush as he let out a little laugh.

"Would you like to try some?" He held the bottle out to me and I frowned.

"I thought, I thought beer was bad for you. Gives you a big tummy," I said quietly and frowned at my stomach. I have never been good at keeping up in the gym, so I had already a little pudge on me and I definitely didn't need anymore. Suddenly, Harry lifted his shirt up, showing off his torso. He had a beautiful body that made me gasp; he was so lean and had such nice abs, I also took note of the v-line that went down into his trousers; the tattoos that scattered his body definitely helped make him look more appealing and all I wanted was to trace over them.

"I've drank beer for a long time lovie, I think one little sip won't do a thing to your little tummy," he said and pulled down his shirt. He handed me the beer which I took slowly. I sniffed it before I took a drink, it smelt pretty bad if I'm being honest. I took a small drink and swallowed, it was absolutely disgusting.

"Yuck! Why do you drink that?" I questioned while reaching out for my water to wash out the taste. Harry chuckled next to me.

"It's not meant for you to like really taste it, it's one of those things you just drink to get drunk or tipsy, that's all," he said and took another drink. I shook my head in disgust and looked back down at my feet. Harry also turned and looked down at my feet.

He suddenly grabbed my ankle and pulled my foot towards himself, making me yelp in surprise.

"What are you doing Harry?" I asked as he looked at my foot in his hand. He was able to wrap his whole hand around my ankle.

"Your feet are just so small, you must wear children's shoes, you're like pocket sized," he said while admiring my foot.

I really do find a guy who has a foot fetish cute.

"Okay enough about my feet, I never thought someone like you would have a foot fetish," I teased and pulled my ankle out of his grasp.

"I don't, but everything about you is just so lovely and small," he said and then leaned in, pressing his lips against the shell of my ear. "Well, everything's small but your lovely thighs and bum," he whispered in my ear. My cheeks practically were on fire and I leaned lightly into his arm. He then pulled his arm away and instead wrapped it around my shoulders, pulling my into his side. As if my face couldn't get any hotter, I felt myself blush more. I leaned into his side and pressed my face against his chest. He smelt delicious, like vanilla and honey mixed with almost fall leaves. When I'm feeling more confident, I'd have to ask him what cologne he uses and laundry detergent.

"Louis?" Harry questioned suddenly. We had sat there for a few minutes just enjoying each others presence. He was lightly rubbing my shoulder while I had a tiny fistful of his shirt in my hand.

"Yeah?"

"You know I would never hurt you or anything like that right? Because I never ever would darling. I know Zayn isn't very fond of me, but I would never do anything that wasn't in your favor." I looked up at Harry who was looking down at me. He was biting his lip as concern clouded his eyes. If I had any doubt before that that he was trying to hurt me it was for sure gone, the look he gave me was one of undeniable truth.

"I believe you Harry," I said quietly and snuggled into his side. He let out a small sigh of relief and kissed the top of my head. I felt myself grin uncontrollably since this type of affection was new to me.

"Thank you darling."

After nearly an hour most people had cleared out besides me, Zayn, Harry, and Liam. Zayn and Liam had moved to their own couch after Zayn warned Harry numerous times that he can't do anything to me if he let us share a couch. We had popped in the movie Final Destination, Zayn and Liam were spooning on the couch while I had my head in Harrys lap, who I was starting to become more comfortable with. It was nice feeling that type of comfort from him, he was pushing my fringe back and running his hand along my side. Within the first 20 minutes Zayn had already passed out of course, while Liam was nearly asleep too, clutching Zayn close to his body and nosing the back of his neck.

Harry and I didn't talk really through out the movie, I enjoy the Final Destination movies so I was quite intrigued and also glad he wasn't the type to talk during a film. Once the movie had ended, I heard Harry stifle a yawn.

"You tired?" I asked softly, trying to not wake the other sleeping pair. He looked at me with a lopsided smile and nodded. I sighed at that. I knew Zayn wouldn't wake up to head back with me and I definitely didn't want to go by myself, or spend a night alone.

"Oh, okay," I replied before taking the movie out. I felt myself unintentionally pout but didn't bother to hide it.

Like I've mentioned, Harry is very attentive.

"Hey, what's with that face?" He asked gently, standing up in front of me. He seemed much bigger now that he wasn't sitting. I grasped his flannel gently in one hand and played with the buttons.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just scared to walk back alone I guess. I haven't spent a night alone yet," I said while looking at the fabric in my hands.

"Hey, why don't you come back to my place then, yeah? So you don't have to be alone. Liam is definitely not coming back tonight, I'm sure he's on cloud nine right now," Harry laughed and glanced at the two boys.

"Okay," I whispered and a small smile made it's way onto my face.

I was about to have a sleepover. With Harry.

We got back to his room and he quickly dug into his drawers.

"Let's see, I might have something that'll fit you," he murmured before turning back to examine how big -small- I was. He pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and an old rolling stones shirt. "These should work, go put them on and let me know love," he said and showed me to the bathroom, which was a lot nicer than mine might I add. I put the clothes on, Harry's smell trapping me in the best way possible. The shirt went down to my thighs and I was practically swimming in the shorts, so those weren't going to happen. Basically, I was stuck with a hot guy only wearing his shirt and boxers.

I walked out of the bathroom slowly with the shorts in hand and I was tugging down the shirt. Harry had already changed into just a pair of sweatpants. I glanced at his bare chest briefly before turning my attention back to the shorts.

"The shorts didn't fit, so I guess I'll have to go without them," I said quietly while handing them to him. His eyes scanned my entire body and I felt myself flush. I've never had someone check me out so openly before.

"That's okay, you look stunning just like this. I like you in my clothes," he smirked and put the shorts back. My face practically burst into flames so I looked around the room. I saw pictures of what looked like Harry's family and Liams family scattered about. I saw large textbooks and clothes thrown on the floor and weights resting in a small pile in the corner.

Harry moved into his bed and held the blanket open for me. I felt myself become more shy and I tugged the shirt down more as I climbed into his bed next to him.

"Don't be shy Louis love, it's okay," he said and pulled my wrists up so I wasn't tugging at the shirt. He slid his hand underneath it and gently held me by my waist. I wasn't exactly sure what to do so I pressed a hand gently to his abdomen while the other one played with his cross necklace and the paper plane pendant. He pulled me closer to him and I tensed slightly. I've never slept in the same bed with someone for a whole night (Zayn doesn't count) so this was all new to me. He frowned at how tense I felt and skimmed his hand over my back soothingly. He then held me closer, so close that my face was pressed to his chest and his legs were tangled with mine. He pressed a kiss to my head gently.

"It's okay Louis love, you're safe with me. Just relax darling," he whispered and stroked my back. I finally let myself relax and laid my head down on Harry's bicep. He curled the arm I was laying on around me to frame out my back while the other moved down to my thigh, pulling the shirt up slightly so he can rub tiny patterns into it. I fell asleep very quickly after that and got probably the best sleep of my life.

I never once doubted that Harry would keep me safe.


	4. 3

Louis POV

To say Zayn and I spent a lot of time with Liam and Harry would be an understatement.

We spent nearly everyday with them after our little 'sleepovers'.

That following morning, I had woken up to Harry walking in with bagels and coffee from the cafeteria. He walked me back to my dorm after and left me with a kiss on my forehead and a blush on my cheeks. When Zayn had returned we laid on his bed facing one another, whispering about our nights with our boys like we were teenage girls.

I also kept the rolling stones shirt Harry let me borrow. It's been two weeks now and he hasn't asked for it back.

Harry has also been proving time and time again to Zayn that he is a decent guy, between constantly doting over me, giving me his jacket when I'm cold, making sure I'm eating enough, and keeping me out of trouble; I think Zayn almost owes him an apology. Zayn swears still if Harry tries to pull anything he'll 'have his dick', but so far Harry hasn't even tried to kiss me or anything, and quite frankly, I don't think Zayn and Liam can say the same. Nonetheless, their lack of fighting has made it much easier for us to all hang out and enjoy ourselves, which is what we were doing now.

It was another long week of classes, they were just starting to really pile on the homework now as the teachers all feel as though we are settled in enough to handle a heavy workload, so while Liam, Zayn, and Harry were playing some Xbox game in the common room, I had my nose pressed into my laptop, furiously typing a paper on England's rate of productivity compared to other countries and how we can fix it.

I must admit, it was my fault that I waited until the last day to work on it, but that still didn't stop my eyes from burning with frustrated tears. It was now nine at night, leaving me with three stressful hours to finish it, and knowing myself two of those hours would be spent panic crying while the very last hour would be spent with me typing so fast it would be a miracle if the paper actually made sense.

I was glad to not be in direct eyesight of the three boys, I was sat on the couch behind them actually, my legs crossed while Harry sat directly in front of me, Zayn in the middle and Liam on Zayns left. The last thing I wanted was to hear the 'I told you so' from any of them if they saw how stressed I was.

I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes as I willed myself not to cry. I inhaled sharply and tried to calm down, but I've always been one to get worked up about these types of things. I would practically throw up before tests and I'd sometimes send myself into full blown panic attacks over papers.

"Ha! Beat you both again! Must be because you guys are so old, don't know how to play video games," Zayn laughed from his spot on the floor as a victory screen came up on their game, displaying Zayns character.

"We aren't that much older than you! We're still teenagers and only three years older than you two!" Harry said, shooting Zayn an incredulous look.

Zayn snorted in response to that. "Yeah, 19 going on 50," he muttered under his breath. Even I let out a wet laugh at that, and I watched Harry shoot Liam a look of disbelief.

"Are you gonna let your boy talk to us like that?" Harry said with a smirk and a wink in Liam's direction.

"Absolutely not. Come here you little monster," Liam said before gently tackling Zayn to the ground, tickling his ribs as he shrieked with laughter. Harry watched on, laughing lightly while I watched him. He was always his best when he looked young, when he smiles or laughs; it brings out a certain youth in him that isn't usually there. The indentations in his cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes made him look less intimidating than when I first met him, although I can admit I'm not completely over my shyness.

I looked down at my paper and sighed again. I had two paragraphs done and I knew this whole thing would equal about eight. I felt my eyes mist up again and a lump form in my throat as I felt the stress weigh down on my chest. I tipped my head back and squeezed my eyes shut as I willed myself to gain control. That was until I felt a gentle, large hand on my knee.

"Darling, are you okay?" Harry questioned gently. I looked down at him to see concern washed over his once lively features, his bottom lip taken gently between his teeth.

Do you ever have control over your emotions, and everything's kind of fine and then someone asks if you're okay and you lose your shit?

Yeah. That was me.

I felt my face crumple and I broke down into unrestrained sobs. At this moment I was thanking the heavens that most of the time it's only us four in the common room or else this would have been very embarrassing.

At the sound of my cries, Liam and Zayn stopped wrestling around and looked up in concern.

"Oh Louis, love," Harry cooed and shut my laptop, gently setting it aside. He extended his arms out to me which I immediately fell into. He scooped me up and held me to his chest as I wrapped my legs around him and buried a hand into his hair, the other tightly gripping his neck. "What's the matter sweet boy?" Harry asked gently. I hiccuped a sob and tried to pull myself together.

I leaned back to look at Harry's face. Although my tears hadn't ceased, I definitely felt like a lot of my stress had melted off; as soon as I was in Harrys arms I felt better.

Harry brought a hand up to my face and wiped away a tear, muttering an "oh baby" under his breath.

"I'm j-just stressed," I mumbled while rubbing furiously at my eyes. I heard Zayn snort behind me, he would sometimes try to make me feel better about my schoolwork but he also knows I do this to myself.

"Mate, I've been telling you to work on that damn paper all week," Zayn said. I watched as he slung an arm around Liam's shoulder while Liam pulled him into his lap by his hips. I frowned and shook my head. "Christ, now he's gonna cry again," Zayn mumbled to Liam as if I wouldn't hear him.

"Just stop Zayn!" I yelled because he was right. He's seen me through so many breakdowns that it typically starts with him being annoyed, then he eventually helps me.

"Zayn sweetheart, just give him a break," Liam said as he pressed a kiss to Zayns neck, easily distracting him.

"Darling, why don't we go to my room, yeah? I can help you work on that paper and that way there won't be any distractions okay?" Harry said sweetly while rubbing away some tears that fell. I nodded and pulled myself off of him and grabbed my laptop. Harry rested a gentle hand on my hip and guided me out of the common room. Before we left I turned around just in time to flip Zayn off. 

Liam's POV (surprise, quick Ziam moment!)

I sighed as I watched the door close, I love spending time with Harry and Louis, and on the rare occasion that Niall wants to spend time with us (he hates being the fifth wheel) but sometimes I just want my boy to myself.

Although he wasn't technically MY boy. Yet.

I was absolutely infatuated by him. Everything about him from the way he talked to the way he smoked drew me in. I wanted nothing more than for him to be completely mine.

"I swear Harry's made him ten times more emotional," Zayn grumbled into my neck. I laughed lightly and kissed his hair.

"He's just stressed sweetheart, plus he's changed Harry. I've never ever seen him so whipped before," I said, holding Zayn closer.

"Have I changed you?" He asked quietly.

"Of course you have Zaynie," I smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek when he moved to look at me.

"How?" Zayn whispered. He lightly grabbed one of my hands and intertwined our fingers together. I pressed some kisses to his hand and hummed.

"You've made me a so much better person Zayn baby. I never thought that I would find someone like you. I care so much about you. You don't even know what you do to me sweetheart; life with you in it has just been so much better." I felt my throat constrict towards the end as I started feeling a bit choked up. Zayn sniffled lightly. "You're turning into Louis," I said, chuckling lightly.

Zayn hit me gently on the shoulder before leaning into a hug. "Shut up Li, you big fucking oaf." I threw my head back and laughed at his mocking insult. I rubbed my hand down his back and pressed a kiss to his exposed neck. "If it helps, you've changed me too. I've never been happier than I am when I'm with you. You're so special to me Leeyum," Zayn said, looking into my eyes with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm so glad babe. Are you saying I can take you out on a proper date now?" I asked, kissing his palm gently.

"Of course you can, I wouldn't imagine going on a date with anyone else," he said and leaned in, kissing my cheek. I let out a wet laugh and scrubbed my face to get my emotions in check before I squeezed him to me. He wrapped an arm around my neck and held my face in his other hand. Zayn leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to my lips before pressing his forehead against mine. "Now look who's turning into Louis."

"Shush your mouth little one," I laughed and then tackled him to the floor.

Harrys POV

Louis and I ended up spending two hours writing this paper together. I personally think it would've gone better if he wasn't hyperventilating every 15 minutes, but I was just fine with helping him through it. Once he had finally submitted it I pulled him into my lap on my bed, I can tell he still wasn't happy.

"What's wrong darling?" I whispered while rubbing his back. He just shook his head. "Lovie, I wanna help you but I can't when I don't know what's wrong."

"I just feel like I'm gonna get a shit grade and I made you help me for two fucking hours on something that wasn't even your problem! It was my own fault and then you ended up basically writing it for me, I'm sorry H." Louis looked at me with regret as he rubbed my arm lightly.

"Louis love, I wouldn't have helped you if I didn't want to. I always want what's best for you and I knew you were struggling. It's all alright. Now as for your grade, I would hope that we'd write a decent paper since two people did it but I know I'm not the most intelligent person on the face of the earth," we both laughed at my last statement which helped release some of the tension he was feeling. He pressed a kiss to my cheek before laying his head on my shoulder, face pressed into my neck.

"You know, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, Louis Tomlinson," I whispered in his ear.

"Well, I'd say you're very beautiful too Harry." A blush was on his cheeks once he pulled back to look at me.

"I love what we have, but I definitely want to get to know you more sweetheart. Without anyone else or any distractions."

"Like a date?" Louis squeaked out. I've never really asked anyone out on a date before so I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing.

"I mean, yeah. I think a date would be lovely Louis. Almost as lovely as you, sweets." I caressed his cheek as he giggled lightly.

"Well, I think a date with you would be amazing. I'll have to text my sisters, they've been highly anticipating this moment," Louis said, the blush on his cheeks spreading. I held him steady on my lap by his hips while he reached back to grab his phone.

"So you talk about me then?" I smirked lightly at him as he sent the text and threw his phone onto the bed.

"Sometimes. They wanted to know how college was going and I told them that I met this guy named Harry who's kind of cute but he has a foot fetish and has fucking giraffe legs that sometimes make him super clumsy so he falls all the t-" I cut him off by pressing a hand to his mouth.

"Okay love, you can stop now," I laughed while quickly jerking my hand away after he licked it. "How many siblings do you have?" I gently set him on the bed as I asked so I could pull pajamas out for us.

"I have six, five girls one other boy. They're all twins too, the oldest are Felicite and Charlotte. They go by Fizzy and Lottie mainly. Then there's Daisy and Phoebe, and then Ernest and Doris. Lots and Fizzy are both 12 while Daisy and Phoebe are 6, Ernest and Doris are still really little. About 6 months old." I nodded and hummed as I listened to let him know I was still paying attention when I went into the bathroom to change into just a pair of sweatpants. I walked back out and handed him one of my shirts like I usually do when he spends the night. He's gotten much more comfortable and just changes in front of me, mainly because he just puts one of my shirts on and takes off his pants.

"That's a big family, they have an amazing older brother," I turned and looked at Louis to find him blushing and shaking his head slightly with a smile on his face. "I have my one sister Gemma who's 22, then my mum and step dad. We're a small group compared to yours." Louis shrugged and climbed under the blankets where I joined him.

"Most families don't have three sets of twins either," he shrugged and rubbed his eyes with his small fist. I almost had to hold back a coo because he was just so adorable.

"I'll have to meet them someday," I whispered while pulling him closer to me so he was flushed against my chest. I turned off the lamp that provided our only light source and draped an arm and a leg across him.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm sure they would love that too," I hummed and pressed a kiss to Louis' shoulder.

"You sleepy, darling?" He nodded in response, then pressed his face against my neck, breathing me in. "Okay, goodnight Louis love," I whispered and kissed his nose.

"Goodnight Haz," he whispered back before his breathing evened out. Falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

I watched him sleep for a few minutes before I closed my eyes too. I felt completely content and happy just being in his presence. I felt free, I felt completely at ease.

I felt in love.


	5. 4

Louis' POV

It's been 5 days since Harry and I had talked about going on a date.

Five. 

Tonight was the night Zayn and Liam were going on there date, meaning I was left alone in mine and Zayns dorm to study for my first calculus test. I was trying to focus, but all I could think about was how it had been five days since we talked about going on a date and Harry hasn't asked me yet. We've seen each other nearly everyday since then and he hasn't even mentioned it. It concerns me a little bit, was I not enough? How could I be enough? Harry's older, three whole years ahead of me. That's three years he's spent knowing people in this school before me. Three years of experience that I didn't have because honestly, I wasn't the most experienced person and Harry clearly was. 

I'm a fool, is what I'm getting at. There's no reason why he would find me attractive. Harry is so...

Picturesque. 

And I'm just me. I'm small, I can't protect myself, I'm too shy for my own good, I'm emotional, and I will never be as pretty as Harry. He's magnificent. His eyes are so green, I could get lost in them. They change too, they can be bright and shine with profound innocence and playfulness, then warm and deep with care. He always smells good too, like vanilla mixed with autumn leaves, I can bask in it all day. Everything about him screams perfection. 

And I'm just me. 

With that thought, I slam my calc book shut. I definitely cannot focus with these thoughts running through my mind. I realize that I was only studying for about an hour, and six is too early to go to bed. I throw on some sweatpants and a shirt Harry let me borrow -that I kept- before I headed out to the common room to watch some movies. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket, feeling it burn there since I so desperately wanted to text Harry and tell him to come over because my loneliness was eating at me. If it isn't obvious, I have a hard time being alone and would do just about anything to avoid it. I like being social, but only with people I'm comfortable with. 

I made my way into the common room to find only a few people in there. I eventually spotted Niall who was surprisingly alone, which is unusual for him. People are so drawn to him and his positivity that he's almost never alone.

"Hey mate," I said while taking a seat next to him. He was scrolling through his social medias before looking up at me, instantly smiling. 

"Hey Lou! Where's your sidekick?" 

"Oh Zayn? He's on a date with Liam," I pulled my feet up and tucked them under me as I played with a loose string on my joggers. 

"I know that, I mean your other sidekick, Harry," Niall laughed while throwing an arm around me. I blushed and shook my head. 

"Well for one he's not my sidekick, I don't think he's that crazy for me, and two I'm not sure. Probably in his room watching Liam and Zayn suck each others faces off," I said with a frown. I wish I was with him, and I wish the arm around me was his. I leaned into Niall a bit, might as well take what I can get for comfort. 

"Come on lad, tell me you aren't that blind," Niall groaned. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean he's crazy about you! Have you seen the way he looks at you? Seen how you've changed him? Man let me tell you, I could never make him or Liam stop fucking people, like everyone male or female was basically on their dicks and you and Zayn come along and completely change them. I've never seen either of them look at someone the way they look at you two. Hell I've never looked at someone like that! You guys have them whipped, so if you think Harry isn't completely obsessed with you then you're crazy," he ranted. I felt my face heat up.

"Then why won't he take me on a date?" I blurted out. 

"Because he's scared of how he feels Lou," Niall laughed. "He's never felt this and he's scared. Hell you should've seen Liam before, I went in there to make sure he was ready because Harry's obviously useless when it comes to dates and Liam was a complete mess, he asked me if it's normal to sweat through two undershirts before the date started! Fucking gross, anyways I had to basically guide him through what to do on a date because they aren't the type to date. I'm sure Harry will ask you sooner rather than later, just give him time," Niall said and rubbed my shoulder. I nodded and leaned my head back.

"Wanna watch a film or two?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yes please, I'll grab the snacks," Niall said as I put in the first movie. 

We watched about three movies and eventually parted ways. I stumbled back to my dorm and collapsed onto my bed, letting sleep take over me so I can be ready for one more day of classes before the weekend.

Harrys' POV

Last night was torture. 

I missed Louis. 

I had to deal with Zayn and Liam talking and giggling and kissing all night. 

I should've just gone to Louis and stayed the night with him but I didn't want him to feel like I'm hovering over him all the time. We aren't dating so I don't have the right to just go over when I please even if I wanted to. 

Now it's breakfast time and if Louis doesn't get here in two minutes to take me out of my misery I might blow a gasket. Niall's here sure but he's not Louis. I need him to distract me from Zayn and Liam who are acting so lovey I might throw up. 

I groaned and laid my head on the table after I scanned the cafeteria, not finding Louis. "Had a good night mate?" Niall asked, amusement clearly in his voice.

"Fuck off, I've had to put up with this all night," I groaned as I ran my hands over my face.

"I bet you want Louis here huh?" Niall smirked. I nodded slightly. "You know what Louis wants from you? A date." I whipped my head to look at him.

"How do you know that?" I questioned, moving closer to him. 

"He told me. Last night." Niall was with Louis last night? I felt jealousy boil in my chest. 

"You were with Louis last night?" I gritted out. 

"Woah H, calm down big guy. I was in the common room and he came in to watch movies, we talked, watched some movies and went our separate ways, plus he wanted you more than me, I just happened to be the only one available out of all of us," Niall shrugged.

"I was available," I mumbled while slightly stomping my foot. 

"Did he know that?" I shook my head and looked down at my boots. "Then that's your problem H, you both wanted each other but you both didn't tell one another. He really likes you Harry, let yourself be happy and take him on a date. You both deserve happiness," Niall rubbed my arm before moving a seat away from me. 

"Where are you going?" I asked, confusion in my voice.

"Your boy's coming, figured you'd wanna sit by him not me," Niall smirked while nodding his head behind me. I turned and saw the most beautiful boy. Louis was wearing black joggers and my jumper that says 'obsession' on the front of it which, holy fuck. He shouldn't be able to wear my clothes without telling me ahead of time because I feel like my head is fucking swimming now, I completely lost any thought I had once had. He just looked so small and soft, like he just woke up. I just wanted to pet his hair and hold him in my arms. 

He got closer and sat down next to me, immediately turning and facing me. "Good morning darling," I said while pushing his fringe back slightly. He leaned into me and pressed his face to my chest.

"Mmm, morning," he said, clearly still waking up. I chuckled quietly.

"Just roll out of bed?" He nodded and snuggled closer into me. "Well, you came at the right time. Liam and Zayn have been driving me crazy all night and this morning, I need you here so I don't rip my hair out," I said while caressing his back. I felt him let out a small giggle before looking up at me. 

"My room last night was nice and quiet, got quite a bit of sleep actually," Louis said with a hint of sass in his voice. His face gave it away though that he did not sleep well, he had bags under his tired looking eyes. Last night was the first time he's slept alone since they came here so I can imagine he didn't sleep well. 

"Mmmm, next time I'll bunk with you lovie," I mumbled as I pressed a kiss to his forehead, watching a slight blush form on his face. 

"Oi, lovebirds. Quit giggling and join the rest of the world," Louis yelled at Liam and Zayn, breaking them out of their love bubble. They had been a mere two inches away from each others faces, talking and laughing quietly to each other as the rest of the world kept spinning. 

I must admit I was a bit envious, I wanted that badly with Louis. 

They quickly pulled away from each other. "Sorry mate, hey when did you get here?" Zayn asked Louis who rolled his eyes. 

"Few minutes ago, nice of you to notice," Louis said as he flung a piece of my banana at Zayn, I had completely forgotten I had that since I barely touched it, seeing Liam and Zayn all over one another made me not that hungry. 

"Yeah yeah whatever lad," Zayn laughed and took a bite of his cereal. I watched Liam as he watched Zayn. I have never seen him like this at all. His eyes were so big and warm in complete adoration as he admired Zayn. He looked at Zayn like he was the most beautiful person on the planet, even as milk ran down his face. Liam had kept an arm around Zayns waist and was lightly rubbing circles into his side, like he was assuring him he was still there with the physical touch. Zayn was clearly soaking up all the attention Liam was giving him, though I don't think he'd admit it openly. 

I turned back to Louis and gave him a warm smile. "Wearing my jumper today?" I asked quietly. He nodded and brought a sleeve covered hand up to his cheek, rubbing the fabric lightly against his cheek.

"I like it. Smells like you. And it's nice and warm," he says, shying away from me a bit. I pulled him back into my chest before he could back away any further.

"I like it too, but on you. You look so lovely darling," I breathed out. "When it stops smelling like me, just give it back yeah? I'll wear it a few times then give it back to you."

"O-okay," he stuttered out, clearly in shock that I wasn't gonna take it back unless he wanted me to. I kissed his hair and we finished our breakfast before going our separate ways. Liam and I had our first class together which was math, boring as fuck. We walked side by side, finally just the two of us so I can talk to him about some very important matters. 

"Okay Li, first are you and Zayn like, official then? What all happened?" I asked as we made our way across campus. 

"Oh my god Harry, it was better than any shag I've had, and we didn't even fuck! We went to dinner at this nice restaurant, I was so fucking nervous but then I saw him and all my nerves were just gone. I held open every door for him and he would blush every time I swear I've never seen anything more precious! Oh then we shared a dessert and then we walked around, we found this little park and we kissed as the sun was setting and then I asked him to be mine and he said yes! Can you believe that? My little Zaynie is finally actually mine!" Liam rambled enthusiastically. I listened and took notes on what I should do if I go through with this date with Louis. 

"That's great Li, I'm glad you're happy. You guys sure sounded happy when you came back," I said with a smile that I'm sure looked more like a grimace. 

"Yeah, but you should have been with Louis. Not in our dorm. Why didn't you go over there H?" Liam asked and turned to look at me with concern.

"Fuck I don't know mate, I'm so nervous. Like I want to go on a date with him, hell I want to be wherever he is all the damn time but I've never been one to date. What do I do?" I looked at Liam desperately. 

"Fucking go out with him! What's actually holding you back?" He paused for a second to let me think. "Yourself you tosser! You are holding you back. Take your boy on a date, it'll be so worth it," Liam said with a warm smile. Of course, the one head over heels in love is telling me to go on a date, next he's going to go into full romcom mode. 

"Okay, I'll talk to him tonight," I said, nodding to myself. 

"There you go lad, get it," Liam said while smacking my arm lightly. I laughed as we got to our class and took a seat, anxiously waiting for the day to finish so I can ask Louis out. 

Math went by slowly as per usual, then I had a gym class where I just boxed the whole time, then I had a geography class to end my day. As I left the classroom I felt my hands shake as I pulled out my phone. 

To Lou: Hi darling, let's say I wanted to take you out to dinner tonight at about 5, what would you say? 

I took a deep breath and hit send, anxiously waiting for a reply. 

He replied a mere minute later. 

From Lou: Hmm let's see, I think I'd say I'll be ready ;) see you at 5 H xx

I smiled down at my phone as I entered my dorm. 

To Lou: Haha, see you at 5 Louis love, you don't have to dress nice or anything, you're perfect already sweetheart x

From Lou: Oh don't butter me up Styles, I'll change into jeans at least, but no suit and tie. Got it x

I laughed and shook my head. Now to decide what I should wear. I looked down at myself, I was already dressed in black skinny jeans and a white shirt so I decided to throw on a denim button down shirt. I looked at the time and noticed it was only 3:50, so I had some time to spare, aka sit and be anxious while I watch the minutes pass. If Liam were here that would be great, but him and Zayn went to get coffee or some shit, whatever couples do. 

Fuck. 

Am I gonna be in a relationship by the end of the night? Do I want to be in a relationship? I sat and thought about that, many scenarios playing in my head. Mostly scenarios of things going wrong like being cheated on or the person leaving me or the person dying or something, but in those scenarios, I could never picture Louis and I. It was always me and the people I had previously been with. Then I started thinking of the good that could come out of this. 

Drinking tea with Louis in the early morning. 

Study dates with Louis in the library.

Buying my own apartment with him.

Spending holidays with each other and our families. 

Kissing him whenever, holding his hand freely, him being mine. 

I knew then, that this is exactly what I wanted. I wanted a relationship with Louis Tomlinson. I grabbed my stuff, shoving my keys and wallet into my pocket as I check the time. 4:30. Go time. 

I made my way to Louis dorm and anxiously knocked on his door, adjusting my shirt as I waited. 

The door swung open to reveal the cutest boy I've ever seen, still in the same outfit but now wearing jeans, sticking true to his word. 

"Hi darling," I breathed, taking him in. 

"Hi Haz," he said with a small smile, pulling the door shut behind him. 

"You ready?" I asked while tucking my hands into my back pockets. He nodded shyly. "Alright, let's go lovie," I said and gently took his small hand in my larger one. He instinctively leaned into my arm and let me guide him outside to my car. 

"You drive this everywhere H?" Louis questioned in awe.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice isn't it? My mum has a nice job, she paid for it and wanted me to have it, I've tried to pay her back over time but she won't take my money," I laughed lightly as I opened Louis door. The car I have is a range rover, it's probably the nicest thing I own currently. I try not to take advantage of my mums money. 

I hopped into my seat and started driving. I rested my hand on the center console to see if Louis would reach out and grab my hand. If he doesn't in the next minute, I'm taking his. I might be a little weird. 

"That's nice of her, she seems lovely. But on a different subject, where we headed to? I'm starving," Louis laughed. He gently reached out and intertwined our fingers. I felt a smirk make it's way onto my face at that, maybe I'm not weird after all. 

"You'll have to see love, but it's a cute place. Cute like you," I said and kissed his hand. He turned his head to the window but I saw a blush on his face just before he turned away, making me laugh lightly. "You're absolutely precious," I muttered, squeezing his hand lightly. 

We made it to the diner shortly, it was one of my favorite places to go and have a good time. They had good food and really personable staff, along with a really positive atmosphere. 

"Alright, here we are," I hummed and let go of his hand. I exited my side and jogged around to open his door.

"Thank you," he said quietly while smiling up at me before looking at the diner. "This does look cute, I'm excited," he said while pulling the sleeve of his (my) jumper up slightly so he can grab my hand in his smaller one. I laughed as he pulled me towards the door, clearly ready to head in. 

"Oh my goodness H, this place is lovely," he said as he scanned the room. The sides were lined with booths, each with a window while the inner tables had stools around them. At the front there was a bar with stools lined around it, it felt very retro which I patted myself on the back a little seeing as though he enjoyed that style. 

"Yeah I agree with you beautiful. It's a special place of mine that I like to go to, figured I'd take a special boy here," I said while smirking at him. He laughed and playfully hit my shoulder as we sat down at a booth. 

"You're silly Haz," Louis said as he did his cute smile at me, the one where his eyes crinkle up and almost shut; he looks absolutely adorable like that. I want to make him smile like that all the time. 

"Whatever you say Louis love," I laughed and handed him a menu. We had both decided on fish and chips along with a large chocolate milkshake for us to share. I hadn't planned on getting that for us until I saw Louis eyeing it on the menu while I was ordering so I quickly added it in, which, bonus points on my part because once I did Louis lit up and pulled my face in to kiss my cheek. 

We talked while we waited for our food and it was one of the best, most honest conversations I've ever had. We weren't even diving that far into each others lives, we just talked about what it was like in our hometowns and what our families were like, what we like to do in our free time, what our hobbies are, what we want to do when we get older, just the little things. 

"What's your favorite color?"

"Oh come on Harold, what kind of question is that?" Louis laughed.

"Okay first of all it's just Harry, not Harold. And second it's a valid question!" I exclaimed as I took a sip of our milkshake, Louis had downed a little more than half of it before he started on his food and if sharing my food meant he eats most of it before I even touch it then I want that for the rest of my life, as long as he's happy. 

"Yeah okay Harold, " Louis snorted out a laugh as he ate. "I would say...Green. Like your eyes, I like them," he admired, sending me a small smile. I can tell he was opening up, usually he would blush saying things like that but this time he didn't.

"Why thank you Lewis, I would say blue's my favorite," I said with a small smirk as he scowled at me. 

"Call me Lewis again and we are never going on a second date," he scoffed before drinking from the milkshake again.

"Oh so this is a date?" I said playfully.

"You trying to tell me it isn't?" Louis questioned while lightly knocking his foot into mine, I wrapped my foot around his until we were locking ankles. 

"I'm just playing babe, of course I consider this a date," I said while leaning in slightly to smooth his hair back, making him blush.

"Good, or else this would be awkward since I thought it was," he laughed.

"Nope, it's a date, Lewis."

"Harry I swear to god I will not hesitate to kick you in the balls."

"Okay, okay! Sorry!" 

...

...

...

"Lewis."

"Ow, fuck! For a small foot you have quite the kick," I groaned as I grabbed my balls, laying my head on the table. I caught a glance of Louis smirking while he took a drink from the milkshake. 

"I warned you, Harold." 

After dinner I took Louis back to the school, but we went to the football field, I especially wanted to take Louis here since he loved football so much, but I wanted to talk more, in a quiet open place. We walked to the middle of the field and laid in the grass, looking up at the setting sky. Louis told me that the sky looked so beautiful when it was setting, but nothing could compare to the beauty that was laying right next to me. I sat up suddenly, knowing this is when I need to ask him or else I'd choke. 

"What's the matter H?" Louis asked at my sudden movement, sitting up also. 

"I have to say something," I breathed while taking his hand.

"Go on," he murmured, stroking my hand lightly. 

"I am crazy," I said then paused to collect my thoughts. Louis looked at me like I truly was crazy after I said that. "I'm crazy because I went 19 years of my life, not knowing who you were. I spent so much time, messing around and getting these girls and boys to like me, and I thought that's all I had in store for me in my life. I never thought I would be sitting in an empty football field with someone three years younger than me and talking about life instead of talking about sex. That's all I've known, using people who are using me. I don't know what flip you switched, or how you wrapped me around your tiny finger, but you did. I really, really like you, Louis. I want to see where life takes us." I pulled him closer, so close that his chest bumped mine, effectively pulling him into my lap as he sat there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"Be my boyfriend?" I whispered and nudged his nose with my own. I waited for his response, but I didn't get one right away. Instead, he closed the distance and pressed his lips against mine while wrapping his arms around my neck. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach, his lips were thin but so smooth against my own. I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him to me. We fit together perfectly, like we were meant to be. I never wanted to leave that feeling, that moment. 

He eventually pulled away and leaned his forehead against my own. He kissed my lips again quickly before tightening his arms around my neck, pulling me into a hug. 

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend."


	6. 5

Harry's POV

I brought Louis back to his dorm after we kissed more and talked on the field. It was amazing, everything about him is just perfection. I left him with a kiss on the cheek and a 'goodnight darling' before I made my way back to my own dorm, my heart thrumming out of my chest thinking about my night. He was officially mine, and I was ecstatic for the first time about dating someone.

Dating Louis came with so many benefits, I've found out these past two weeks of us being together. The best thing about him was I had a constant cuddle buddy. Anytime, any day he was ready for a good cuddle. He also was so funny and witty underneath his shyness. He was snarky and often times caught me off guard with a sassy comment, but man did I love it. Every time he would say something sassy it would end with us play fighting until he gives up and starts kissing and cuddling me, his way of giving in without saying I won and quite honestly, I was fine with him not admitting defeat; because I already felt like I won being able to hold this small boy and call him mine.

Unfortunately, there were some downsides that were out of our control. Most things about Louis were great, even his habit of stealing my food and my clothes were things I completely adored.

But he was very attractive. And every guy in this bloody school wanted him.

I don't like to brag, but I have had many men try to come after me, but Louis gave me a run for my money, I felt like I was constantly having to remind people that he's mine, and I don't share. Today was one of those days.

Louis was walking in front of me as we went up to get our lunch in the cafeteria. He looked absolutely wonderful today, wearing Adidas track pants along with one of my jumpers. I apparently wasn't the only one to notice his beauty.

We went to pay for our lunches, Louis paying for his first.

"Let me pay for your lunch love," a voice called from the side of us.

Louis and I simultaneously turned and looked at the person. I had recognized this man as a guy named Luke. He was in the same year as me and was looking at Louis with lust filled eyes. My Louis.

"Oh! Um, it's really okay, you don't have to," Louis said while politely smiling at him. I moved a step closer to intervene if needed.

"Nonsense! Here, I got it." Luke then shoved some cash to the lady at the register, not even giving Louis a chance to say anything else.

"Thank you," Louis said quietly while looking down, then glancing back at me. It was very clear he was uncomfortable. I was about to say something but Luke cut me off.

"You know, you are really lovely, I'd love to show you a good time. I could just eat you up," he said with a smirk on his face. He moved closer to Louis and I immediately saw red.

"Alright that's enough lad, back the fuck up from my boy," I growled possessively while pulling Louis towards me. I noticed we were holding up the line and quickly threw some cash on the counter before walking away, a firm grip on Louis' waist.

"I don't see your name on him mate," Luke said while following us.

"It doesn't fucking matter, you shouldn't be talking like that to anyone anyways. Louis is mine, lay a single hand on him and I swear to god I'll make your life hell," I snapped while pushing Luke against a wall. I felt Louis lightly grab my arm to pull me away.

"You have some nerve getting in my face about what I should and shouldn't say to people Styles. If I recall correctly, it was you just a little over a month ago pulling different men each night into your dorm room. Or did you forget about when you tried to even get into my pants?" My blood was absolutely boiling. I dropped my food on the ground and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Watch your fucking mouth," I spit, venom in my voice.

"Harry, come on let's just go, you can stop," Louis pleaded while pulling harder on my arm. I whipped around to look at him, grip still on Luke's shirt. He looked scared, unshed tears welling up in his beautiful eyes. I felt a wave of calm run through me and I let go of Luke.

"Don't you ever approach either of us again, you hear me?" I said while shooting Luke a death glare. I picked up my thankfully packaged lunch and walked away, gripping Louis' hand tightly.

Thankfully, the school isn't too strict on bringing food up to your dorm room or not because there was no way that I was going to sit in there with Louis, with everyone eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

"Haz, where are we going?" Louis asked curiously as I led us away from where we were going to eat.

"My room," I said while running my thumb along his hand. He nodded quietly and struggled to hold his wrapped sandwich, crisps, and juice all in one hand since his other was in mine.

"Here love let me help," I said and stopped briefly to reorganize. I grasped both of our bottles of juice between my fingers and held our sandwiches in my palm, my bag of crisps pinched between my pinky and ring finger so all he had to carry was his crisps.

"Okay Mr.I-have-huge-hands, way to show off," Louis scoffed playfully. I chuckled lightly and kissed his head as we made our way up to my room.

Once we got there we sat down at mine and Liams desk, me sitting on the chair with Louis in my lap while we ate. We were quiet for a long time before Louis finally spoke up.

"H?"

"Yes sweets?" I smiled up at him, he was fiddling with the hem of the jumper as he spoke.

"You would never cheat on me would you?" He asked so quietly I barely heard him, but once I comprehended what he said I sucked in a sharp breath. I knew what fucking Luke said was getting to him, that goddamn prick.

"Baby no, I would never ever hurt you like that, okay? I know I wasn't the greatest person before but I truly am working on it and I always want what's in your best interest. You mean a lot to me love, I don't want a guy like Luke coming between us," I held Louis tight in my arms while I smoothed a hand up and down his back.

"I believe you Harry, I really do. I just want some form of like proof I guess. I feel like I know you but I also just want something to really solidify this," he said while looking down at my chest, barely making any eye contact with me.

"How about this, I'll tell you something I've never told anyone, how does that sound?" Louis nodded slowly and met my eyes. I might as well just tell him my life, I'm sure that'll help him believe I'm serious about him.

"Okay, so I guess I just wanted to tell you more about how I grew up and how I became such a big hot shot in this school. It's odd because I wasn't really living in a bad home or anything, quite honestly I had a great childhood aside from my parents getting divorced. My mum remarried twice and the guy she's with now has been a major father figure in my life, so I'm not sure where I went wrong. I guess Liam and I just started hanging out with the wrong people and getting really involved with a lot of bad things like drugs, sex, partying. I fell into a really deep hole, so did Liam but we both managed to get away from drugs thankfully, we started boxing and working at a gym and what not. The only thing we struggled with was partying and sex, but you and little Zayn came around and kind of changed the game didn't you?" I looked up at him fondly. He really has changed my life for the better.

"Haz, thank you for telling me all this. And I think we maybe changed you guys, softened you up a little maybe," he said with a smirk and a wink. He had a hand wrapped around my neck and I was suddenly very aware he was still on my lap, pressing down into me. I leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, pressing my hands into his hips to pull him closer. He let out a slight gasp, opening his mouth just enough to allow me to slip my tongue inside. He tangled his hands in my hair as the kiss got very heated, very quickly.

I pulled away and kissed down his jaw to his neck. I pressed tiny kisses on it as I worked my way down to the base of his neck before I started sucking a bruise.

He gasped and gripped my hair tighter while lightly grinding down into my lap, making me groan outwardly. "H-haz," Louis moaned as he pulled me closer, if that was even possible. I groaned into his neck and sucked harder, nibbling the sensitive skin lightly with my teeth.

I felt my pants tighten from the constant pressure from Louis' ass, I decided that I would be contradicting the point I made about Louis changing me if I let it escalate further, so I pulled back after I ran my tongue soothingly over the mark I made. I leaned back and admired the deep bruise before kissing his cheek and grabbing my juice. Louis was breathing heavily and looked disheveled from his place on my lap. I smirked and admired the mark before humming.

"Now everyone will know you're mine," I whispered, grazing a finger over the sensitive skin effectively making him squirm.

"How bad is it?" He rasped out. I almost laughed at how different he sounded, I knew he was turned on.

"Go look lovie," I kissed the mark again and listened to his breath hitch. He climbed off my lap and went into the en suite.

"Harry Edward Styles! You didn't need to maul my fucking neck!" He squealed from the bathroom. I threw my head back as I laughed, I felt pure joy just being with him. I love Liam, but I really would rather have Louis be my roommate right now, I can't even imagine the fun we'd have just being in each others presence.

I walked into the bathroom behind him and watched as he grazed his fingers gently over the mark. I placed my hands on his little tummy and laid my head on top of his. "I think it looks lovely on you, it makes you look radiant," I mused. He lightly hit my shoulder and flipped around in my arms, my hands were now resting just above his bum and I've never been more tempted to squeeze something in my whole life.

"That wasn't very nice of you to do, now Zayn's gonna make fun of me," he pouted. I kissed the pout away and pulled him out into the main room so I could walk him to his next class.

"If Zayn makes fun of you then you can tell him Liam has no balls for never doing that to him yet. You look lovely baby, it'll be alright. Now get your shoes on so I can walk you to class beautiful," I kissed his cheek and watched as he pulled on his shoes. I was still convinced that he wears a childrens size in shoes because his feet were just so dainty.

"Alright H I'm ready, time to get this last fucking class done with," he groaned while picking up his backpack. I quickly snatched it away and watched as he blushed profusely.

"You got this Louis love, it'll be over before you know it," I intertwined our fingers together as we walked through the halls. People were still staring at Louis. Maybe it's because he's beautiful, maybe it's because of the hickey, but either way I knew that people understood he was mine and only mine.

We made it to his final class before we had to part ways.

"If I don't see you tonight then have a great rest of your night okay sweetheart? Get your homework done and go to bed at a reasonable time. Call me if anything ever happens, okay?" I rambled on as Louis stopped outside the classroom.

"Yes Haz I know, man who knew you were such a daddy," Louis laughed. I quite frankly did not laugh.

"What did you just call me?" I questioned, crowding him into the wall. Fuck, whenever people called me that in bed it never affected me that much but it sounded so sinful coming out of Louis' mouth.

He quirked an eyebrow up at me before smirking. Louis pressed his hands onto my shoulders and lifted himself onto his tiptoes, pressing his lips to the shell of my ear before whispering, "I said, who knew your were such a daddy."

He kissed my ear before pulling back and kissing me on the lips. I was shocked and was definitely getting hard. I've never gotten hard so fast before actually. Before I could even say anything he pulled away and grabbed my backpack from my hand, pecking my lips once more.

"See you later H!" He called before going into class. That little fucker. 

Louis' POV

"What the actual fuck happened to your neck?!" Was the very first thing Zayn said to me.

"Please mate give it a rest," I said as he kept flipping around me to look at the decent sized hickey on my neck. I must admit, I loved the way it felt and the fact that it came from Harry made it that much better.

"Harry got a little crazy over your like forty five minute lunch period? Jesus you two probably had sex didn't you? Did you use protection? Fuck Louis are you crazy!" Zayn all but yelled.

"Zayn! Pipe down, fuck. No we did not have sex we were just messing around. Why don't you have one Zayn? Huh? Liam too scared?" I smirked as he started blushing, instantly my comment shutting down whatever hounding he still had planned.

"At least I didn't let him fucking destroy my neck," I heard Zayn mumble but I chose to ignore him. Besides, he was just jealous that I got the best guy in this school, Harry is definitely one of the best guys I've met and had the privilege to date, it's crazy how my feelings have developed so quickly for him and his green eyes, and perfect hair and perfect body, topped with a bright and beautiful personality underneath.

I truly am a lucky man.

Class ended and thankfully Zayn walked with me back to our dorm. It's not that I couldn't be alone, it's just that I didn't want to be. We got back and immediately started doing homework. I had to finish up some homework from the previous week as it seems as though being with Harry and our friends has kind of taken up most of my time, leaving me little to no time for homework.

I spent the rest of my night doing homework, quickly shooting Harry a text saying I was fine and that I had to stay in to finish my work. I also may have asked him if he had a nice wank after the daddy situation, to which he replied with, 'I was thinking about you the whole time babyyy ;)' immediately made me turn bright red and lose the confidence I had when I asked him in the first place.

I plopped down onto my bed in nothing but a pair of boxers, the strain of the day finally hitting me as I found myself falling into a dream state. My dreams consisted of one curly haired man, because I was so whipped. And so, so very in love.


	7. 6

Louis' POV 

"What should we dress up as babe?" I asked from my spot on the floor in the common room. Harry was sitting on the couch while I laid facing him with my feet in his lap. He was absentmindedly massaging my ankle as we talked.

"I didn't think we were going to dress up at all," Harry said with a shrug. I sat up slightly to look up at him.

"Why would we not dress up on Halloween? Are you crazy?" I asked quizzically. He gently squeezed my ankle in response to my sass.

"I've just never been one to dress up I guess, I always thought it was kind of lame."

"Well, that sucks because this year you and I are dressing up, you said there's a Halloween party happening yeah? I'm sure they expect people to dress up for that," I said as I looked up at this lovely man. This month that Harry and I have been together has flown by, our one month anniversary coming and then going. We were now rapidly approaching November and things were going so well, everything seemed to be too good to be true.

"Louis love, it's not exactly that type of Halloween party sweetheart," Harry said as he bit his lip. I pulled my foot from his hold so I can sit up completely on the floor, but as soon as I did Harry had grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. I swear, his strength was unmatched, just pulling me off the floor like I weighed nothing which is far from the truth. "It's more of like a drinking party babe, I understand if you don't want to go, we can have a lay in if you'd like," Harry said gently while brushing my fringe to the side.

I frowned in thought before answering. The last thing I want to do is stop Harry from going out and having fun, but I'm really not much of a drinker and I especially don't like big crowds. "I mean, I guess you could just go without me, I'll be fine," I shrugged as I looked down at his large hands that were pressing into my thighs.

"Baby, there's going to be a lot of people there, and I really hate to say this, but probably a lot of people that I've been with. I know you won't be comfortable staying in your dorm alone when you know that there are people there who have seen me during my pre-Louis time. I would love if you came with me, wanna show you off baby," Harry said as he grabbed my thighs and pulled me closer to him.

I sighed lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Fine, I'll go with you but please stick by me? I'm not a big fan of big crowds, especially when it's people I don't know." Harry pressed a kiss to my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Of course I'll stay by you lovie, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Also, Liam and Niall are going, I think Liam plans on bringing Zayn so we'll just be with them, maybe talk to a couple of others but I'll take you with me when we do, okay?" Harry asked while looking into my eyes, I can tell he wanted to go but also wanted to be with me, and who am I to say no to him?

"Okay babe, I trust you," I said, smiling slightly. Harry smiled back at me, dimples pooling and everything before pulling me to his chest, holding me there.

"You're too good to me darling," he whispered. I shook my head lightly as I stroked the back of his head.

"We're good for each other, and that's all that matters," I replied while placing a kiss on his shoulder, then laying my head there. He didn't reply besides a simple nod, because we both knew nothing else had to be said. 

As it neared time to go to the party I got increasingly nervous, especially when I had to pick out what to wear since, apparently, you don't dress up for Halloween parties in college.

"Zayn, help me," I whined as I dug through my clothes, desperately searching for something to wear that wasn't 'girly' or too big for me since my wardrobe is slowly transforming into all of Harry's clothes.

"Lou I've told you already no one will care what you wear, they're only gonna care that you have Harry locked down, just throw something on so we can go," Zayn groaned as he threw on a black jacket. He had gone for all black and styled his hair up into a quiff.

"Fuck off mate, you look good in literally everything, I actually have to put in some effort here," I pouted.

"You look good to Lou! Here just put these on, and then we're gelling your hair up," Zayn said while throwing clothes at me. It was a red shirt along with a jean jacket and black jeans, I shot him a quizzical look, but mainly because of the gelling my hair up part since I never do my hair. "Trust me mate, as soon as Harry sees you, he's going to go insane I promise you that." He shot me a wink as I changed into the clothes.

"Alright alright, I guess this isn't so bad," I said while looking in the mirror. "Will you do my hair?" Zayn nodded and grabbed the gel, running it through my hair to style it into a quiff similar to his.

"Bro, you look fucking good man. Like I'm worried Harry won't be able to keep it in his pants," Zayn said while eyeing me up and down.

"Sod off mate, Harry will be fine. Also, I think that's one of the nicer things you've said to me recently, are you hinting that I am Liam's competition?" I raised my eyebrows at him, a smirk making its way to my face.

"Yes you look nice, but I hate to say it, you and I would never work out," Zayn laughed.

"What?! Are you saying I'm not good enough for thee Zayn Malik? I'm devastated!" I yelled and fake cried.

"Mate, we're both definitely bottoms so that wouldn't work, plus I like my guys a bit bigger than you," Zayn replied while gently patting my head. "You're a small lad." I shot Zayn a glare and ducked away from his so he couldn't touch me.

"Give me a break, I'm big!" I said. Instantly Zayn leaned his head back and laughed making me frown.

"Course you are mate, now let's go our boys are waiting for us." Zayn grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door before locking it.

We walked to Harry and Liam's dorm room, I anxiously fixed my hair and my jacket as Zayn knocked on the door.

"Hello handsome," Liam said to Zayn as he opened the door, pulling him in for a kiss. I shuffled awkwardly behind them as they basically forgot I was there. "Oh, hi Louis, Haz has been going on about spending this night with you all afternoon," Liam said once they pulled away. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah it should be fun," I said quietly. Liam opened the door wider and we stepped inside. 

"H is just finishing up and then we're gonna take a couple of pregame shots and then go, sound good?" Liam asked as he poured some alcohol into a few shot glasses, he had known not to pour me any as I had told them ahead of time that I wasn't drinking in case Harry got super wasted. 

"Yeah sounds good Li," Zayn said as he took a shot glass. "What is this?" He asked while smelling it. 

"Something strong, that's all you have to know love," Liam said as he winked at Zayn. They both downed their shots as I made my way to Harrys bed, pulling his pillow to my face and sniffing it, Harry's comforting scent washing over me. I watched as Zayn made a sour face at the taste and slammed the glass back down. 

"Fuck, you weren't kidding," Zayn said as he shook his head. Liam laughed and pulled him in for a messy kiss. I sighed as they made out before deciding to check on Harry. 

I lightly knocked on the bathroom door, receiving a, "Fuck off mate I'm just doing my hair," from Harry. 

"It's not Liam, Haz," I said as a small smile made it's way onto my face. The soft rustling noises that came from the other side stopped and the door pulled open. Harry stopped and looked me up and down before biting his lip and pulling me into the bathroom and into his large chest. I inhaled his scent as he held me to him.

"You look absolutely brilliant, how am I supposed to keep it together going out in public with you?" Harry groaned out. I laughed and pulled back slightly, kissing him gently. I looked at him as much as I could from my spot; he had on a black long sleeve that was just slightly see through, it had three buttons on the top all of which were undone and exposing his tattooed chest. He also of course had his skin tight black jeans on and honestly I don't know how I was going to keep my hands off of him. 

"Says you, look at yourself," I said as a blush made its way to my face. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt before rubbing my hand on his skin underneath it. He let out a laugh and pulled my hand out from under his shirt and kissed my fingertips. 

"Thank you darling, will you help me finish my hair?" I nodded and turned around to grab his hair brush. We shifted so I was pressed against the counter, facing Harry while he faced me. He then grabbed my waist and set me down onto the granite vanity. I gently combed my fingers through his hair while I brushed it upwards, running a little gel through it. I then combed my fingers through the sides and the back of his hair, mainly just playing with it since it was pretty tamed for the time being. Harry was rubbing gentle circles into my thighs with his eyes shut, practically leaning into my hands. 

"Like that babe?" I asked quietly. He hummed in response and smiled slightly. I kissed his lips and patted his shoulder. "Alright sweets, let's go we've got a party to get to." I hopped off the counter and pulled him out of the bathroom. 

"S'bout time you two, Harry we took three shots so you have to take three before we leave," Liam said as he handed Harry one shot glass, who instantly downed it, not even flinching. It was times like these where I wondered how much I don't know about him and his lifestyle before me. He downed the next two with the same level of effortlessness before sliding on a pair of shoes. 

"Are we all set then?" Harry asked and handed me the keys to his car, knowing I was the only one who really should be driving. We all nodded and headed out to the party. 

It turned out that this wasn't just some college party, this was a party with quite a few older people. Sure, the majority were college students, but there was also a lot of people who had graduated and were about early to mid-twenties, still attempting to live in the glory days of being a college student. Harry had kept a firm grip on me as we made our way through the front doors. 

"Let's go find my mate Chris, he's the one hosting," Harry said into my ear. As we made our way through the crowd Harry had grabbed a red cup of some sort of alcohol, it smelt like beer, and drank most of it before we even got to Chris. Obviously this is how the night was gonna go, I just know I'll have a drunk Harry on my hands. 

"Chris! Sick party lad," Harry said as he clapped a hand on the mans shoulder. He spun around and smiled widely at Harry before pulling him into a tight hug. I stood behind and shuffled awkwardly as they interacted, we had lost sight of Liam and Zayn almost instantly so it was just Harry and I.

"Thanks mate, I'm glad you could make it! See anyone you plan on taking to bed tonight?" Chris asked Harry with a wink. I instantly felt flustered knowing that in this guys life, Harry was notorious for taking people back for sex. 

"Actually, the only person I'm seeing is this little cutie, Louis say hi," Harry said, turning to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. He smiled warmly at me and his dimples pooled in his cheeks. 

"Hi," I mumbled, just barely audible over the loud music as I pressed into Harry's side in order to shield myself a bit from Chris. 

"What a cute little thing," Chris said, making me blush and turn into Harry more. "Quiet lad, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Harry said rubbing my back. "He's bashful sometimes, but I love it and everything else about him." Harry smiled down at me and kissed my forehead as my face turned a brighter shade of red. 

"Wow man, never knew you'd find someone who'd keep you whipped, I'm shocked!" 

"Fuck off mate, Lou and I are gonna make our rounds, maybe find somewhere to sit. See you later man," Harry said as he clapped Chris' shoulder once more. 

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Louis, keep your eye on your boy, gotta keep H in check." I smiled slightly at him but honestly I felt uncomfortable. I hated that he said I had to keep my eye on Harry, I didn't plan on leaving his side but what would happen if I did? 

I can tell Harry knew something was off with the way he tightened his arm around me as we looked for somewhere to sit, almost like he was reassuring me that it wasn't true. "Let's stop in the kitchen first," Harry said in my ear. I nodded and let him guide me there since he had clearly been there before. 

When we entered it was surprisingly quiet, bottles of alcohol lined the counter. There wasn't anyone else but Harry and I since the drinks were already mixed and Chris had people setting them out where the main party was happening. Harry closed the kitchen door and pulled me close to him. 

"Everything okay baby?" He murmured as he rubbed his nose against mine while running his hands up and down my arms. 

"I'm fine, Chris just kind of got to me that's all love," I said and forced a small smile before kissing the corner of his mouth. 

"Was it the whole like me being whipped and keeping an eye on me thing?" He asked and pulled back slightly. I bit my lip and nodded before looking down at our feet. He sighed above me and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Sweetheart, I don't want anybody but you, sure there's people from my past here but they have absolutely nothing on you. And I know that is just a shout into the void but I will prove to you this whole night that you can trust me; I'm not leaving you tonight," Harry said as he squeezed me to him. I nodded as I felt a slight tightness in my throat. 

"I trust you Harry, I want you to have a fun night tonight and I'll have a good time with you no matter what. I won't take what he said to heart, I know how you are now in this relationship, I might not know everything about how you used to be but I know you now, that's all I care about right now," I said smiling up at him. A grin made its way onto Harry's face as he pecked me lightly on the lips. 

"I'm so lucky to have you," Harry breathed out. "Have I told you how good you look tonight?" I let out a laugh at that, kissing his neck.

"Yes, you did mention that, thank you babe. You look very nice yourself, I like that you chose not to button this," I said and toyed with the buttons at the top of his shirt. 

"Knew you would. Now, I'm gonna mix myself a little something and then we'll get back out there." I nodded and watched as Harry mixed about two different types of alcohol in a glass and poured just a bit of pop in it. He took a sip and flinched just slightly before taking a gulp. "Yeah, yeah this is good. I'm ready darling," Harry said, smiling and grabbing my hand. 

We walked out and made our way to the couch, instantly a girl came up to us -well, she was obviously there for Harry, not me- and lightly ran her hand down Harry's arm.

"Harry Styles is that you?" She asked as she leaned down, her chest exposed. 

"Uh, yes?" Harry questioned and threw an arm around the back of the couch.

"I wasn't sure if I'd see you here, but I'm glad I did," she purred. I felt my breath quicken as anger bubbled in my chest. Keep it together Tomlinson. "I remember last time we were at a party, we had such a good time Harry. What do you say we have another go again?" She said and rubbed a hand on his leg. Yeah, I'm not keeping it together anymore.

"Actually, no he won't have another go with you as he's with me so if you could please stop touching my boyfriend and back the fuck away that would be absolutely lovely," I growled out as my fists clenched in the couch cushion. 

She scoffed and shot me a look. "Whatever, why would he even be with you, you're basically a child by the looks of it," she said as she turned away. I stood up as she started walking. 

"Go fuck yourself! I might not be as tall as you but my arse is fatter than yours!" I yelled as I went to follow her to continue fighting. Harry quickly grabbed my waist and pulled me away and towards the couch again. 

"Alright lovely, cool your jets, you won darling," Harry said as he let out a breathy laugh, pulling me on top of him. I latched onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he placed my legs on either side of his. I let out an angry huff as I squeezed him tighter. "Baby you're gonna suffocate me," Harry chuckled and took another gulp of his drink.

"Mine," I huffed angrily as I lightly scratched at his nape before moving to suck a bruise on his neck. 

"Yes sweetheart, I'm yours," he breathed and kiss me hard on the lips once I pulled away. 

"Mine." I grumbled again and pouted at him. 

He shook his head and smirked up at me. "You are too much baby," he laughed and kissed my cheek before moving me onto the cushion next to him. I whined and shifted so I was pressed right up against him, then grabbed his arm and threw it over my shoulder. He shook his head but squeezed me tighter. 

"Harry mate, we're playing beer pong and taking shots, get in here!" Liam yelled, dragging a clearly drunk Zayn behind him.

"Alright, let's go lovely," Harry said tapping me on the thigh. He downed the rest of his drink and threw the plastic cup on the floor before pulling me up behind him. 

As soon as we entered the room Zayn pulled me into him, giggling slightly as he wrapped an arm around me. "Tommo mate, your boyfriend's about to get fucked up," he said and laughed loudly again. I shook my head and sat down as I watched Harry chug a cup of beer and then downing a shot right after, slamming both glasses down and laughing loudly with Liam.

"I think you're right," I muttered as Zayn sat next to me, this is going to be quite the night. 

Zayn was right. 

It was now two hours later and Harry was completely gone. His once styled hair was floppy and his skin was flushed, pupils blown. He was stumbling around with Liam as they loudly belted out lyrics to one of the songs from The Script. I sighed and stood up, stretching my arms in the air before pulling Harry's keys out of my pocket.

"Louuuueeehhhhhh!" Harry yelled as he wrapped his arms around my waist, swaying us slightly, whether it was because he wanted to or because he was drunk, I'm not sure.

"Hi sweetheart, having fun?" I asked and pushed his hair back that was slightly sticking to his forehead. He nodded into my neck and huffed out a breath. "That's great love, but we should probably get going, yeah? Go back to your room and go to sleep?" Harry pouted at me but reluctantly nodded. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and threw my jacket back on as he said goodbye to Liam (who was staying at this house with Zayn apparently) and a couple of other people before letting me drag him out. 

As we walked to the car he leaned heavily into my shoulder. "Louuueeehhhhh," he called quietly as he threw an arm around me.

"Yes, my big oaf of a boyfriend?" I asked while practically dumping him into the car. 

He pouted up at me as I went to put the seat belt on him. "'m not big," he grumbled out and lightly stomped his foot. 

"I hate to tell you this sweet cheeks, but you're quite big, you're very tall my love," I said before shutting his door and making my way to my side, hopping in. 

He was quiet for a second, staring into my eyes. "I want you Lou," he said quietly. "Wanna have sex with you."

"Harry, not tonight okay? You are so wasted and I think it's best if you just go right to bed, okay lovely? I'll even stay the night." I quickly tried to occupy his mind with a different idea other than sex. We hadn't done anything like that yet, hell I haven't even touched his dick yet, and I've only seen it a few times and I most definitely don't want our first time to be when Harry's drunk off his ass.

He huffed out but nodded anyways. The rest of the car ride was silent as I was focused on the road and Harry had leaned against his window with his eyes shut, humming some song quietly to himself. 

"Okay baby, we're here," I said and unbuckled his seat belt. He groaned and leaned back in his seat as I went around and opened his door, pulling him out of the car. "Up we go babes." I hauled him from the car and up to his room, how we made it without me collapsing since he was leaning entirely on me, I have no idea. 

"Okay, let's get you out of these clothes," I said mainly to myself since Harry was barely functioning. Suddenly he stopped me as I grabbed the hem of his shirt. 

"Lou," he breathed out as he looked at me with wide eyes. Suddenly he put his hand over his mouth and gagged. 

"Shit, come on H to the bathroom right now," I hurried, pulling him by his free arm. I shoved him down in front of the toilet just in time as he gagged again, the contents of his stomach coming back up. 

"There you go, let it out lovie," I said as I ran a hand down his heaving back while pushing his curls back with the other. After a couple rounds of intense puking he slumped back and away from the toilet which I quickly flushed. 

"Think I'm done," he breathed as he tried to catch his breath. I quickly grabbed a bottle of water and held it to his lips. 

"Should've drank some water before we left, but everything's okay now sweets." I pulled his shirt up and off him before unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans. "Up we go love," I said as I pulled Harry to his feet. He instantly leaned his head down onto my shoulder and pressed his torso into mine. 

"Can I take a bath, Lou?" He asked quietly.

"Sure sweetheart, I'll get that going, you sit here." I sat him down on top of the toilet lid and quickly left to grab a change of clothes for him, then going back and filling up the tub. I stripped him down the rest of the way as the water filled. "In you go babe." Harry grabbed my hands as he stepped over the ledge and slowly sank into the water, sighing and closing his eyes as he submerged. I rinsed his hair of the gel and started shampooing and conditioning his hair, scratching his scalp just the way he liked. 

"Lou-bear," he mumbled quietly as I rinsed his locks. 

"Yes?" 

"I love you." I froze from my scrubbing, looking down at him. He glanced up at me as a shy smile made its way onto his face, a look I've never seen before. 

"I love you too," I said quietly, I kissed his lips tenderly before rinsing out the suds from his hair. 

"I've wanted to say that since I asked you out on the football field," Harry mumbled as I guided him over the edge of the tub. I just had this gut feeling that he was telling the truth.

"Well, I'm glad you did, because I most certainly love you also," I said while kissing him on the cheek, right over where his dimple appeared as he smiled at my words. After that we stayed silent for the most part as I dried his entire body before running the towel through his wet hair until it had stopped dripping. 

"Okay, brush your teeth sweetheart, I'm going to go change," I said as I exited the bathroom. I of course positioned him in front of the sink and placed the toothbrush in his hand, ensuring that he wouldn't possibly fall and he would actually focus on brushing his teeth. 

I dug through his drawers before pulling out an old band t shirt of his, throwing it on then removing my jeans and socks. I went back to the bathroom just as he finished brushing his teeth, turning and looking at me with a small smile. "Ready love?" I asked him, watching his curls move as he nodded. "Come on then babes, to bed we go." I took his hand and guided him to the mattress. 

On a normal night, Harry would spoon me, him being the big spoon and I little, but tonight was different. Instead, Harry lightly pushed me down onto my back and laid down so his head was on my chest, one arm around my waist, and his leg thrown over my hip. It threw me off, but I was also glad that he felt as though he can do something like that while in such a vulnerable state; so, I curled an arm around him and held him close while I ran a hand through his locks. 

"I love you Louis, so much," Harry said. He sounded completely sober, not a single slur in his whole sentence.

"I love you too Harry, goodnight my love." I kissed his hair and cradled the back of his head, listening to his breathing even out as he fell asleep. 

I am such a goner for this boy.


	8. 7

Word count: 2549

Harry's POV

I woke up the next day very warm and with a pounding headache. I groaned as I shifted slightly, lifting my head up a little just to lay it back down onto my pillow. Except my pillow, didn't feel like my pillow?

"Haaaazzzz," I heard Louis say lightly. I felt him comb his fingers through my hair, sending shivers down my spine. I opened my eyes and looked up to where I heard Louis' voice, only to find that I was on his chest and he was also looking down at me with a small smile on his face.

"Lou," I groaned out and rubbed my face on his chest, squeezing him a little with the arm I had thrown around him.

"How you feeling babes?"

"Like shit," I grumbled and slowly sat up.

"For someone who was such a partier before me you sure have quite the hangover, not sure I believe the rumors that you, Harry Styles, used to be able to hold your liquor," Louis laughed as he handed me two Advils and a bottle of water.

I shook my head at him and swallowed the tablets. "I used to be able to, then I met you. You made me soft Louis Tomlinson," I smirked and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into my lap.

"Or maybe the rumors are just lies and my little Hazzy needs someone to take care of him," Louis said while pouting his lips at me, kissing me gently.

"Only person I want to take care of me is you baby boy," I said and kissed him gently. "What's the plan for today darling?"

Louis hummed and stroked a finger across my cheek. "Don't know, do you feel up to going out somewhere?"

"As long as I'm with you I'll go anywhere," I smirked. A blush made its way onto Louis' face and he turned his face into my neck. I grinned and kissed his hair. "Come on love, enough of that let me see your pretty face," I said and pulled him back slightly. He looked at me with a small smile. "There it is," I breathed out.

"We can go to that coffee shop and then go for a walk? I heard of this trail not too far from here that has an amazing view when you reach the end, I think that would be fun," Louis said as he hopped off my lap and started looking through my clothes for something to wear.

"Yeah baby let's do that," I said, smiling at him. I noticed as Louis was searching through my clothes he hesitated on my lavender jumper before moving on. I stood up and went behind him and held out the jumper. "You wanna wear this baby?" He blushed up at me but nodded and grabbed it from me. "I think it would look absolutely beautiful on you." I kissed Louis' cheek while I pulled out a pair of jeans and a gray jumper for myself. Just as I pulled up my jeans my phone started ringing. 

"I got it!" Louis called, giggling quietly as he grabbed my phone. "It's your mum," he said while handing my phone to me. 

"Thank you darling, go get ready I'll be done in a minute," I said. Louis pressed a kiss to my lips before heading to the bathroom. 

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hi Harry, what're you up to?"

"Just with Louis, we're gonna go out on a little date here soon," I said while grinning. I had told my mom about Louis a couple of weeks ago, she was ecstatic. I think she's always wanted me to stop messing around with people and just settle down. She doesn't know the extent of what I've done, but she knows that I've had many boyfriends and girlfriends, ones that never lasted. 

"Oh that's lovely sweetheart, I won't hold you up too long then, I just wanted to call and see if you two would be able to come home soon? I know you guys have a four day weekend in two weeks so maybe you can come home then? Gemma will be home too."

"Oh she will be?"

"Yeah, said she wants to see her mummy," My mum said while laughing. "Hopefully my boy also wants to see his mummy and introduce me to his boyfriend?"

"Of course I want to see you mum," I murmured. I looked up at Louis who was fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. "I'll text you and let you know if we're coming or not, I'm sure we'll be able to make it out, I miss the quietness of home anyways, London is always so busy," I laughed. 

"I know baby, just let me know okay? I'll let you go so you can go on your date, I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too mum, bye," I said and hung up the phone. I walked up behind Louis and took my brush out of his hands. "Darling just leave it, your hair looks just fine. My beautiful boy," I murmured and kissed his cheek. He turned around to face me. 

"Thank you, what did your mum have to say?" I reached down and grabbed one of his hands that were covered because of the jumper and started rolling up the sleeve as I spoke. 

"She wants us to come visit in a couple of weeks, you know when we have that long weekend?" Louis nodded as I grabbed the other hand to roll that sleeve up. "She wants both of us over then, she wants to meet you and Gemma will be there, who I'm sure also wants to meet you." Once I finished rolling up the sleeve I kissed his palm and then pressed it against my cheek. "What do you think?" 

Louis bit his lip and looked down at his sock covered feet. "What if they don't like me?" He asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't they like you?" 

"I don't know, maybe they'll think I'm too young for you or I'm too small and too feminine, people will find anything to not like someone," Louis said as he shook his head. I grabbed his chin gently and made him look at me.

"You're right sweetheart, there are some people out there who'll turn everything against you, but they aren't like that, okay? Gemma is basically a wiser, female version of me, and my mum is an older version of Gemma. My stepdad is a great guy also, I promise none of them will judge you, in fact I know they'll love you; probably more than they love me," I said with a small laugh. Louis laughed and shook his head. 

"Okay, I'll go with you. Speaking of going, can we head out now? I'm ready," he said while rocking on his feet. 

"Alright love let's go," I laughed and took his hand. We pulled on our shoes and I grabbed my keys, then we head out to my car. 

On the way to the coffee shop, Louis had seemed to burst with energy. I on the other hand, had none as I was still kind of feeling my hangover, but I absolutely adored watching him laugh and loudly sing to the songs playing on the radio. Watching Louis be completely his own person and just act naturally was always the most beautiful thing to see, nothing will top him being completely and uniquely him. 

"What are you getting love?" I asked as we stood in line. 

"Yorkshire tea, what are you thinking?" He asked and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I might just do a strawberry banana smoothie, that sounds alright." He nodded and we both ordered, then took our drinks and sat down. 

Louis gazed out the window as he sipped on his tea, his eyes were like vast oceans. They were so blue as the sun was shining on his face, he looked like the sun. 

Maybe he is the sun. 

"Sun," I said out loud without even realizing it. 

Louis whipped his head to look at me, brows furrowed. "Did you just call me your son? You might be older but there's not that much of an age difference babe," he sassed with a light laugh. 

"No, I meant like the thing in the sky love," I laughed and grasped his hand. 

"Why?" 

"Because you're the sun, you're absolutely radiant. I refuse to believe that you're just a normal human being. You're something special baby boy," I said and kissed the back of his knuckles. He blushed and quickly tried to move on from my compliment. 

"Thank you Haz, it takes someone special to deal with drunk Harry," he laughed. 

"Speaking of that, thank you for being there for me last night. I didn't do or say anything did I?" I questioned hesitantly. 

"You really wanna know?" He smirked. 

"I really wanna know."

"Well, for starters you and Liam were having a little bro cuddle karaoke session for a while, I swear you two are just like Zayn and I when you're drunk, it's absolutely adorable." I felt my cheeks heat up at that, I knew that's how Liam and I could be when we were wasted, we almost always end up cuddling, or when we're really drunk we've ended up making out, even though we have no feelings towards each other romantically or sexually. Ew. "And here comes the fun part," Louis started with a smirk, shit. "I got you to the car, practically carrying you, and you confessed you wanted to have sex with me, which I told you to wait which you were pouty about but moved on. Then we got back to the room, you threw up, I put you in the bath, we both said some things, and we went to bed."

"What do you mean we both said some things?" I watched as Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Lou, what did I say?" I questioned while squeezing his hand gently. 

He looked down, and quietly said, "you told me you loved me." I felt myself freeze before sighing out. 

"Well, drunk me sometimes says what sober me wants to say, that doesn't happen all the time, but sometimes. I meant it, Louis. I do love you," I spoke softly and brought his hand up to my cheek while still gripping it. 

"You do?"

"Of course darling, there's not a lot of things in this world that I'm completely sure of, but if there is one thing that I am sure of, it's you." 

Without caring about the others, Louis leaned over and grabbed the collar of my jumper, pulling me into a deep kiss. Usually, in public situations I would be thinking about what people thought of two guys kissing in a coffee shop, but my mind was clogged. Blocked with LouisLouisLouis. 

And I honestly wouldn't have it any other way.

We finished up at the coffee shop and I let Louis drive to said trail. It was one I hadn't ever seen before and it was beautiful. 

"Ready lover boy?" Louis asked while handing me my keys. 

"Born ready baby," I said while turning my head side to side, pretending to crack it along with fake cracking my knuckles. Louis just shook his head and laughed his angelic laugh. 

"You're so strange, come on let's go!" With that Louis grabbed my hand and we started the hike up the trail. For the most part we walked in silence, besides Louis' comments like 'look at this plant Haz!', 'Harry, what type of flower do you think this is?', and ' Haz do you think I have poison ivy after touching that one pretty plant?' 

We reached the top after about forty five minutes of hiking, thank god Louis is the brains between us and remembered to grab a couple bottles of water from the cafe because I was so thirsty since it was all uphill. The view was absolutely incredible, truly breathtaking. 

In front of us, was smaller mountains as the one we hiked stood taller than the rest of them, the sky met their peaks and their wasn't a cloud in the sky. 

"Wow," Louis said dreamily and walked forward, looking around. I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of him, well, it was the back of him but it was absolutely magnificent. Louis' frame was outlined by what appeared to be a glow from the sun, his curves highlighted by the soft light as he peered to the side at the mountains, his jaw line prominent. One could see a small smile on his face as he gazed to the side, he looked completely at ease and so so soft, I knew I couldn't keep this photo all to myself. 

"Louis, look at how beautiful you look baby," I said and pulled him down to the soft grass with me while I held out my phone to show him the picture. He blushed, but inspected it for a long time, like he was deciphering if my words were true or not. "I'm gonna post it on Instagram if that's alright with you." 

"Yeah, yeah that's okay. But only if I could take one of us together and post it."

"Of course you can darling, come here," I said and pulled him onto my lap. I grabbed his phone and held it out, my arms are longer than his so I was able to get more of the background in. We both had bright smiles on our faces, my dimples showing and his eyes shining. Anyone that takes one look at us can see we are absolutely in love with one another. 

He examined the picture and deemed it Instagram worthy and we both went to post. This was basically our first 'coming out' post on social media as we hadn't really said anything about us being together online, but we were both ready and so excited. 

Harrystyles: This must be what heaven looks like..

I posted the photo of Louis and instantly likes and comments came pouring in, mainly from people that I went to school with before Uni, some people from school now, and some family members. I also got a notification saying I was tagged in a photo on Louis' Instagram, so I of course went to go look at it and comment on it. I opened the photo and smiled at how happy we looked then read the caption. 

Louist91: Always smiling when I'm with you !! :) 

I kissed Louis on his temple and held him in my arms as we sat on top of this hill, just being. Just existing in each others presence, sharing unspoken words. 

And that, that was enough.


	9. 8

Word count: 2861

Louis' POV

"You excited to spend four days with Harrys family?" Zayn asked from our spot in the library. We had gone in there to study but it mainly turned into us just talking about things going on in our lives to one another. I felt like I wasn't as close to Zayn as I had been now that he has Liam and I have Harry. I had found out that Zayn and Liam had sex the night of the Halloween party, and he didn't hesitate to go into detail about it (which I didn't necessarily care for). I also found out him and Liam had been hanging out with Niall much more than I thought; Niall's kind of a social butterfly so it's hard to keep track of him, so I'm glad they had at least been hanging out with him and keeping up with his life, it made me wonder if Harry and I spend too much time in our dorm rooms.

"Yeah I am, got me bag packed and everything. We're leaving early morning tomorrow so I'm going to sleep in Harry's dorm tonight. I'm a little nervous though, I want his family to like me," I said and looked down at the textbook in front of me that I hadn't touched the whole time.

"Lou trust me, anyone would be crazy to not like you, people practically fall into your lap as soon as they meet you, and if Harry has similar opinions to them they're going to adore you," Zayn said while reaching across the table to rub my arm.

"Thanks lad, what are you and Liam doing over this break?"

"We're going to his families house actually, I'm meeting the Payne's. I've talked to his mum on the phone a couple of times so I'm not too worried," Zayn shrugged while absentmindedly chewing on his pencil.

"That's great, you guys are honestly like made for each other, anyone with eyes can see you have Liam on lock down," I laughed while Zayn blushed.

"Yeah says the person who literally has a man looming over him 24/7, I don't think there's anyone more whipped than Harry," Zayn lightly nudged my foot with his under the table as we laughed at what he said.

"I don't think he looms, does he?" I laughed again.

"Well, considering him and Liam just walked in and he noticed you the second he stepped foot through the door, I would say he looms." I looked at the door and saw Liam and Harry walking over to us, Harry staring intently at my face, a small smile playing on his face.

"Hello darling," Harry said and pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Hi babe," I grinned while moving over so Harry could inhabit the seat next to me.

"Liam babe, we need your opinion," Zayn said seriously while snuggling up to him. "Harry looms over Louis doesn't he?"

"What?! I don't loom!"

"Mate, you kind of loom," Liam said as he squeezed Zayn closer.

"I don't loom, do I?" Harry asked turning to me. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a light laugh as he turned and looked at Zayn and Liam incredulously.

"Harry lad, you practically go to the toilet with him, you maybe loom a little," Liam said. Harry looked at me again and I just smiled and kissed him gently.

"That's alright with me, I wouldn't have Harry any other way," I said while smiling at him.

"Yuck you guys are so fucking in love it's disgusting, get a room," Zayn said while pressing his face into Liams chest.

"Okay," Harry said bluntly while grabbing my hand and pulling me away from the table and out the library.

"Wow, where we going love?" I asked while I clutched Harrys hand.

"They told us to get a room, so we're going to my room," he grinned, like he knew something I didn't. I laughed and shook my head but continued following him.

When we got to his room he pulled me towards his bed until we both fell onto it, he sat with his back against the wall and pulled me onto his chest. "Excited to see your family tomorrow?" I asked quietly while situating myself on him.

"Yeah I am, you excited to meet them?"

"Yeah, bit nervous but I mainly just want to meet them, I'm sure they're lovely," I said. I ran my hand up and down his clothed abdomen until I reached the hem of his shirt, I then slipped my hand underneath and rubbed the warm skin, sighing in content.

"You know, I can take this off if you would like," Harry laughed while pulling at his shirt.

"Please do." I sat up and watched as he pulled his shirt off over his head, something about it felt so intimate that my breath caught in my throat, it felt like it's the first time I've seen him without a shirt on even though it definitely wasn't.

"Like what you see?" Harry smirked. I felt my face heat up and I nodded before quickly pressing my red face to his chest. "Hey now, none of that lovely," Harry laughed and pulled my face up to his. He cupped the back of my neck before pulling me into a sweet kiss. "I love you," he murmured against my lips.

"I love you too." I sighed and laid my head back down over his beating heart while I ran a hand lightly over his abdomen. I felt him completely relax under me as he wrapped an arm around me.

We laid there for a while in complete silence, I was practically falling asleep until I felt something hard against my leg. I let out an exhale, I didn't even have to look down to know it was clearly Harrys dick. I rubbed my thigh against the hard bulge and heard Harry sharply inhale.

"Lou," he moaned out. I hummed back and started kissing his neck, working my way down. I kissed down his throat and down to his chest before sucking one of his nipples into my mouth. He arched his back and moaned loudly, "baby please." I smirked up at him, even though he wasn't looking at me. He had his head thrown back with his eyes clenched shut, his jaw slack.

I pulled off of his nipple, kissing over it once before moving down his abdomen until I reached his joggers. I went to pull them down before he grabbed my wrist, halting my movements and making me look up at him.

"Louis love, are you sure? You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with darling," he breathed while rubbing his thumb across my wrist.

"I'm sure, let me make you feel good." He nodded and pulled me up for a kiss before leaning back again. I kissed right above the waistline of his joggers before moving to pull them down again, this time succeeding. He was in only his pants now, and I sharply inhaled. The bulge was so prominent and quite frankly looked painful. I ran my hands up and down his thighs before leaning down and ghosting my mouth right over where he was straining. I heard him groan quietly as my lips grazed over his dick.

"Darling," Harry breathed out before motioning me to pull his pants down. I took a deep breath, suddenly feeling quite nervous. I've seen his dick before, just not this hard and the times I did see it I wasn't planning on putting it in my mouth like I am now. I pulled down his pants and watched as his length came out. I felt my body shudder, seeing him this hard and this big was almost overwhelming.

I slowly reached out and grabbed his length. I lightly tugged at his cock a few times and heard him exhale a shuddered breath. He reached down and grabbed my hand that was on his length, adjusting my grip on him so it was not as loose. He guided my hand up and down before letting go and letting me take over. I did this for a while before experimentally running my thumb across the head, eliciting a loud groan from him.

"Again baby, do that again," Harry gasped while staring down at me. I repeated that action a couple times, basking in the moans he was releasing.

"So good baby, so good, love you," Harry moaned as he bucked up into my fist. I slowed down my tugging, instead just holding the base, then pressing a kiss to the head. He sharply gasped and bucked his hips upwards. "Take your time darling, don't rush yourself," Harry said as he ran a hand through my hair. I knew he didn't want to press me to do anything I didn't want to do, but if the sheen of sweat and his tense thighs told me anything, it's that he desperately wanted me to continue.

I gave him a small smile before I looked back down at his cock, Jesus he's bigger than I expected. I decided to pace myself, so I started off by sucking the head into my mouth while I pumped his shaft. I heard him gasp quietly and saw his hands grip the sheets. I started moving my mouth slightly up and down, his noises encouraging me. I got a little ahead of myself as I bobbed up and down; thinking I could take more than I actually could, and ended up gagging when I felt his head hit the back of my throat. He gently but quickly grabbed my face and pulled me back, breathing heavily and eyes filled with a mixture of lust and concern.

"Careful sweetheart, don't take more than you can handle, I already feel so good don't push yourself love," he said while kissing my cheek gently before leaning back again.

"Well, you're a lot bigger than I thought you were going to be," I joked with a slight laugh. He laughed quietly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just take your time sweetheart, I'm already feeling pretty close." I nodded and looked down at his cock, red and leaking. I took him back into my mouth, and after a few minutes I had a nice system down. I sucked what I could, but I got enough spit on the rest of his dick in order to pump it in time with my mouth while my other hand reached down and squeezed his balls, which, he was incredibly vocal about how much he loves that.

Eventually, I felt this thighs tensing even more and his gasps and moans were turning into groans. "Louis love, I'm so close, fuck babe," Harry groaned while undulating his hips gently into my mouth. I moaned around his dick, causing him to shout out a string of curses. "Babe, I'm gonna come," he moaned out while gently pulling me back. Instead of pulling off, I kept his cock in my mouth, sucking on the head as I felt him release. He bucked his hips up slightly and grunted as his release came out in spurts into my mouth. I swallowed down all of it, and sucked until he twitched in over sensitivity.

I pulled off his dick and laid my head on his chest, listening to his heart race. "Was it good?" I asked quietly while rubbing his side.

"Can't talk yet, fuck baby," he gasped out, eliciting a laugh from me. I kissed his neck and nuzzled my face in there as I listened to his breathing even out. "Next time you plan on sucking the life out of me, at least warn me ahead of time," Harry laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Well I'm glad you liked it," I said while looking up at him. He gazed down to my pants and shifted us slightly.

"Let me help you now," he said as he moved for my joggers.

"It's okay babe, you don't need to. I think it'd be best if we both went to sleep actually since we have to be up so early," I said as I pulled his hands into mine, kissing his knuckles gently.

"Yeah okay, whatever you want darling," Harry said and pulled me close to him. I kicked off my joggers and adjusted the shirt I was wearing before I clambered back on top of Harry since that position was so comfy earlier. Harry set his alarm on his phone and then turned off the light, tucking us both in under the blankets.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you," Harry murmured before kissing me.

"I love you too," I said before falling into a comfortable slumber.

I woke up the next morning to Harry's alarm blaring, I huffed in annoyance and buried my face in his chest, hoping the sounds of his beating heart would tune out the obnoxious alarm.

"Haz, turn that shit off," I groaned and lightly slapped his chest. He grunted out some type of incoherent sentence back before turning off his alarm.

"Good morning to you too darling," he rasped in his deep morning voice.

"I wanna sleep," I whined and attempted to wriggle closer to Harry and his intense body heat, he was basically a heater which was great for someone like me who doesn't like being cold, I can get a little cranky if I'm cold.

"No can do my love, my family is excited to see us, now get on up and we'll get dressed and get some food to eat while we're on the road," Harry said as he gently edged me off of him. As he sat up on the edge of the bed, I rolled into the spot where he was just laying in, basking in the warmth that was left. "Come on, up we get Lou-bear." Harry stood up from his spot and then turned around and spanked me gently on my bum, making me yelp in surprise.

"Harry Edward, pull that shit again and I'm kicking you in the balls," I threatened as I stood up and glared at him. He shook his head and let out a laugh as he changed, dimples pooling. "And what are you laughing at?" I sassed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You just look so cute all sleepy and angry with your messy hair, like a baby hedgehog," Harry said fondly while handing me a pair of joggers and the lilac jumper that I've taken a keen liking to.

"'M not cute, and I definitely don't look like a hedgehog," I grumbled while pulling the joggers on, pouting slightly. Harry came over and pressed a kiss to my lips before saying an 'of course you don't baby' and going into the bathroom.

We both eventually got ready and headed out, stuffing our bags into his car and stopping at the cafe we had been going to since our date a couple weeks ago, both of us getting a breakfast sandwich and a tea to go.

Not long into the drive I felt myself nodding off, catching myself every time I'm about to fall asleep. "Lovie if you're tired go to sleep, it's a long drive so I'll let you know when we're close," Harry said and reached over to grab my hand which I let him take.

"Okay, if you need me to be awake with you just wake me up," I said before snuggling into Harrys jumper, then falling into a heavy sleep.

"Baby, wake up." I heard Harry say faintly. I stretched a bit before looking to see Harry glancing over at me.

"We there already?" I said while yawning.

"Nearly, we're about ten minutes away, figured you'd wanna wake up a little before we arrive." I nodded and looked at Harrys large hand on my thigh. I leaned over onto his shoulder while wrapping my hand around his forearm.

"I'm nervous," I said quietly as Harry pulled into a quiet neighborhood.

"It'll be great darling, you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about, they all already love you I just know it," Harry said with full confidence. He quick pressed a kiss to my hair and then turned into a driveway in front of a cozy looking house. It wasn't a small house, but it was super huge either, it looked comfortable, homey.

"Alright, we're here. You ready?" Harry questioned, looking at me intently.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second before nodding.

"I'm ready."


	10. 9

Louis' POV

Harry ran around to my side of the car and opened my door for me. "Thank you," I said quietly as I looked up at the house. I felt connected to it, looking at it and thinking about how this is the house that Harry grew up in made my heart flutter.

"I'll grab the bags darling," Harry said as he reached in the boot of the car and grabbed both our suit cases. I grabbed my backpack and his, just in case we have time to do homework we figured we might as well do some. "Alright sweetheart, ready to go in?" Harry asked while smiling back at me. I nodded and smiled back, wrapping a hand around his bicep as we walked to the front door.

When Harry swung the door open, I was greeted by the warm smell of cinnamon and vanilla. Harry called out a 'we're home!' before setting our bags down and kicking off his shoes. "Here babe just set our backpacks here we'll put everything in my room later," Harry said as he grabbed a bag from me. I nodded before pulling my shoes off also and trailing behind him.

Just then a woman, I'm guessing his mum, came up to us. She was looking right at Harry and had a large smile on her face, arms open towards him. "Oh my baby, hi sweetheart, how was the drive?" She asked as she pulled Harry down into a hug which he easily fell into. 

"It was good yeah, missed you mum," Harry said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and held her. He had the largest smile and my heart clenched at his blatant love for this woman.

"I missed you too sweetheart," she said fondly before kissing him back on the cheek. She pulled away and Harry turned back to look at me, gently grabbing my arm and pulling me closer.

"Mum this is Louis my boyfriend, Louis this is my mum Anne," Harry said with a large smile on his face. His chest was puffed slightly and if I wasn't so nervous I would've scoffed at him and told him I'm not a prize to show off (but of course I also beam slightly too whenever he shows me off).

"It's so nice to meet you," I said shakily while holding my hand out to her. She looked at my hand, still smiling from ear to ear, and grabbed it. Instead of shaking it, she pulled my hand until I basically fell into her, where she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I could say the same to you dear, I'm so glad you came with Harry, I've been looking forward to seeing you for a long time love," She said in my ear. I positively melted in her touch and her sweet voice, I basically decided in that moment that this woman is bound to be my mum in law, with or without Harry.

"I'm glad I did also," I said as she pulled back. She kissed my cheek like she did Harry and scanned me up and down, her eyes hovering over the jumper before looking at the rest of me. Harry was grinning from ear to ear next to me, winking at me when I glanced over.

"This Harrys?" She asked as she fixed one of the sleeves that had rolled down past my hand.

"Erm, yeah," I said as I felt my face turn red. She nodded and smiled at me, running a hand on my cheek.

"I quite like it on you, looks better on you than it does Harry I'd say."

"Mum, you literally bought it for me!" Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around me.

"If you were dating him at the time I bought that it would've been Louis'," Anne said and smiled at my blushing face. "Come on boys, let's go to the sitting room, Gemma's waiting in there." I felt the nerves that had dissipated return; I wanted them both to like me and I know, as an older sibling to a lot of kids, older siblings could be tough to sway.

We entered the room and Gemma threw herself into Harrys arms. "Oof! Nice to see you too Gems," Harry groaned out as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I missed my little brother," she said and pulled back to pinch his cheek making me giggle when he whined at her to stop. At the sound of my laugh she whipped her head to look at me. "And you must be the one who finally tamed my brother. I must say I've tried for quite some time to get him someone who will keep him controlled but apparently I was looking in the wrong place," Gemma said with a smile before extending her arms out to me.

"Well, I'm glad to be the one for him," I laughed out and fell into her embrace. Her hug was stronger than Anne's, not as gentle, but they both felt like a little piece of home. She pulled back and smiled at me before we both turned and looked at Harry who was looking at me with a fond smile. He pulled me into his arms and sat down on the couch, tucking me into his side.

"Where's dad?"

"Oh he had to work today, but he'll be back before dinner. He's glad to have you home, and he's very excited to welcome you also Louis," Anne said while smiling gently at me. This all made me wonder how Harry turned into the person he was, how he came from such a loving family but had such a reputation at school.

"So how exactly did you guys meet then? You never gave us the full scoop Harry," Gemma said while leaning forward in her seat. Harry smiled over at me and gently grabbed my hand, kissing the back of it. 

"Well, Liam and I were walking in the cafeteria to get to breakfast, I wasn't looking where I was going which usually isn't a problem because most people know not to get in mine and Liams way." At that Gemma, Anne, and I all three rolled our eyes. There's the cockiness that I've been expecting to appear. "But Louis here was new and didn't know that and we ran right into one another! It was the cutest thing he let out this little 'oops' and then he sat by us at breakfast and we ended up having a couple classes together, it all worked out," Harry gushed while looking at me. 

Anne and Gemma just nodded along with large smiles on their faces. "Harry dear, why don't you go put your guys' bags in your room, and Gemma why don't you help him so I can talk to Louis alone," Anne said softly. I felt a little nervous to have a talk with her alone but then she looked over at me with a warm smile and instantly everything felt okay. 

"Mum really? We just got here not that long ago I'd rather you not frighten him," Harry said. There was a protective edge in his voice which shocked me, hearing that protective tone even to his own mother as he tightened an arm around me. 

"I promise it's not going to be anything bad, now go along and talk to your sister, we'll call you back down once we're ready," Anne said and ushered both of her kids out of the room before taking a seat across from me. I felt anxious, I truly just wanted Harry there to hold my hand but I also felt as though I could trust Anne. "Okay sweetheart, I hope you feel comfortable talking just the two of us, I promise I'm not going to lecture you I just want to get to know you without my son hovering over you, he seems very good at that," she said with laugh as she moved to the love seat across from me. So basically everyone knows about Harry looming over me, even people I just met. 

"Yeah he can be pretty protective," I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it's very nice for me as his mum to see though, he's never been that way with anyone ever. I have to ask though," Anne started as she moved closer to me, gently grabbing my hand. "He's not pressuring you into anything is he sweetheart? I worry about my son and his intentions sometimes, I want to trust him but he's definitely done some questionable things in the past that I just have to be sure." 

I tilted my head to the side slightly and squeezed her hand. "I can promise you that he is not pressuring me whatsoever. Our relationship so far has been very equal and consent has been a large thing for the both of us. Trust has been something we focused on since the day we got together because I do know he didn't have the best reputation, but I truly feel like I trust him and we've got a lot of mutual respect for one another." 

Anne nodded and looked down at where she was rubbing her thumb over my knuckles. "Great, I'm very glad to hear that Louis, you have no idea. You seem like such a great person for him, so different from all his previous partners; I truly think you're something special dear," Anne said with a warm smile. 

"C-can I ask you kind of a personal question? About Harry?" 

"Of course darling," she said. I felt my heart squeeze at the word 'darling', that had always been mine and Harrys thing and hearing her say it and having her call me all these sweet things just showed me how much of a carbon copy Harry was of Anne. How all the good things about him were reflections of her. 

"Why did Harry act the way he did? Why did he get into so much trouble? Gemma seems wonderful, I'm sure Robing is great, and you are definitely one of the kindest people I've met. This is a nice house, I just don't understand what caused him to be so different from the rest of you," I said quietly while looking down at our hands. 

Anne hesitated slightly before she answered, brows furrowing slightly just like Harrys when he's trying to put together his next words in a way that will make sense. "Harry informed you that Robin is not his real dad correct?" I nodded, encouraging her on. "When his father, Des, left us, Harry took it the hardest. Harry was about six when he left, at that time you know when you're a little boy and you look up to your father so much, it killed him and he was so young," Anne cut off as her voice cracked on the last word. I moved over to the love seat she was sat on and sat next to her, holding her hand with one hand while my other rubbed her arm. She took a deep breath in an attempt to pull herself together. "And it's not like we wanted that at all. Gemma was always pretty independent and the divorce didn't affect her much, but Des meant so much to Harry. He absolutely looked up to him, wanted to be just like him so when we divorced, he really isolated himself and became a very quiet boy. When I met Robin, he didn't respond well at all at first, he just kept hoping his real dad would reach out, which he never did. It took a lot of time but he really came around to Robin, but the damage had been done already and he turned to not the greatest things to handle his loss." Anne shook her head as tears slid down her cheeks. I handed her a tissue and released her hand. 

Poor Harry. Thinking about little six year old Harry with his bouncy curls and bright green eyes, watching his father, his role model, pack up and leave him forever. The betrayal he probably felt, the tears he probably shed, it all made me want to run to his room and wrap him up in my arms and hold him until his broken pieces from 13 years ago mended and made him whole again. I know that won't happen. That the only thing to make him better should have happened years ago. 

"I'm so sorry Anne," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, embracing her. "I can't imagine the loss that not only your kids felt, but also you. Losing your husband and your son all at once, you're a strong woman," I said quietly and squeezed her tighter. 

"Thank you sweetheart, and honestly I wouldn't be this strong if it wasn't for Robin. He came in and did whatever he could to fix things, especially Harry. He was the first man Harry had opened up to about how he felt about everything with Des and I. Robin and I got together when Harry was seven. I think it hurt him that I also moved on faster than what he had hoped, but after getting to know Robin and seeing that we really care for one another it started to make more sense to him. I just think he felt unwanted, the rejection from his father cut deep, and it just stuck. I wish there was more I could've done or said," Anne sighed and shook her head. 

"Hey, you did what you could. Harry is a tough nut to crack, I know that." We both laughed at that. "But, I can also tell you right now that whatever hurt he's felt, I think he's letting go of it. He's been vulnerable with me and has told me very personal things, he hasn't forced me into anything sexual which I've been so grateful for, he's let me hold him, I've watched his eyes light up at things that remind him of being young. He might not be that little six year old boy that he was before Des left, but he's a fine young man, and I think he's finally seeing that also." 

Anne nodded and wiped her eyes once more before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Thank you, Louis, out of all people that could've walked through that door with him, I'm glad it was you," she said with a watery smile. 

"Well, hopefully I'll be coming here more often, as long as Harry will keep me," I laughed.

"Oh please love, even if he doesn't keep you I will," she said with a light laugh. "Now, you better grab him before he starts getting paranoid, his room is the second door on the right, I'm going to go start on dinner. Is a roast and potatoes okay with you dear?" I nodded and stood up along with her. "Lovely, well I'll go get that started, thank you again," Anne said and rubbed a hand on my shoulder before retreating to the kitchen. 

I hurried up the stairs and lightly knocked on Harrys door. I heard a quiet 'come in' before I opened the door. It was a nice sized room with a queen size bed in the center, Harry sprawled across it while on his phone, posters of artists Harry was a fan of hung on the cream colored walls along with a continuous string of fairy lights that wrapped around the whole room. The carpet was soft and also a nice cream color, there was a rug on the floor to add some color, right underneath the ottoman that sat at the end of his bed. "This is nice," I said as I ran my hand over the oak dressed nearest the door. 

Harry sat up on the bed, curls a mess, and smiled at me while dropping his phone. "Yeah, I've always enjoyed my room, really cozy," he said with a nod of his head. I smiled as I made my way towards him, straddling his lap while attempting to tame his curls. The mattress was soft under my knees, definitely better than the flimsy beds we get at school. I hummed and ran my fingers through his hair for a bit as he visually relaxed, resting one hand on my thigh, the other just grazing the top of my bum while his eyes shut. 

"Talk with my mum go okay?" Harry asked quietly, breaking the silence. I hummed and pulled him close into a hug.

"It was wonderful baby, she's absolutely incredible. You and her are so similar." I couldn't help but squeeze him a little tighter as my thoughts ran wild. 

Harry being so young without a father. 

(I was young and didn't have a father for a while either but imagining young Harry with his bright eyes and dimples and curls being sad broke my heart.)

Harry thinking he had to turn to sexual relationships with not only men but also women to fill the void his dad left. 

Turning to drugs to numb the pain of not being wanted. 

"She didn't scare you away?" He asked, not questioning the tight grip I had on him. I shook my head before pulling away to kiss him hard on the lips. He pressed back with just as much enthusiasm. I pulled away and kissed all over his face before squeezing him tightly again. "You're very cuddle darling, not that I don't like it obviously, but did something happen?" I inhaled sharply before shaking my head. 

"I just love you so much, you know that? I can't ever imagine not being with you, I love you." I said firmly while grasping his face in my hands. 

"I love you too Louis love, always." Harry gazed deep into my eyes as he spoke, and I held onto his every word. 

We kissed for a little bit longer before we went down to help Anne with dinner. Gemma had already been helping peel the potatoes so I went to help her while Harry 'stood there looking pretty' and cracking his dumb jokes like always. Everything felt good. Normal. When dinner rolled around we all sat down; Robin had rolled in about a half hour before dinner and we immediately hit it off. Dinner was filled with loud conversations and many dimpled laughs as Harry joked with his family. They told stories of young Harry that were more pleasant than mine and Anne's previous conversation, some being slightly embarrassing but none the less I couldn't help but fond at the child he once was. I also couldn't help but feel so loved and connected to this bunch; they all stole a piece of my heart and will forever have it, Harry obviously having a larger part. 

Harry. 

I must also admit I have never fonded so hard over someone than I did him. The way he teased Gemma but also let her win almost all of their play arguments, the way he clearly admires Anne and is so gracious and sweet to her, the way he screamed 'dad' and practically jumped into Robins arms when he arrived all made me fall for him that much harder. 

And if I laid in bed for over a half hour after Harry fell asleep just tracing his facial features ever so lightly because I've never felt more in love with a human being than I did after today, then no one had to know.


	11. 10

Louis' POV

I woke up the next day to a cool breeze. I groaned as I felt a chill run down my spine, I hate the cold. Absolutely despise it, but Harry cracked the window last night as he claimed it was 'too hot'. I had cuddled into him all night so I could stay warm, so the fact that I was cold now made me a bit moody.

I patted the bed, searching for Harry. I whined quietly when all I felt was a cold mattress. I opened my eyes slightly and looked around for him, only to find the room empty. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes, if Harry won't come to me, then I will go to Harry.

I threw on a pair of joggers and a black jumper before wrapping the duvet around me, starting my descend downstairs in search for a curly haired man to cuddle me until I inevitably fall back asleep. I knew it was morning by the sun peering through, but when I don't have school I like to sleep in as late as I can to catch up from the lack of sleep I got during the week.

I hit the bottom of the stairs, my bare feet hitting the cold hard wood making me cringe. I smelt coffee and heard Annes light voice in the kitchen, followed by a deeper tone that was clearly Harrys voice. I made my way to the dining room entrance before I paused, eavesdropping for just a second wouldn't hurt anything, I decided as I stood behind the wall.

"I don't know mum, things just feel so different with him," I heard Harry say. I pressed closer to the wall as I tried to get more details.

"How so?" Anne asked.

"Like I just feel so happy, like usually when I'm with someone I just lose interest after a week or two, I just don't connect to them. But with Louis, I can't even describe it. Sometimes I wonder if he's even real, I don't understand how I managed to get so lucky to find someone who is everything I've ever wanted, and actually loves me back." I heard Harry breathe out a laugh and I felt my heart clench at his words.

"Because maybe you're everything he's ever wanted darling. Louis cares a lot about you, I can see it. And maybe he's the one for you, maybe there's something special and you two are meant to stay together. Be open to that idea love. Accept that he might be your person and embrace it. He. Loves. You. Don't lose that," Anne said to Harry in a very serious tone. I bit my lip as I felt my heart squeeze tighter in my chest as emotions ran through me. Maybe I'm the one for him.

At this point I felt it was needed to make my presence known. I let out a loud yawn and pulled the duvet up higher as I entered the kitchen. Harry immediately looked up and gave me a dimpled smile. He was sitting on a bar stool by the counter top in only a pair of shorts while Anne was leaning against the same counter. "Good morning Louis," Anne said with a warm smile.

"Mmm, morning," I said as I made my way to Harry. He loosened up my duvet, making me pout at him as I felt the air hit me, until he pulled me into his lap, holding me to his warm body. I wrapped my legs around his hips and snuggled into his chest.

"Good morning my love," he said in my ear as he held me.

"Actually, my morning did not start out as pleasant as I had hoped," I sassed.

"And why is that?" Harry asked while pulling me back slightly to look me in the eye. He had a playful smile on his face, signalling he was also joking around.

"Woke up, the room was cold. I looked for you for my morning cuddles and you were gone, so I had to journey down here to find you so I can go back to sleep," I said and ended with a pout. My pout always convinces him to do what I want.

"Aww I'm sorry baby, come here," Harry said as he pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder as he tucked the duvet around me and squeezed me in his arms. "Is this better?" He whispered. I let out a sigh and nodded, closing my eyes as sleep started to creep up on me again. "Wanna go back to bed?" He asked. 

I rubbed my face into his shoulder and pulled back slightly. I figured I should probably stay awake no matter how much I would rather go sleep, that would be rude of me considering I'm the guest. "No, I just need to wake up a little. Tea?" 

"I can get it for you dear," Anne said from behind me. She had been reading the paper and quickly set it down to make my tea. 

"Oh you don't have to Anne, I can get off my lazy bum and do it," I laughed and moved to get off Harrys lap. 

"Oh nonsense! I haven't had any children to take care of now that Harry and Gemma have moved out, I'm more than happy to make it for you sweetheart," Anne gushed. "Would you two like some breakfast too loves? I can make you some eggs, toast, porridge? Whatever you two would like, I'm sure Gemma and dad will eat it too," Anne said as she passed me my cup. 

"Thank you Anne, and I'd be okay with some cereal personally," I said, not wanting to seem greedy. I took a sip and let out a content sigh, cuddling into Harry a bit. Harry must have told her how I like my tea because it was perfect. 

"Mum we'll take some eggs and toast if you'd like to cook, but we would be happy with cereal," Harry said, letting out a chuckle at his mothers eagerness. 

"Okay dear, I'll start scrambling some eggs. If your sister and father aren't up by the time I'm done we're going to have to wake them up," Anne said pointedly as she went to get the eggs out.

"Of course mum," Harry said with a laugh before turning back to me. "My baby," he hummed while combing a hand through my hair. 

"Yes?" I asked with a small smile. 

"Nothing, just love you."

"I love you too Haz," I said while sliding off his lap to return the duvet to his room. I made my way up the stairs and into his room, I figured I should change my clothes since I clearly wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a white shirt, throwing the black jumper back on over the shirt. I went to Harrys bathroom and fixed my hair a bit and got ready for the day. I exited Harrys bathroom the same time Gemma exited hers. 

"Good morning Gems," I said as we walked together. 

"Good morning Lou, sleep okay?" 

"Yeah until your bloody brother opened the window, who sleeps with the window open in November?" Gemma laughed as we made our way down the steps. 

"That's Harry for ya, if he doesn't sleep with a fan on he needs the window open, if he doesn't have either of those then he's a right brat the next day," she said with a shake of her head. I laughed and nodded an agreement, from all the times I've slept with Harry, I've caught onto these things. 

We entered the kitchen where Anne, Robin, and Harry were already sitting at the table. We talked as we ate, Harry and I talking about college and Gemma talking about work. I found out that Gemma was a huge activist, working towards animal and human rights; just an all around inspiring woman. Robin also was one of the funniest guys I've ever met, and honestly being with Harrys family made me wonder why it took us so long to meet one another. 

"I wanna show you something," Harry said as the conversation died down. "Come with me." Before I could answer Harry took my hand and pulled me upstairs to his room, quickly stripping himself of his shorts, them being the only thing he had on. 

"Harry, I've seen you naked before so I'm not sure why you pulled me in here," I said as I let out a laugh, moving to run my hand over his abdomen. 

"I'm just getting dressed darling," Harry said as he chuckled lightly. "Then I'll show you." I nodded and kissed him gently before sitting on his bed, texting Zayn and Niall while I waited. 

"Okay sweetheart, ready?" Harry asked. I looked up and took in his outfit. He had on black skinny jeans like me, a copper colored jumper with a light jacket on over it. 

"I think I'm ready," I said. I stood up and he reached down and grabbed my hand. 

"Perfect, let's go!" Harry said excitedly as he practically pulled me down the steps to the front door. "Mum, Lou and I will be back in a bit!" Harry yelled as we slid on our shoes. He threw on a beanie and we made our way outside. It was truly a lovely day. The sun peaking out and there was still crisp leaves on the ground. 

"Where we goin'?" I asked as Harry swung our connected hands. 

"I'm taking you to where I used to go when I was younger, it was kind of like my safe space,where I can just be alone and breathe." I nodded and grabbed onto his bicep as we walked. We eventually made our way to a field. We walked a bit further into the field until we were near this wooded area. 

"This is a really nice area Harry," I said as I ran my hand against a low hanging branch on a tree. 

"Yeah it's lovely, this was my favorite place to go. Over here by this creek is where I had my first kiss, it was pretty steamy," Harry said with a smirk. I laughed and shook my head. 

"What when you were like 12? Come on lad," I laughed out. 

"Okay it wasn't that steamy, but that was the first and last time I've ever brought someone out here, this place is special to me." Harry said as he looked around. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his torso, pulling him into a hug. 

"I can tell it is babe, thank you for showing me this place. It's so calming." 

"It is yeah. When my mum and dad got into a pretty bad fight I had ran out of the house. I just kept running and ran right here, almost like it drew me in. That same day was when they told me they were getting a divorce. I found myself coming here all the time, just escaping reality. I would just like play in the creek or draw on the bridge over there. Anything to make me forget that my dad was okay with leaving me." Harrys voice slightly cracked at the end, making me hug him tighter. 

"That was wrong of him, Harry. I want you to know that. I want you to know that it was so so wrong of him to leave you when you needed him. If I could fix it all for you, I would. I hate that he hurt you the way he did, but you're a great man, H. You didn't need him here to figure that out." I cupped his face in my smaller hands and just held it. A single tear fell from his eye and I instantly wiped it away. 

"Thank you baby, I'm only a great man with you by my side," Harry said as he gave me a watery smile, pressing his lips to mine in a quick peck. "But, I actually thought we could do that cheesy thing where we put like 'L+H' in a heart onto the bridge over there, what do you think?" Harry asked with a dimpled smile. 

"I think, I would love to be a stereotypical teenage couple with you," I said with a giggle. Harry smiled at me before pecking my lips one last time before we walked to the large bridge. Harry then insisted we each draw half, so he drew half the heart, my inital, and half the plus sign while I drew the other half and his initial. He took a picture of it and I saw him go to Instagram. I gripped his arm as I stood on my toes in order to peak over his shoulder, watching him make a post of the heart. 

He posted the photo and I checked my phone as I had his post notifications on and I had gotten an alert that I was tagged in his photo. 

Harrystyles: enough said. 

I smiled at the caption. It was short, but got the point across. I looked up at him and kissed his lips. "I love you H."

"I love you too Louis, now come on I got one more place to take you." Harry grabbed my hand and started walking away from the field and towards town. 

"Where we going?" I asked as I looked around at all the little buildings. 

"To where I used to work, I always try to stop in when I come home, they love me there," Harry said with a cocky smirk. 

"Where'd you work? I bet you worked at some like popular clothing store that a bunch of teenagers went to, probably flirted with everyone you cheeky lad," I said as I pinched his cheek. 

He laughed and stopped in front of a bakery. "Quite the opposite actually," he said as he pulled open the door. "This is where I used to work!" He announced, holding his arms up in the air. It was a cute little place that smelt of delicious bread. Everyone behind the counter were old women, all who recognized Harry. 

"My, is that Harry Styles?" One lady asked as she dried her hands on a towel before she came over. 

"Barbara! So good to see you dear," Harry said as he engulfed her in a hug. "I've missed you all, I'm here for a little weekend break, brought my boyfriend here to show him around," Harry said gesturing to me. 

"Boyfriend huh? I always thought you maybe liked that Liam guy!" Barbara said as she looked at me, Harry laughed loudly, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth. 

"No Barb, Liam is just a friend, this is Louis," Harry said fondly. Barbara made her way over and pulled me in a hug. Everyone that knew Harry seemed to be a hugger. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said as I hugged back. 

"Oh the pleasure's all mine! Someone has to keep him in line when us women aren't around to watch him," Barbara said while gesturing to Harry. He laughed and shook his head before wrapping an arm around me. 

"I worked here on weekends mainly, but also a few hours after school. Liam and I had worked at the gym too but that was mainly at night since we did a lot of training sessions and a lot of fights. I definitely have always felt more at ease in this atmosphere," Harry said as he guided me behind the counter, showing me the break room and where they make the dough and where they bake it. He also grabbed us some a couple of dinner rolls though no one seemed to mind. We stayed for a long time, just chatting. I asked a lot about what Harry was like when he was here, and they all talked about how sweet and caring he was and how everyone who entered felt welcomed because of him. 

"Well ladies, it was great catching up, but my mum will probably start searching for us if we don't get home soon, but we'll stop by again soon," Harry said as he pulled each of them into a hug. I stood back and waited for him, until Barbara came up and hugged me. 

"Take care of him Louis, he loves you more than I've seen him love anyone," she whispered to me.

"I will, promise," I whispered back and squeezed her a bit tighter. We pulled back and smiled at one another. "Ready babe?" I asked as I turned towards Harry. 

"Ready, bye!" He said to the ladies, waving as we left the building. "Did you like it?" Harry asked as we walked towards his house.

"Yeah I did, that's such a cute little place, and they're all so lovely there, I can see why you like going back. Thank you for taking me," I said and pecked his lips. 

"Of course lovie, I'm glad you liked it," Harry said with a small smile. I looked around at everything as we made our way back to his house. He pointed out places that reminded him of when he was younger and told me random facts about them, because Harry knew just about everything about every building. 

We arrived back just in time for dinner. We chatted about our day and the things we all did. We felt like a proper family. 

"So when do you boys plan on going to see Louis' family?" Robin asked Harry and I.

"Actually, if it's okay with you guys, we were going to go to his families house for Christmas break. Our break starts December 12th so we thought about staying until his birthday, then Christmas day until January 1st we stay here," Harry said to his parents. 

"That's fine as long as we can see you boys sometime during your break," Anne said we a warm smile. 

"Of course you'll see us," Harry reassured her. He looked over at me, smiling warmly at me making me smile back. I felt myself blush as I saw him slowly trail his eyes down my body. His eyes stopped at the front of my pants. I wasn't hard or anything, but in skinny jeans there's going to be a bulge no matter what. I spread my legs slightly, almost as if I was offering myself to him. At that I heard him inhale, then look back up at my face. His eyes were much darker than they were a few seconds ago, the light green now dark, pupils blown slightly. 

"Well Lou, should we call it a night?" Harry asked, voice sounding deeper than before. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired," I said with a smirk. 

"Okay, goodnight boys. See you in the morning," Anne said while hugging each of us. I kissed her cheek, along with Gemmas and then hugging Robin. 

"Goodnight," we said at the same time. Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room, ushering me to the bed. Harry hovered above me and instantly swooped down and kissed me, quickly turning a kiss into a full on snog session. 

Harry pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, lightly grinding his dick onto mine. I let out a quiet moan at the feeling, he was already so hard. "Let me make love to you," Harry said quietly. 

I moaned out again as he pressed his hips into mine before I answered. "In your childhood bed? With your family downstairs?" 

"It'll be fine baby, we'll be quiet. I just wanna feel connected with you, but if you aren't comfortable with that we won't," Harry assured and kissed me again. I really, really loved him, and all I wanted was to feel all of him. 

"Okay, but you have to go slow," I said in a whisper as I tugged my jumper and shirt off. 

"Of course sweetheart, let me take care of you," Harry said as he pulled his own shirt off. He then tugged down my trousers, taking my pants with them, leaving me completely exposed. He got up and went to his bag, pulling out a small tube of lube. I snorted at him and shook my head. 

"Planning this all along Styles?" I said as my hand made its way to my dick, lightly stroking it. Harry paused for a second, watching my hand move up and down. 

"I brought it just in case, and stop touching yourself. I'll make you feel good," Harry said and swatted my hand away. He took my dick in his hand and ran his thumb over the slit, making my eyes roll back. He jerked me off for a minute, before he lubed up his fingers. He slid a finger into me, and I instantly rocked down. Harry hadn't ever touched me here really, except for one time when he was jerking me off and slid only one finger in me, which at the time had made me instantly cum, so I knew this would feel good. "You okay?" He asked as I closed my eyes. 

"Uh huh, add another," I breathed out. He inserted a second finger and pumped them in and out. It hurt a little, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure, especially when he found my prostate. I jumped when he found it, crying out against my hand. 

"Sensitive boy, huh?" Harry said as he pressed his fingers against my prostate again, making me moan helplessly. 

"Please Haz, another, put another finger in," I begged as I rocked down. He slid in a third, which I have to admit slightly burned for longer. His fingers were a lot bigger than my own, so the stretch was quite a lot. But, his fingers were also longer and reached spots I couldn't reach on my own, so the pain quickly switched to pleasure again. "Please Harry, I'm ready, I'm ready," I cried out as I squeezed my dick in my hand to prevent myself from finishing too early. He pulled out his fingers and then spread lube over his hard cock, giving it a few extra tugs. 

"Let me know if you need me to stop yeah?" Harry said as he pressed the tip to my entrance. I nodded and took a deep breath as the head breached my opening. Harry carefully slid all the way in until his body was flushed to mine. "Are you okay?" Harry asked through gritted teeth, sweat already forming on his forehead as he held himself back from thrusting. 

"Yeah, I'm okay, you can move," I told him. Harry leaned down and captured my lips with his. One of his hands were on my dick, lightly stroking it while the other held my right thigh up on his hip. It felt amazing really, I couldn't stop the moans from falling out, and then when he hit my prostate I jolted up again. That had always been a sensitive spot, mainly because I was never able to reach it on my own and the only guy I had sex with before Harry hadn't touched it. Harrys dick had slipped out from my movement, but he quickly tugged my thigh further up and then held my hip as he reinserted and assaulted my prostate, making me moan uncontrollably. 

It didn't take long for me to reach my high, panting out a slight warning before I came all over myself, I was in absolutely ecstasy. I squeezed around Harrys dick, making him groan before he came inside of me, his body jerking with the force of it. He breathed heavily into my neck as he came down, pulling out of me gently before wiping me off with some tissues. 

Harry collapsed next to me, pulling me into his arms. We didn't talk for a few minutes, both of us processing what happened. Harry was the first to speak. "Holy shit," he breathed out. We both laughed at that and I kissed his chest. 

"That was so good," I said as I snuggled into him. 

"I agree, we need to do that more often," Harry said playfully. I rolled my eyes, but he couldn't see that. I swatted his chest lightly. 

"We'll see about that Styles, definitely no more tonight. I'm exhausted," I said as I threw my leg over his hip, getting as close as possible. 

"Okay darling, goodnight my love," Harry said as he kissed my lips. 

"Goodnight, I love you." I pecked Harrys lips again. 

"I love you too sweetheart," Harry whispered as he kissed my hair. A minute later I fell asleep, wrapped up in my loves arms.


	12. 11

Harrys' POV

Things with my family went great for the rest of our stay. I could tell my whole family absolutely adored Louis, and Louis adored them. On Sunday I actually had found Louis curled up next to my mum on the couch, napping while she read. It made my heart positively swell. When we left, my mum had a harder time saying goodbye to Louis than she did me it seemed, tearing up as she pulled away from Louis' embrace. Louis' eyes sparkled with unshed tears also, clearly forming a bond with my family.

Things had been going so great. We had been back to school for about three weeks now and we had 5 days before our break started. All five of us had been feeling the pressure, our schoolwork piling on as teachers loaded us up with tests and projects due right before break. Our usual weekend hangouts in the common room watching movies has turned into all five of us gathering at the library and going over our exam revisions. Liam, Niall, and I helped each other while Zayn and Louis worked together, then one of us stepping in to help when they didn't understand something since we had gone through it before.

The one thing that I've learned, is when there's strain on one part of your life, there's strain on other parts.

School, of course, had been affecting my relationship with Louis. It wasn't very obvious at first, mainly because Louis usually gets into these moods where he can be incredibly shy around me and just wants me to hold him, especially around the other lads. He's typically a perfect little angel.

Until today. Today he was a pure menace.

With a week before break, our teachers gave us Monday and Tuesday off from classes to revise and go into our classrooms with any last minute questions. Wednesday through Friday would then be days dedicated to testing before releasing us for break. The lads and I had been revising so much over the weekend, we felt we can have a day of just hanging out together and take a break from stressing over course work.

"Hey lads," I said as I entered the common room. Niall and Liam were the only ones in there as of now, Louis and Zayn texted saying they were on their way, and all the other students were off studying. Niall had hooked up an Xbox to a TV and was pulling out all sorts of video games and movies from his book bag. Liam had stocked up on beer and snacks, while I was in charge of ordering pizza for all of us later in the evening.

"Hey Harry, where's your lover boy? Usually he's attached to you," Niall laughed as he sat down on the couch.

"He's on his way, we haven't talked much the past day, think he's just stressed," I said with a slight nod of my head, trying to ignore the feeling that I was doing something wrong to push him away.

"Well, we've got all day together, so hopefully he'll loosen up. What about you and little Zayn, Li? Everything good?"

"Everything is absolutely perfect. We're going to Zayns families house until Christmas Eve since they don't really celebrate, just exchange some gifts then we'll be going to mine. I really love him," Liam gushed. He was so in love with Zayn it's not even funny. He is absolutely smitten.

Just then Zayn and Louis burst through the door. I held my breath as I saw Louis come in, looking softer than normal. He had on plaid pajama pants, a white shirt, and a beanie. I immediately stood up to greet him.

"Hi darling," I breathed as I slid my arms around his waist. His eyes were bright with a hint of mischief, quickly hugging me back.

"Hello, Harold," he said playfully before pulling away to leap onto the sofa, jostling Zayn as he landed, who was cuddling into Liam.

"Heyyyy, watch it Lou," Zayn whined and grabbed onto Liams shirt. Louis laughed and grabbed an Xbox controller.

"Who am I playing?" He asked excitedly as he gripped the controller in his small hands. Niall grabbed a controller and sat on the floor in front of the couch while I made myself comfortable next to Louis, throwing my arm around the back of the couch.

"You're on, Tommo." And with that, the games began.

Things were going great, we were having fun and all were having a good laugh. Until something suddenly flipped in Louis.

"Mate you cheated for sure," Zayn said to Louis as he beat him at FIFA for the second time in a row.

"Was not, you're just jealous that I'm better than you," Louis said with a slight smirk on his face, the look he has when he does something he shouldn't have.

"Lou just admit it, you cheated," I said with a light laugh as I looked down at my phone. When he didn't answer I looked up, only to find him scowling at me. "What?"

"I didn't cheat." Louis said with a pout on his face.

"It's not nice to lie Lou, you know that," I said sternly. The tension in the room was building, Niall looking down at his phone while Zayn and Liam silently held one another, having a quiet conversation.

"I don't get why you swear that I'm lying," Louis said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Lou, you know that's wrong to lie, it was funny at first yes but it's immature to lie," I said sternly while crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you trying to say Harry?!" Louis yelled, starting to tremble in anger. That's how I knew we were stressed, we would never fight over something so minuscule.

"That you're acting like a fucking child Louis! Just take responsibility!" Louis glared at me as tears built in his eyes. The room was dead silent.

"Haz just take a step back," Liam said as Zayn moved off his lap and closer to Louis.

"Fine I lied," Louis whimpered out as his tears fell. I instantly felt guilty and reached out to hold him. He quickly twisted away from me and fell into Zayns arms instead, instantly making me feel jealous.

"Lou it's okay," Zayn said to him while rubbing his back as he cried into his shoulder. Liam was watching on, fonding over Zayn while Niall watched with concern etched on his face.

"But he- Harry said t-that-" Louis got out between breaths as he shakily point in my direction with one hand while the other clutched the back of Zayns shirt.

"He didn't mean it, it's okay, shh," Zayn said while holding Louis tighter. I didn't know what to do, how to help. Zayn then sent me a glare and nodded towards Louis and mouthing 'do something'.

I sighed and moved closer to Zayn before reaching out and petting Louis thigh. "Cupcake, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings lovie." Louis glanced over at me with watery eyes. "Come here my sweet boy," I said as I held my arms out to him. He hesitantly climbed off of Zayn and turned towards me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him onto my lap, holding him to my chest.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm sorry," I whispered as I pressed my hand to the back of his head. I rocked us side to side as his breathing calmed down.

"You said I was childish," he pouted. It was ironic that he was upset with me for calling him childish but yet here he was pouting like a child, I almost let out a laugh at that.

"I'm sorry darling, but lying is never right, no matter the situation." Louis clearly didn't like my answer as his pout deepened and he shook his head.

"I'm gonna go back to my room so you don't have to deal with someone who's such a baby." Louis spit out as he climbed out of my lap and stormed out of the common room. I looked at the door he just stormed out of in shock.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked as the shock dissipated.

"You know how Louis gets when he's stressed mate, becomes a bit more sensitive," Zayn said as he played with Liams finger and ran his foot down Nialls back.

"I feel like everything I've done is wrong, like I haven't been a good boyfriend," I said as I shook my head.

"Just give him a little space, then go up and see him, he might just need to collect his thoughts," Niall said as he cracked open another beer.

"Yeah you're right, you guys go ahead and play I'll get to ordering the pizza." I sighed as I looked down at my phone, my background being of course of Louis. I ordered the pizza and stared at the screen as the boys played their game, but the whole time I just thought about how sad Louis must be by himself.

45 minutes later the pizza had arrived. "I'm gonna go talk to Louis," I said after setting the food down on a nearby table.

"Alright H, just be gentle with him yeah? He's just overly stressed and needs a lot of reassurance. I used to always do this and I'm really trusting you to step up here," Zayn said with a worried look.

I nodded. "Of course man, I'd do anything for him." With that I exited and made my way to Louis. I approached the door and knocked softly.

"Louis? Baby it's me, can I please come in?" I asked as I pressed my ear to the door.

"No." Was the only response I got. I sighed and figured I should just try to open the door. To my surprise, it twisted open. Louis always locks the door, especially after the last time when he didn't and I lectured him on the importance of always always locking the door, but I'll save my lecture for a different time.

I stepped in and softly shut the door. I cooed as I saw Louis curled up on his bed, face pressed into his damp pillow. "Baby boy," I murmured as I sat down on the edge of his bed. "Baby, talk to me."

"Why would you want to talk to a child like me? That's all I am right?" Louis said as he flipped over to scowl at me.

"Pumpkin, you know I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that lying isn't very nice. Would you like it if I lied to you? Hmm?" I asked gently as I took his beanie off and ran my hand through his hair. He shook his head as his bottom lip started quivering. "Exactly, that's why I said that. I know it wasn't that big of a deal since it was just about a video game, but that could start a nasty habit of lying and we don't want that, do we darling?" He shook his head again as a tear dripped down his face.

"I'm sorry Haz," he whispered out, guilt dripping in his voice.

I sat with my back against his wall and pulled him up and onto me, his head on my chest while mine rested on top of his. "It's okay cupcake, just please be honest. I think we're all just feeling the stress of finals, you and I don't fight like this usually, do we doll?" He shook his head against my chest and tightened his grip on the back of my shirt. I felt him start shaking harder in my arms and was letting out little hiccupy breaths. "Calm down babes, it's okay," I cooed as I rubbed his back.

"I've j-just been so stressed!" He cried out, furiously rubbing his eyes. "There's just b-been so much to do a-and I've been so terrible to you," he sobbed into my shoulder.

"Baby no, you haven't been terrible darling, you've been busy. We've all been so busy with revisions and everything, so it's all okay. I haven't exactly been taking you on dates and spending a ton of time with you either, but that doesn't mean we don't love one another still, yeah?"

He sniffled and rubbed his cheek on my shoulder before looking up at me. I cooed at the sorry sight of my boyfriend; his eyes were red rimmed and glassy with tears, and his face was stained with tear tracks. I ran my palm up and down his back to calm him.

"Y-yeah, I still really love you Harry please believe me," he said, getting himself worked up again.

"Of course I believe that Loubear, take a deep breath sweetheart. I absolutely love you, and I know you love me too. We're all allowed to be stressed and react in certain ways. You are still positively the love of my life." I squeezed him in my arms and held him as close to me as I could, I just wanted him to know that I was and always will be always there for him, because he means the absolute world to me.

"I love you too Harry, so much," he murmured into my chest. When we pulled back slightly from our embrace, he looked up at me with a bright smile. "So, pizza?" He asked hopefully. I threw my head back and laughed before I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Of course baby boy, let's go," I said before scooping him up in my arms and running back to the common room, him giggling like crazy.

And yeah, maybe I am completely and utterly in love with him, even on his bad days.

When we got back to the common room, Louis was still attached to me. The boy looked concerned until they heard Louis laugh, then they all knew everything was alright. "Pizza!" Louis cheered and jumped out of my arms, quickly grabbing a plate and a couple of slices. I went and helped myself to some before taking a seat next on the couch, Louis between Zayn and I once again. 

"So do we all feel ready for finals?" Niall asked through a mouthful of pizza. 

"As ready as I can be," Liam sighed and we all nodded. 

"We just have to do our best, and then we all get a nice break with our families after so it'll be worth it in the end," Zayn added. 

"Niall you going back to your family? You have quite the trip to make compared to the rest of us," Louis said as he snuggled into my side. 

"Yeah I am, I haven't gone to see my parents yet so I'm really ready to go back." Niall said with a small smile on his face. He's such a great guy, and he only deserves the best. 

"Well, we just have a few more days to push through and then off we go, and I'm ready to see Lou's family," I said as I squeezed his shoulder and sending him a smile. "Now, which movie should we watch?" I said as I pulled out the movies. 

We ended up watching a ton of movies, and the next day we spent the whole day cramming in our dorms. Liam and I were at our desks studying like our lives depended on it, until I got a text from Louis.

Louis love: Can I come over? I'm overwhelmed and need to see you :( 

My heart felt like it could burst at the thought of my boy suffering. 

Harry: Of course sweetheart, see you soon my love xx

Ten minutes later there was a little knock on the door, immediately I got up and pulled Louis in. "Hi darling, you okay?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug. He shrugged his shoulders as he fell into my embrace. "Want me to make it better?" I asked quietly in his ear. I felt him nod against my chest. "Li? Can Lou and I be alone?" I asked, sending him a wink as I pressed Louis face to my chest so he couldn't see the look I gave Liam. 

Liam smirked at me and looked down at Louis with a knowing look. "Yeah mate, I'll go keep Zayn company," he said as he made his way out. I took the bag Louis brought and set it down on the floor before I pressed a kiss to the top of Louis head and guided him over to my bed, gently laying him down. He looked up at me with watery eyes, clearly overworked with finals coming up. 

"Oh my poor baby," I said as I pet his hair gently. I kissed down his throat, sucking a mark on his neck. He breathed out a moan at that, gripping my hair in his hands. "Want me to make you feel good?" I asked as I looked up at him. 

"Yes, please Harry," he begged as he tried to push my head further down. 

"Okay, okay lovie, I'm gonna make it better." I slowly made my way down his body, before pulling down on his joggers and his pants. His cock was already half hard, clearly he was anticipating this. "So pretty baby," I said as I pressed a kiss to the head, making him shudder. I kissed down his thigh, stopping to suck marks into them as he helplessly moaned. I stopped and sat up on my knees, making him look up at me in confusion. 

"W-what?" He said while reaching down to touch himself. I watched as he tugged on his dick, making me bite my lip. 

"Turn over, hands and knees love," I said as I grabbed his hand. He blinked up at me before turning around, exposing his round bum. "Fuck darling, look so good," I said as I stared at his bum, reaching out and squeezing one side. He looked back at me as I just stared. His cheeks blushed red as he whined, lightly kicking me with his small foot. 

"Harry please," he said, clearly getting shy as I stared. I kissed one of his cheeks before spreading them with my hands. I then quickly ran my tongue over his hole, making him gasp out and buck backwards. "Oh my god," he groaned as he pushed back. 

"Anyone ever touch you like this before?" I asked as I watched his body react. He furiously shook his head as he kept pushing back.

"More please, please more daddy," He begged. I paused, not expecting him to call me that. Once I got over the shock I quickly started up. 

"Yeah baby, daddys got you," I said and moved to lick his hole. He moaned pitifully and pushed back onto my face as I licked into him. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Louis cried out as he reached down and grabbed his cock, tugging on it gently. I sucked on his hole as I prodded my tongue into him. 

I moaned as I felt my tongue breach his hole, quickly thrusting it in. He sobbed out above me, rocking back as much as he could on my face. My nose was pressed into his tailbone, almost suffocating me. If I die eating Louis out, at least I'll be going out in the best way possible. 

I suddenly heard the door open, and I quickly looked up to see Liam entering again. I shot him a look of 'what the fuck are you doing here?' but Louis clearly didn't hear him come in. I didn't move from my spot in Louis ass, this wouldn't be the first time Liam and I have been in the same room as one of us were doing something sexual, and it probably wouldn't be the last so I was unbothered. He smirked at me and quickly glanced at Louis, causing me to growl which in turn made Louis whimper out as the vibrations buzzed in his body. Liam quickly grabbed his textbook, showing me that's what he was grabbing before quickly exiting. 

I sighed at how dumb Liam is before turning back to Louis, pulling back to swallow my excess saliva. I watched as he tugged on his cock faster, clearly getting close. 

"Close love?" I said as I took a deep breath before diving back in. 

"Uh huh," he whined out. I quickly licked the inside of him before pulling back slightly, shoving in two fingers at once. He yelled out and rocked back on my fingers as I angled them towards his prostate. 

"Oh my god! Daddy, daddy, please," Louis moaned out as I pressed my fingers into his prostate and rubbed it. 

"Come on baby, come for me," I said and pressed harder. He let out a sob before pausing his movements. I felt his body jerk, I looked down just in time to see him finish. I kept pressure on his prostate until he whined and pulled off of my fingers. I stood up and grabbed one of my shirts and some tissues, going back to clean him up and pull up his underwear, replacing his dirty shirt with my own. 

"So good for me baby, you feel better?" I asked as I pulled him into my lap. He nodded and held me close as he body shook slightly. "Good, wanna know something?" He pulled back and looked at me.

"What?" 

"Liam walked in, he fucking forgot his textbook," I laughed. Louis blushed bright red. 

"Oh my god, how embarrassing!" He squeaked and covered his face in my chest. "I can't believe he saw me like that, and you didn't stop or anything," he whined miserably. 

"It's okay love," I laughed. "Plus, it was hot, he has a nice image to wank off to now, I know I wank off to your bum a lot," I smirked as his face turned a deeper red. 

"Stop Hazzz," he whined and pressed his face into my neck. I laughed loudly and rubbed his hair, kissing his warm cheek. 

"Alright I'll stop sweetheart, ready to study now?" I asked as we were both now much more relaxed. 

He pulled back and looked at me with a pout that turned into a small smile. "Five more minutes?" 

I smiled at him, my dimples popping out. He lightly ran a hand over my cheek, one of his small fingers dipping into my dimple. I grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss to it before answering. 

"Five more minutes."


	13. 12

Louis' POV

Today was the day we were going to my mums house, with our tests finally over, we all felt the excitement of going home and the relief of our stress being gone. Harry and I were doing much better, back to our normal lovey playful selves.

I had just arrived at Harrys dorm, my duffel was sitting by the door as I watched Harry move around the room, packing his things, he wasn't even dressed yet, he was running around in just his pants! "Harold, did you even think to pack the night before," I laughed as he was stuffing clothes into his bag.

"I was going to but I just passed out I was so tired, plus I wear only like three pairs of trousers it's just getting shirts," he muttered as he dug through his closet. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his torso, pressing my cheek into his strong back.

"Let me look baby, you go get ready and get everything else that you need besides clothes," I said as he turned around in my arms. I pressed a kiss to his chest before kissing his lips. He then moved out and into the bathroom to finish getting ready and pack his bathroom things. I dug through his closet and grabbed enough clothes to last him the break, including plain solid colored shirts, a few flannels, and plenty of jumpers.

"Okay Haz, your clothes are all set," I said as Harry walked out of the bathroom and shoved his things into the side of the duffel.

"Thank you baby," he said and leaned in to peck my lips. He walked over to his night stand and pulled out what looked to be an inhaler, preparing to also shove it into the bag until I grabbed his wrist.

"What's this about?" I asked while furrowing my eyebrows, I grabbed the inhaler and flipped it around, reading the description on it that included his name, dosage, and when to use it.

"I've had asthma most of my life Lou," Harry laughed. "I thought I told you already."

"No you haven't, I haven't even seen this before," I said before putting it in the bag.

"Oh my bad, sorry darling. Yeah I don't take it out of the room much, I keep one in my gym locker so I don't carry one on me at all times necessarily. I just have to bring it with me when I go places for long periods of time. My mum keeps one at her house for me so I didn't bring one when we went there, but I'll definitely need it to your house." Harry pulled me into a hug as he talked, pressing into my neck as he talked.

"Do you think you'll have like, an attack at my mums? How often do you have one?"

"I'm not sure if I will, we can hope not because they can be kind of scary but if I do I'll at least be prepared. And I used to have them a lot when I was young, now I have one every month or so depending on the time of year or what I'm doing. I've felt a bit more wheezy because it's gotten colder so I'm worried it'll act up, but we'll see." Harry rubbed my back and then pressed a kiss to my cheek.

"Okay, just let me know if you feel really bad, okay? My mum was a nurse so you'll be in good hands but I've never had to deal with something like this before so I worry," I said while biting my lip.

Harry kissed me gently before smiling down at me. "Don't worry lovely, it'll all be alright, if and when the time comes we'll figure it out. But for now, we best be on our way, yeah?" I nodded as a smile made its way onto my face at the thought of finally going home.

"We taking your car, H?" I asked as I zipped his duffel. He nodded and threw me the keys while he took our bags. "Letting me drive the fancy car huh? How lucky am I," I laughed as we exited his dorm, Harry locking it on our way out. The hallway was quiet, many people left the second finals were over but Harry and I had spent a little time, just us two since privacy is so limited in my chaotic household.

We packed our bags into the car and then took off, making our way to Doncaster. "Are you excited to see your family?" Harry asked while he squeezed my thigh.

"Yeah, I'm thrilled to see my mum, and I've missed the kids, especially the little ones. They just grow so fast, you blink and suddenly they don't care about their older brother anymore," I said with a slight laugh, though I felt my chest ache a bit. I remember attempting to help my mum change Lotties and Fizzys diapers when I was 5 and now they don't want to be seen out in public with their older brother. Daisy and Phoebe are more open to being seen with me since they're still young, but I know that they'll grow out of that quickly.

"Well I mean, you've been gone for a while so I'm sure they'll all be thrilled to see you," Harry said with a dopey smile. I could tell he was tired as I caught his eyes slipping shut. He caught himself as his head nodded down, quickly sitting upright and running a hand through his growing hair as he yawned.

"Go to sleep baby, just plug your phone into the aux cord and get some music going for me while you sleep, I'll be alright," I said as I reached over to rub my knuckles over his cheek. He smiled tiredly at me again before turning on the music on his phone.

"Just wake me if you want to switch or anything darling," Harry said as he snuggled into his seat. Harry wrapped his arms around himself as he pulled his knees up as best as he could, which wasn't much with how tall he is. I reached over once again and ran my fingers through his hair for a bit. I knew this would calm him down and relax him enough to fall asleep, which he did within minutes.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet, we only stopped once so I could stretch my legs and use the toilet. Harry had slept through all of that, only waking up once I started up the car again but I quickly reassured him everything was fine and he fell back asleep instantly. I eventually switched to a podcast Harry had on his phone, some murder mystery podcast. I turned and looked at Harry every so often. He was wheezing while he slept which immediately concerned me. As I thought about it I realized he's been sounding this way for a couple of days now, I just hoped that if he does have an attack someone else is around, because although I can handle illnesses, I've never handled something like an asthma attack.

We arrived at my mums house around ten in the morning. I stopped the car in the driveway, turning to Harry to wake him up. I ran my hand over his face and then down his chest. "Hazzzz, come on love it's time to wake up," I said gently as I pushed his curls back. His eyelids fluttered slightly but he curled into himself more. "Baby we're at my mums house, we have to get up," I said and lightly shook his shoulder. At that he peaked an eye open at me before rubbing his hands over his face.

"I slept the whole ride?" He asked mid stretch.

"You sure did, obviously you needed it. You ready to go in?"

"I think so, I'll grab our bags," Harry said as he rubbed his eyes again before getting out of the car. I watched him and bit my lip, I was still concerned about him but he seemed okay at the moment. I got out and stretched my own stiff limbs as he closed the boot of the car.

"Louisssss!" I heard a little voice squeal. I turned and looked at the door just as Phoebe and Daisy came running out of the house, leaving the door open.

"Hi babies! Come here," I said with a laugh as I bent down for them to run into my arms. They both wrapped their arms around my neck as I stood with a slight groan, I love them but two 6 year olds are a bit heavy. They latched onto me as I held them, giggling into my neck as I spun. "Are you alright girls?" I asked as I set them on the ground. I turned and looked at Harry and saw him smiling at us with the bags in his hands.

"Yeah! We've been waiting for you LouLou! Mummy made biscuits but said we can't have any until you got here," Phoebe said with a pout. I smiled down at her and patted her cheek gently.

"Well, go tell mummy I'm here then I bet you lot can have some," I said and watched as they squealed and ran inside. I shook my head and walked over to Harry, kissing him gently.

"That's just a little sneak peak for ya, ready to meet the rest of them?" I asked and grabbed my bag from his hands. He took a deep breath in and smiled down at me.

"I think I am ready, I'm excited. Lead the way darling," he said and patted my bum. I playfully glared at him before walking through the front door. The house smelt like fresh baked sweets and was filled with the sounds of the kids giggling and yelling. It was chaotic, but it was my favorite type of chaos; it felt like home.

We set our bags to the side and walked into the kitchen where everyone was. "What no one's gonna say 'hi'?" I asked with a laugh. My mum looked up with a large smile on her face and handed over the babies to Dan.

"Hi sweetheart, I didn't even hear you come in! I was trying to get the kids in order," she laughed as she stood up and pulled me into her arms.

"It's alright mum, you're busy. I missed you," I mumbled into her neck. I felt all the tension I carried from school and any stress melt away, something she was always capable of doing. Fizzy and Lottie joined in our hug also, I knew they missed me even if they felt too old to admit it. I then turned around and looked at Harry, who was standing at the door awkwardly, playing with the rings on his fingers. I could tell he was slightly overwhelmed, he didn't know where to look as his eyes flickered to the babies who were playing with one another, then to Phoebe and Daisy who were demolishing the cookies, then to Lottie and Fizzy who were playing a game with one another, then to my mum and I.

"Mum, this is Harry my boyfriend. This is my mum Jay," I said as I walked over to him and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's very nice to meet you," Harry said quietly with a small smile playing on his lips as he stepped forward slightly.

"It's so nice to meet you too hun," my mum said as she hugged him. He was a bit shocked at first, but then hugged back, closing his eyes as his cheeks dimpled. They pulled back and she smiled up at his face. "I know it's a bit crazy, but the girls are all going outside soon so it should calm down," mum laughed and turned towards the kitchen. "Girls, did you greet our guest?" She called out to the older and younger twins. They stopped and turned towards us.

"Is this Harry?" Lottie asked as she moved closer to us.

"It is," I beamed. I moved towards Daisy and Phoebe. "Girls, come meet Harry," I whispered and took their hands in mine. They were much quieter than Fizzy and Lottie so I knew they'd take a bit to warm up to him. I stood in front of Harry with them on either side of me. "Say hi babes," I said to them as I squeezed their hands.

"Hi," Phoebe whispered before turning and pressing her face into my leg. Daisy gripped my hand tightly and shielded herself slightly behind me. Harry bent down in front of them with a small smile on his face.

"Hi girls, you are two beautiful young women you know that?" Harry said in a gentle voice. They blushed and pressed further into me, but I saw Daisy peeking out at Harry. "What are your girls' names?" Harry asked as he knelt down on his knees in front of them. He already knew it, but they weren't too comfortable with him. Phoebe spoke up first.

"I'm Phoebe and I'm 6, so I'm a big girl, mummy says so," Phoebe said as she gripped the back of my leg, but she turned her body towards him. Daisy clearly got a bit of confidence from that.

"I'm Daisy and I'm a big girl too! I'm 6!" She whined, feeling left out. She even stepped forward towards Harry.

"Wow you two are big girls aren't you!" Harry exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. I smiled at him, absolutely fonding over him.

"Yeah! Mummy says so," Daisy said as she eyed Harry up and down. She looked up at Harrys hair. It was very curly at the moment and stood in a messy quiff since it had grown so long. "Can I, can I touch your hair?" Daisy asked shyly before turning back around and wrapping an arm around my leg.

Harry laughed as his eyes gleamed at the little girl. "Of course you can love." Daisy smiled bashfully before reaching out and petting through his hair while giggling.

"Wait I wanna feel too!" Phoebe whined and also reached out to pet his hair, running her small hand through his messy curls. Daisy had moved closer to Harry, who now had an arm around the girl.

"Alright girls, why don't you go outside and play with your older sisters while Louis and Harry get settled in, okay?" My mum said when she walked in, both babies in her arms.

"But Mama," Daisy whined as she gripped Harrys hair in one hand and wrapped her other arm around his neck.

"You can come back in later and play with us, okay babes?" I said as I took Doris from my mum. The girls sighed but let go of Harry before running to the older girls. I laughed and shook my head as I watched them exit before turning my attention to Doris. "And how are you baby? Are you a happy girl?" I cooed to her. She squealed happily and reached up to grab my nose, but I caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. Harry stood from his spot on the ground and put a hand on my back.

"Do you two want to go to the living room? I can't wait to catch up and get to know you Harry," my mum said with a warm smile. I could only hope Harry felt at least a little bit at home like I did at his house. 

Harrys POV

We made our way to the living room and settled in. The house was cozy, but also plenty big for the amount of people living here. The kids were absolutely adorable, a little overwhelming, but something I could definitely get used to. I've always wanted a big family and I love to see how they all interact, especially Louis with the kids. He was a natural when it came to them and I could tell all six of them loved their older brother. There was something about Louis interacting with them that made me so excited for our future, even though we haven't been together that long, I still couldn't help but feel like he was made to be with me.

"So Harry where are you from again?" Jay asked as she settled Ernest on the floor in front of her. She was sat on a recliner across from us while Louis and I were on the sofa, Doris happily babbling to Louis while playing with the sleeves on his -my- jumper.

"I'm from Holmes Chapel Cheshire," I said as I placed my hand on Louis' knee.

"I see, I've been there a handful of times but it's pretty quiet there, what do your parents do?"

"My mum is a philanthropist, she works with a lot of non profits and just helps people, she's an amazing woman. My stepdad just does a normal factory job, we lived a pretty simple life I'd say," I said with a laugh. I looked over to Louis who was bouncing Doris on his leg but listening to me. He smiled at me almost as if he was encouraging me.

Jay smiled at the both of us, her eyes crinkling just like Louis'. "You seem like a wonderful person Harry, you talk well about people you care about."

I smiled down at Ernest who was rolling around and crawling on the floor. "My mum has always done what's in mine and my sisters best interest, and my stepdad really took my sister and I in and raised us like his own, he didn't need to but he did. I just hope that I can reflect a little bit of their values within myself because they're truly wonderful."

Louis grabbed my hand gently and smiled up at me. "I think you've done a great job of that babe," he said quietly. I smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you darling," I said and rubbed his back. I looked down as I felt my toes being grabbed through my sock, only to find Ernest looking up at me with wide eyes. "Hi bubs, you wanna sit with me?" I cooed as he reached his arms up for me. I picked him up and held him on my legs. He looked up at me with curious eyes, clearly trying to figure out who I was. "I don't think he's too sure about me," I said with a laugh.

"He takes a while to warm up to people, they're both pretty shy and clingy so I'm surprised he already wants you," Jay said as she watched Ernest carefully.

"Maybe he just knows that you're a wonderful person," Louis said as he pressed his shoulder into mine. I laughed and shook my head before wrapping my arms around the little boy. He looked at my face again before touching my cheek. I rubbed my face against his hand, making him giggle as I pressed a kiss to it.

"I think we're gonna get on just fine," I said quietly as Ernest laid his head on my chest. I snuggled him closer to me, laying him down and cradling him in my arm. I ran my hand over his cheek as I rocked him side to side. His eyes stayed glued on mine as he slowly fell asleep.

"Oh sweetheart, you're a natural with kids! He never falls asleep so fast," Jay said while smiling at me. I looked over at Louis who was watching Ernest and I with a fond smile. Doris had also cuddled up to Louis, her eyes slipping shut as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. It felt so domestic, and I couldn't help but picture Louis and I in this same position but with our own children.

"Mum we can bring them up to their cribs and lay them down, this little one is almost out also," Louis said as he adjusted Doris so she was cradled in his arms.

"That would be great sweetheart, thank you, both of you. Would you guys like some lunch? We can do sandwiches and crisps, something simple since we'll have a bigger supper tonight. Is that alright Harry?"

"That sounds lovely Jay, thank you," I said with a smile. I carefully stood up, making sure to support the sleeping infant in my arms as Louis led the way to their nursery.

"That crib is Ernest's babe," Louis said quietly as he nodded his head towards one of the cribs. The one for Ernest was a black color with light yellow sheets and one baby blue blanket with little ducks on it. I laid him down gently and watched as he wriggled slightly, before settling back into his slumber. I turned to Louis who seemed to be having some issues.

Louis laid Doris down on her cot, just about to slip his hands away. Before he could she cried out, tears filling her eyes as she reached up for Louis. "Oh for heavens sake," Louis muttered before picking her back up and bouncing her gently. "It's okay sweet girl, no more crying. We don't want to wake up your brother, do we?" He cooed to the girl. She calmed down as she was in his arms but looked like she would cry again shortly.

"Here darling, maybe this will help," I said and grabbed her pacifier from her cot. I pressed it between her lips and watched as she immediately sucked on it, eyes slipping shut.

"Thank you baby, I'll be down soon if you wanna head down, I'll get her to sleep." Louis smiled at me and puckered his lips as he leaned in for a kiss. I pressed my lips to his and ran my hand over Doris' head before exiting and retreating downstairs. I went into the kitchen where Jay was.

"Would you like some help?" I offered.

"No dear that's alright, you sit yeah? We should talk," she smiled but I still felt nervous. I really like his family, and I could only hope they also liked me. I nodded and pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat. "So you and Louis are pretty serious yeah?"

"I would say so, I really care for him," I said and smiled down at my hands.

"I can tell, but I hope you understand why I'm a bit apprehensive. I like you Harry, I do. But I'm just a little nervous because he's so young, and no offense but you're not the type of guy I thought he'd be bringing home," she said and turned towards me.

"I could understand that, of course. At first I was also worried about Louis being younger, but I've found that Louis' age hasn't and won't define our relationship. He's amazing, and wise beyond his years. I think he's helped me grow up more than I've helped him. I know I give off a bad vibe, and I must admit I haven't always been the best guy, but I can assure you that Louis has been a beacon of light in my life and has completely transformed me into a better person. He's everything to me. Absolutely everything." I felt my eyes mist with emotions towards the end as I quickly tried to shake myself out of my emotional state. Jay was looking at me with a sympathetic smile.

Jay crossed the room and pulled me out of my chair. I was confused at first, until she pulled me into a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed her cheek to my chest, just like what Louis does. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and leaned my cheek on the top of her head. Warmth filled my entire body, I felt so connected to her, I could clearly see where Louis gets all of his amazing qualities.

"Thank you darling, please, all I ask of you is that you take care of him. He might be in uni now and all that, but he's still my baby," Jay whispered. Her voice cracked at the end which made me squeeze her tighter before I pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Of course. I will always take care of him, I promise." And if there was one promise I felt like I could definitely keep, it was that one. 

Louis' POV (Last POV change in this chapter I swear)

I walked downstairs after finally getting Doris to settle down and was greeted with Harry and my mum hugging one another. I cautiously moved into the room and looked at them quizzically.

"Uhm, is everything alright?" I asked quietly. They pulled away and both looked at me. Harry made his way to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything's lovely sweetheart, just having a chat," Harry said as he pressed a kiss to my temple. I snuggled into his embrace for a few moments.

"Went well?" I asked. He hummed in response, indicating it did as he rubbed my shoulder. "That's good, I'm gonna go grab my sisters, I'll be back," I said and kissed Harry on the lips before turning out to call for the girls.

With the girls back inside, we all sat down to eat. The little girls were obsessed with Harry and we adamant about playing with him which he agreed to since it wasn't too cold out and there was no snow in the garden area of my mums house. We talked a lot as we ate, Harry opened up about his family life and explained to my mum why his real dad isn't around. He also got Fizzy and Lottie to talk more, and they were happy to hear that Harry would allow them to play with his hair before bed tonight.

"Harryyyyy play with us now!" Daisy begged as she pulled on his hand as he cleared the table with us.

"Soon little love, I have to help clean up. But, if you help us clean I'll be able to play with you sooner," Harry bargained as he stroked her hair.

"We'll help!" Phoebe yelled and collected her dirty dishes and running to the sink. I laughed and shook my head before pecking Harrys lips.

"That's one way to get them to help out," I said and rubbed his side. He laughed and nodded while wiping down the table. Shortly after we had the whole kitchen cleaned and we were bundling up to go outside. I figured I'd sit outside with them and watch as Harry played with them, nothing was more entertaining than watching Harry interact with kids.

"Harry let's play footie!" Phoebe said with a giggle as she grabbed the ball. They got on teams, Harry against Phoebe and Daisy. They all ran back and forth, laughing and chasing the ball. I watched as Harry kicked the ball, hard. It flew past the goal until it met the fence of the garden.

"Now you gotta get it Hazzy," Daisy giggled as the ball rolled to a stop.

"Alright, alright," Harry grumbled and jogged after the ball. I laughed and shook my head and looked down at my phone. I was playing a game on my phone as they were playing. I was so distracted by my phone, that I didn't realize that I didn't hear them play. I didn't notice anything was wrong until the girls ran up to me.

"LouLou? Something's wrong with Hazzy," Phoebe cried. My head snapped up; first to the girls in front of me, who were clearly frightened, tears running down their faces as they clutched each others hand tightly. My attention then turned to where I saw Harry gripping at his chest as he was knelt on the ground.

"Shit, shit! Girls go get mummy okay? Tell her that she has to get Harrys inhaler from his duffel, can you do that for me?" I asked as I stood from my chair and bent down in front of the girls. They nodded through their tears and ran into the house as I ran to Harry. "Haz, Harry! Look at me darling come on," I said in a panic. I dropped to my knees in front of him and gripped Harrys face in my hands. He was struggling to take in a full breath, and was wheezing uncontrollably.

"L-lou, help," Harry got out between wheezes as he reached forward to grip my shirt.

"Don't talk baby, don't talk. Mum's on her way with your inhaler just try to take deep breaths my love, in and out," I said as I stroked his hair. I felt helpless. Watching him try to take in breaths but just coughing and sputtering. It felt like years until my mom got their, but later on she told me it had only been two minutes max.

"Oh dear," my mum said as she ran up to Harry and I.

"Mum help us please," I begged as tears built in my eyes as Harry coughed and choked, spitting up mucus.

"Okay Louis get behind him, we need to open up his chest," my mum said quickly. I moved behind him as my mum pushed him back onto his bum, straightening his legs in front of him. "Harry love, lean back darling, just like that." She pushed Harry back into my chest until his back was pressed against me. She opened up his coat, trying to make him feel less restricted. "Okay sweetheart, I'm gonna press this to your lips and you need to breathe in the medicine," my mum instructed to Harry who was looking at her with fearful and glossy eyes. She pressed his inhaler to his mouth and pressed down on the top of it. "Deep breath, deep breath," she instructed. We both saw and felt him take a deep breath.

"There you go baby, just relax," I said while rubbing his shoulders.

"Keep talking to him Louis, just help him relax," my mum said as she rubbed Harrys leg, assessing whether or not he'd need more medicine.

"Doing so good love, just keep taking deep breaths sweetheart. I'm right here, I'm here for you H, I'm right behind you," I murmured in his ear while I played with his curls. His wheezing had ceased, his heart was racing but not quite like it was before, and his breathing was returning to normal. I touched him wherever I could, kissing his face, rubbing his arms and massaging his shoulders, rubbing his chest; anything to get him back to my normal Harry.

"Lou," Harry croaked out, turning to press his face into my neck, I felt tears build up in my eyes. The whole situation was so scary and unexpected that I couldn't help but feel emotional.

"I'm here baby," I said with a light sob as I turned slightly to wrap my arms around him. I held his face to my neck while I ran my other hand over his side.

"Lou, I'm going to go check on the girls, if you need anything just call." I nodded to my mum and watched as she ran a hand over Harrys back, pressing a kiss to his hair, then leaving. I sniffled and pulled him closer if possible. I felt Harry grip onto the back of my jacket with one hand while the other one grabbed my arm.

"Are you okay baby?" I whispered as I drew back slightly to see his face. His body was trembling in my hold.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm okay right now. That was a fright wasn't it," he said with a light laugh. I couldn't even find it in me to laugh, I had been so nervous about his well being.

"I was scared to death Haz. Seeing you like that I just," I broke off with a sob. "I can't imagine what would happen if someone wasn't there to help you," I cried as more tears fell. Harry looked up at me with a frown before wiping my tears away.

"You were there to help me though, that was one of the worst attacks I've had, it's usually not like that. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, do you understand?" Harry said firmly, but his voice slightly wavered with emotion. I nodded in response. "Good. I won't ever leave you, especially because of some asthma attack," he said with a laugh.

"Should we go in? You have to be cold and you need to rest, I'm sure that took a lot out of you," I said after a few minutes of me holding him.

"Yeah, can we go take a nap?"

"Of course lovie," I said as I stood up. I helped pull him onto his feet and kept one arm around him as we walked towards the house. He was still pretty shaky and I didn't want him to fall. As we approached the door it swung open, my mum holding it for us.

"Harry I put your inhaler back in your duffel," my mum said as she helped me guide Harry up the steps into the house.

"Thank you, for that and for helping me. I really appreciate it," Harry said as we reached the stairs to go up to my room. My mum helped guide Harry up those also.

"Of course dear, I would help you a million times over. But for now you need to rest, take a little nap and I'll wake you two when dinner is ready."

"Thank you so much mum," I said and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She smiled gently at me before kissing my forehead and Harrys cheek, then walking out the door.

"Alright, sit down babe," I said and gently pushed Harry onto the bed. I pulled his jacket off before taking mine off as well. Harry had snuggled under the blankets and was waiting for me once I hung our jackets up. I climbed into my bed which, was a bit small for two teenage boys but we were cuddlers so it was fine. I turned so I was facing him, and he was facing me. He pulled me into him and pressed my head to his chest. I could hear that he still was wheezing a little bit, but nothing compared to earlier. I wrapped an arm around his torso and threw my leg over his hip.

"Thank you for helping me darling," Harry said just as I was about to drift off to sleep.

"I would never not help you in a situation like that, I don't know how I'm gonna leave you alone after that, I'll be too worried," I joked and kissed his collarbone.

"Then don't. Don't leave me alone," Harry said. I was mainly playing, but I can tell by his voice that he was serious. I couldn't imagine leaving him alone, Harry was all I wanted. Flaws and all, I knew I was in it for the long haul.

"I won't. I promise."


	14. 13

Louis' POV

"Mama, is Hazzy dead?" Was the first thing I heard when I woke up. 

"No baby, he's just sleeping, he's okay now sweetheart," I heard my mum whisper as the door creaked shut. I felt Harrys strong arm was thrown across my waist along with his leg between mine and I was no longer facing him. I blinked open my eyes, my mum and the young twins just reaching my bed. 

"Hi darling," my mum whispered, pushing my hair back. "How was your nap? How's Harry?" 

"Is Harry dead?" Daisy whimpered while gripping my mums hand, peaking around to look at Harry. 

"It was good mum, and no babe he's not dead, we'll wake him up in a minute. He was just sleepy, don't you get sleepy when you have an owie or you feel icky?" Daisy nodded in response, rubbing at her eye with a fist. It's clear the girls had been emotional about everything that happened, but I can't say I blame them. They had been the ones to find Harry like that and I know it terrified them. "Exactly sweetheart, Harry just needed to sleep a little to feel better," I said while sitting up, being careful not to wake Harry. I grabbed Daisys hand and pulled her into me. 

"Phoebe do you want to wake up Harry with Daisy and Louis or help mummy in the kitchen?" My my mum asked. 

"Help in the kitchen!" She said while bouncing on her heels. 

"Okay love, Louis will you guys be down soon?" 

"Yeah we'll wake up Harry, I might have him use his inhaler again, he still sounds a bit wheezy," I said while glancing at him. His lips were pouted, occasionally twitching. I've learned that Harry likes to talk a lot in his sleep, I've had more conversations with him while he was sleeping than I could count. 

"Okay sweetheart, see you three down there," she smiled, smoothing Daisys hair and then taking Phoebes hand again before leaving. 

I looked down at Daisy who was holding my leg and looking wearily at Harry. I pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. "You like Haz, love?" She nodded, looking up at me shyly before glancing worriedly at Harry. I pulled her to my chest while rubbing her back. "He's okay, sweetheart. I bet it scared you a bit, huh?" She nodded, her body trembling slightly as little tears fell. "How about we wake him up, ask him how he is?" 

"Yeah," Daisy whispered before climbing on the bed next to me, looking at Harrys body. I can tell she was unsure. 

"We're going to wake him up nicely, okay? We're just gonna rub his back and pet his hair, you like getting woken up like that, yeah?" She nodded while smiling slightly before setting her hand on Harrys back. 

I leaned over and ran my hand through his curls, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Haz baby, time to wake up, dinner time," I called quietly. Daisy had started moving her hand up and down his spine, watching him cautiously. He stirred, one eye peaking open and up at me before moving to press his face into my thigh and grumbling. 

"Come on love, don't be like that when we have visitors in here," I laughed while petting the back of his head. He looked up at me, confusion on his face. 

"What do you mean?" He grumbled out, voice deep and gruff with sleep. It was honestly so sexy, and I probably would've done more about it if Daisy wasn't here with us. I nodded my head down towards Daisy where she was watching Harry with worry in her eyes. 

"Oh, hi little love," Harry said while smiling at her. Her eyes started watering and her bottom lip was quivering. "Wow, what's wrong baby?" Harry sat up and reached out towards her. She easily fell into his arms and started sobbing her heart out into his shirt. I rubbed her leg as Harry squeezed her tightly in his arms. 

"I-I thought you were dead," she sobbed. "Was scared!" 

"Oh sweet girl, no, I'm okay baby. You know why I'm okay?" She looked up at him and sniffled loudly, pushing her hair back. "Because you and your sister were little heroes today!" 

"Really?" She whispered and moved closer to Harry as if he was telling her a super important secret. 

"Of course! If you and Phoebe didn't tell Louis and get me help that could have been bad, but because of you girls I'm okay. I'm really proud of you two," Harry said and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She blushed like mad and giggled quietly. "Now give me a big, big hug and then go downstairs and help mummy and Phoebe get ready for dinner." Daisy wrapped her arms around Harrys shoulders while he squeezed her little waist. It was really a sight to see, my heart was soaring watching their interaction. 

He pulled back and kissed her cheek once more. "Okay, off you go little one," Harry said while smiling at Daisy. She jumped out of his lap and ran out the room, her previous look of worry and tears were now replaced with giggles and smiles. "Now you, take her place," Harry said while gripping my waist. I laughed and climbed onto his lap, looping my arms around his neck. 

"I love you, so much. You know that?" Harry murmured out, pressing a kiss to my neck. 

"I love you too, more than you'll know," I whispered in his ear. "I think you should use your inhaler once more though, just to be safe." 

"Whatever you say, Dr. Tomlinson," Harry smirked and kissed behind my ear. 

"I wouldn't have to be a doctor if you didn't get yourself into these situations," I laughed while stroking his curls. 

"I like it though, you make a good doctor. I'd rather refer to you as my nurse though, that's sexier," Harry groaned and pressed his hips up to mine. 

"Babe, we can't do this now, we have to go downstairs," I breathed as I felt my dick twitch in my pants. Harry is just so sexy, it's hard to control myself around him. 

Harry pressed his hips up once more before taking a deep breath and adjusting his trousers. "Okay, let's go. But tonight, I'm ravishing you." He smiled up at me, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips before lifting me off. 

We walked downstairs, making a quick stop at our bags for Harry to use his inhaler. Dinner passed without any hiccups. Daisy and Phoebe were absolutely overjoyed by the fact Harry was better, they almost talked his ear off during dinner time. Afterwards we helped clean up, and then Harry and I fed Doris and Ernest their bottles, which, there was nothing cuter than watching Harry make little faces at Doris while feeding her; for someone who puts on a tough guy act in school he sure is a softy when it comes to children. 

We were now sat in the living room, Moana playing on the TV. I was sat on the couch with Daisy and Phoebe snuggling into my sides as their attention was focused on the tv. Dan and my mum were putting down the babies while Harry sat on the floor with Lottie and Fizzy, giving them their wish of playing with his hair. Hair ties littered the floor along with a brush and a comb. They also pulled out a hair straightener but Harry shut that down quickly. 

"Maybe we can put it in little braids?" Fizzy said to Lottie while running her fingers through the longest part of his hair. 

"Ooooo, yes!" Lottie said and started pulling the little strands back, they weren't able to braid a ton since his hair wasn't that long, but just enough to fit it into a hair tie. They each did three braids, and I must admit Harry looked ridiculous, but the girls were overjoyed to just be feeling his hair and playing with it. They took it out of the braids and settled down next to him on the floor, curling into him to watch the rest of the movie. 

By the end of the movie, all four girls were asleep and it was quite the task. Harry had stood up and laid the two older girls on the floor carefully, then pulled Phoebe into his arms while I carried Daisy to her room. Lottie and Fizzy were a bit harder since I wasn't strong enough to carry one of them, but Harry was so he carried them one at a time, tucking them into their beds. We finally made our way to my room and immediately fell asleep after such an exciting day. 

But everything was perfect. 

The break ended up going by way too fast. My birthday came and went, but was absolutely wonderful. Harry had bought me a bracelet engraved with the day we got together which had me in tears. For Christmas, I had framed a photo of Harry and I and also got him a bottle of his favorite cologne (which had become my favorite scent anyways). When we left my mums, all the kids were positively distraught. The girls would hardly let both Harry and I leave, and wouldn't let us in the car until we promised we'd be back soon. Harrys mums was incredible as always, we exchanged gifts, and they even bought me a cupcake for my birthday and sang to me. Needles to say, our break was incredible, and when it came to an end I felt rejuvenated and was prepared to go back to school, although I would've much rather stayed with our families for longer. 

The first day back to school was awful. Since it was a new semester, we had new classes and my first one was an advanced writing class which started at 7:30. Who could function at that hour?. I also had none with Harry anymore, nor Liam, and only two with Zayn. A lot of my people in my class were upperclassmen which made me nervous. A lot of older people found me attractive, and would say inappropriate things to me. I know how it made Harry feel too, recently he had been shoving his shirts and jumpers onto me, making sure I always smelt like him. He had also attacked my neck in hickeys, doing anything in his power to make sure people knew I belong to someone. 

Today was no different, I had just gotten out of my final class of the day and was exhausted, both physically and mentally. I already texted Harry and asked if we could have a night of cuddling in his room, possibly do more things if we both aren't completely exhausted. I had left my last class the second we were dismissed and was heading towards Harrys room when I got stopped by someone grabbing my arm. 

I whipped my head around and looked back at the person behind me. "Can I help you?" I said, sass in my voice. 

"Oh you sure can doll face," the guy said who had me. I had recognized him as someone named Finn who was in my art education class. He wasn't an attractive guy, but no one was compared to my Harry. Finn had dark black hair and icy blue eyes. I hated it. He stood a head taller than me, he didn't have a ton of muscle mass but his height and the slight muscles he did have definitely posed as a threat to me. 

"Let go of me," I demanded while trying to pull my arm away. 

"You are a feisty one," he said while pulling me towards him. I felt my breath hitch as I felt Finns hand go towards my bum. "You are so pretty, you know that? And you have such a big bum, Harry's lucky to have you. He wouldn't mind sharing for a little bit, right?" He looked at me with a smirk that sent chills down my spine. I felt paralyzed in fear; sure, many people have said things towards me and made comments about my body, but it's been months since someone's acted upon it and I was petrified. 

"Please, please don't," I whimpered as I tried to push him away. He just tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer. 

"No can do, gorgeous. You're mine right now," he whispered into my ear before pulling me away from the hallway and into the nearby bathroom. I felt panic rise in my chest and tears pool in my eyes. 

I was about to get raped, and Harry won't be able to help me this time. 

Harrys POV

I sat in my dorm, playing some game on my phone and waited for Louis. I had texted him a couple of times asking where he was and he hadn't answered me, which worried me. It had also been twenty minutes since his class ended and he still wasn't here. I didn't want to seem crazy, because it's only been twenty minutes but he also didn't tell me he would be late. 

"Li, do you think I should go check on him?" I asked from my spot on my bed. Liam was packing up a bag to go stay with Zayn for the night since Louis was coming over. 

"It might not hurt mate, we all know he would've told you if he had to stay back," Liam said and came up to squeeze my shoulder. I sighed and nodded, knowing he was right. Concerned bubbled in my chest as I put my shoes on. I looked down at our message, realizing that he abruptly stopped responding, one minute he was immediately reading them and responding then the next he wasn't opening them at all. 

Harry: Baby? 

Harry: I left my room darling, walking towards your class now. I love you xx

I sighed as I saw my messages delivered but received no response. I walked down to where his last class was and knocked on the door before opening it. His professor was sitting in there, but Louis wasn't in there. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" His teacher questioned while turning to look at me. 

"Hi sir, I was just looking to see if Louis Tomlinson was in here still." I looked around the room, just to double check. 

"Nope, he left about thirty minutes ago." I felt my blood run cold at that, knowing something might be wrong. 

"Oh okay, thank you, have a good evening." I jogged out the door and whipped out my phone. I walked down the hallway and pressed Louis' name to call him. I heard it ring on my end, but I thought I also heard his ringtone. 

I paused where I was in the hallway and pulled my phone down, listening for that same ringtone. I heard it come from a nearby bathroom. I pressed my ear to the door to listen. I ended the call to see if the ringing would stop and sure enough it did. I listened to see if I could hear any other noises coming from the bathroom. 

"Please, let me go, just wanna be with Harry," I heard a cry that I instantly recognized as Louis'. The other person who was with him was saying something, but I couldn't hear them. Anger boiled inside of me. I pressed on the door to open it, but it was of course locked. I banged my fist on the door. 

"Open this fucking door, now!" I yelled. It went silent on the other end except for a loud sob from Louis. I was absolutely livid, I could practically feel the blood coursing through my veins as my adrenaline kicked in. I kicked the door as hard as I could against where the lock was, but it didn't budge. 

I reared back and kicked it once again, this time I heard it splintering, so I gave it one more hard kick, which finally made it fly open. The sight I was greeted with was one that would haunt me the rest of my life. 

This kid who I recognized as Finn had his fingers inside of Louis, who's clothes had been discarded on the floor, while using one hand to bend him over the sink. In that moment, I saw red. "What the actual FUCK do you think you're doing?!" My voice boomed as I ripped his hands away from Louis. I grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him as hard as I could against the wall. By this point I could hear Louis sobbing loudly, but all I could focus on was how much I wanted to kill this kid. 

"He was asking for it," Finn smirked as I squeezed a hand around his neck. I wasn't even thinking at this point. 

I wound back and punched him as hard as I could. I don't remember how many times I hit him, the only thing I do remember is Louis' teacher coming and pulling me away from him, then him collapsing on the ground. He wasn't dead, I knew I didn't inflict that much damage, but he definitely wasn't conscious. I flipped around when I felt myself being grabbed and was met with Louis sitting on the floor, naked, crying his heart out. I looked and saw the nurse and another male teacher walk in to collect Finn off the ground, probably to bring him to the nurses office then to the hospital. 

"Harry, snap out of it kid, come on," Louis teacher said. I wasn't even certain on what his name was. "Go be with Louis, we'll talk tomorrow but right now he needs you." That seemed to snap me out of whatever anger I was in. 

"Get everyone out of here, now," I demanded. He nodded and they hurried to get Finns body out of here. I quickly went over to where Louis was laying, shaking and crying into his bare knees, and scooped him into my arms. I turned myself towards the wall so my back was towards everyone in the room, shielding his naked body from everyones view. 

"I'm here my sweet boy, I'm here, deep breaths lovie," I whispered as I smoothed his hair back. Louis was absolutely sobbing, clutching onto my shirt for dear life and trembling as I rocked us back and forth. 

"H-Harry," he cried, moving a hand up to my hair. 

"Shhh, I'm right here, I got you baby, I'm so sorry, he's gone now." I held him to my chest as his sobs turned to little hiccups. "Let's get you dressed and back to the room sweetheart," I whispered. I stood up with him in my arms, setting him down on the counter which made him cry out as he lost contact with me. 

"It's okay darling, just getting your clothes." I kissed his forehead softly and reached down to grab his things. I gently put the jumper back on him, and when I went to slide his underwear back on he cried out, tears running down his face. "What baby, what can I do?" I asked as he leaned into my shoulder. He took a couple stuttering breaths. 

"Hurts, d-down there, it hurts," he whimpered out. I sighed softly, knowing if I could be in his position instead, just so he wouldn't have to face that pain, I would. 

"Can I take a look baby? I want to make sure you're okay," I kissed his cheek as he whimpered, but he still nodded and moved off the counter. "I'll be quick, I promise little love." I pressed a kiss on his shoulder before bending down behind him. 

"Gonna look now, okay love?" I looked up just in time to see him nod. I pressed a kiss to his hip before spreading his bum cheeks gently as he whimpered above me. His hole was red and swollen, signaling to me that he wasn't properly lubricated, but I didn't see any tears which was my main concern. I pulled his pants up and kissed his spine before grabbing his joggers and pulling those up also. I stood in front of him and pulled him to my chest.

"Just a little red and swollen sweetheart, but I think it won't hurt here after a few hours. Should we go to my room love bug?" Louis sniffled loudly but nodded, reaching his arms up to me. I smiled sympathetically at him before picking him up and carrying him up to my room. 

When we got up there I wasn't really sure what to do, especially with Louis in such a fragile state; I've never had to deal with something like this. He picked his head up from my shoulder and looked at me. 

"Can we shower?" He whispered out. His eyes were swollen from crying and red rimmed, his body was still slightly trembling in my arms. 

"Of course we can my angel," I spoke quietly. I carried him into the en suite where I gently stripped him down, I turned the water on until it was pretty warm, Louis always loves hot showers while I prefer them just kind of warm, but of course I'd make an exception for my boy. I tugged off my clothes after asking him if it was okay if I were naked too, the last thing I want to do is make him uncomfortable. 

"Ready darling?" He nodded and I wrapped my arms around his waist, lifting him into the shower. The whole time we were in there he didn't talk, just stayed pressed against the front of me. On one hand, it was so fucking hard, seeing the person you love the most be hurt and look so lost. On the other hand, I felt a tiny swell of pride knowing we had built our relationship up enough to the point where he trusted me enough to see him like this after such an incident. 

I washed his hair and sang quietly to him, songs I knew he loved. I then hesitantly washed his body, which he said he was fine with me doing. I checked him over for any major injuries, only finding some bruises on his hips and thighs that I pressed little kisses to. That had made him emotional, tears slipping down his face as he told me he's not crying because of what happened, but because he was glad I was there to take care of him. 

Afterwards I wrapped him in a fluffy towel and carried him bridal style out to my bed. I quickly dressed myself in a pair of joggers, all the while pulling out clothes for him, which consisted of a pair of briefs that were his since he decided he wants to keep some of his clothes here, and one of my thickest jumpers. I dressed him carefully, almost like you would a doll but I knew he was fragile and needed me to care for him. I did, eventually, step out of the room to call Liam and tell him not to come back because Louis and I needed time to ourselves. When I reentered he was sat up and crying while begging me not to leave him again. I laid down next to him on my back and let him curl up to me how he wanted. He had one of his legs between mine and had one hand in my hair while the other gripped my shoulder, his head was laying on the left side of my chest right over my beating heart; which was only beating for him. I had one arm wrapped around his upper back while the other held his lower back to me. 

We laid in silence but we were both awake, so I spoke up. "Loubear, we aren't going to any classes tomorrow. We have to get this sorted out and I don't want you near anyone but me, is that understood?" I spoke gently but added a hint of firmness so he wouldn't try to go to any classes.

"Yeah, can't leave you," he whispered and shook his head softly. "Need you with me." 

"I'll always be here baby, always." I squeezed him too me, holding him against me to the point where one might have considered it to be smothering him, but he knew he needed something solid; something sure and strong. We both fell asleep like that, and I knew that even though it will be hard, I will help him get through this and support him to no end. 

Because that's what you do when you are hopelessly in love. You stay.


	15. 14

Harry's POV

It had been three weeks since the incident with Finn, and to say Louis and I have been straining to make our relationship work would be an understatement. 

More like me straining. 

Louis hadn't really talked to me since that day.The day after we laid in bed together and didn't really talk until we had to go talk to Louis' teacher and a couple police officers. It turns out Finn would be expelled and due to this incident it was discovered he had sexually assaulted others, so he would be getting charges pressed against him too. I've been doing everything in my power to make things normal between Louis and I but I could just tell that Finn had really affected him, especially because he wouldn't let me touch him. 

Louis and I had tried to have sex once since the incident, and as soon as I started groping him through his clothes he freaked, went into a fucking full blown panic attack. I constantly feel like the worst boyfriend, especially whenever I do things to try to make him happy. I hug him and he tenses, I kiss him and he only gives me a quick peck in return and fights to get away, I make him tea every time he experiences an episode and he doesn't drink it; but worst of all he won't talk to me. I never thought I would be on this end of a relationship, fighting for the attention of my lover when I used to happily sleep around without feeling any attachment. 

Which brought me to now. I was sitting outside on a bench near a park, smoking a cigarette that was hanging from my lips; something I hadn't done since Louis and I got together. I just had no idea what to do. Just ten minutes ago, Louis, Zayn, Liam, and I were sitting in the common room. One second I was holding Louis in my arms, for once feeling like things were normal, then the next Louis was positively screaming at me, shoving at me and yelling at me to get off of him before quickly flinging himself into Zayns arms and begging him to take him to their dorm. I'm stressed, sad, and more than anything I'm longing. I miss Louis, more than I've ever missed anyone or anything and he's only a short walk away. 

I sighed and took another drag from my cigarette before I stomped it out, running a hand through my hair. I am so lost, so out of my depth and all I wanted to do was fix his broken pieces. 

"Hey mate," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Liam walking towards me. I gave him a tight smile before I turned back to look at the ground. "You alright man?" Liam asked as he sat beside me.

"What do you think?" I asked and shook my head. "I feel lost mate, I'm at my wits end. I don't know how to fix him." 

"H, it's not about fixing him. I think it would be good for you to get Louis to open up to you. I talked to Zayn and he told me some things-" 

"He told you things?" I cut Liam off. I felt my blood boil slightly. Zayn and Liam knew things I didn't, which I guess I expected that from Zayn because Louis has been going to him more than me, but not Liam.

"We just talked about it Harry, I haven't been hiding things from you about your own boyfriend I swear," Liam hurried out. I sighed and scrubbed a hand over my face, the feeling of being a failure eating away at me. "Look mate, from what I've heard, I think you have to make Louis talk about it. I know you'd rather not force him to have that conversation but if he doesn't talk it's just going to keep eating at him. I know you don't want that and I think we both know that he won't ever talk about this unless you force it out of him."

"I just feel like I've already failed him so much, I can't imagine hurting him and fucking up again. This relationship is too important to me Li," I choked out as my voice cracked. I felt tears build up in my eyes. I rarely cry in front of anyone, but I've known Liam for so long that I felt like I could, especially because I don't cry in front of him often. 

I could feel Liam looking at me, but I couldn't face him. We sat in silence for a minute as tears fell from my eyes before he spoke up. "Come here Haz," Liam said quietly before grabbing my shoulder and pulling me into him. I gripped his bicep tightly as the dam completely broke; leaving me a sobbing mess. I cried for what felt like forever, soaking Liams shirt.

"I want him back Liam, I want my Lou back," I sobbed out as I clenched my eyes shut. He ran a hand down my back and gently held me. 

"You never lost him Harry, he's still yours. You just have to help him find himself again," Liam whispered and then pressed a warm kiss to my head, which I would've found weird since only Louis can do that but honestly in that moment I needed all the comfort I could get; and Liam's family so it's not weird. We sat in our embrace for a while before I pulled back and wiped my face.

"Sorry about your shirt," I croaked out as I looked at the wet patch. 

"Don't worry about it lad," he chuckled while wiping at his shirt a bit. "Go to your boy now Harry, he needs you and you most definitely need him. Do you want Zayn to stay with me tonight?" Liam asked. It was very nice of him to offer privacy for Louis and I and I would've felt bad if I didn't know that Liam wasn't dying to see Zayn. 

"Yeah that would be good, but if things go bad Zayn will probably have to go back. I can't stand the thought of Louis being alone right now when he's so fragile," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again. At this point my hair was a complete mess, but I couldn't care less, I just wanted my baby. 

"Go get him Haz," Liam said and gently slapped my back. I smiled slightly at him before making the walk towards Louis and Zayns dorm.

I made it up to their room and stopped outside their door, my heart pounding in my chest. I sighed, shaking my hands out before knocking on the door. I waited for a minute until Zayn opened the door. 

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Zayn asked with a tired smile. I could tell he was just as worried as me, his smile was strained and had bags under his eyes. 

"I'm here to see Louis if that's alright, I figured him and I could have some alone time if you don't mind spending the night with Liam?" I rung my hands together, I've never felt so little compared to someone who's younger than me, but that's what love does to you no matter the age.

"I never mind spending the night with Liam, you kidding?" Zayn snorted out a laugh. "Of course I'll give you guys your space, just be really careful yeah? I don't know what to do to help him and I don't want anything to make him worse," Zayn said quietly while worry shone in his eyes. They glistened with unshed tears and I instantly felt horrible. As much as I loved and cared for Louis, I easily forgot that Louis and Zayn had been close for so long, so this is hurting Zayn just as much, if not more than it's hurting me. 

I let out a shaky sigh and pulled Zayn into a hug. It was weird to think that Zayn had hated me, I never would've thought I'd find myself holding him, but I knew he had been holding himself together for Louis. "I'll talk to him, little one. I'll help fix this, don't you worry. you deserve a little break so just go to Liam, have him treat you tonight and I'll take care of things here, okay?" Zayn sniffled loudly and nodded into my shoulder before pulling away. I wiped gently at his wet cheeks before he grabbed his things and left. 

"Good luck mate," Zayn said on his way out, gripping my shoulder lightly before walking down the hall and out the dorm. I took a deep breath before stepping into the room, greeted by silence. 

I looked right at Louis' bed to see that he was asleep, curled in on himself. Sadness washed over me as I looked at the boy that I loved so much be in so much pain. I sat down at his desk to wait for him to wake up, probably better than sitting on his bed next to him. 

It was about an hour later when Louis finally stirred from his sleep, looking absolutely adorable as he rubbed his eyes with his fists (that were bunched up in my sweater, by the way) and let out a small yawn. He looked around a bit before his eyes landed on me. "Hi darling," I whispered as I gave him a small smile. 

"Where's Zayn?" I frowned at that but quickly pulled it together, I can't take it personally. 

"He went to go stay the night with Liam, we need to talk Louis. I think you know that," I said as gently as I could. He looked up at me with scared eyes before his chest started rapidly moving up and down. 

"Oh god, you're going to break up with me aren't you? Fuck, fuck I knew I messed it all up I just knew it!" Louis yelled as tears built in his eyes. He gripped his hair tightly and started rocking slightly. I quickly stood up and moved over to him without even thinking. 

"No, absolutely not baby! I'm not breaking up with you my love, you didn't mess anything up," I said as I gently ran a hand up and down his back. I didn't try to move closer, not knowing how he'd react. He took in a shaky breath and wiped at the tears that spilt out. 

"W-what did you want to talk about?"

"Baby love, I think it's important for you to open up to me about what happened," I said softly. I felt him tense under my palm and scoot away from me. 

"There's nothing to talk about, Harry. I don't know what you're on about," he said in a monotone voice as he looked at the wall ahead of him. 

"Louis, look at me, please!" I begged. He slowly turned and met my gaze, I could tell his hard shell broke a bit but not enough. "I miss you boobear, I miss us. I miss hearing your laugh and talking to you about everything. I miss how we were my darling and I want to make things better, so please talk to me." My voice was shaking at the end and I felt tears well up in my eyes but I tried to hold it together. Louis just looked at me, not saying anything. 

"Please Louis, I'll do anything baby please, I'll get you some snacks or we can turn on a movie and talk. Oh better yet I can go get you some tea just please-" I got out before Louis cut me off.

"Damn it Harry I don't need any fucking tea! Stop offering it!" Louis yelled as he stood up and paced the room. I stood up also.

"Then fucking talk to me Louis! I need you, Lou, don't you see that?! I fucking miss you! I can't sleep without you, I can't focus without you! I feel like all I've done is be a shit boyfriend to you but I can't bear to see the end of us! You are everything to me, please I can't lose you, I just can't," I whimpered out the last sentence as my tears spilled over. Louis had paused his pacing and was turned facing me. I let out a sob and dropped down to my knees in front of him. 

"Please. . ." I begged quietly and gently pressed my forehead on his thigh. I sat there for a long time, just crying into his leg before he finally ran a hand through my hair. I let out a loud sob at the sensation before he dropped down in front of me. As soon as he did I looked at him, seeing that he was crying too. 

"Okay," he whispered quietly as he smoothed my hair back. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into me, crossing my legs and sitting him on my lap. We held each other for a long while, and it felt like we were putting both of our broken pieces back into place. 

After about twenty minutes of us just breathing each other in, he finally spoke. "You have been nothing short of perfect, Harry. I thought if I pushed you away you would realize I'm not worth your time. I have felt so broken," his voice cracked at that and he shook his head. "I just feel so gross with myself H, like I know I didn't let him do the things he did to me, but I can't help but feeling filthy. I can wash my body as much as I want and I can still feel him on me, can still see him lingering about. I can't shake him Harry." Louis gripped my shirt tightly as he spoke, staring at one spot the whole time. At the end he finally met my eyes, and when he did I pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

"Thank you for telling me lovely, you were so brave telling me these things. I'm so happy to hear your voice again," I whispered softly as I gently gripped his face. He smiled slightly at me before it fell again. "And as for him, I know it's hard, and I don't expect you to recover right away, but I just want to be here to help you through it. I won't ever force you into anything and I hope you know you are the loveliest boy I've ever met. There's nothing that he did to you that can take away your natural beauty and make me think any less of you. You are positively the love of my life, and the most precious boy on this earth; and I'll be damned if I don't spend the rest of my life proving it to you," I said fiercely. 

Louis looked at me and bit his lip as a blush appeared on his cheeks. He smiled slightly at me. "I already feel so much lighter now that I told you how I feel," Louis said as he squeezed my shoulder. He looked down at my lips before looking back up at me. "Can I, can I kiss you?" He asked quietly. 

I smirked up at him before pulling him closer to me, his chest now pressed against mine. "You don't have to ask for what's already yours beautiful." With that we both leaned in, kissing each other deeply. We kissed for a long time, considering this was the most contact we've had with each other in almost a month. When we pulled back I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist while he rested his head on my chest; I could feel him smiling, and I already knew he looked stunning. 

We sat together for a long time, neither one of us speaking; just holding one another until Louis spoke up. "H?" 

"yes darling?" 

"Are we going to be okay?" He asked quietly, fiddling with my shirt. I kissed his hair and stroked his back, all the way from the top of his spine to his bum.

"Yeah, baby. We'll be alright." 

(Time jump coming at ya!) 

~4 months later~

Louis and I had been unstoppable. We were the 'it' couple, we were constantly talked about but we didn't really care. We were happy, and going so strong. 

The Finn incident eventually had become a distant memory, it had taken Louis another month before he let me make love to him, but he was worth it. If I'm being honest, I was less comfortable than he was because I didn't want to trigger anything for him. It took him cursing me out and threatening to just jerk off and leave for me to think he could handle it. Of course I had gone nice and slow, making it especially romantic and making sure he was okay. 

After that, we were just animals. Constantly going at it. I don't even think I can count on one hand how many times Zayn and Liam walked in on us (but admittedly we walked in on them a lot too, none of us really cared or reacted that badly eventually). 

Louis was fully back to his silly sarcastic, loving self about two weeks after we made love, but he still has little moments where he's unsure or just needs a big cuddle from me until he feels whole again -my cuddles have had a 100% success rate to date on making him feel better-. 

The rest of the school year went by so quickly and we found ourselves packing up for the summer. Liam and I had one more year left after this and Louis and Zayn had three more years. Liam and Zayn had been so steady in their relationship and so confident that they already had an apartment in mind for the following school year, one close to campus. 

I wanted so desperately for Louis to live with me. And I planned on asking him. 

When school ended a couple weeks back, I went to Holmes Chapel to spend time with my family. Yesterday I arrived in Doncaster in order to spend time with Louis and his family. I was going to ask Jay if she was okay with Louis living with me and then take him to the apartment and show him. It was a drive, going back to London from Doncaster, but it would so be worth it if he agrees to live with me. 

So now here I am, laying on my back with Doris trying to eat my hair and Ernest bouncing on my chest. 

"Would you like some help babe?" Louis laughed as he entered the living room and saw my situation. 

"That would be really great love," I said with a wince as Doris pulled extra hard on my hair. Jay had trimmed it slightly when I arrived. I told her I wanted to grow it out which was fine, but according to her you have to cut it for it to grow out? Doesn't make a ton of sense to me on how it makes it 'healthier' but I'll go with it. 

"Aww, that's too bad," Louis said with a giggle as he watched me helplessly fight off the two babies. The worst part is that they were full force teething and drooling all over me. 

I flipped Louis off but then blew him a kiss before turning my attention to the two babies who were trying to kill me. "Aren't you two supposed to be napping soon?" I said as I managed to pull Doris' chubby hands out of my hair and held them both in my arms as I sat up. "Here Lou, take a baby," I said and handed Ernest over to him who just put the string of Louis' jumper into his mouth. 

"Now you, little love," I said to Doris as I stood, her in the crook of my arm while I grabbed her dummy. "Are going to take a little nap for me." She whined up at me as she rubbed her eyes, clearly trying to fight off sleep by pushing the pacifier out as soon as I put it in her mouth. "Hey now, don't act like that babygirl," I said gently and pushed the pacifier between her lips again, rubbing her cheek until she took it. I walked around the room and bounced her in my arms, her falling asleep in about ten minutes. Louis had gotten Ernest to fall asleep also and we put them in their rooms. 

Louis turned and faced me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my pec. "I love seeing you interact with them," he sighed happily. 

"Oh yeah?" I hummed and kissed his hair. 

"Yeah, seem like a real daddy when you're with them," he giggled cutely. I laughed and shook my head as we walked out.

"As much as I love the thought of having a family with you one day, I think we should just stick to babysitting and I'll just bee your daddy." I smirked at the blush that made its way onto Louis face as he slapped my arm. 

"You can't say stuff like that," he said quietly as we sat on the couch, cuddling into one another. 

"I believe I can, darling." I kissed his lips before we turned to watch TV, waiting for the rest of his family to come home. 

They showed up about a half hour later, the girls bounding over to Louis to show him what they got at the store while I went to the kitchen and helped Jay put things away. 

"How were the babies?" She asked quietly.

"They were great, tried eating me but a little bit of rocking and a pacifier later they were both passed out," I said with a laugh. She also laughed and shook her head. I figured now would be the best time to bring up my idea. "So, I have to ask you something important and I don't want to go through with it until I have your permission," I said nervously as we turned and faced one another. 

"Oh lord, Harry I love you, I really do. You're like one of my own kids, but don't you think it's a little soon to marry Louis?" I choked on my spit as those words came out, coughing harshly as I sent her an incredulous look. 

"I'm not asking him to marry me," I strained out as I recovered from my choking episode. "But I am asking him to move in with me, as long as that's okay with you." She looked down and thought for a minute before looking back up at me with a slight smile. 

"You two basically lived together as it is, you might as well. I would be happy to go decor shopping for you boys," she said as she pulled me into an embrace. I hugged her back just as tightly. 

"Thank you ma, I really appreciate you letting me take care of him," I said and then pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Of course, you love him, he loves you, and I love you both. It works out," she said while smiling up at me. I smiled back and bit my lip. 

"I love you too. Now, if it's alright with you I would like to take Louis to the apartment I planned on us getting. I chose it because it works for if he chooses to live with me but I'll also be able to live in it alone if he chooses not to." 

"Of course you can love, just try to be quiet when you come home since I'm sure it'll be a bit late. I know he'll love it, and I know he's going to wanna move in with you," Jay said and pressed a kiss to my cheek before ushering me out of the kitchen. 

I walked to the living room where Daisy and Phoebe were climbing all over Louis, desperate for his attention. "Alright beautiful girls, off my boy I gotta steal him," I laughed out and pulled Phoebe off Louis and swung her around, making her shriek and laugh loudly as I set her down. 

"Can I help you?" Louis said with sass to me once the girls were gone. he had one eyebrow raised but a small smile on his face to show he was playing. 

"I got something to show you, but it's quite a drive." 

"Where are you taking me?"

"London."

"And why are we driving so far? What's in London?" 

I smirked and kissed his nose and then pulled him to the front door where we slid on our shoes. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out, later." Louis groaned out but let me pull him to my car where we started the long drive to London, but I know that Louis will fall asleep, I give him an hour. 

It turns out, Louis only took 45 minutes to fall asleep which didn't surprise me. He slept the whole drive there which I was glad about, knowing I'd probably give in and tell him if he was awake. We pulled up to the apartment complex, which was incredibly nice even on the outside. I turned towards Louis and gently shook him awake. 

"Loubear, come on my love, time to wake up," I said softly. He groaned and looked at me.

"We there?" He asked and yawned while stretching. 

"We sure are, and you have to cover your eyes, no looking," I demanded. He scoffed but muttered a 'fine' and covered his eyes. I pulled him out of the car and guided him inside the apartment building, then to the elevator that led to the floor that our apartment was on. Our floor was the top one which was floor three, where all the nicer apartments were. 

"Seriously Harold where are you taking me?" Louis demanded as I guided him to the front door of our apartment.

"Just calm down Lou, you'll see in a minute baby," I laughed and unlocked the door, stepping inside and pulling Louis with me with a hand on his waist. I shut the door behind us and took a look at the apartment; it was perfect. Just the right size for Louis and I. 

I leaned down and kissed his ear before whispering to him. "You can look now, babe." At that he pulled his hands away and scanned the apartment. 

"What?" He asked and turned towards me, clearly confused. 

"Let me show you," I said and started showing him around. The front door led right into the kitchen, which was connected to the dining room. The living room was right next to it, it had soft cream colored carpet and a big window with a little place to sit. Next was the master bedroom, which had a balcony connected to it, a walk in closet, and its own bathroom. There was also a guest room and another bathroom. After the little tour we stopped in the kitchen, looking at the bare walls and the empty dining room. 

"What do you think my love?" I asked. 

"It looks lovely, I like it." Louis said with a smile. "Who's living here, Zayn and Liam? I knew they were looking at apartments but I didn't think they were choosing this one." I laughed loudly at Louis' oblivious guess which made him frown. "What are you laughing at Styles?" He said and narrowed his eyes at me. 

"Lou, my smart, angelic baby. Do you really think I would be showing you Zayns and Liams apartment?" I asked him. I can tell just by my own voice I was fonding so hard over him. He pouted up at me and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I don't know, maybe?" He said quietly before smiling slightly at me to show he wasn't that affected by my comment. I stepped forward then, wrapping my arms around his waist, hoisting him up and then setting him on the counter. I spread his legs slightly and stood between them, my hands running across his thighs. 

"My love," I started. "I don't know if you think this is too soon, or something you're comfortable with quite yet; which if you're not it's absolutely fine! But, I would really love it if you moved in with me. Moved in with me to this apartment," I said while gazing into his eyes. I was so nervous but I was also really hopeful. He stared back into my eyes as his mouth opened and closed, trying to form words. Instead, he grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his lips to mine in a deep kiss, pressing me into it. I kissed back with just as much passion. 

He eventually pulled away, licking his lips a bit and smiling down at me from his spot. I could tell by the little glint in his eyes that he wanted this too, but I needed to hear it. 

And hear it I did. 

"Of course, I would absolutely love to move in with you Harold."


	16. 15

Louis' POV

Harry and I had decided to move into the apartment a week and a half after he showed me. He was already paying for the rent and so we thought it would make sense to move in, plus then we wouldn't have to be separated during the summer. I hadn't felt that excited, ever. 

Both of our families helped us move, Dan stayed home with the kids while my mum helped me pack up and helped us move in along with Anne. This was also the first time our mums have officially met and they hit it off super well, which didn't surprise me as they're both lovely women.

They had actually hit it off so well, that they didn't even plan to stay for dinner with Harry and I, instead they insisted on going out somewhere with one another so we could have our alone time in our new apartment. 

We had just finished unloading my mums car, which had the last of our stuff in it. Harry set the last box down in our kitchen before turning to face our mums and I with a large smile on his face. He was slightly sweaty, his green shirt hugging his torso because of it. He was wearing his usual skinny jeans but today he had me tie a head scarf around his head to keep his curls out of his face, which didn't help that much, but he looked absolutely precious.

"We did it guys!" He cheered and moved in for a group hug. I laughed and shook my head but couldn't help but fall into the embrace with Anne and my mum. I wrapped my arms around his torso while our mums wrapped an arm around me, both of them squeezing Harrys sides. We stood like that for a minute before we all pulled away. 

I looked around the apartment full of boxes and I was absolutely ecstatic. "I can't believe this is ours," I murmured and shook my head in disbelief. Harry came and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back into him. 

"Better believe it darling, you're stuck with me now." Harry kissed me on the cheek and I could feel his smirk. I smiled and nuzzled my cheek against him before turning to my mum who had tears in her eyes. 

"Mum don't cry," I said with a light laugh as I pulled away from Harry. 

"I just can't believe it, my baby is growing up so fast, it was one thing when you moved out for college but now you're moving out with someone special to you. I just can't believe how far you've come dear," my mum rambled. I felt my throat close slightly at her words as I held back my emotions.

"Always your baby," I murmured as I pulled her into a hug. When we separated, she wiped her tears and kissed my cheek gently. Harry and his mum had also been having their own moment together. There wasn't really any tears by the looks of it but I'm sure that's due to the fact that Harry hadn't really lived at home for a few years now. 

We all chatted for a while and set up our bigger furniture before our mums took off around 3. "I'll be back soon boobear, bring you boys some food," my mum said as I walked her to the door. 

"Thanks mum, drive safe. I love you," I said and pulled her into a quick hug. 

"I love you too baby." She said goodbye to Harry and I said goodbye to Anne, then they were gone. Leaving Harry and I to ourselves. I walked up to Harry and wrapped my arms around his torso, leaving my chin on his chest.

"Just us now my love," I said with a small smile playing on my lips. Harry smirked down at me, his dimples out full force.

"I know, I'm so happy, I just can't believe this is ours and you're all mine," Harry whispered and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I blushed slightly and pressed my face to his neck. 

"I'll always be yours, H." I kissed his neck before pulling back and looking at the boxes. "Should we unpack?" 

"I would much rather take a nap, I'm exhausted after moving everything, we can unpack later," Harry said as he pulled me to our living room. I wasn't that tired but I would never pass up an opportunity to cuddle a sleepy Harry. 

Harry laid down on the couch, flopping his body down onto it before opening his arms for me, which I happily climbed into. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him while I rested my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. I loved being in his arms, despite everything we had dealt with in school. If I'm being honest, the Finn situation does still impact me frequently. My self esteem has not been where it used to be and I know I'm not fully myself. I try to stay strong though, and it's easier with Harry by my side. 

"I love you darling," Harry whispered after a few minutes of us sitting in silence. I had thought he fell asleep with his eyes being shut and his breathing even. 

"I love you too H," I said back and rubbed his cheek with one hand. Not long after that, Harry was out like a light. I wasn't tired at all so I just laid with him for about 15 minutes before I decided I should try to peel him off of me. 

Easier said than done. 

He had a tight grip on my waist and I had to gently pry his hands away in order for me to carefully untangle our legs and roll off of him.

"Oof," I grunted as I rolled onto the floor with an audible thump, Harry might not be that graceful, but neither am I if I'm being honest. I looked up at him to see a frown on his face, his lips were pouted and were sporting a deep frown. The crease between his eyes were deep as he crossed his arms across his chest after blindly searching for me. As bad as my fall felt, which, was technically Harrys fault if we're being honest here, he looked perfect. Even if he was frowning he was stunning and I couldn't help but stare at him from my place on the floor. Every little detail about him never fails to pull me in, from the dimples in his cheeks to the mole he has just diagonal from his lips, everything is so perfect. 

I look at him for a few more moments before deciding to get up before my heart bursts and I end up waking him up due to extreme fonding, so I decide to unpack some things, not before kissing him on the forehead first, obviously. 

Looking at the boxes scattered all across the floor, I realize how much shit Harry and I have between the two of us. When we talked about moving, I didn't think it'd be that bad, but now seeing all of our boxes laid out everywhere I realize I kind of have my work cut out for me. Best start unpacking now. 

I spend the next two hours unpacking, and I basically completed the kitchen. It definitely feels more like it's mine and Harrys space, like this is something that's only ours. I looked around the room with a small smile on my face. 

Just then, Harry came stumbling in, his hair in disarray and a pout on his face, immediately looking at me. 

"Can I help you?" I ask with a small smirk as he walks closer to me. His head scarf is off as well, tied around his wrist. 

"You left me," he pouted. I sighed and looped my arms around the back of his neck, a smile making its way to my lips. 

"I'm sorry my love, I had things to do. Look at how nice our kitchen looks!" Harry took a minute to look around before turning his attention back to me. 

"It looks nice, but you still left, had no one to cuddle with." He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me off the ground, forcing a small gasp out of me as I wrapped my legs around him. 

"Harold, do not man handle me!" I scolded, but really we both knew I was completely kidding because I always like it when he picks me up, especially if I don't feel like walking. He just laughed quietly before setting me on the counter. He had his face pressed to my neck and his curls were tickling my ear, but he seemed to be doing it on purpose. "Harry Edward, be nice," I whined as I scrunched my shoulder up to my ear to block it from his curly locks. He laughed again and instead turned his attention to my neck, to which he started sucking a bruise on. I sighed but gently held his head there and let him do his thing, knowing he sometimes gets like this. 

Eventually he pulled away and looked at me with a playful glint in his emerald eyes, definitely more awake than he was previously. His eyes flickered between my lips and my eyes. I scoffed at how obvious he was being, but gave in and kissed him anyways, because I can never not give into him. When we pulled back he squeezed me slightly before looking around the room again. "It really looks lovely darling, you did great, I love our kitchen." He smiled down at me and pressed a kiss to my cheek, then my nose, then my lips. 

"You don't want to change anything do you? If you do that's fine I'm open to changing things, just because I decorated it and organized doesn't mean it needs to be like this I just thought this was how we'd both like it but if you want anything changed we can," I rambled as I played with my fingers. This is the start of forever with one another, and I really just want everything to be perfect. 

"Lou, sweetheart, calm down," Harry said with a laugh. "Everything looks perfect, I love it. You did an amazing job little love." I smiled but felt myself blush, so I pressed my face to his chest instead of answering. I felt his chest rumble as he laughed and soothed a hand down my spine. Moments like these with Harry just felt so right. Being in his arms is like being home, and we didn't need to buy an apartment together in order to acquire that feeling. 

"Well darling, shall we go get our bedroom in order?" Harry questioned after standing there holding me for a while. Our bedroom. Something about that made my heart flutter wildly. 

I pulled back and looked at him, he had a fond smile on his face, one he reserved for only me. "Yeah, we can." I answered, planting a kiss on his lips before hoping off the counter and grabbing his hand as we walked towards our bedroom. I looked around at our room, our mattress had nothing on it and our night stands were empty, boxes piled on the bed of miscellaneous things while our clothes sat in suitcases at the end of our bed on the ottoman. "I think I'll start putting our clothes away if you want to start putting away the things in those boxes?" I questioned Harry.

"Sounds like a lovely plan," Harry said with a small smile. "Can you help me with this first?" I looked to see Harry holding out his head scarf in my direction. I smiled and took the scarf from his hand. 

"Sit on the bed, dear," I said quietly as I lightly pushed him. He sat down and spread his legs slightly so I could fit between them. I moved myself towards him and gently ran my hands through his curls, just messing with them instead of really doing anything useful. He sighed as I ran my hand through his hair and leaned into the touch. His hands finding their way from the back of my knees, to the back of my thighs, to my bum, and finally landing on my hips, holding me there. I smiled as his eyes slipped shut. I got to work tying the wrap in his hair, pushing back some of his curls out of his face then tying it in a knot in the back. 

"There you go beautiful, you're all set," I said and ruffled his curls a bit.

"Thank you my love." He kissed my hip before standing up, letting his hands slide up my sides as he stood. I hummed in acknowledgement before turning my attention back to the suitcase while Harry worked on unpacking our boxes. Our closet was a walk in and we had decided that Harry gets one side while I get the other for our shirts. We had also bought a dresser that was large enough for me to have the left drawers and him the right. 

I started with the first suitcase which was all of my shirts and jumpers (most of which were actually Harrys) and hung them all up in the closet. By the time I was done with my suitcase, Harry was finishing up a box and had gotten his night stand set up with all of his things he'd need. The next suitcase ended up being Harry's which I was more excited about than unpacking my own things. Something about me putting away his clothes felt so domestic, I craved doing things for him. 

As I hung up his shirts, I got passed his usual playing grey, black, and white shirts. I figured that was all he had for shirts since that's all he wears, only to find others that I know I haven't seen before. I squinted my eyes and dug through the shirts, trying to find a time I remember Harry wearing any of these. I pulled out the shirts, some more like blouses. The fabric on most of them were silky, some even sheer. Many of them contained floral prints of fun colors and designs, things I never had imagined Harry wearing. 

I couldn't help myself and ended up turning to Harry to question him on it. "H?" He hummed, not even turning towards me. I saw him looking at a small framed photo of me with my family, he had a smile on his face and I watched as he set it on his nightstand, turning it towards the bed so it would be facing him. Okay, my heart may have melted just a bit but I had a pressing issue at hand. "Are these yours?" He looked at me then and his smile fell as I held up a pink button up shirt that seemed to shimmer in the light in one hand, in the other I held a black button up that had pink feathers scattered all over it. 

"Oh er, yeah, yeah they are," he said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

I looked down at the material in my hands before speaking again. "Why haven't I ever seen you wear these things?" 

He sighed before sitting on the bed again, running a hand down his face. "I don't usually wear those, I don't know it's kind of stupid Lou." I can clearly see it's bothering him, his face looking slightly distressed. 

"Baby, it's not stupid if it's something that's bothering you," I said quietly and set down his clothes, walking over to him. 

"I don't know, I just feel like if I wear stuff like that, especially out in public, people might think differently of me. I like those outfits, but they aren't exactly 'manly' and I don't want to seem like I'm weak or super feminine," Harry said bitterly. I can tell it's something he's thought a lot about. I sat on his lap, facing him and grabbed his face between my hands. 

"Honey, wearing stuff like that doesn't change who you are. And if no one likes it, who cares? Literally who gives a fuck because the only person who's opinion should have an effect on you is your own opinion, what others say about you really doesn't matter. You are perfect just as you are, and you are absolutely stunning in anything you wear. I seriously don't know how I got so lucky to have you, and I think you would look wonderful in any of these," I ranted as I looked into his eyes. I could see him absorbing my words and trying to believe them; I would know how that feels as it's taken me what feels like forever to believe I'm worthy of something, anything, after the Finn incident. 

"Thank you darling, I don't know how I got so lucky to have you either. I suppose I'll never have an answer to that, while I?" Harry said. I could hear in his voice that he was a bit choked up, but never the less had a smile on his face. I shook my head before kissing him deeply, holding his face steady. 

"I don't think either of us have a logical answer, besides that we're just damn lucky to have one another." 

After the shirt incident, I finished putting away our clothes. I also found out Harry had an array of shoes he also doesn't wear besides his signature brown boots. He had a wide range of shoes, from shoes with sparkles to three inch heeled black boots, not that he needs anymore height, but I would honestly do anything to see him dress the way he wants to. I just about made him do a fashion show for me, showing off all of his outfits but he wasn't too willing to do that. 

Afterwards we made dinner together, singing to songs he played from his Spotify and bumped hips as we made stir fry. He cooked the chicken while I 'helped' cook the vegetables, meaning he cooked them while I tried to tell him when I think they were about to burn. 

They did burn. 

But that was on me, I was too busy singing to him and embarrassing him by singing 'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars to him. 

It was worth it. 

Afterwards we cuddled up on the couch, we shared a bowl of popcorn and fed each other pieces as we watched Love Actually, Harrys choosing. It was great until we got too aggressive with the popcorn and started a full blown food fight, but that was again on my when I went to shove a full handful of popcorn in Harrys mouth. 

After that we took a bath together, our tub in the bathroom connected to our room was huge and easily fit the two of us. We laid and soaked together for a long time, Harry washing my hair and I washing his. 

To end the night, we made love in our new bed, not rushing anything and just letting our bodies move how they wanted until we both eventually reached our peaks. Harry wiped us off (mainly me since I was the more dirty than him) and flopped onto bed next to me, engulfing me in his strong embrace as sleep whisked us away. 

And everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this story, I really love writing it. I had been posting it on my Wattpad account but decided I should also take it over to AO3. If you would like to see more/less of something please leave a comment and let me know, or if you have any suggestions to future chapters I'm always open to ideas! Thank you for reading!


	17. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wattpad and all, but I think I'm starting to like AO3 better, you all are so amazing and I hope you're enjoying this story!

Louis' POV

So far, Harry and I have been living together for a month now and it's been, interesting to say the least. 

Don't get me wrong, I have so been enjoying my time with Harry, I honestly wouldn't want to live with anyone else and there's been so many great things about living with him. For instance, he has taught me how to cook quite a bit since we moved in together. I went from not being able to boil water without burning down the house, to making an actually decent dinner. It's also just been nice being with him, falling asleep in his arms, waking him up with tea in the morning, whispering 'I love you' too each other as if they were secrets, late night conversations, movie nights, walking to our home together. It has all been so amazing. 

That is, until recently. 

Like I've mentioned, I've enjoyed living with Harry, but recently he's been so busy that it doesn't even really feel like we're living together. The boxing gym that Harry had worked at in his hometown had just opened up a second location in London, and they immediately asked Harry to take a job as a trainer. The job itself paid well, well enough where we could easily afford rent and groceries off his paychecks (which we were able to afford anyways thanks to our mothers being concerned for us and our finances and sending money every month) but he worked crazy hours. 

Some days, I wouldn't see him all day. He'd leave in the morning and not come back until that night, slipping into bed as I'm on the brink of sleep. He'd wrap me in his arms and press a kiss to my cheek before falling asleep, only to be gone before I'm up the next day. 

I know this might be my paranoia, but I can't help but wonder if he's actually working that whole time. My mind has played plenty of scenarios where he isn't at work and he's seeing someone behind my back. I try not to think of that, because I know if I do I'll find myself sobbing into a bag of potato chips while watching some romcom which is the last thing anyone needs, but I still can't help those thoughts from drifting into my mind. 

Why wouldn't he cheat on me? Finn thought I was easy enough to use. He had told me several times before Harry got to me how I was a slut and Harry would just leave me eventually, he wouldn't want someone as young and disgusting as me. 

And perhaps Finn was right. 

So, these are the thoughts I find myself with as I sit at our dinner table like I am now. I try to hold back a whimper as these thoughts play through my head. Luckily, my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the oven timer going off, signaling our dinner's done. I jump from my spot and go to stop the timer. I open the oven and take out the pan. Tonight I made something special for Harry and I. We had just passed our 9 month anniversary last week, and although we agreed not to do anything special, I wanted to have a nice night with Harry since he'd be home early. I smiled as I remember the night of our anniversary. I had waited for Harry to get home that night, which wasn't until almost midnight. He brought home takeout from a 24 hour Chinese place and he was stood between my spread legs, me on the counter top in our kitchen. 

"Can you believe it my love? 9 months." Harry had said with a shake of his head. 

"I know, crazy that I could put up with you that long," I joked which earned me a glare as he flicked a piece of broccoli at me. "I'm teasing baby, I've enjoyed my time with you," I cooed and kissed him softly. He smiled up at me and before pressing his cheek to mine.

"9 months. Enough time to have a baby." Harry said bluntly. I pulled away to look at the strange man in front of me. 

"I mean, I guess," I said with a laugh before biting into a piece of chicken. 

"Do you want kids Lou?" 

"Of course."

"With me?" I stopped chewing and looked at him as he smiled up at me, dimples poking out. 

"I think I would quite enjoy that someday. Adopt our own little one," I hummed. 

"We can make our own baby," Harry spoke bluntly as if it was a realistic thing. 

"Sweetheart, I hate to burst your bubble, but we can't. I know neither of us can get pregnant, we've both seen each others dicks so we both know neither one of us have the right parts you silly boy." I shook my head at him and laughed lightly as I stirred my food. 

A few minutes later Harry finally spoke up again. 

"We can pretend?" He questioned.

"Pretend what?" 

"That you can get pregnant." I choked slightly on my rice when he said that. Looking at Harrys eyes, I could tell it was something he was serious about.

"Is this some kink of yours or something?" I asked as I took a sip of my water that was next to me once I finished choking. 

"Maybe," Harry mumbled quietly, looking at the takeout box in his hands. I sighed quietly as I saw the dejected look on his face. I set down my box and grabbed his out of his hands, setting it on the counter before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck. 

"Take me to the bedroom and get me pregnant then." 

I shook my head at the memory, that kink definitely isn't my cup of tea, but if Harry likes it then of course I would do it to make him happy. I pulled out the heaping pan of Shepherds pie, I even made it just how Harry likes it. I set it on the counter and then pulled out the dinner rolls that were in the oven. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5 to 6, which was when Harry told me he'd be home. I rocked anxiously on my heels before pacing around the dining room. I set out our plates and utensils before lighting a candle in the middle of the table. I placed the Shepherds pie and the dinner rolls near the middle of the table, then pulled out two wine glasses along with a bottle of rose wine. Once I had everything set I took a deep breath, waiting anxiously for my boyfriend. 

Ten minutes pass before I finally just take a seat at the table instead of hovering by the door. I scroll through my social medias for a good twenty minutes before I decide to put the Shepherds pie in the oven to keep it warm. 

Another thirty minutes pass, the lump in my throat doesn't. I've opted to stare at the melting candle instead of looking at my phone. An hour ago Harry was supposed to be home. I looked through our texts even to double check that he said six, which he did. Three times. 

Thirty five minutes go by and be this point I'm fearing the candle wax is going to run onto the table so I blow it out, leaving the sun that's setting as my only form of light as dark thoughts race through my mind. Thoughts Finn had put there that not even Harry has been able to erase. 

It's another five minutes before I hear Harrys car pull up. I scramble to get from my seat to pull the Shepherds pie back out. I can only set it on the counter before Harry's opening the door, but at least it's out. 

All my previous feelings of lonesome and insecurity are gone as soon as his curly head pops through the door. I smile in giddiness when he fully enters the house. "Welcome home baby," I say before I throw myself into his arms, buzzing with excitement. I squeeze him tightly, and get a sigh and a loose hug in response. 

"Louis please, I'm really tired," Harry says as he tried to pry me off of him. I felt a slight twinge in my heart but let him go anyways. I stood there awkwardly as he pulled his shoes off and hung up his coat. 

"Uhm, I made us dinner! I made Shepherds pie, just how you like it along with those really good rolls we got from the bakery-" 

"I already ate before I came home. I think I'm just going to turn in for the night." Harry said, effectively cutting off my rambling. My chest constricted as I looked at him, he really didn't look that tired, in fact he looked more awake than he has this whole week. 

"A-are you sure? I figured this could be our night together since we just passed our anniversary," I said quietly while playing with my fingers. 

"We agreed not to do anything for it anyways, remember? If you're hungry go ahead but I really just want to go to bed." With that Harry walked out of the room and into our bedroom, the door clicking shut behind him. I felt the lump in my throat come back and tears well up in my eyes as I looked at the food I had set out. Suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore, quite the opposite actually. I searched through the cabinet for a container to store the food in through my tears clouding my vision. I turned back to the Shepherds pie. Looking at it made the tears pour freely and a whimper leave my lips.

As I reached down to grab the pan to pour it into the container, I forgot to take into account that it had sat in a hot oven for over a half hour, and was still scorching hot. I realized too late and already had both hands on it. I let out a yelp as I felt my hands burn from the pan, feeling like they were on fire themselves. In my haste to end my suffering, I dropped the pan and of course, with my luck, it landed face down on the ground, bottom of the pan facing up. 

"God damnit!" I cursed loudly through a sob as I looked at what would be a huge mess once I lifted the pan. The pain was piercing through my hands and I looked down at them. My palms were shiny and a light pink where the scalding pan had touched me. I whimpered in pain as I made my way to the bathroom to run cold water on my hands. On my way there I heard Harry on the phone, laughing and talking loudly to whoever was on the other end. A quiet sob escaped me as tears cascaded down my face. 

I turned on the water and let it soothe the sting, but the pain in my heart became more prominent as my physical pain went away. I turned off the water, and with shaky hands I grabbed my phone from my pocket. I couldn't be here knowing that Harry doesn't want me. I wanted to call Zayn, but him and Liam probably didn't want to put up with me, so I called Niall. 

The phone rang two times before Niall picked up. 

"Hey Lou, what's up?" Niall asked in his usual happy tone.

"N-Ni, can you come get me?" I whimpered as I tried to lightly grasp my phone in order to keep my burnt hand from hurting. 

"Are you okay Louis? Where's Harry? Shit, where are you?" I could hear him rushing around his apartment, probably thinking I was in trouble. 

"I'm at home, so is H-Harry," I whimpered as I said his name, it hurt. Everything hurt. "I-I can't be here Ni, please, please come get me," I sobbed into the phone. 

"Okay, okay I'm on my way just take a deep breath yeah? I'll be over in a few minutes." I whimpered and nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. He hung up once he got to his car. I just stood in the bathroom and cried, how could I be so stupid to think that Harry would actually care that much about me? Who in there right mind would? 

I left once I got a text from Niall saying he was here, slipping on my shoes and quietly walking out the door. I opened his passenger door, not looking at his worried eyes and closing it. "Are we going to my place then?" Niall asked quietly. I nodded and turned to look out the window as the car moved. "Do you want to talk about it mate?" 

"Can we just, just sit in silence until we get to your flat please? I need to think," I said quietly as my voice broke. I didn't even realize that tears were continuously slipping down my face at a slow pace.

"Course Lou," Niall said and rubbed my arm. I felt guilty that I went to Niall, mainly because I've always been closer to Zayn and rarely see Niall, but when I do it's because I have an issue. Just another reason for me to feel like a burden. I whimpered at that thought, pressing my hands to my eyes. I didn't miss the way Niall hushed me and rubbed my leg gently in hopes of providing me even a bit of comfort. 

"We're here, Lou." I looked up and saw we were in front of Nialls flat. I nodded and got out, making our way inside. 

I stood in the entrance and shuffled on my feet a bit, unsure of what to do. I always feel lost without Harry, and now that I feel like Niall wouldn't want me either, I feel like I'm not welcomed as well. Niall turned back to me and grabbed my arm to pull me through the threshold. "Go sit in the living room little one, I'll make us some tea and then we'll talk, okay?" I nodded and rubbed my eyes and took a seat on Nialls couch. His flat was really nice, Niall had pictures of his family on his walls as well as sports posters along with a flat screen TV. It definitely felt like a bachelor pad and was so Niall. 

"Here you go lad," Niall said while handing me my tea. I thanked him quietly and warmed my hands with it before taking a sip. It wasn't made how I usually like it, I know if Harry made it he would've made it just how I like. But Niall isn't Harry. And Harry doesn't want me. "So, what's going on?" Niall asked cautiously. I took a deep breath to get my emotions in check before speaking. 

"I feel like Harry might be cheating on me," I blurted out. Niall looked at me like I grew two heads. 

"Why would you say that Louis? All he does is talk about you." 

"Because of how he's been acting!" I yelled before standing up to pace back and forth. "He comes home late every night! Every night! And then when he does come home he does everything in his power to avoid me. Like tonight, I made us a dinner that I know he would've liked and then he just dismissed me and went to the bedroom! Plus when I dropped the pan he had to have heard me and he didn't even come check on me-" I cut off with a choked off sob as my emotions started taking over me once again. I shook my head and wiped my eyes before continuing. "And this might not interest you what so ever but he hasn't had sex with me since our anniversary, but before that it was a few weeks, typically Harry can't go even two days without wanting to do things with me. I-I just feel so awful about myself! Like what if everything Finn said was right?! I'm just a burden, a disgusting no good boyfriend that's just a slut that expects Harry to give me whatever I want when I ask. No wonder he hates me! You probably hate me, I came here and burdened you!" My body shook as I sobbed, practically collapsing onto the floor before Niall caught me. 

"Louis, look at me," Niall demanded, pulling my face up to look at his. I looked at him through my tears and saw nothing but fierce determination in his eyes. "You will never, ever be a burden to anyone, especially not to Harry and most certainly not to me. What Finn said was wrong, he was so wrong about you Lou." 

"T-then why does Harry come home so late? Why is he avoiding me? I don't make him happy," I cried out and gripped Nialls shirt tightly, well, as tight as I could with burnt hands. He was quiet for a minute before answering. 

"That's something I can't tell you Lou, but I promise he still loves you, more than anything. He looks at you like you hung the moon and painted the stars in the sky. And quite honestly, in his life, you did. You are everything to him, hell I can't even talk to him without the conversation immediately going to you," Niall said with a slight laugh. I smiled at that, although I still had my doubts. 

"What does he say?" I whispered against Nialls chest, rubbing my eyes tiredly. He pulled me closer to him and hummed before answering. 

"It's mainly what he doesn't say, it's always 'oh my gosh this is what Louis did today', 'Louis is so cute', 'Louis and I are going to this place' and so on. I don't think I've had a conversation with him since you two got together that he hasn't talked about you for the majority of the time. I don't know how he went on so long without you. Just trust that whatever he's doing is only to benefit you both in the long run, he knows what he's doing." I nodded along as my eyes slipped shut, I started feeling a warm sensation in my chest at everything Niall was saying. Knowing I might still be loved. 

"Thank you Niall, for everything. I know we don't hang out a ton and I'm sorry that I called you and dragged you into our relationship problems but I genuinely didn't know who else to go to. Just, thank you," I said as I met his eyes. 

"Of course Lou, you both mean a lot to me, and if one of you isn't happy we all feel it, trust me. Now, why don't you get some sleep, we'll worry about getting you home tomorrow I can tell you're exhausted." I nodded at that and closed my eyes and leaned into Niall once again. 

"Do you think he'll be worried about me?" I mumbled, on the brink of sleep.

"Oh, I think he'll be so worried he'll be practically knocking on everyones door looking for you." I smiled at that, and then slipped into a slumber. 

Harrys POV

I laid in bed for a good hour, trying to plan out everything to do for Louis before my bladder decided I had to get up and use the toilet. I groaned as my aching muscles protested my movement off the bed, but I got up anyways. Plus, I knew this pain would be worth it to see Louis reaction to what I was doing for him, I just wish I wasn't so exhausted after. 

I walked towards the bathroom and found the light on, and assumed Louis was in there. I slowly walked up to the open door and looked in, only to see it empty. He must've accidentally left it on, sometimes he forgets things like this but I love him dearly. I went to the bathroom and then decided to look for him. I feel like he maybe fell asleep on the couch, probably doing something like reading or something, that always makes him fall asleep. 

I walked into the kitchen to find the pan he had out earlier on the floor, making my eyebrows furrow. I could see the sauce from the Shepherds pie leaking out onto the floor which told me that it was still a full pan. "Louis?" I called out, not really understanding why he'd leave this. When I got no response I cleaned it up, sliding a dust pan underneath the pan so the whole pie didn't fall out when I turned it over. I cleaned up what remained on the floor before throwing the pie away. I'll make it with Louis when I'm not so busy. I then looked around and noticed the table had two wine glasses out and a bottle of wine sitting out, along with a candle half melted in the middle of the table. I immediately felt guilty when I realized Louis actually did want to have a special night with me, and I just blew it off like it was nothing. 

I sighed and walked to the living room, expecting to see Louis in there, curled up on the couch under a blanket sleeping. So, you could imagine how cold my blood ran when I didn't see him. "Louis?" I called again but louder as I whipped around looking for him. "Louis, where are you love?" I speed walked into the guest room and didn't see him in there. Panic filled my chest as I darted around our small flat, which suddenly felt too big as Louis could be anywhere. "Louis William, where are you? This isn't funny!" I called out. I checked everywhere when I got no response again, checking closets, cupboards, under our bed, under the guest bed, even under the couch. Just hoping he was somewhere. 

When I returned to the kitchen it was then that I realized his shoes were gone. "Fuck, fuck!" I yelled and ran to grab my phone. I called his cell only for it to go straight to voicemail. I called ten more times just to be sure he wasn't actually going to pick up. I then called Zayn.

"Hello?" Zayn said groggily into the phone. 

"Zayn please tell me Louis is with you," I begged and clutched my phone as tight as possible. 

"Sorry mate he isn't, he not home?" 

"Bloody hell, no he isn't, I don't know where he went. I have to go." With that I hung up, not even bothering to wait for a response. I then called Niall, even though I'm sure he wouldn't know either which made me panic more since no one would know where he was. 

It rang once before he picked up.

"Louis is here." Niall immediately said. I let out a sigh of relief before a flash of anger mixed with confusion hit me. 

"Why is he with you? Is he okay? I'm coming over to get him," I rambled before sliding on my shoes. 

"Harry no, don't." With that I froze in place. "He's okay now, he just fell asleep about fifteen minutes ago. You really upset him Haz."

"What? How did I upset him when I didn't even do anything?" I scoffed and took a defensive stance instantly. 

"H, think about how much you've seen him recently, really think about it," Niall said and paused for a minute. I thought about it, and if you don't count sleeping as seeing someone, I've only really spent a few hours at most with Louis. "You've been leaving early and coming home late every night, and you've been exhausted, and you've been avoiding him. If you were Louis, what would you assume you were doing?" Niall questioned, a bit of bitterness in his voice. I tried to put myself in Louis' shoes when it hit me like a tidal wave. 

Cheating. 

"Oh god," I moaned and rubbed my face. 

"Yeah. Exactly." 

"What should I do?" I asked quietly. 

"You should get some sleep tonight, I'll drop Louis off tomorrow but for now you both need space to breathe man. And you have to figure out what you're going to say to fix this because Louis was basically having a full blown panic attack over you mate. Please, for Louis' sake, fix your mistake," Niall said, his bitter edge turning into a more concerned tone as he went on. I scrubbed my face with my hands as I felt the weight of my actions hit me. 

"Yeah, yeah I'll make it up to him, I'll fix this." I breathed and ran my hand through my hair, nodding to myself. 

"Good. Now, get some sleep. Goodnight H."

"Goodnight Niall, thank you." With that we hung up. I looked around the cold, empty flat and realized how much lively it felt with Louis in it. Now, it, and myself, felt hollow. My chest constricted as I looked at the pictures of Louis and I that he strategically placed on the walls of our flat as I realized that tonight I could've very well pushed Louis over the edge. I sniffled as my first tears fell and I slinked back into the bedroom, hoping to get some sleep before tomorrow. I had texted my boss as soon as I got there saying I need a few days off for personal reasons, and that I won't make it into work starting tomorrow. 

I had to fix this. I had to tell Louis the things I've been doing and show him why I've done them, for the sake of our relationship.


	18. 17

Harrys POV

4:56. 

It has been 8 hours and 41 minutes since I had found out Louis left, and I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Scenarios played through my mind of what happened with Louis from the time I got home, to the time he fell asleep. I couldn't even imagine how terrible he felt about everything, how neglected I made my boy feel. I sighed and sat up in bed, deciding it felt too empty, but so did the whole house. Louis gave life to everything in his presence, and without him, everything including myself was hollow. 

I took a shower, and for once chose to make it steaming hot. Usually Louis would lecture me on how cold my showers typically are, and if I couldn't physically have him I could at least do something that reminded me of him, and maybe wash away some of the guilt I feel for making him feel unwanted. 

When I got out I immediately looked into the mirror. I couldn't see my reflection because of the mist, but what I was able to see was the heart with 'L+H' that was written on the mirror, clearly something Louis drew in the steam after one of his showers. I stared at it for a long while, letting my feelings of guilt that I tried to wash off come back full force. Once I was finally able to look away, I got dressed in my usual black skinny jeans, but instead of a plain shirt, I pulled out a floral button down. I knew Louis would like it better. 

5:45. 

I decided to text Niall and ask that I pick up Louis, which he agreed would be fine, but he would prefer if we spoke about our problems while I was there so if anything went wrong Louis could just stay. It was a hard pill to swallow, imagining Louis not wanting to come back with me, but I agreed as long as Niall let us speak privately which he agreed to. 

I drove as quickly as I could. I felt deprived and like I was barely breathing, but I knew that as soon as I was with Louis again that wouldn't be an issue, if he takes me back that is. Hopefully he will once I explain things because I honestly don't think I could live without him. 

I pulled up to Nialls flat and shut my car off, taking a few minutes to pull myself together. I took a deep shaky breath and ran my hand through my hair. I also pulled out my inhaler and took a quick puff from that before stepping out of my car. I walked up to the door and with a shaky hand knocked three times before clasping them together to keep them from shaking so badly. I waited for what felt like forever before Niall answered. 

"Hey H," Niall said and pulled me into a hug. I relaxed in his grip and breathed him in. It felt nice to know that he's still here for me even though Louis and I aren't on good terms. 

"Where's Lou?" I asked, not really addressing Niall. I felt a little bad, but I just wanted my baby back. 

"He's still sleeping in the guest room, we can hang out in the living room until he wakes up," Niall said. I nodded and entered his flat. We sat down on his couch and just sat in silence until Niall spoke up. "So, how are you feeling?" 

I let out a humorless laugh at that. "I feel like complete shit. All I did last night was think, didn't sleep at all. I hate that Louis felt so neglected that he had to go to you, no offense obviously. I just wish I was fucking there for him. How did I mess up so badly?" I shook my head and ran my hands over my face. 

"I think you guys just lost your ability to communicate, you've been so busy and really haven't spent any time with Louis or talked to him. We know how his mind is, we all know he jumps to conclusions, and he jumped to you cheating. And honestly? I don't blame him." Niall spoke sternly towards the end. Tears flooded to my eyes while my heart went from broken to shattered. 

"I didn't cheat on him Ni, please believe me," I whispered out as I grabbed his arm. 

"I'm not the one you need to convince, H." I nodded and wiped the tears that were slipping down my face. If I wanted to fix things with Louis, I had to appear strong for the time being. 

We sat for about another twenty minutes before I heard Louis' little feet pattering down the stairs, a sound I had grown familiar to. "Good morning Ni," Louis said through a yawn as he reached the bottom of the stairs. I felt like I had been submerged in water, suffocating as I fought to take in a breath; but once I saw him, it's like I resurfaced. Taking that first breath of fresh air. 

He's always been my breath of fresh air. 

Which, I know that sounds so dramatic considering it's only been a day, but in reality I have been experiencing respiratory failure since I started to not pay attention to Louis, my boy, my baby. 

He had been walking towards the kitchen, not even thinking to turn towards us as that's where he suspected Niall would be. He looked breathtaking as per usual, his soft chestnut hair had been tousled due to sleep and he was wearing what I saw him in yesterday; one of my jumpers and black skinny jeans. 

Perfect beautiful boy. And yet I let him slip through my fingers. 

"Mornin' Lou," Niall replied back from his spot on the couch. This caused Louis to whip around to face the source of Nialls voice, and me to sit up straighter as he looked past Niall and right at me. The second our eyes locked, you could feel the tension fill the room, could practically cut right through it. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, Louis fish mouthing as he looked for the words. 

"H-Harry, what are you doing here?" He asked in a quiet voice as he fiddled with the hem of the jumper. I stood up and cautiously made my way towards him, only for him to step back and look at me with sad eyes. As if my heart wasn't hurting enough. 

"I came to talk to you, explain some things to you. I hate that you're upset and I want to fix things," I said as I stepped closer, once again making him back up further. 

"Well, you should've fixed things a while ago," Louis grumbled out. He crossed his arms over his chest in an effort to look intimidating. I couldn't help but think to myself that he looked so adorable like that, which I would never say out loud during a time like this. 

"I know baby, just," I paused to collect myself, hanging my head. "Please let me explain myself, please Lou." Louis skeptically looked at me before nodding. I let out a sigh of relief as he moved away from the wall that he was almost touching while trying to avoid me, and started making his way to the couch. 

"you can go Ni, if I need anything I'll call for you," Louis said to Niall who hugged him quickly and left the room. I hesitantly sat down on the other side of the couch, away from Louis and braced myself for him to move away, which thankfully he didn't. 

I wasn't sure how to start the conversation, I didn't want to mess up any more than I had. A few minutes after sitting in silence I realized Louis wasn't going to start it so I took initiative. "I know I haven't been the best to you recently, and I'm really, really sorry about that Lou," I said quietly while looking at my feet. When I did look up to look at Louis his lower lip was quivering and his eyes were shining but not in a good way, a telltale sign that he's about to cry. "Baby," I whispered, pain laced in my tone. 

"Don't, Harry. Don't 'baby' me." Louis started, tears dripping down his face. "I have been so lost recently, trying to understand where I went wrong in this relationship to make you not be able to stand being around me. Trying to come up with things I may have done that made you barely want to look at me, 'work' all day to avoid me, so please Harry, enlighten me before I lose my damn mind because I am in so much pain." Louis' voice faltered at the end, hitching into uncontrolled sobs as he pressed a hand to his mouth to try to hold it in. I couldn't help when my own tears started falling seeing my boy so distressed. 

I swallowed thickly before slowly reaching out to the hand that wasn't over his mouth. I grabbed it gently and let out a shaky breath as I felt his fingers curl around my hand. "I am so sorry I haven't been there for you, but I promise I have been and will be one hundred percent honest with you."

"Have you been cheating on me?" Louis whispered out as he looked at me with red rimmed eyes. I let out an involuntary whine at the question, feeling my own emotions wash over me. 

"No baby, no I haven't been. I've actually been at work, I can show you my paystubs, it shows my hours on there. You're all I want in life Louis, you're it for me," I said, voicing my emotional confession. 

"But how can I believe that? Finn told me I'm a disgusting human being, just a burden and a slut. That's all I think about, all I know that's true." Louis paused and shook his head, hiccuping and choking on his own breathing. "I-I don't remember the last time you called m-me your sweet boy. You always used to. Or even worse, when was the last time you called me darling? Am I not enough? I'm not those things anymore, I know I'm not, not since Finn," Louis moaned out in distress as tears rolled down his cheeks at an unrelenting pace. I felt my chest constrict at his admission, basically telling me that all this time, he's still been internal suffering. And it was my fault. 

"Louis, god baby no, no! You absolutely are the best person I've ever met, you're my best friend, hell I truly think you're my soulmate. I'm sorry I've been so closed off recently, none of this is your fault my love. You are absolute perfection. What Finn said? Is complete bullshit Louis William, you have been everything and more to me. I'm willing to walk miles to get to you at all times because who can say they have the literal sun in human form? I know not a lot of people can, because there's only one and that's you. You are a heated star that came to this planet that was undeserving of something that shines so bright, and more so, to a person who was undeserving of your beauty but fuck I'm so thankful for you. I don't know what it is, whether it's a god or the planets aligned just right and decided I for some reason got the privilege to hold your beautiful should in my heart, but I am eternally grateful to be the person to say that I will inevitably get to spend the rest of my life waking up with you by my side, as long as you'll continue to allow me that." 

I looked down at our connected hands and pressed light kisses to his knuckles. I couldn't look up at him and face the rejection after word vomiting all my feelings for him. I couldn't look at him, until I felt him grab my chin and turn my face towards him. 

"Harry," he whispered emotionally before launching himself into my arms. His legs wrapped around my waist while his left hand gripped my neck and his right found its home in my hair as per usual. And that's really what this is right? The fact that we find home in one another. The fact that Louis is my home. I held him just as tightly and tried to breathe in his scent through my nose that was stuffy from crying so much. His sobs shook his body with a trembling force, but we both knew it was for reasons other than sadness; it was because he was finally starting to believe me after all this time, that he's worthy of something like love. 

After a few minutes I had gathered myself enough to speak again. "Louis," I sang softly while stroking his back. All he did was sob into my shoulder and tighten his grip in my hair. "My darling, I'm not done talking with you yet so can you please take some deep breaths for me and calm down?" Louis pulled back and looked at me before sucking in some air. I pulled his hand from my neck to hold it, I gave it a light squeeze and froze when he hissed as he exhaled. "What's wrong love?" I asked while looking up at him in confusion. 

"Got hurt," he mumbled out, letting go of my hair to show me his other hand. He flipped them both over, showing me the dark burn marks on his hands. I instantly pieced it together and realized it was from the shepherds pie, which is why it was on the floor. 

"Oh my poor baby," I said sadly before pressing gently kisses to the injured skin. His hands twitched under my lips but he stayed still. "I'll be right back," I said before maneuvering him onto the couch. He whined at the loss of contact but I knew I had to take care of him; something I've been lacking. 

I jogged to Nialls bathroom and searched for some gauzes, burn cream, and medical tape. I was surprised that I found all of it in his cabinet, especially since Niall seemed the least prepared for a medical emergency out of all of us. I hurried back to the living room and found Louis in the spot I left him. I bent down in between his legs and got to work. 

"Okay my love, let's fix this little hands yeah?" Louis nodded with a small smile on his face before stretching his hands out to me. I kissed them each once more before I applied the cream to the burns, gently rubbing it in then wrapping the gauze around the injured part. I secured the gauze with the tape and pressed a kiss over the gauze, causing him to let out a giggle which was honestly music to my ears. "Better now?" 

"Much, thank you Haz. I'm really sorry I thought you were cheating on me." He looked down at his lap as his cheeks turned a dusty pink color. 

"Oh my sweet boy," I said, smiling when Louis preened at the words. "I could never, but if it'd make you feel better, would you like to leave with me early one morning and see what my schedule's like?" He looked at me when I said that, eyes wide. 

"But I don't think you're cheating."

"I know cupcake, but I want to take you with so those silly voices leave your head, I don't want you thinking so negatively of yourself and I want us to be open and trust one another." Louis nodded at that and took my hand in his from where it was resting on his leg, since I was still bent down in front of him. 

"Okay, yeah I want to do that. Why have you been working these long hours? You used to not work this much, what changed?" He questioned softly. I smiled, finally able to tell him the secret I've been hiding. 

"Well my little love, I have had a tiny secret that I've been keeping from you. A good one! But I had to work more hours for it," I said, vaguely describing it so Louis could get excited. He shuffled closer to me, almost to the edge of the couch as if I was telling a big secret, which I kind of was. 

"What is it? I wanna know," he said, practically bouncing on the cushion. Here goes nothing. 

"Well, in my long speech earlier I had said I will inevitably spend the rest of my life waking up next to you, and I know it's too early for us to get married, but it's not too early for this." I reached down into my pocket and pulled out a little box. I placed it in Louis' hand and watched as he gasped when he opened it. Inside was a round gemstone promise ring, rose gold, with the words 'Forever and Always' engraved on the inside along with the date we got together. "Promise rings aren't the cheapest if you want a good quality ring, so I've worked a bit more to stay ahead on money, but it was worth it because I want you to know that I promise you my last breath baby boy." 

Louis sat there in shocked silence for a minute, just examining the ring and running his finger over the diamonds that were embedded into ti. When he did look at me, his eyes were shining once again with tears but these were for sure happy tears. "Can you put it on me?" He asked quietly while holding out the box. I nodded and took the ring back out and slipped it on his ring finger. He admired it before grabbing me in a tight embrace once again. 

"Oh Harry, I love it. I love you. Thank you, thank you," he said between pressing kisses all over my face. 

"Of course my angel, anything for you." I stopped and we both pulled back to look at each other. My eyes drifted down to his lips as I realized I hadn't kissed him yet. Honestly, I don't remember the last time I kissed him. "Please," I begged quietly, we both knew what I was asking for. 

"Yeah," Louis breathed out before closing the gap between us. We kissed like it was the first time and last time, frantically opening each others mouths like we were deprived, which we were. We kissed for a long while, and nothing felt different. Our love was still there. 

"I love you so much, my sweet sweet boy," I said once we parted, our foreheads touching. 

"I love you too Harry, more than you know."

With that, we found it appropriate to bid our goodbyes to Niall (not before me thanking him relentlessly for being there for Louis) and head back to our flat. Together. As a happy couple. When we arrived we had sex until late afternoon, having orgasm after orgasm and holding one another through it all, it had to have been one of the most intimate times we've had together. Afterwards we showered together (and may have had sex again) before making dinner with one another. We made Shepherds pie, this time working together and dancing around the kitchen while putting all the ingredients together. We made the dinner rolls up again and I set the table with wine and two tall wine glasses. We skipped the candle since we didn't want any wax accidents, and I pulled the Shepherds pie out of the oven to avoid hurting Louis' healing hands. 

During dinner we talked about anything and everything, saying things we hadn't in a long time. Louis scolded me for taking more than a day off work and demanded I tell my boss that I'd be coming in tomorrow as long as I can bring Louis with, which he agreed to. We cleaned up and went to bed where I held him extra tight, letting him curl his body around me however he wanted.

The next day when I woke Louis up at 5am to go to my work he swore he'd stay up until I left, claiming he wants to see what I do in a day that really causes me to stay late because 'my job isn't that hard'. By 4 in the afternoon he was passed out next to the boxing ring I was in and I ended up carrying him back to the car and inside our flat after work. As much as I wanted to say I told you so to him, the glint from the promise ring on his finger was shining from the light and that had caught my attention first, and I decided it wasn't important. I had what I needed right in front of me, so I'll let him win this time.


	19. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all make me so happy, enjoy my lovelies, kisses.

Harrys POV

Ever since mine and Louis' falling out a little over a month ago, we had been doing so great. I truly think the fight we had help us reestablish our relationship and in turn we had been our usual happy selves. I was able to cut back my hours shortly after as I had made enough money to pay off the ring and Louis had been getting a head start on some classes, doing some of his courses early so he won't have such a bad workload when school starts up again, which it will shortly. We were also approaching our one year anniversary which, how did that happen? How did time go so fast? 

Since the fight, I had been doing everything in my power to make sure Louis never feels neglected or unloved. I've taken him to work with me, cleared my days to be with him, taken him out on actual dates; anything to make sure my boy is okay. So when I woke up at three in the morning to the sound of violent retching from the bathroom, I knew these next few days would be spent doing everything I can to make Louis healthy again. 

The sound had me waking up with a start, and I had immediately reached out for Louis. Once I couldn't find him I became a bit more coherent to process that the only person who would be making those sounds would be Louis. I sat up and quickly made my way to the bathroom. It was a sad sight, Louis hunched in front of the toilet looking completely miserable. His face was pale with a hint of green and there was sweat beading on his forehead as he gripped the bowl tightly. 

As another round of retching went through him I knelt down behind him. "Oh my poor baby boy," I murmured and rubbed his back. He was shivering but felt warm and was sticky with sweat. I ran my hand through his fringe to push it away from his forehead. I felt absolutely helpless, if I could take his pain away I would in a heartbeat. 

Once he was finished, he flushed the toilet and slumped back into my chest, looking completely exhausted. "You okay sweetheart?" I asked while lifting him off the floor and setting him on the vanity. 

He whined softly and rubbed at his right eye with his fist, he looked so adorable even though he clearly wasn't feeling good. "Feel sick, must've gotten some bug or something. I feel awful," he whimpered before leaning into me. I let out a sympathetic hum and held him to me for a minute. 

"Let's brush your teeth darling and then you and I will have a day in, get you feeling better yeah?" He nodded pathetically and sniffled as his bottom lip started quivering. "Hey, what's with the tears my love?" I asked gently as I wiped a tear away as it fell. 

"Hate being sick," Louis sobbed out. 

"Oh I know my sweet boy, but I'll take care of you, get some medicine in you, then give you all the cuddles needed to make you better and then some, okay?" He sniffled again but nodded, taking a deep breath in. "You'll be okay angel, now come on let's get moving," I said as I helped him off the counter. I grabbed the thermometer as well as some stomach relaxers, just hoping it's not a bug and that they'll actually work. "Alright, open up sweets," I murmured. Louis pouted but opened his mouth so I could slide the thermometer under his tongue. 

While that was going, I measured out some medicine for him to take afterwards until the thermometer beeped. I took it out and sighed at the reading. "What is it?" Louis whispered quietly before quickly drinking the medicine. 

"38 degrees love, you must be feeling really poorly." He miserably nodded while brushing his teeth. I cooed softly before grabbing a flannel and wetting it with cool water to run over his skin. As soon as it made contact he whined and tried to avoid me. "I know you don't like this but I have to do it, I'll be really quick," I said while rubbing the back of his neck. Louis hesitated but eventually moved back, only letting me cool him off because he had to spit out his toothpaste but I'll take it as a victory. 

Once he was done he turned around to face me, a pout on his lips. "You ready angel?" I asked softly as I stroked his cheek. He nodded and leaned into me. "Couch or bed my love?" 

"Uhm, couch for now?"

"Sure sweetheart, come here," I said and lifted him into my arms. He weakly wrapped his legs around my waist and rested his warm forehead on my shoulder. I hate seeing him so sick, I don't think I've ever really seen him sick besides a slight cough during the winter that he had. 

But we have a lifetime together so I'm positive this won't be the last time. 

I laid him down on the couch and pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'll be back baby, I'm just gonna go grab some things quick," I said before sliding a hand through his hair, which he grabbed as soon as I went to walk away. 

"Please don't leave me H, I feel so sick I just want you please," Louis begged with tears in his eyes. I almost gave in and stayed, the look on his face was definitely breaking my heart. 

"I'm sorry pet, I'll be back really soon I promise, I just have to grab some things for you." He sighed but let me go and wiped his eyes. I kissed his cheek before quickly gathering what I needed. I went to our room first and grabbed one of my grey knitted jumpers for Louis and also to call my boss and let him know I wouldn't be in today or possibly tomorrow. I then figured I should text Jay since I've never had to help a sick Louis. 

To Jay: Hey Jay, I'm sure you're still asleep but I was just wondering if you can help me a bit. Louis is pretty sick, woke up to him throwing up and he's really warm. 38 degree temperature. Any suggestions on how to help him? 

I then went down to the kitchen where I grabbed a bowl for if Louis gets sick (which will later on become our designated sick bowl) along with a bottle of water and saltine crackers. 

I quickly made my way to the sofa where Louis laid, looking positively miserable. I could hear him whimper every so often as he clutched his stomach. "I'm back my love, you want my jumper on?" I asked quietly. I set down the other things on the coffee table just as Louis nodded and sat up slightly. I gently slipped the jumper onto him. 

"Alright sweetheart, I can sit next to you and we'll turn on a movie, how does that sound?" Louis whined high in his throat and shook his head. 

"Can you hold me while we watch a movie?" Louis questioned while clutching my jumper in his hands. 

"Of course I can, just let me know if you feel sick okay?" Louis nodded and held out his arms towards me. I gave him a gentle smile before pulling him into my arms. I sat him so we were chest to chest, sitting sideways so Louis could face the tele from where his cheek was pressed against my shoulder. I ran a hand up and down his back and felt him relax under my touch. 

Everything was okay for about twenty minutes when Louis suddenly sat up. "H-Haz I feel sick," he rushed out while covering his mouth with his hand. I rushed to grab the bowl and held it under his chin while he heaved before finally spilling his stomach contents into the bowl. 

"There you go baby, let it all out you'll feel so much better," I said gently as I rubbed his back when I noticed him trying to hold back. He moaned miserably but gave into what his body wanted and finished throwing up and was clearly exhausted. 

"Haz," he whined as tears built up in his eyes. I hushed him softly and cupped the back of his head, pressing his face to my chest. 

"You're okay my darling, you're okay. How about a nice bath hmm?" Louis sniffled and nodded his head. "First let's take a couple sips of water while I go clean the bowl," I said and held his water up to him. He looked at it in distaste but I saw him press it to his lips before I turned to go to the bathroom. I smirked slightly but didn't say anything, he needs to keep hydrated, last thing I want is to have to take Louis to the hospital for dehydration. 

As I cleaned out the bowl I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I looked at it and saw Jay had texted me back. 

Jay: Poor baby :( just keep him comfortable and give him lots of love. You know how clingy he is normally so he's just like that when he's sick but worse. Keep him hydrated and maybe try some soup if he's up for it. I wish I was there to help, keep me updated sweetie. 

I shut my phone off and went back to the living room where Louis was watching from where I appeared with wet eyes. "What's wrong baby? Feel sick again?" I asked and crouched down in front of him. 

He shook his head and his bottom lip quivered, which I furrowed my eyebrows at. "Y-you left me, what took you so long?" He said shakily while rubbing his eyes. 

"I'm sorry angel, I was talking to your mum that's all, I'm back now cupcake, let me hold you." I opened my arms which he promptly fell into. His little body shook slightly but I just walked us to the bathroom. "No tears, I'm right here." I sat him down on the counter like I did this morning and wiped his face.

"Don't leave me again," he cried while grabbing onto my shirt. 

"Of course I won't doll, let's get you in the bath now." I turned on the water and got it nice and warm, just how he likes it. I pulled my jumper off of him and rubbed his arms when he shivered. The tub was full so I turned off the taps and lifted him off the counter. 

"Will you get in with me?" he asked quietly while I pulled down his joggers and boxers. 

"If you want me to baby." He nodded so I took my own top and bottoms off then guided him into the tub. I sat behind him and pulled him to my chest, rubbing his stomach lightly. "That feel okay sweetheart?" 

"Yeah, feels good." I saw Louis close his eyes and snuggled back further into me. I hated how quiet he was; usually he was so loud and full of life so seeing him so tired and not hearing his voice much was hard. 

"I hate seeing you so poorly my love," I whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss there. He hummed and reached back to card his hand through my hair. I sighed at his lack of response and just pulled him closer. 

"Getting long," Louis said. I barely heard him and at first I didn't really understand, but then I realized he was referring to my hair when he gave it a gentle tug. 

"Yeah it is, want me to cut it?" Louis shook his head in response while leaving a pat on my cheek. He's such a sweet boy that I couldn't help but smile at his gesture. He might be sick, but he's still a complete angel. "Okay baby, I won't." I kissed his temple and washed his body a bit while we sat there. 

After a while I decided we should get out, especially because Louis was basically asleep -and it's been a while since he got sick and the last thing I want is him puking in the tub- and the water was getting cold. I got him dressed back into my jumper and some sweats along with some fuzzy socks. "Alright baby, wanna lay in bed?" I asked as I ran my hand down his back. Louis nodded and raised his arms up for me to carry him once I finished getting dressed. I smiled and hoisted him up so his legs were around my waist and carried him to our room. 

I gently laid him down and tucked the blankets in around him. I could tell by the look of confusion on his face that he knew I wasn't joining him right away. "I'll be back in a minute darling, I just have to grab the stuff from the living room and maybe a little soup for you okay?" 

Immediately tears built up in Louis' pretty blue eyes as he reached up for me. "Don't leave me, can't be alone please," he pleaded while grabbing the back of my neck. I allowed him to pull me into him where he cried softly into my chest. 

"I know my sweet boy I know, but I'll be super fast and we need to get you better, we have Zayn and Liams party next week remember? We need you feeling better by then." Liam and Zayn were going to be doing a house party before school starts so we can celebrate the last of our summer. 

He whimpered softly but let go of me slowly. I cooed and wiped away as many tears as I could before I decided the faster I leave the faster I can get back. I quickly opened a can of chicken noodle soup and threw it in the microwave while I got Louis water and the sick bucket. When the soup was down I went to our room as fast as I could, knowing my boy was probably still distraught. 

When I got back Louis was sitting up with tears running down his face. I set down the stuff on the nightstand and pulled him into my arms. "No tears sweet boy, I'm back and I'm not leaving anymore I promise sweetheart. You're mine for the rest of the day in this bed," I spoke softly while hugging him close to me. "Shhh, no more crying, we're okay. Here let's eat a little soup now, yeah?" 

Louis pulled away and sniffled loudly. I hummed softly and wiped his tears away before adjusting us so I was leaning against the headboard with Louis in my lap still. I leaned over and grabbed the soup from the nightstand. "Not hungry," Louis whined while looking at the soup in distaste. 

"I know you aren't but maybe we'll try a few bites, the broth might help settle your stomach," I said while rubbing his tummy gently. He groaned but opened his mouth anyways for me to feed him. I avoided the noodles and chicken and tried to just get the broth. 

Four bites in he pushed the bowl and pressed his face to my neck, clearly done. "Sleepy baby?" 

Louis nodded in response and wrapped his arms around me. I felt him press a small kiss to my neck which made my chest fill with warmth. Always the sweetest boy. 

"Stay with me?" 

"Of course Loubear." 

"Never leaving?" 

"Never." 

Louis' POV

Today was the day of Zayn and Liams party and I was actually really looking forward to it. I had been super sick for days and just two days ago I had finally gotten my appetite back and kind of went back to normal. Harry had been so great throughout me being sick. I know I can be a hassle, especially when I threw up on him in the middle of the night, but no one else needs to know that. 

Harry had also gone back to work today which I was happy for him, I know he felt cooped up. He said he would only go in for a few hours and then stop home before the party to get ready, which is how I found myself in the position I'm in now. 

"H please, I'm ready daddy, give it to me," I whined while Harry pressed his fingers against my prostate and then pulling back before I got too worked up. 

"Shouldn't have been teasing me then baby, you know I can't resist you when you only wear my jumper and panties," Harry groaned out from where he was between my legs. I had been waiting for him to get home before I got ready, so I just threw on some clothes quick that I'd be comfortable in before I got dressed to leave. I had decided on Harrys jumper being the comfiest -but it always is- and I didn't feel like wearing pants. As soon as Harry had seen me when he walked in the front door, he was on me like white on rice. He'd thrown me onto the bed and immediately started fingering me open, licking between his fingers as well. I was a complete mess let's just put it that way. 

"P-please daddy," I begged while I held his jumper up to my chest. He insisted I keep that on. 

He pulled his fingers out which I whined at, bucking my hips towards him for something, anything. He then pulled me up and into his arms in one swift motion. "We'll finish in the shower love, we have to get ready for the party remember?" Harry smirked while walking towards our bathroom. I kissed at his neck and sucked deep purple marks on his skin. When we got there he lowered me until my feet hit the floor. He turned the water on in the shower and quickly stripped himself of his clothes before pulling his jumper off of me. 

Harry looked up and down my body and I got just a little self conscious. Mainly because I was panting, a light layer of sweat on me, and my dick as hard as a rock and leaking between my legs from is incessant teasing. I tried to cover myself slightly as a blush formed on my face but Harry, the observant man he is, instantly caught on and grabbed my hands, pulling me to him. 

"Hey now, none of that my lovely sweet boy. You're stunning. Absolutely magnificent. You don't have to hide from me." He dragged his lips across my neck as he spoke, sending shivers down my spine. "Now, let's get in the shower so I can take care of you," he said, landing a kiss on my collarbone before pulling us into the shower. 

As soon as we got in he was all over me. His lips were pressed onto mine before they trailed down to my jaw, then my neck to leave hickies to claim me as his. I couldn't help the moan that fell from my lips when he sucked the spot where my neck meets my collarbone, that's always been a sensitive spot and he knows that. I whined high in my throat and moved my hand down to feel his cock since I couldn't reach it earlier. He was as hard as me and groaned when I started pumping him. 

"Okay, enough. Need to be in you," Harry groaned while grabbing onto my thigh and hoisting me up and wrapping my legs around his hips. I buried my hand in his hair and wrapped my other arm around his shoulders. I think that's one of the best things about being this close to Harry is I have access to his hair; it just always smells so nice and is so soft and I can't exactly help that I need to touch his hair. Plus he never lets anyone touch it but me so I have to take advantage of the privileges I have. 

"Get on with it," I moaned out when I saw he still hadn't grabbed the lube, just tracing a finger over my hole. He had pushed us against the shower wall so he didn't have to hold me up as much. 

"Okay bossy pants, only because we're on a time limit, but don't think you'll always get your way like this," Harry growled while lightly slapping my bum. I whimpered and rutted up against him at the feeling but nodded my head. 

I watched as Harry grabbed the lube and coated his dick in it, giving himself a few extra pulls before lining up to push into me. I expected him to start off slow and just build up to going fast because that's what we usually do. 

That's not what we did. 

Immediately, he thrusted into me until he was completely inside of me, making me cry out. "Jesus Christ Harry, give me a warning, shit," I panted out while I squeezed around him, trying to relax. He was gyrating his hips slightly as I got used to the stretch, groaning into my shoulder. 

"Told you baby, we're on a time limit," he grunted before starting to thrust quickly inside of me. I gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he pounded into me at an unrelenting pace. 

"Oh my god," I whined and covered my eyes with one arm as sparks of hot pleasure coursed its way through my entire body over and over again. Harry was absolutely ruthless in his thrusts, maybe because of what I was wearing, or maybe because we didn't do anything sexual while I was sick. Either way, I was going to come soon. 

"H-haz," I moaned out, trying to get the oxygen to speak. Between his hard thrusts jostling my body and the hot steam coming from the shower, I felt like I was suffocating, but in a good way. 

"Yeah?" Harry grunted out, looking down at where we were connected. "Gonna finish baby?" He asked while looking up at me. I whimpered and nodded, which made him somehow quicken his pace. "My too princess, I'm so close. Fuck you're so beautiful, love your body, love you. All mine," Harry grunted out while turning to look back down at our cocks. He moved the hand that he had on my hip down to my bum, spreading me out slightly. His other hand moved to stroke me in time with his thrusts, causing gasps and a string of curse words to fall from my lips. I felt my orgasm build all the way from my head to my toes, jolts of electricity coursing through me as he hit my prostate over and over again. 

"God, Harry! I'm so close, shit, shit," I moaned loudly, rocking my body down to meet his thrusts. 

"Yeah? Come for me baby, come for daddy baby boy." As Harry said that, the hand that was holding my bum slid down further. Just as I felt like I could bend my body in half from pleasure, it felt like I had snapped as Harry inserted a finger into me, next to his cock. 

I gripped his shoulders tightly as my body shuddered through pleasurable waves, orgasming between our bodies. "Shit, o-oh my god," I moaned as my orgasm ripped through me. I felt Harry finish inside of me not long after and we just held each other for a few minutes. 

Harry eventually pulled out and gently set me on my feet. "That was great baby," Harry said as he looked at me, a dopey smile on his face. He always gets a bit lazy after he comes. 

"That was, but like you said we're on a time limit and at this rate, Zayn and Liam are gonna know what we've been up to so let's get moving," I said as I grabbed a loofa lathered with soap and started washing down Harrys body. 

After our shower we threw on some clothes and made our way to Zayn and Liams. We of course had been here many times, and just walked right in without knocking. "Hello!" I called out when I noticed the house was fairly quiet. Definitely too quiet for a house party. 

Suddenly I was bombarded by Zayn throwing himself into my arms. "Louehhh!" He cheered and squeezed me tightly. I giggled and hugged him back. It had only been about two weeks since I saw him but I did miss him a lot. 

"Hey Zayn, where is everyone?" I grabbed Harrys hand and pulled him closer so we could move further into their house. 

Liam appeared from where their room was and answered instead. "We decided not to do a whole party, just a lads night with our best friends." Liam wrapped Harry in a headlock when he said best friends and started fake punching him. I scoffed at them, they're such alpha males. Always feeling the need to fight one another. 

"That should be fun, is Ni here?" 

"Niall is in here!" I heard the man in question call out. I laughed and made my way to the living room where he was setting up a video game. I jumped over the couch and onto his back and squeezed him in a hug. 

"Hey Ni," I said and pecked his cheek gently. 

"Hey Lou, feeling better?" 

"Much, I'm ready for tonight." I was still holding onto him when the others walked in. 

"Oi, stealing my boy Niall?" Harry said and grabbed me from under my arms, hoisting me off Nialls back and into his lap on the couch. 

"Honestly mate, don't think I could if I tried," Niall said with a laugh and a shrug. I hugged Harry tightly and pressed my cheek to his chest. 

"Probably not," I said with a shrug. They both laughed and Harry kissed my head. 

"Alright baby, I'm gonna go sit on the other side so I can be closer to the tele, you wanna stay here?" Harry asked as he sat up to move to the other end of the couch. 

"Yeah I'll be alright, Zayn come sit by me," I said and moved off Harrys lap, not without kissing him first. Liam moved so he was next to Harry and Niall, all three of them getting ready to play some game while Zayn and I huddled together under a blanket on the other end of the couch. 

"I see you and Harry had some fun before you got here," Zayn said with a smirk while looking at my neck. I felt myself blush as I moved my hand to cover up the obvious mark. I had throw on a black v neck shirt before we left which probably wasn't my smartest move, but Harry insisted I wear it. 

"Can't blame me, I've been sick mate," I said with a pout to make Zayn feel bad. My pout always works, especially on Zayn. 

"Yeah yeah whatever man. Let me look at your ring," Zayn said while grabbing my left hand. I let him pull my promise ring off my finger and observe it. When I showed him it the first time in person he cried with me. Surprisingly, Zayn was really ready to accept Harry as his 'brother in law', they've gotten really close despite their rough beginnings and Zayn actually was happy Harry gave me a promise ring. The only thing was, I think Zayn was envious. I wouldn't say he was really jealous, but I think he wanted Liam to give him something to solidify their relationship too; even though they're clearly made for each other. 

Zayn flipped the ring around and read over the engraved words before looking at the stones in the ring. He sighed softly but handed it back to me with an obvious forced smile. "Zayn," I whispered and leaned my head on his shoulder while I put my ring back on. Truthfully, I haven't really taken it off since Harry gave it to me. The weight held me down and made me feel loved and supported, and I felt like Harrys. Zayn hummed in acknowledgment but cast his eyes downwards. "Look at me babes." I waited until Zayn turned towards me to finish. "Liam loves you honey, just because you don't have some ring doesn't mean he doesn't. I can tell by the way he looks at you." 

"Are you sure?" Zayn questioned softly. He sounded so insecure and unsure. 

"I'm sure, he gets this little shimmer in his eyes, that's his 'Zayn shimmer'. That's his, I'm looking at my super hot boyfriend and can't help but melt when I do look," I teased. Zayn laughed loudly and pushed my shoulder gently with his. 

"Thanks boo, that means a lot. You know, Harry looks at you like that and you most certainly look at him like that. You two, I swear it's like you guys have known each other for ages, longer than us even. He looks at you like you put the stars in the sky and sculpted the mountains. It's crazy mate. Crazy to think that you've definitely got your soulmate." Zayn spoke softly to me, now laying his head on my shoulder. I threaded my fingers through his locks. 

"And do you think you've met yours? Your soulmate?" I asked to divert the attention away from me before I get too emotional. Zayn paused for a moment but I saw him looking over at Liam with his 'I'm also looking at my hot boyfriend' look. Liam caught Zayn looking at him and sent him a wink which made Zayn turn into a blushing, smiling mess. Eventually he turned back to me again. 

"Yeah, yeah I think I have." I nodded and hummed softly.

"Yeah, I think so too." I responded while looking over at Harry. He was holding his controller tightly, his tongue peeking out of his mouth just barely as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I saw his head twitch in my direction a couple, like he knew I was also looking at him but couldn't turn away from his game. I played with the promise ring on my finger as two words repeated in my head for the next half hour:

Soulmate, Harry, Soulmate, Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, how do we feel about the next one being an anniversary chapter? Let me know if you guys have any other suggestions on this story or ideas, I would love to hear them :) all love my bbys.


	20. 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the smut in here isn't too detailed, I post these on Wattpad too and I feel more restricted on there than I do here. But, enjoy this chapter! It's not my favorite but it's leading into the next few chapters which I'm excited about. Love you all!

Louis' POV

September 28th. One year that Harry and I have been together. 

It's crazy how one year of being with someone can feel so short but also feel like you've known that person your whole life. That's exactly how I feel with Harry, like I've grown up with him and built this life together, but also like I just met him and am still falling deeper and deeper in love. 

Harry and I had both been very busy recently, school and work taking up the majority of our time, but I always had this special date in mind. I knew it was something I wouldn't allow to slip from my mind. We were lucky that our anniversary fell on a Saturday and didn't have to worry about school or work. Honestly today would just be a perfect day. 

I just knew because the morning started off perfectly. 

I woke up to the feeling of Harry rubbing my back and the smell of bacon and pancakes. 

"Baby boy, my sweet love, time to wake up darling. It's a wonderful day," Harry sang quietly as he pushed my hair back. I felt my chest fill with warmth and a small smile creep onto my face. I slowly opened my eyes, greeted with Harry knelt in front of me, only in his shorts and smiling warmly at me. "There's my pretty boy, get up my darling," Harry cooed lovingly. I squirmed happily and slowly sat up before pitching myself forward into Harrys chest. 

"Happy anniversary babe, I love you so much." I pressed a quick kiss to Harrys lips and snuggled into his warm chest. 

"I brought you some brekkie, I know I'm not the most experienced cook like you are but I think I did okay," Harry said with a small laugh. I sat up and looked at the tray sat next to Harry. He had set out a cup of tea next to the food along with a single rose. 

"Oh baby, thank you. Eat with me." I patted the bed next to me and opened the blankets for him. Harry gave me a soft smile and climbed in, pressing a kiss to my cheek. He looked so radiant this morning, more so than usual. His hair was messy, especially since it's gotten longer (he was so excited when we were able to fit the top part of his hair in a teeny tiny ponytail last night). His skin was smooth and soft looking, contrasting his dark tattoos and strong muscles that lay beneath it. 

"I made it for you boo, you don't have to share with me sweetie," Harry said while wrapping his arm around my shoulder and helping me bring the tray closer. 

"Oh nonsense love, I always want to share with you. Here, I'll feed you," I said while putting a piece of pancake on my fork. 

"Lou don't be ridiculous-" I cut him off by holding the fork up to his lips. 

"Okay, open up," I sang. "A pancake for my babycakes." I put the fork in his mouth before he could protest. 

"Babycakes? That's new," Harry said with a laugh. 

"It is new, but it fits you. My babycakes," I cooed and kissed his cheek repeatedly. 

"Yeah I can go without that nickname thanks darling."

"No, here's another bite babycakes," I said and pressed the fork to his mouth again after I took a bite. 

"You're lucky I love you so much, if anyone else called me babycakes I would probably punch them." 

"Oh I know you would, my big tough bear." I patted his chest and took a bite of the bacon, humming at the taste. "What's the plan for today?" 

Harry hummed and kissed my shoulder before laying his head there. "I was thinking after this we take a nice bath, maybe watch a couple of movies, then dinner tonight? I don't know if you wanted to do something big but if you do I'd be happy to switch plans to what you'd like to do, but I was thinking for intimate if that's okay?" Harry rambled on. I could tell he had done a lot of thinking about what we would do today, and honestly the idea of just spending the day with one another sounds wonderful with how busy we are. 

"Hazza, that sounds perfect. You're my smart tough guy aren't you? Always know what I want," I crooned and hugged his torso, watching a blush rise to his cheeks. It's too easy, he's always a sucker for compliments. 

"Stoopppp Lou, just eat your food," Harry whined and pressed a bite of pancake to my mouth which I happily accepted. We sat in bed and finished our food before Harry carried me to the bathroom, me giggling the whole time. 

"You know I have legs babe," I giggled. He sat me on the counter before turning around to turn on the taps, dumping soap into the tub as it filled. 

"I know, but you shouldn't have to use them too much today babe. It's our special day and I want to pamper my baby." Harry grabbed me by my hips and kissed my forehead. I felt my face heat up and I pressed it into his neck. 

"Is the bath ready? I asked quietly while holding onto Harry. He turned us both around, me in his arms, and looked. 

"Sure is love, let's get you naked." Harry set me down and turned off the water before pulling down his and my own pants. I snorted out a laugh at his abruptness but went into the bath anyway. I sunk into the warm water and sighed as I relaxed. Harry then climbed in behind me, legs moving to the sides of mine and pulling me back into his chest. I hummed happily and ran my hand over his muscular thigh. Life was quite alright. 

After a few minutes of us just basking in one another, Harry spoke first. "You know, the day you ran into me, I knew you were the one for me." 

"Did you really?" I asked while craning my neck to look back at him. 

"Yep, you drew me in." 

"I mean I quite literally ran into you, so I can imagine I at least drew attention to myself in the most embarrassing way possible," I grumbled as Harry laughed behind me, his chest shaking underneath me. 

"Please love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Look where that incident landed us, right here in each others arms." Harry pressed a kiss to my cheek and wrapped his arms around the front of me. 

"How did you know I was the one?" I whispered quietly, pressing a small kiss to Harrys neck. He hummed softly and stroked my arm. I watched the way his tattoos moved on his arm as he rubbed mine, transfixed by the dark ink even after this past year. 

"Well," Harry started while rubbing my shoulders. "I honestly think it started when your eyes caught mine. I just remember seeing that color blue and thinking that I want to find every article of clothing and accessory there is in that shade, because your eyes are the most beautiful color I've ever seen." 

Harry moved so his mouth was pressed against my ear, his breath sending chills down my spine. "The next thing was just who you are, once you finally opened up to me," he said with a breathy laugh. "You have just always been so, radiant. I thought when I first started talking to you you would just be this shy little thing that I'd have to force to speak to me, but now somedays I don't know how to get you to stop talking." I was transfixed by his breath hitting my face ear and the slow drawl of his voice that when he said that I jumped and let out a whine, elbowing him in the ribs. 

"Be nice," I whined while a blush made its way to my cheeks. I cuddled back further into his chest, breath hitching slightly when my bum rubbed on his groin. I could tell he was affected also by the way he quickly reached down and grabbed my hip. 

"Okay I'll be nice for you my princess." He placed a kiss to my hair softly before speaking. "I found that I love you for every characteristic you posses. From the way you're shy around new people, to the way you're bold and sassy when people try to flirt with me. I love how good you are with children, I can watch you take care of your siblings all day. I know you'll be perfect with our kids that we have one day." Harry slipped his hand down to run across my chest and down my abdomen. 

"Lastly, I fell in love with your body. I've always liked it, but I wanted to know you as a person before I knew your body which isn't like me. But once I discovered it, I couldn't get enough." Harry slipped his hand into the water and grabbed my hardening dick, making me moan softly. "So pretty. Everything about you is so soft and so beautiful. I love your little feet, I know you always joked about me having a foot fetish but I think I might have a Louis foot fetish. And don't even get me started on your legs," Harry said as he ran his hands over my thighs. I could feel his dick harden against my back. I whimpered and shifted up so he was pressed more against my bum.

Harry paused for a second and rolled his hips up into mine, letting out a low groan. "Haz please," I whined out as my cock fully hardened at the feeling of his between my cheeks. 

"I'm not finished yet," Harry grunted out as he moved his hands from my thighs to my chest. He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, making me arch my back in pleasure while a gasp fell from my lips. 

"These are so pretty too," Harry said lowly while squeezing my nipples. I moaned loudly and tossed my head back onto his shoulder. "Always so responsive to me, aren't you baby? I'm the only one who could make you feel this way, aren't I darling?" I nodded frantically and pressed down on his dick, effectively halting his teasing. I heard him inhale sharply before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me back harder. His cock twitched as I pressed further into him, making me whimper loudly. All I wanted was for his hand to be wrapped around my cock, is that too much to ask for? 

"Harry please, need you to touch me now," I moaned out while grabbing at his arm. I took him by his forearm and guided his hand down to my cock. 

"Okay sweetheart, only because I was just about there anyways. You didn't even let me tell you how much I love your tummy, but we'll get to that next time. I love this anyways." He tightened his fist around my aching member and started jerking quickly, not even giving me time to adjust. 

"Harry, god! Sh-shit," I moaned out as I tried to watch his wrist move with hooded eyes. I decided to also try to get him off by pressing back into his cock. It kind of worked in my favor anyways, I'd move back into his cock and then thrust forward into his hand, it was really a win-win. 

I felt my orgasm build quickly as a mantra of Harry Harry Harry flooded my mind, I didn't even realize I was saying it out loud. 

"Yeah, you gonna come for me darling? I know you're so close, come in my hand sweetheart," Harry said almost breathless, I knew he was close too but I couldn't focus on that. All I could feel was the pressure of his hard cock in between my arse cheeks and his hand squeezing my hard cock, thumb running over the head every upstroke. My orgasm crested over me and washed me in pleasure, I threw my head back against his shoulder and mouthed at his neck as helpless moans left my lips as he tugged me through my orgasm. As I caught my breath, I felt him frantically thrust forward a few times before pausing. His come splashed against my lower back as Harry pressed his face to my cheek and took in shuttered breaths. 

We laid there for a minute before I finally build up the energy to turn and kiss him. We ended up making out for a few minutes, but neither of us took it further since we both just came. "Alright let's finish up by showering, I feel gross sitting here in our come," I said with a laugh as I stood up on shaky legs. Harry laughed as well and pressed a hand to the back of my thigh to keep me steady while I gained my balance. 

"I for one didn't find it that bad," Harry said as he stood up and turned the taps on once again. 

"Yeah that's because you're gross and like to rub semen water on yourself, yuck." I scrunched my nose at him in distaste, which in turn he scrunched his nose back at me. 

"Well fine then, let's get you cleaned you little monster," Harry growled before encasing me in his arms and picking me up, making me squeal out and grab onto his shoulders. 

"Harry!" I yelled through a laugh as he blew raspberries onto my neck. "Babe we're going to fall, stop!" I giggled out as he spun me around. He laughed into my neck and then set me down, pressing kisses from my neck up to my lips once again. 

"I love you so much Loubear, you're my everything," Harry whispered emotionally once he pressed his forehead to mine. 

"I love you too, I always will." 

Once we got dressed we lounged on the couch for the majority of the day, watching all sorts of movies. We started off with a romcom that had made both me and Harry cry ("Louis I swear you tell anyone I cried I'll refuse to have sex with you for a week" (as if he could wait that long)) so we switched into a couple of horror movies before ending with a comedy. It was so nice, Harry held me to his chest all afternoon, something we hadn't done in a long time. Just holding one another all day. We shared so many kisses and whispered promises, and I couldn't help but feel completely whole, like all of my loose ends have been picked up and put back into place. 

"Well baby, are you hungry?" Harry asked once we had finished the movie we were on. I was quite honestly just about asleep, but at the mention of food my stomach let out a loud growl, making us both laugh. "I'll take that as a yes, get up my love," Harry said as he patted my bum. I climbed off of him and stretched my arms above my head, quickly avoiding his long fingers that came out to tickle me while I was vulnerable, damn that man. 

"Where we goin'?" I asked as I slid my shoes on while Harry grabbed his car keys. I threw on one of Harrys jumpers that I found laying on the back of one of our dining chairs. 

"Well, I thought about keeping it a surprise-" I cut Harry off with a whine and a stomp of my foot. "Hey now before you throw a tantrum, I'm not." Harry said while moving closer to wrap his arms around me. He rubbed his nose against mine and smirked down at me. "I thought we would go to that diner we went to on our first date, 'share' a chocolate shake again," he said while making quotations in the air with his fingers. 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I sassed while crossing my arms over my chest. 

"Baby, we all know that you drank more of that than I did, now let's go, I'm starving," Harry said, effectively stopping our play argument as he pulled me out to the car. The drive to the diner was a familiar one, we had gone there a couple of other times since our date but we typically only go on special occasions since it felt like our sacred place. 

Once we arrived we both got exactly what we got the very first time, fish and chips and a large chocolate shake to share. We made sure to get the same booth that we did the first time and played footsie under the table again. I giggled at his stupid jokes and was completely charmed by him, just like the first time. 

After, we left hand in hand and giggling at absolutely nothing, just being completely in love with one another. It's not everyday we get to act like this, like we aren't basically adults with actual priorities like jobs and monthly rent. 

"Sex when we get home?" Harry asked as he opened my door for me. 

"I wouldn't want to end the day any way else," I said and kissed his lips before ducking in and letting him close my door. 

Harry hustled to his side and climbed in, turning on the car. "I say you be on top tonight, I love when you take control," Harry said with a smirk. His cheek dimpled as he glanced over at my frowning face, I like riding him but I get tired fast. 

"Fine, only because I love you so so much babycakes," I teased and pressed a kiss to his cheek lovingly before grabbing his hand. 

"And I love you, always." Harry kissed the back of my hand. 

That was the last thing I remembered before blinding bright lights came from Harrys window, the sound of a car horn blaring before everything went black. 

I woke up to what sounded like a heart monitor, which I slowly realized was mine. Pain shot through my body as I came to and tried to shimmy my way out of the bed, only for a hand to press me down into the bed. 

"Louis, you have to stay in bed right now, okay? Zayn will you press his call button?" I heard what sounded like Liams voice say. Slowly but surely I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright lights of the hospital room. I slowly blinked my eyes into focus before sitting up slightly to look around, and why does my head hurt so bad? 

"Oh my god, my poor baby!" My mum cried before she rushed up to me, and when did my mum get here? 

"W-what happened?" I rasped out as I looked around. My mum had moved so she was by my left side, brushing my hair back with one hand, gripping my hand in the other. 

"You were in an accident mate, the person in the other car was a drunk driver. He was fine, but he'll be facing charges." I turned at the voice that could only be Zayns and saw he was on my right side, Liam and Niall standing next to him. I looked down at myself and saw the white hospital gown and an IV running into my vein. I looked down and saw my left wrist had a brace on, but other than that it looked like I just had a lot of cuts and bruises. 

I looked around the room, to my friends worried faces, and then to my mums before it hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt my breath catch and panic rise in my throat as the tension in the room filled by the second. I didn't even know what happened, but I could feel my heart shattering. 

"Where's Harry?"


	21. 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a quicker update, I'm feeling very inspired and am having the most ideas for this book that I've had probably ever so I'm really excited for you all to read this!

Louis' POV

The room was silent. No one was answering me. I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through my skull. 

"Where. Is. Harry?" I demanded, looking between my friends and my mum. 

Finally, my mum spoke up. 

"Love please relax-"

"I said where's Harry!" I yelled as I got ready to swing my legs to the edge of the bed. 

"Louis you need to chill man, just relax and we'll explain everything." Zayn pressed a hand to my shoulder to keep my down as he spoke. I was breathing harshly while I attempted to strain against him, but eventually fell back since I clearly wasn't strong enough. 

"I need answers, right now." I demanded while crossing my arms over my chest. Liam got closer so he was at the side rail and gently rubbed my shoulder. 

"What all do you remember Lou?" He asked while pulling up a chair. 

I looked down at the blanket of my hospital bed while shrugging. "I don't remember much. Harry and I were going home and suddenly there was a bright light and honking. Then I woke up." I looked down at the brace again before turning back to Liam. "Please tell me what's going on. I need to know," I whispered quietly. 

Liam sighed, then gripped my hand in his. "You guys were in a very bad accident babes. Like we said, it was a drunk driver and he had hit you guys, Harrys side took most of the impact. If I remember what the doctor said you just have a concussion and that sprained wrist, some whiplash but nothing too terrible. Harry had taken most of the hit." I swallowed the lump in my throat as my eyes filled with hot tears. 

"And where is he? Is he okay?" I whispered shakily, my grip on Liams hand tightening. I saw my mum wipe at her eyes from the corner of my eye, which didn't make me feel any better. 

"I'm going to be completely honest with you Louis, I know that's what you want but you have to stay strong, alright?" I nodded, not really sure if that was something I could do. "He's stable for right now in the ICU unit, but he wasn't when you guys got in here. He has multiple broken ribs that had punctured his lung, he currently has a breathing tube that's assisting him, he hasn't been able to actively breathe on his own yet. He's got seriously bad whiplash and has a brace on as well as a large gash down his side that they stitched up. He tore his ACL in his knee as well as a fractured foot. His right wrist was also shattered, they performed surgery on that as well as his knee. They luckily didn't have to open his chest and look at his lungs, they're worried it'd do more harm than good and they think it'll regenerate the tissue itself. I'm really sorry about all of this Lou." 

I felt numb. How do you even respond knowing the love of your life is so hurt and so broken and there's nothing you can do? He's hurt and alone- 

Wait. 

Harry's alone. 

"I-is anyone in his room with him?" I asked while looking around the room. The only people that could be were Anne and Gemma since my mum and all our friends were with me.

"Not right now no, I was with him but we all wanted to be with you when you wake up," Niall replied. They all looked so tired and distressed. 

"How long have him and I been here?" My question came out more like a demand. 

"It's been about a day and a half love, pushing two days." My mum said while pushing my greasy hair back. I feel absolutely disgusting and I'm sure I look awful, but there are more pressing matters at hand. 

"I need to go see Harry, I have to. He needs me," I started as I pushed the blankets off of me. I became aware that I was most definitely naked under the paper thin gown I had on and I realized that the IV in my hand might cause me trouble, but I needed to get to Harry. 

"Louis calm down-" Liam started.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down, my boyfriend needs me!" I yelled while fighting against the hands trying to push me back into bed. "Let me go! He needs me!" I started screaming that over and over again, somewhere in there my screams turned to loud sobs and my words changed to 'I need him', and none of us heard my heart monitor pinging as everyone was fighting to keep me in bed. 

"Well, look who's up and very alert." I turned my head quickly, wincing at the pain, to the voice that spoke. We all stopped as a nurse walked in, she looked nice, had a very friendly smile and looked to be a younger nurse. "You all can take a seat and we'll have a little chat." She stated calmly. The tears were still rolling down my cheeks as I realized I wouldn't be able to see him. 

"Please," I whispered, not even sure what I was asking for. 

The nurse came and sat in a chair by me and delicately took my hand. "You want to get out of here, yeah?" I nodded my head and tried to suck my tears back. She smiled gently at me. "Let's have a little talk, and then we'll get you to your Harry yes? That's his name?" I whimpered at his name but nodded as more tears fell. "Okay, please lay back and try to relax a bit, we don't want your heart rate going all over the place again. My name is Jacquelyn by the way, I've been your nurse during the day time and have been well informed of your significant other being in the ICU. Are you in any pain?" 

I looked down at my hands and shrugged. "A bit, but nothing too bad."

"Okay good, we've kept you on some pain killers but weaned you off of those a bit, you might still have some of that in your system but I think if we prescribed you some painkillers that would be enough, the thing we were most troubled with is your concussion but we monitored that over the past day and a half and it seems to be okay especially with how alert you are. Your wrist is sprained and will eventually hurt a bit when the pain meds wear off but like I said we'll give you a pain medication to take as needed. I do need to do a few other checks related to your concussion and a few other things and then we can probably get you out of here and to Harry. Typically they'd want you to stay in here for another day so we can observe you but since I'm sure you don't plan on leaving we can discharge you now and I'll have Harrys nurse just make sure you're doing alright too. How does this all sound Louis?" She asked sweetly. I must admit, my brain hurt a bit while following everything she was saying but I think I got the gist of it. 

"I can go to my Harry soon?" I asked quietly. 

"You can go to your Harry very soon." She gave me a warm smile, and I almost smiled back but I had too many emotions going through me, most of them centered around Harry. 

"Okay," I whispered and leaned back. With that, she gently ran a hand over my arm and shooed everyone out of my room but my mum who I had asked to stay with me for now. She did a concussion test on me, as well as checked my fluids and made sure that I was able to walk and do things on my own. She had me take a shower in the bathroom connected to my room. It was a bit awkward because she was standing in the room to be nearby in case something happened. As much as I wanted to get to Harry, I'm glad she had me shower before, I think she knew I would want one soon and knew I wouldn't move as soon as I got to Harry. My mum then handed me a bag of clothes that were grabbed from mine and Harrys flat. It got me thinking about what happened to our clothes, but I shuddered at the thought of what they possibly looked like and dismissed that thought entirely. 

"Okay, take me to him now I can't wait any longer," I demanded after I signed what felt like too many papers. 

"Of course, but I am going to warn you now Louis, he won't look great. He's going to have a tube down his throat and is pretty bruised up, he's also heavily sedated and I'm not sure when they're going to lessen that to the point of him being conscious. I just want you to be aware that it might be a bit scary and a bit emotional, which is okay." Jacquelyn talked slowly and calmly, it actually made me feel better and I could definitely tell why she was a nurse. 

"Okay," I whispered while looking down at my feet. "You'll be there?" I asked quietly to the nurse. 

"I'll walk you to his room and stay for a few minutes, but then I'll have to come back here. I think your friends left and we don't want too many people in Harrys room since his immune system is compromised." I turned to my mum who was rubbing my back as I talked to the nurse. 

"You don't have to stay mum, you can go rest in our flat I'm sure you need it," I said while hugging her. "Thank you for being there for me," I whispered.

"Of course my baby, I love you so much. Keep me updated on him and please let me know if you want to come home at all. You can't stay cooped up here sweetheart." I nodded and smiled tightly at my mum who kissed my cheek before she left. 

"Are you ready?" I took a deep breath. 

"I think so." With that we started walking to the ICU. As we got closer I felt sicker and sicker, like I could throw up at any minute. I was nervous to see him, but also wanted nothing more than to be near him. 

"Okay Louis, his room is right there. Do you want me to walk you inside?" I took a shaky breath but shook my head.

"No, no I can go alone. Thank you for bringing me over here," I said quietly while facing Jacquelyn. 

"Of course, I'll tell Harrys doctor to check on the both of you periodically, he should be coming in and out anyways throughout the day. Remember to take care of yourself too dear." I nodded slightly and smiled at her before turning to the door. This is it. 

I slowly pushed the door open, the only sound being the heart monitor and whirling of Harrys breathing machine. My eyes immediately landed on him and filled with tears. He looked, quite awful. His face was littered in bruises and cuts. He had a brace on his neck and a tube down his throat. His left leg was practically completely wrapped up while his right arm had a cast on. His hospital gown wasn't tied in the back and was loosely on him, I'm sure to give them better access to his side. His eyes were fluttering, as if he was maybe on the verge of waking up but not quite there yet due to the sedation. 

"Oh my god," I sobbed into my good hand. I shut the door behind me and quickly moved to Harrys side. "My poor baby, oh my god," I cried out and shook my head. I can't believe it, I can't believe my love looks like this. Was so close to death. My shoulders shook with sobs as I reached out and placed my hand over his beating heart. His beating heart. He's still here, still with me. I sniffled and ran my hand over his left arm. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but I was startled back to reality when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hello, you must be Louis?" I nodded at the doctor who had walked in. He looked like a nice person, a little older than middle aged. "I'm doctor Blake, Harrys doctor while he's in the ICU. How are you feeling?" Dr.Blake asked while washing his hands in the sink nearby. 

"I feel fine. How is Harry?" I 

"Well, as you can tell we still have him sedated quite heavily and he might stay like this for a few days. He's shown signs of improvement but we have had to drain a couple of really nasty bruises. I can tell he's fighting the breathing machine but his lungs just aren't strong enough quite yet to breathe without it but he'll get there. I just came in to check his vitals and adjust him a bit, a nurse was about to come in and give him a sponge bath once I was finished up here so someone else will be in here too if you have any other questions."

"If you don't mind, c-can I give it to him? I know that's your guys' job and all but I would really prefer to do it." I looked at the doctor while running a hand through Harrys hair. It was tangled and felt dirty. Quite honestly, I didn't like the idea of anyone other than me touching Harry, but I knew it was their jobs. 

"Of course you can do it, you just have to be careful around the casts and not get any water on the bandaged area on his side. The nurse can bring in the basin and some cloths for you and you just press his call button when you're finished," Dr.Blake said while smiling at me. I nodded and gave him a tight smile back and watched as he looked over Harrys vital machine and checked over his body. 

"Well, he seems to be sitting in good shape. His vitals are normal and he's comfortable right now by the looks of it. Is there anything I can do for you or answer for you while I'm here? I'm sure this has been an incredibly hard time." 

I looked down at my feet before looking back at Dr.Blake. "When will he be off this sedation? Why is he still even sedated? What will happen when he breathes over the machine and what will happen when he gets off the sedation?" I rambled out. I had so many questions in my head and I knew he could answer them for me. The doctor laughed and sat across from me on the other side of Harrys bed. 

"We're hoping to start weaning him off of it as soon as he breathes over the machine. We want him partially there for when we take it out. When he takes his first breath without needing assistance, the whirling of the machine will shut off and it'll be completely silent, so if you're in here and he breathes without it then you can just call us in and we'll lower the sedation and he'll slowly come out of it. It probably won't be a grand thing, if we take him off of it too quickly he's going to be in excruciating pain. We plan on taking a slower approach so he might be with us for just a little bit and fall asleep more naturally on his own. Sure, the sedation will help but we're hoping he'll have more of a choice on when he's awake and when he's asleep if we progressively give him less and less." I nodded along, listening closely. I wanted more than anything for Harry to be present with me right here, right now, but I don't want him to hurt because of my selfishness. 

"Okay," I said quietly before another idea came to me. "Do you think-" I cut off to swallow the lump growing in my throat. "Do you think he has any brain damage? W-what if he doesn't remember me?"

Dr.Blake sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "The unfortunate thing is is that we can't say exactly what he'll be like when he wakes up. We really hope he's just himself when he wakes up, and we took a few scans and his brain looked pretty normal, we found one tiny bleed but reevaluated it and it had gone away on it's own. I wish I had all the answers here, but many things will ultimately present itself once he wakes up. We can only assume that what we see on the outside are the only injuries he's facing because he can't tell us verbally." Dr.Blake looked at me in sympathy as he talked. It definitely wasn't a great feeling not having that confirmation I so desperately wanted, but I knew that no matter what I would face any problems Harry experienced head on with him. Because that's just what you do when you love someone. 

"Okay, yeah okay that's fine," I said as I took a deep breath. "I'm ready whenever to bathe him." 

Dr.Blake stood up at that and started walking towards the door. "Of course, I'll get a nurse to bring the supplies in. We'll also send in some pillows and blankets for you since I'm sure you had no plans on leaving anytime soon," he said with a light chuckle. 

"Yeah no not really," I said with a little laugh. I rubbed Harrys arm subconsciously and turned to look towards him once again when Dr.Blake walked out. I sighed and stroked a finger tip over his cheek bone, just below his lashes. "Oh my poor baby, what will we do my love," I said with a sigh. "Even with you in this shit paper gown and bandages and bruises, you're still the most beautiful person I've ever seen," I whispered and leaned over to kiss his lips. I could only hope to feel him kissing me back, even if I knew it wouldn't happen. 

Shortly a knock was heard at the door and two nurses entered, one with the basin and one with pillows and blankets for me. They didn't stay long, just dropped the things off and said to ring when I was done. I pushed the jumper I had on off of me and took a deep breath before pulling Harrys gown off of him. It felt so weird, him not moving or making an effort to help me. When the gown was off I had a much clearer visual of the impact he faced. If there wasn't black ink on his skin there were blue bruises, even the bruises they had drained were still a dark color. They white bandage on the side of his torso contrasted his skin to the point where I almost cringed at how much pain he would possibly be in if he was awake. I ran my hand gently over his naked torso before leaning down to kiss his temple. 

"Still beautiful, and all mine," I whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Whether he could hear me or not, I'm not sure. But the thought of him possibly hearing me and knowing I was there was enough for me to keep talking to him. "Just gonna wash you up love, just like you do to me at home." I dipped the washcloth into the water and started on his face, working my way down his neck, getting as much as I could with his neck brace on and his torso. I scrubbed gently where I saw dried blood and dirt crusted onto his skin; I even scrubbed a bit harder on the bruises hoping to wash those away, but I couldn't. I couldn't take his pain away. 

"shall I sing to you lovey? I know I don't often, but you always say that when I do sing its like a gift. Only you've heard my voice, you know. My real singing voice. Let's see if I could think of a good one," I hummed as I dipped my washcloth into the wash basin. "Oh, I've got one babe. One of our favorites." I cleared my throat and started. 

_Loving and fighting Accusing, denying I can't imagine a world with you gone The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

_You locked yourself in the bathroom Lying on the floor when I break through I pull you in to feel your heartbeat Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me"_

_Hold on, I still want you Come back, I still need you Let me take your hand, I'll make it right I swear to love you all my life Hold on, I still need you_

Tears started falling down my face as I kept going, seeing him like this absolutely killed me. I wanted absolutely nothing more than to take his place.

_A long endless highway, you're silent beside me Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from Helplessly praying, the light isn't fadin' Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones_

_They took you away on a table I pace back and forth as you lay still They pull you in to feel your heartbeat Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me"_

I washed his groin and as far down his legs as I could go, which wasn't very far on his left leg seeing as it was almost completely covered by a cast. I washed his arms gently and avoided the cast on his right hand. 

_Hold on, I still want you Come back, I still need you Let me take your hand, I'll make it right I swear to love you all my life Hold on, I still need you_

_I don't wanna let go I know I'm not that strong I just wanna hear you Saying baby, let's go home Let's go home Yeah, I just wanna take you home_

_Hold on, I still want you Come back, I still need you_

I sighed as I finished and pushed back the tears that had formed while I was singing. "Okay my sweetheart, I don't know how we're going to do this, but I'm determined to at least partially wash your hair," I said out loud. I put my hands on my hips as I looked at the water in the basin, it had turned a gross murky color due to all the blood and dirt I had washed off. I took it and dumped it into the sink in the bathroom and filled it with new water. 

I set the basin down on a counter by Harrys bed and grabbed a new washcloth. I got it wet and ran it through Harrys hair, taking small pieces and dampening it as much as I could. I watched his face quite intently, I was scared that he'd suddenly wake up as I did this but I knew he wouldn't. I managed to get out a lot of the grime from his hair but I obviously couldn't fully wash it. I dried his hair as gently as I could, not wanting to jostle his neck too much. Once I was finished and had put the gown back on him, I sat down next to him and took his hand in mine once again. 

"There we are nice and clean." I looked at his face, watching as he didn't even twitch, didn't even scrunch up his nose like he does so often around me. I still don't understand why he does it when only I'm around but I can't help but find it endearing. "I know how much you like to be clean, even though you work at a gross sweaty gym, you like to be nice and clean." I laughed tightly and looked down at our fingers, trying to make his hand hold mine. His hand swallowed mine like always, and the promise ring on my left hand sparkled as I moved it to rest on top of his hand. 

"I also know how much you love Chinese food, I swear if we weren't together that's all you'd have is take out boxes." The first tear dripped down and onto my arm. "I know how much you want to get a kitten, mainly because I've said it's too early to start a family which you already knew. But deep down, underneath this tough guy persona, you're a true softy. You're going to make an amazing parent." I choked on my tears as I looked up to his face. "I know you love taking bubble baths with me, how much you love Sunday brunches and how the leaves crunch under your boots when we go on walks. I know you like the smell of coffee better than tea but like the taste of tea better than coffee. I know how much you love our families, and how you only like to listen to Frank Sinatra when we're dancing in the kitchen at 2am. I know how badly you want to graduate college, so you can say you made something of yourself, but goddamnit Harry I need you to be okay!" I sobbed out and laid my head on his uninjured side. 

"I need you to know me! Because I know you, Harry! And I don't want to live life without you, or without you knowing me, I need you Harry Edward! I need you," I trailed off as my body shook with sobs. "I've never known a love like this, and I don't want to know anything else, I just want to know you, please." I whispered as I pressed my face into him. 

I don't know how long I sat there and cried, but by the time I pulled away I was exhausted and ready to sleep. To face another day of being there for my love. 

For a few days, Harry didn't really show any signs of improvement. He hadn't tripped the breathing machine and it was basically just a waiting game from here on out. His bruises were getting darker by the day it seemed, turning into a nasty dark green mixed with the purples and blues that had already tainted his skin. I had talked to Anne and Gemma the day after I got to Harrys room, only to find out that they had already been there and was with Harry for sometime. Anne said they had driven back home since there wasn't much they could do but wanted me to call again as soon as he was up for visitors. She had said she visited me too but didn't stay long since it was 'hard enough seeing one son hurt let alone two'. My mum had also come to visit Harry and I. When she saw him, she had cried as if it was me sitting in that bed. Harry was just as much her son as he was Annes at this point, and it was endearing to see she cared so much. But then again, how could you not care and love Harry? 

She had left too, gone back to take care of my siblings. Niall had visited Harry and I twice, bringing me food and watching Harrys body the same way I had been when I first got here; watching him like he'd wake up any second. Hoping selfishly he'd wake up any second. Liam and Zayn had visited once, they said they brought any missing assignments to the flat, but teachers had said that there was no rush thankfully. Niall had convinced me the second time he came to shower again and take a walk outside, which I did. It was nice to get out and get some fresh air, although I only stayed out for about five minutes before I rushed back in, worried something would happen without me being there. 

And that's how I found myself where I am now, I had made a bed out of the little couch that was near Harrys bed. The nurses have been really generous and loaded me up with pillows and the nicer blankets the hospital carries. I was watching something on the TV that was mounted to the wall, and had Harrys hand intertwined with my own like always. I wasn't really engrossed in the show and I think that's why I had noticed what was going on anyways.

Because I felt a squeeze. Harrys hand, squeezing mine. 

I gasped and sat up quickly and faced him, he showed no signs of being alert or really even conscious, but then the next thing happened. 

The breathing machine powered off as he took a large breath. Harry had finally tripped the breathing machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if the lyrics don't format nicely on here, but if you'd like to check out the song it's called 'Hold On' by Chord Overstreet and is super good and emotional. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I really cannot wait for the next update :)


	22. 21

Louis' POV

I reached over and slammed my hand on the call button, taking in shaky breaths as the machine stayed quiet while Harry breathed. "I'm so proud of you baby, so proud," I sobbed as I stroked his curls. 

Not even a minute later, Dr.Blake as well as another nurse came in. "Hey Louis, how can I help you?" He asked while smiling at me. "Although by the lack of noise in the room, I can assume Harry's done sleeping and ready to wake up a little huh?"

I rapidly nodded my head and wiped my face of tears. "Yes, yeah the ventilator's been off for about a minute now, he's breathing without it." 

"Perfect, let me just take a look here, make sure his airway is clear for the most part." Dr.Blake took a small suction tool and got rid of any mucus he saw before backing away. "Alright, we're looking good. This may be hard to see, so if you would like to leave-" 

"No. Not happening." I gripped Harrys hand tightly in mine and moved closer to him. 

Dr.Blake chuckled at that. "I figured that would be your answer. Basically what's going to happen is we're going to lower his sedation by quite a bit since we need him pretty alert for this, he will probably be in a lot of pain and very upset especially since he'll be alert before we get the tube out. We will then deflate this little balloon that's within the tube that's holding it in place, he will then inhale and we'll pull it out when he exhales. Do you have any questions?" 

"No I don't think so," I said then bit my lip and looked down at Harry. Soon I'll see those pretty green eyes again and hear his lovely voice. 

"Alright, we're going to go ahead and get started," Dr.Blake said while sliding on gloves. "Sarah, go ahead and lower the sedation about halfway." I took a deep breath as I watched her adjust the drip. I then looked down at Harry and waited for something, anything to happen. 

It seemed like forever, but he finally started coming to. His eyebrows scrunched up and his shoulders tried to raise off the bed. Soon, his eyes snapped open and he looked panicked, desperately trying to release the grip on my hand to potentially pull at the tube as he sputtered around it. 

"Harry, Harry you need to calm down, okay? We're going to take the tube out now but you need to cooperate, take a deep breath and relax mate," Dr.Blake said while instructing Sarah to hold his other arm down, which wasn't moving much anyways due to the cast. Harrys eyes cleared slightly, like he was coming out of a haze but couldn't completely get out. He continued to try to thrash around. 

"Harry baby, please calm down so the doctor can help," I said quietly. At that Harry froze and tried to turn his head towards me, not getting too far with the brace on, but enough so he could at least see me. I immediately saw in his eyes that he recognized my voice, and I felt my tears gather. "Hi sweetheart, it's so lovely to see your eyes again. This isn't going to feel the greatest, but Dr. Blake's going to take your tube out, okay?" Harry blinked up at me in response and then closed his eyes. 

After a few moments where Harry showed no signs of struggle, Dr.Blake started talking again. "Good, now Harry I want you to take a deep inhale and then when you exhale we're going to pull the tube out. It won't feel good, but it'll be better once it's out. Just try to remain calm." Harry just blinked up at him in response. "Okay Harry, deep inhale."

Harry inhaled, and when he exhaled Dr.Blake quickly pulled the tube out. Harry coughed and gagged around it as it slid out of his throat, and coughed through the after effects of it. "There you go, you're okay sweetheart," I said while he sputtered and coughed. After a minute that had stopped, but he looked like he was incredibly pained. 

"Lou," he whimpered out. His voice was rough and his throat sounded completely destroyed, but that's to be expected after having a tube down his throat for almost a week. Still, despite him sounding awful, I still sobbed out at being able to hear his voice again. 

"Oh my baby, what's the matter? What hurts?" I asked and held his face in my hands. I pressed kisses to his cheek gently as he whimpered and groaned. 

"H-hurts," he moaned out. Dr.Blake was still in there, watching his vitals. Eventually, his heart monitor started pinging loudly as it continued to increase. He also started to breathe more rapidly and was wincing on every inhale. 

"Yeah, he's in some serious pain right now. Up the sedation just a bit, but up his pain medication up quite a bit, his levels are about to go through the roof at this rate," Dr.Blake spoke quickly. The nurse got to work quickly on Harrys IV drip, and in a matter of two minutes Harry was calm again, and on the verge of sleeping. 

"He's going to need to rest for quite some time now, he's going to be in excruciating pain if he's awake all the time, so we're going to just let him sleep. I'm scheduling to lower the sedation a bit in about two hours so we can possibly talk to him a bit, maybe let him in on everything that's happened, but for now he needs to rest." I shakily nodded and ran my hand over Harrys chest. 

Dr.Blake was just about to leave when he turned around again. "Oh yeah, another thing Louis."

I hummed and turned back to look at him. 

"I'm glad he remembered you, I don't think he'd ever allow himself to forget you." I smiled slightly and nodded, I truly don't know what I would've done if he forgot about me. 

And so that's how the day went, Harry slept just about all day and only woke up twice, once just slightly, blinking over at me before slipping back into sleep, and then another time when they were adjusting him. He wasn't happy, but easily fell back asleep again. I eventually fell asleep, which seemed harder to do than any other day since he was finally awake now. 

I woke up the next morning to Dr.Blake quietly talking to a nurse. I sat up slowly and they both noticed I was up. "Good morning Louis, how are you doing today?" 

"I'm alright, what's going on?" I asked as I grabbed my pain medication out of my bag. I had a terrible headache and my wrist was throbbing. 

"We're just lowering his sedation again, we would like him to be more alert now that he's showing signs of improvement. We cleaned his stitches before so we don't have to put him through that quite yet as that'll be quite painful. We will probably have a physical therapist come in soon to evaluate the strain on his neck and to take a look at his leg, possibly his wrist as well just so we all know what his treatment plan will look like once he recovers enough." I nodded along as I listened and glanced at Harry who looked like he was maybe going to wake up. I could just tell by his face, after sharing a bed with him for so long you just know.

"Okay yeah, sounds good." 

"Today's going to be a very busy day for him, so just do your best to support him and be there for him. You being here is doing so much more than you might think," the nurse said with a warm smile. 

"Alright, we'll get out of your hair. When he wakes up you don't have to call us or anything unless he's in a ton of pain. We brought in a tray of food for you and him, maybe try to get him to eat a little bit. Maybe some yogurt or some apple sauce."

"Okay I'll try, he shouldn't be in too much pain, right?" 

"We hope he won't be, we've kept his pain meds at the same level as before so with less sedation he should be more alert, and judging by how calm he was after he got the pain medication yesterday we are hoping he's feeling okay." I nodded and took Harrys hand in mine as they gathered their things and left. 

It was a few minutes later when Harrys eyes slowly fluttered open, looking around where he can with the brace on. I stood up and moved so I was in his view. "Hi sweetheart," I whispered while stroking his hair. 

"Lou," he whispered, trying to reach his hand up to my face. I felt my eyes well up with tears. 

"My poor baby," I said while sitting on the edge of the bed. I grabbed the hand that was reaching out for me and place it on my cheek. I saw his eyes get watery and before I knew it we were both crying. 

"W-what happened?" Harry rasped out. 

"We were in an accident, a drunk driver hit us on your side. You were hurt real bad sweetheart, I'm sorry," I sobbed. Telling Harry how hurt he was to his face hurt more than anything; I would give literally anything to be in his spot. 

"Not your fault darling," Harry whispered while reaching up to wipe my tears away. I took a deep breath in and tried to pull myself together. 

"You need to eat and drink something, I'll help you." I sat the head of his bed up slightly, Harry wincing at the shift. "I'm sorry my love, I just don't want you to choke or anything," I said before pressing a kiss to his temple. 

"'S okay," Harry said quietly. I got him to sip on some water as well as eat a few bites of apple sauce before he didn't want anymore, all the medications and sedation he's been on making his stomach churn. 

I quickly ate a few bites before deciding I was done as well, then focused all on Harry. "I can't believe this happened to you sweetheart, it's not fair," I whimpered as I stroked a hand through his curls. 

Harry closed his eyes and softly shook his head. "Things happen, we'll get through it. With you by my side I can do anything." I felt a sob escape me as I shook my head. Out of all people, why did it have to be Harry who ended up in this position?

"Should've been me," I whispered sadly. Suddenly, Harry moved faster than he had since he woke up, reaching his hand up and holding my chin. He turned my head so we were making direct eye contact. 

"Louis William Styles." I sobbed out as he called me by his last name, tears slipping down my face quickly. "You do not ever say that, ever. I would take the impact a million times over to keep you safe. You are the most important thing in my life, who cares if I'm a little hurt, I would never forgive myself if it were the other way around, ever." Harry's voice cracked at the end as emotion took over. We both were openly crying now, but that was okay, because Harry was alive to cry with me. I ended up holding his face in my hands as well and pressing salty tear filled kisses to each others lips. 

After a while we pulled apart and just held onto one another, not speaking. We both knew what the other thought, just happy to be in each others presence. "I'm not going to be awake much longer, lay with me?" Harry said as his eyes started slipping shut again. 

"I don't want to hurt you love," I whispered, kissing his bruised cheek.

"You won't, come here baby boy." Harry patted the bed next to him and attempted to move over. I hesitantly climbed in next to him. "Alright, now into my arms," Harry mumbled. I shook my head and smiled slightly but moved so I was laying slightly on his chest. His uninjured arm made its way around me and he kissed my temple. "I love you, more than you'll ever know sweetheart." With that, Harry fell asleep; quite literally right after the words left his mouth which I couldn't help but chuckle at. One thing is becoming increasingly clearer as we go through the motions of Harrys recovery. 

I'm going to marry this man one day. 

The next thing I remember is waking up -which I don't really remember falling asleep- to someone unstrapping Harrys neck brace. I startled and sat up quickly at the noise. "I'm so sorry Mr.Tomlinson, I just have to take a look at Harrys neck," I heard a voice say. I looked to see a woman in a polo shirt and khaki pants gently taking the brace off the rest of the way. Harry had just started to stir also. 

"That's okay, I'll give you some space here," I said while standing up and moving to the chair that's recently been my spot. I dug in the bag brought for Harry and pulled out my pills, taking one for my throbbing wrist. 

"You okay, Lou? What was that?" I heard Harry ask groggily. 

"Don't worry love, just a pain medication for my wrist, I'm okay." I gave Harry a warm smile as he nodded and turned back to the lady in the room. 

"Hi Harry, I'm your physical therapist Amanda, I'm just here to take a look at your neck and assess your knee. Luckily the fracture in your foot isn't too bad so you'll be out of the cast and in a boot hopefully within the next week. When that happens, we can start doing some more range of motion exercises but for now we're just going to do a little bit. It might not feel the best, but it needs to happen. I'm going to just feel around your neck now, see if there's a lot of muscle strain or not. If the pain is too much let me know okay?" Harry nodded slightly and looked towards me, reaching his hand out for mine. 

I smiled and moved so I could grab his hand. Amanda sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and started pressing at his neck. I watched Harrys face the whole time, wincing slightly as a grimace made its way onto his face.

"Shit, this hurts," Harry groaned while trying not to flinch away.

"I know, I'm almost done I promise." I squeezed his hand tighter and kissed his knuckles. 

"Okay Harry, we're all finished with your neck. It feels good, it's a good thing we left that brace on for as long as we did. You should be able to leave it off now but if you experience a ton of pain in your neck then we're going to have to put it back on." 

"My neck is in a ton of pain right now," he grumbled out. I laughed at how grumpy he was, he was never one to like a lot of help from others. 

"You'll be okay baby, it'll go away," I said sweetly and stroked his curls. He just shot me a look that told me that that didn't help. 

"Alright, now we're going to look at your knee, this is where I think it'll really hurt and I apologize in advance. Ready?" 

I braced myself I think more than Harry braced himself, I hate seeing him in pain. "You got this my love," I said quietly and kissed his temple. He smiled up at me before nodding down to Amanda. As soon as she bent his knee there was an instant reaction from Harry.

"Holy shit! Fuck, stop stop!" He immediately screeched out, chest already heaving. 

"I'm almost done, almost done I promise," Amanda said patiently while slightly rotating his knee from side to side. Harry threw his head back and yelped in pain, his grip as tight as a vice on my hand while the other attempted to grip the bed rail. 

"You're okay love, you're okay deep breaths," I cooed softly while running a hand through his now sweaty curls. I looked down at Amanda desperately, hoping she could feel me looking at her so she'd stop. 

After what felt like too long she finally set his leg down, even if it had only been a couple of minutes. "Okay love, you did so great and I understand you're probably in a ton of pain, but you did lovely. It seems as though the operation was very effective, and as soon as your stitches are out I would love to get you on crutches and utilizing that leg just a little. We're going to keep working on it just to keep your blood flowing but we'll leave it alone for now, okay?" 

Harry was still panting from the exertion but nodded his head, wincing at the pain overload he was experiencing. I felt myself twitching anxiously at how much pain he was in, I just wanted to take it all away. "You okay my love?" I asked as I rubbed his arm. 

"Hurts, tired," Harry panted out. I cooed quietly at him and wiped the sweat off that had made its way onto his forehead. 

"I'm so sorry my love, is he done then," I asked while turning my attention to Amanda. 

"I'm all finished with him, if he isn't in too much pain tomorrow I'll be back to do some more range of motion on his knee. I'll call Dr.Blake back in and have his pain meds adjusted. They talked about cleaning those stitches again which will cause a lot of pain, I think it would be best for all of us if he just falls asleep after all the work that's been done on him, he's going to be exhausted anyways." I nodded and smiled politely at her as she left. 

"You okay baby?" I asked softly. I kissed Harrys cheek and bumped my nose against his cheek. 

"I feel so weak," he whispered quietly, voice breaking with emotion. 

"Oh sweetheart, you're not weak." I sat down on the bed next to him and leaned down so I was closer to him. Tears built in his eyes as he shook his head lightly. I gently grabbed his head and moved it so it was laying on my shoulder. "Talk to me, my love," I whispered and stroked his cheek.

"I feel exhausted after her doing two things to me. I can't walk, can't get out of this bed. I'll never be able to go to my work again." Harry pressed his face to my collar bone as tears leaked from his eyes. I held him close and ran my hand gently over him. 

"Baby, you won't always be like this. It's just a bad situation you've found yourself in but you will get better. You'll get out of this bed soon, and then you'll walk again. You'll go back to work it just might take some time. I know you feel so lost right now and it's all so confusing and hard; but you won't ever be alone through this. I'll be here the whole way. You and me baby." I kissed his hair repeatedly as I let him cry it out. He was overwhelmed, so many things happened to him in a short amount of time and his world was just flipped upside down. 

Not long after Harry calmed down, Dr.Blake came back in. I had moved off Harrys bed but stayed right on the edge to help Harry through probably the hardest part of his day, and that was getting his stitches cleaned while being totally conscious. 

"Okay Harry, I'm going to be honest with you, this is gonna be very hard. You're going to be in a lot of pain because the injury you sustained was quite deep, and it took us a lot to fix it. Right after, we're going to up your sedation a bit and your pain medication and let you sleep. You've gone through a lot more today than you have in over a week, you need the rest mentally and your body needs it to heal," Dr.Blake said while moving the blanket over as well as Harrys gown to access his side. 

"Let's just get it done, wanna sleep," Harry said as he reached for my hand again. I gripped it softly and kissed his cheek. 

"I love you babes, you're so strong, incredibly brave." I whispered into his ear before kissing it. 

"Alright, I'm starting," Dr.Blake announced. He started pulling off the bandage which that itself made Harry cry out in pain. The whole process was quite painful for the both of us, but I couldn't imagine the pain Harry was facing. He was just about screaming in pain, face red and tears racing down his cheeks. At one point, Dr.Blake called in a nurse to start up his sedation and pain medication before he finished, but not even that was fully effective. I even had tears falling from hearing and seeing him in such anguish. 

"Okay there we are Harry, we're done, you did great." Dr.Blake lowered his gown and covered him up once again. "I'll get out of here and we're going to give him the rest of the day to relax. I know this seems awful but we have to be aggressive with treatment right away to get him better as soon as possible, especially because he's so young he'll recover fast. Now both of you take a break, it's been a long day for the both of you and it's only two in the afternoon," Dr.Blake said and left with a clap on my back. 

Harrys energy was completely spent, he had finally stopped crying and was getting more drowsy as the medication worked through him. I carefully laid down next to him and held him to me. "I love you Harry, I love you I love you. You're so tough and I'm so proud of how you handled everything today. You can rest now, lay back on me and sleep, we'll take the pain away." I spoke softly into Harrys ear. I carded my hands through his hair as sleep thankfully overtook him. I sighed at the exhaustion of the day, even if it wasn't me going through the pain, I still felt for him and felt the emotions of the day hitting me.

I held back tears and held him close, just hoping that better days are yet to come, for Harrys sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was wondering if anyone had any opinions regarding the next chapter: whether we carry on with Harrys treatment in the next chapter/ chapter and a half OR if you guys want I can skip to where he's almost better. Let me know!


	23. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely didn't think I'd be updating tonight, but turns out I have covid so I have PLENTY of time to update lol, so here you go! I hope you enjoy it!

Louis' POV

3 weeks later

"There you go sweetheart, you're doing amazing," I said as I gripped Harry gently around his waist as he groaned in pain. Harry had been in the hospital for about a month at this point, and was so close to being able to come home. These weeks have been hard, and have challenged our relationship more than I ever imagined. I'd bathed Harry, fed him, and supported him while he screamed in pain during physical therapy, but he was finally getting better. His stitches were still in, but he wasn't in as much pain on his side nor did the doctors need to clean his stitches as often since they were finally healing. Harry recently upgraded from a cast to a boot on his left leg and a large brace was placed over his leg as well to help his ACL. He hadn't used the neck brace at all for about a week now and his right wrist had healed enough for a brace to only be needed. They would've let him out a lot earlier but there were some complications with his stitches and needed to be monitored. 

Currently, we were on our way to the bathroom that was maybe ten feet away from Harrys bed. Walking had been something his doctors encouraged and they had taken out the catheter Harry had in a while ago. So, with the combination of finally eating and drinking things, needles to say Harry needed the bathroom, which has proven to be quite the task. 

"Fuck, need to sit, I can't Lou," Harry panted out as he gripped me tightly. He was wincing with each step.

"Yes you can, just a few more steps babe. I know you're tired but you need to do this love," I said as we took a couple more steps. Harry was in a lot of pain and I could tell, but I had to push him in order to better him which was taking a toll on the both of us. I didn't want to push him because I felt guilty about it, but if I didn't I know he wouldn't push himself. 

A few minutes later we had finally gotten to the toilet and I helped him sit. "Good job my love, I'll wait right outside here just let me know when you're ready," I said and carefully pushed his hair out of his face. It had gotten a bit long at this point and hadn't been styled in weeks so it hung slightly in his face. He tried to move away from my hand which hurt me a bit, but I know he's just tired. 

I waited for him and had texted Anne a bit. She was at our apartment and was showering before she was going to come to the hospital and spend time with us, hopefully help me get Harry home. To be honest, I was tired. I was completely exhausted. Harry is surprisingly not easy to take care of. At first it seemed like a great thing that could help show I can help him as much he helps me, but it's been hard when you have to tend to someones every need, especially when they don't really want your help and want to just be independent. 

"Ready babe?" I asked as I heard the toilet flush. Harry looked up at me with a slight glare but nodded anyways. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him up, cooing at him when he grunted out in pain. We took small steps but made it to the bed quicker than we made it to the toilet. "That went a lot better than getting to the toilet didn't it sweets?" I said as I helped him lay back in bed. 

"Yeah." Harry muttered. I looked at his face for a second before adjusting his blankets and organizing the room a bit. I had made myself comfortable and had stuff just about everywhere. When I sat down by Harry again he wasn't looking at me, just staring straight ahead. 

"You okay?" I asked quietly while I rubbed his shoulder. He shrugged me off but nodded, still not looking at me. I nodded before biting my lip and looking at him again. "Your mum should be here soon." Harry said nothing, just looked straight ahead. I sighed before turning my attention to my phone while we waited for Anne. I don't know what's wrong with Harry, but pushing it might not help. 

About ten minutes later Anne had finally shown up. 

"Hi my loves," she said as she entered the room. I stood up and hugged her while Harry just looked over. Anne went to his bedside and stroked Harrys hair gently. "Hi baby," she whispered. 

"Hi," Harry responded back quietly. He blinked slowly up at her but his features softened for the first time since the bathroom situation. 

"How are you doing love? Are you in any pain?" 

"Yeah, but I'll be alright," Harry said back. I bit my lip and stood back as they interacted, letting them have their moment. I tried to adjust him as they talked, fixing his pillows and adjusting his gown. 

"For fucks sake Louis, just stop!" Harry suddenly yelled as I fumbled with his blanket. I froze in place, he's never yelled at me like that, ever. I jumped back and looked at his face only to be met with a hard glare. He looked at me as if I was his worst enemy. The room was silent and tense.

"Harry," Anne started gently. 

"No mum! I'm tired of him constantly fucking looming over me and treating me like I'm fucking incompetent. I just want to be left alone without him constantly hovering over me!" Harry yelled. I stood there in complete shocking and slightly shaking. Despite everything we've gone through, Harrys never talked down to me like this. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I looked down at the floor. 

"I-I'm gonna step out," I said quietly before making my way to the door. The lump in my throat was preventing me from saying anything else. 

"Just go back to the apartment Louis, I can't take it anymore," Harry snapped. I stopped again and turned around. I speed walked to where I had sat for these weeks and grabbed my bag, not even looking up at Harry and his mum. 

As soon as I step out of the room and go down the hall slightly I broke down. My body wrecked with sobs and I dropped my bag on the floor. All I've done is try to help Harry and be there for him, working with him during physical therapy, making him comfortable, taking him to the fucking bathroom, doing his homework for him when he's too tired; everything. I honestly don't even remember the last time I showered because I've been so busy taking care of Harry that I've been neglecting myself. I'm probably the thinnest I've been because I've been focused on Harry. 

"Louis sweetheart?" I whipped my head towards the voice that belongs to Anne. I quickly wiped my face and went up to her. I pulled a smile quickly and walked up to her.

"Hey, sorry I'll just go out for a little air but I can come back, I'm sure Harry will need my help again soon." I wiped my face with my shoulder and cleared my throat to seem not as upset. 

"Don't worry about him Louis. You've done such a good job taking care of him but I can tell you need a break. Go to your apartment, take a nice long bath, and eat something. I made you something anyways because I know you aren't doing anything for yourself. Come back tomorrow, and we'll have a new day." Anne spoke softly and touched my cheek as she spoke. I had started crying again as she was talking. "Oh Lou, come here sweetie." She pulled me into a hug and held me as I sobbed into her. I don't really know how long she held me, but I know we stayed like that for a while, but I felt a lot better. I had suppressed all these emotions to protect Harry that it felt good getting it out. 

"Okay," I whispered and pulled back. "Thank you. I'll see you both tomorrow. If anything goes wrong though, you can call me and I'll come right back," I said as I wiped my face once again and grabbed my bag. 

"Of course I'll call you, but don't count on it. Everything will be alright, you just go focus on you lovely," Anne said before pressing a kiss to my cheek. I sent her a small smile before turning and leaving the hospital for the first time in weeks. 

Harrys POV 

I laid with my eyes closed as Louis and my mum left the room. I was just so fucking mad. I'm tired of being treated as if I can't help myself. I'm tired of Louis constantly being all over me, even if he's doing what only makes sense. I just hate feeling incompetent. 

A few minutes later my mum came back into the room and was looking at me with a look I knew pretty well; the 'you're in trouble and should be ashamed of yourself' look. 

"Harry Edward, is that any way to talk to such a nice boy?" Mum asked as she crossed her arms. 

"Mum please, I don't want to talk about it." 

"No we are going to talk about it! What was that all about?" She sat down at the edge of my bed and faced me. 

"It was nothing," I grumbled and turned away from her. 

"Harry. Stop. Tell me what's going on, I've been watching that boy basically kill himself trying to take care of you, tell me what's wrong." Mum grabbed my hand in hers and turned my head to look at her. As soon as we made eye contact I felt tears build up in my eyes. 

"I don't know," I whispered out with a sniffle. "I was just so mad. So mad that he's doing all these basic things for me. Helping me walk to the bathroom, washing my body for me, things I should be able to do! I don't need to be taken care of-" 

"But you do Harry! Look at yourself!" I looked down, and, yes maybe I did need help. My leg still had a full brace on my leg for my ACL, I had a brace on my wrist that was still healing, my bruises had turned an ugly green color as the were healing, my side was black with stitching, the chances of me being able to walk by myself to the bathroom was slim to none and I would've literally gone in the bed if it wasn't for Louis, I wouldn't be clean if it wasn't for Louis. I would have random people caring for me at all times if he wasn't there for me, and I pushed him away. 

I broke down into sobs and covered my face. "Oh god, oh god," I sobbed out and shook my head. Mum leaned over and pulled me into her arms gently. 

"It's okay sweetheart, it'll all be okay," she hummed into my ear and stroked my hair. 

"No, no! I messed up, god why am I so awful?" I cried out. "'m a bad boyfriend, all he's done is love me," I whined. 

"And he still loves you Harry-"

"You don't know that!" 

"I do darling, I do. He was crying out there because he only wanted to help you this whole time. He still loves you and will probably be back tomorrow. As hard as this is, he needs the break. He hasn't taken any time for himself but he needs to. This fight is what you two needed, it made you realize that the things he does are to help you and it made him realize he needs to take care of himself. Just give him a day and then tomorrow we'll start over." I sniffled against her shoulder but nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted from the day. I laid back down and tried to keep my eyes open as they slightly drooped. 

"I-I'm gonna fix this tomorrow," I mumbled out as the world around me started to grow hazy. I saw my mum smile at me and chuckle slightly, shaking her head at me. 

"Yes sweetie, you're going to fix this tomorrow. For now, just close your eyes and go to sleep, I know you're tired." I nodded and closed my eyes as she started running her hand through my hair. I quickly fell asleep, my only thought being about fixing things with Louis. 

When I woke up again I could tell it was late at night, and something wasn't right with me. My body was screaming in pain, quite possibly the worst I've felt in a while. I whimpered as I looked to my side and found my mum sitting where Louis usually does, sleeping. I reached out and pressed my call light and groaned as the movement caused pains to shoot through my side. 

"Honey, are you okay?" My mum asked, slowly sitting up. 

"Hurts," I winced out, gripping my side in pain. 

"What hurts sweetie, your side?" I nodded in response and slammed my hand on the call button again. She cooed at me and ran a hand over my shoulder. "Someone's on their way to help I'm sure, just hang in their love." 

A few minutes later a nurse walked in with a smile on her face. "Hello, need some more pain meds?" she asked me. I nodded with a grimace. "That's what I was thinking, every night we try to push off your next dosage to help get you off the meds, Louis typically will call when he notices you grimacing so we get the medication in you before you wake up from the pain." 

"H-he does?" I asked in shock. I had no idea that he stayed up and waited for me to be in pain before calling. I guess he does a lot of things to benefit me that I don't know about, because that's the type of person he is; someone that loves silently. 

"He sure does, this is the latest you've called so clearly it's working. Usually he'll call us in around 3ish but you've made it until 4, so that's good!" The nurse said as she adjusts the drip. "You should be all set, just try to relax until this kicks in. Maybe try to get a few more hours of sleep." I nodded at the nurse as she sent me a small smile and walked out of the room. I turned towards my mum who was watching me with concerned eyes. 

"I'll be fine mum, go back to sleep," I whispered out and shut my eyes in exhaustion. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You were in a lot of pain," she worried. 

"Yes I'm okay, promise." I shot her a slight smile before closing my eyes again. I heard shuffling but didn't bother opening my eyes. I let sleep take over me once again. 

"How was he last night?" I heard a voice say just as I was waking up. 

"He was alright. Physical therapy came in again to assess his leg again about two hours after you left. He woke up at 4 this morning in a lot of pain, the nurse said you had been keeping track of that?" I heard my mum say. I opened my eyes again to see her and Louis standing a bit away from my bed, trying to talk quietly as to not wake me up. Louis honestly looked the best he has in a while. I could tell just by the lack of bags under his eyes and the color to his skin that he actually got some decent sleep last night. His hair wasn't greasy and was back to being fluffy and light, he was wearing a pair of black leggings and one of my jumpers.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I should've told you. I just make sure he isn't hurting throughout the night. I also don't want him to become reliant on the medications they give him so I just make sure that he gets worked off of them." Louis reached down and adjusted the blanket down by my feet, always making sure I'm comfortable. I truly don't deserve him. 

"It's okay dear, they got him some more medicine and he was out like a light not long after. How was your night?" Mum ran her hand over his arm and I was envious, I need to touch him and hold him again. 

"It was pretty good, yeah. It definitely felt weird sleeping in the bed without Haz there, and it felt a little too quiet in the flat, but it felt nice to get some decent sleep and take a bath," Louis said with a slight laugh. He looked down at the floor and then looked over at me, finally making eye contact. He pursed his lips when we made eye contact, but I saw something waver in his gaze. Almost like he was happy to see me awake. 

"Well good morning my son," my mum said once she saw that Louis was looking at me. They both moved to the edge of the bed, my mum closer to me than Louis was. 

"Morning," I rasped out before I started coughing slightly due to my throat being dry. Louis automatically reached for the water that was on a table next to me and pressed the straw to my lips. 

"Take a drink Haz," he said quietly. I took a few sips to remove the gross feeling in my throat before I pulled away.

"Thank you," I whispered, trying my hardest to seem sincere. I don't want Louis to feel like he's in trouble for just taking care of me, I'm not going to mess up again and lose my temper on him the way I did. He nodded and gave me a small smile before setting the cup back on the table. 

"Well, I'm going to go back to your guys' flat. It sounds like if you have a good day today you can come home so I'm going to get some things ready. Louis just stay in touch with me alright?" My mum asked, turning her attention to Louis. 

"Oh yes of course I will, thanks for staying." They hugged for a minute before she pressed a kiss to my cheek and walked out, leaving me alone with Louis. He turned towards me slowly and bit his lip, pulling his hands to his chest out of nervousness, something he used to do a lot more when we were first getting to know each other. The fact that now he was so nervous around me now, over a year later that he still felt like he had to do that absolutely sickened me. 

"Darling," I started. Louis met my gaze, his filled with anxiety. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that. I don't know what came over me. I think I just have felt trapped, I've been stuck in the same room for weeks and haven't been able to take care of myself. All of that is no excuse for me talking to you like that though. I realize now that this has been just as hard on you and you don't deserve to be talked to like that. If you're upset with me I understand." My voice broke a bit at the end as I tried to suppress my emotions. The last thing I want is for Louis to be upset with me, even if he deserves to be. 

Louis took a couple steps closer before sitting on the edge of the bed next to the guard rail. He laid his forearm across my chest and lightly stroked my cheek. "I could never stay mad at you love, I just wish you would have told me you felt like I was suffocating you," Louis said softly. He always had this calm demeanor that rolled off of him in waves when we had these types of talks, it's always able to soothe me. 

"I know, I know I should've said something. But it's not even your fault, it was me feeling like I can take care of myself when it's obvious I can't. You were only doing what you thought was best, and you were right. I can't take care of myself, and I need you. Always." I grabbed the hand that was on my cheek and kissed at Louis' knuckles, stroking his hand with my thumb. 

"You can take care of yourself, and you can do certain things, you just need a little help. That's why I'm here love, that's why I'll always be here. This may just be a promise ring that I have, but that promise ring solidifies the fact that we will get married someday, and that means sticking around in sickness and in health. Just because I might need to take you to the toilet doesn't mean I'm going to break up with you, even if it makes you upset," Louis said with a light giggle. I missed that noise, so so much. 

"Thank you, really. For everything you do. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, and I've never felt more lucky to have someone like you in my life. One day, I will turn that promise ring into an engagement ring," I declared lovingly while I reached down to lightly pet at his leg. 

"Oh I know you will you big sap, I'm your everything," Louis joked lightly, even though he was most definitely telling the truth. "Now, I need a kiss. I haven't kissed you in at least two days and I'm starting to feel a bit deprived." I laughed and shook my head before sitting up slightly to press my lips to his. 

Yeah, he means the world to me. 

Later on that day, I got news that I could finally return home which was music to my ears. Of course, I wasn't going to go back to my everyday life. I was on pretty strict bed rest, I would have to have an outpatient physical therapist come visit me everyday as well as a nurse to make sure everything's still healing right. If it wasn't for me having Louis to take care of me, I definitely wouldn't be able to leave yet. 

Louis helped dress me in a baggy jumper and a pair of joggers before guiding me to a wheel chair that we would be 'renting' from the hospital for a couple weeks. "You ready to get home babe?" Louis asked from behind me where he was pushing me out to the car. I had filled out all the necessary paperwork and was sent on my way not long after Dr.Blake ran through a few things with me. 

"Hell yes, I can't wait to sleep in our bed, hold you again," I said while tilting my head slightly to look up at him. Louis laughed and shook his head slightly. 

"I don't think you'll be able to hold me the way you used to for quite a while, but we'll figure something out." 

"I don't care if it hurts me, hurts me more that I haven't held you in soooo long, it's been weeks Lou!" 

"It has not been weeks, you always got me in your arms while you were in the hospital, you just weren't able to hold me like you used to," Louis said with a laugh.

"Well, it'll be different since we'll be in our bed in our home, I really can't wait," I said with a smile on my face. There are many things I'm excited for, the main thing being home with Louis again in our own space, but eating actual home cooked food and sleeping in our bed are two close seconds. 

"I know sweetheart, let's get you in the car and home," Louis said while opening the door to his car. My vehicle was completely destroyed, so for now we'd just share Louis' car until I go and get a new one. He counted to three and helped pull me into a standing position, keeping an arm around my waist while I threw my arm over his shoulder to help keep the weight off my bad leg. He slid me into the car and folded up the wheelchair and threw it in the back. 

"Alright baby, homeward bound!" Louis cheered before starting the engine and peeling away from the hospital. I just hope to never find myself in there for that long ever again. 

We drove the fifteen minutes to our flat, Louis helping me in the wheelchair once we arrived. He adjusted my clothes as soon as I sat down, but I didn't get agitated or upset with him. I understand that he's just trying to keep me comfortable, and instead I pressed a kiss to his lips as a thank you. Louis pushed me to the door and opened it, I immediately noticed the lights were off which was odd considering I knew my mum was here. 

"SURPRISE!" I jumped as suddenly both our mums and our friends jumped out from behind the furniture. I looked around at everyones smiling faces and started laughing. There was a banner up that said, 'welcome home Harry' along with a cake on the counter and all sorts of balloons and decorations. 

"Thank you guys," I said as Louis pushed me the rest of the way inside. Each of the boys came up to me and hugged me, all saying they're glad I'm okay and back home. 

"You deserve it man, how are you feeling?" Zayn asked once we all went to the living room. Louis and Liam had helped me stand and hobble over to the couch. Louis demanded that I lay down and prop my feet on his legs since we couldn't do this while I was in the hospital. 

"I'm feeling good, I'm really glad to be home. Wouldn't be feeling nearly as good as I am if it wasn't thanks to this little one," I said and nudged Louis' tummy with my foot. I watched as a blush rose to his cheeks and he rubbed my ankle. 

"Gotta take care of my love," he responded with and shrugged his shoulders. The boys laughed at our antics and Liam patted my shoulder gently. 

"Well, we're all glad to see you here and not in the hospital anymore. You both had us all worried sick for a while there," Liam said. 

"I know, but we're both okay. Can't say the same for my car, but that's replaceable." I shrugged and gazed down at Louis. I truly wonder how I got someone who looks as beautiful as him. 

"I'd say we have to really celebrate you both being home, I think this calls for cake! I'll go get us all some," Niall said and took off to the kitchen, I laughed and shook my head, but I really wouldn't have it any other way. 

Turns out our mums both were going to be staying for a while to help out around the house which was fine, Louis would definitely need help with things anyways. The boys stayed for quite a while, all the way through dinner just playing rounds of FIFA and chatting, it honestly was a fun time, but eventually I started getting tired and my pain was coming back. I could tell Louis was noticing my behavior change as he kept glancing up at me. 

"Well lads, I'd say we better rap this up. Harry and I need our beauty sleep," Louis announced a couple minutes after my eyes started drooping shut and my head started bobbing. They all got up and gave us hugs before they left. "Alright baby, let's get you up," Louis said before helping me stand. He grabbed the wheelchair with one hand and pulled it closer so I could just slightly pivot and fall into the chair pretty much. 

Louis helped me to the bathroom before we went to bed, helping me get to the bathroom and brushing my teeth. He also got himself ready before bringing me to the bedroom. "Looks the same," I said once we got to the room, more in relief than anything. All I wanted was the familiarity of our bed. 

"What did you think I'd change something on you while you were gone? It's the same mattress and everything don't you worry," Louis joked while pulling my shirt off of me.

"No, silly boy. It's just nice to see something that isn't a hospital bed, like an actual mattress," I said and lightly kicked his shin with my foot. He laughed and helped me sit at the edge of the bed. 

"I know I know, I'm just teasing." Louis ran his hands over my shoulders, examining my healing body. My bruises had started to fade, and I was honestly looking a lot better. "I'm so glad you're home," he said quietly before leaning forward and kissing me. 

"I am too, but anywhere with you is home," I said and nudged his nose with mine before kissing him again. 

"I love you baby, now let's get to bed." Louis kissed me one last time before helping me get into my usual position in bed. I moaned out as soon as I touched the comfortable bed, it felt so good compared to the scratchy hospital sheets and foam mattress. 

"I don't care what you say, we're cuddling and I'm doing the holding tonight," I said as I watched Louis undress and change into one of my shirts. 

"Whatever you say my love," he said before climbing in next to me. I carefully pulled Louis so his head was against my chest and my arm was wrapped around him. He gently laid his leg over mine and put his hand on my chest. 

"I love you, forever," I said with a kiss to his feathery hair. 

"I love you too H," he mumbled into my skin. When I fell asleep that night, I didn't wake up in pain or anything like that; I had Louis, and he's the only remedy I need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, chapter 22! If you have any suggestions or comments let me know, I love hearing feedback! I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a soft Louis chapter next chapter. Stay safe, and take care of yourselves!


	24. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A (hopefully) seemingly quick update. Next chapter should be out faster since I'm on holiday break now!

Louis' POV

The progress that Harry had made over the past few months was quite honestly something I was very proud of. It's been just about exactly two months since he left the hospital and he's been doing amazing. His wrist has healed, along with the gash in his side; leaving a large scar in its wake. Walking is still something we're working on, but it's gone well. Harry may not be running marathons yet, but he can walk for a long time (with a slight limp) before his knee starts bothering him which is progress in itself. Bending down has also been hard, but he can almost do it. 

It's also been really nice that we both have been able to attend class again. As much as I love being around Harry, I think it's safe to say that we need a little room to breathe, all couples do. You can't be around the same person every single moment of the day and not want to get away from one another eventually. At the end of the day he's still the person I want to fall asleep next to anyways, which is really what matters. 

As nice as it's been going back to school, what hasn't been nice is the stress of being behind. Due to me having to take care of Harry, I really haven't had much time for my own homework and papers. Which is how I find myself in class, staring at the D- on my test paper. I felt numb when I saw the 62% on the top of my test and my stomach dropped while also almost leaping out of my throat at the same time. To make matters worse in my next class we were assigned a paper on music theory and development on top of the piles and piles of homework I have. My good grades and the hard work I've put in was slowly slipping away from me, and my anxiety was through the roof.

It's not that I blame Harry for this, of course I don't. He needed me. I would more say I blame the school system. A lot of teachers or deans don't understand what us as students are going through in our personal lives, only focusing on the next assignment due or the next paper deadline. It's hard, but unfortunately that's college for you. 

I was very relieved when I finished my last class, wanting nothing more than to go home and curl up on the couch, maybe have a good cry. I could feel my head pounding, an ache in my throat telling me that a breakdown was inevitable along with the pressure behind my eyes of tears. It was honestly just one of those days where it felt like the world was targeting me and all I could do was sit there and take hit after hit. When I pulled into the driveway, I took a couple of deep breaths to attempt to keep myself together for when I see Harry. He's been doing online school only with his leg being the way it is, online just seemed easier than him trying to walk around campus. 

I exited my car and walked in the flat, greeted by the warm smell of home and Harry, although Harry is most definitely much more my home than four walls will ever be. I heard the TV was on so I figured it was safe to assume Harry didn't hear me come in, which is fine. I don't want him rushing up anyways. I sighed as I dropped my bag to the floor, letting the physical weight of my day fall off my shoulders while the emotional weight hovered.

I went over to the cabinet and pulled out a glass, filling it with water. I took a sip then set it on the counter. I must not have reached far enough, or a higher power was trying to tell me that my day was just meant to be shit, because the glass ended up falling to the floor, making me jump back with a yelp as it shattered into pieces, water going everywhere. I, of course, when stepping back stepped directly onto a shard of glass making me yell out in pain. And that, that was enough to do me in. To send me into full on hysterics. 

Harrys POV

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen, that was until I heard Louis yell, realizing that it was him. I got off the sofa as fast as I could, and hobbled into the kitchen. I tried to jog which made my limping really bad, it's usually something I could control unless I'm moving faster than a walk. 

I found Louis sitting on the floor, holding his foot that was clearly bleeding while sobbing into his other hand that wasn't holding it. I saw there was blood mixed with what looked like water and glass on the floor. Louis just seems to have no luck in kitchens, always hurting himself. 

I love him anyways. 

"Baby, what happened?" I asked softly and made my way further in, looking around at the mess. He sobbed louder as soon as he saw me and softly shook his head. 

"I-I'm sorry," he whined out, his whole body shaking with sobs. He clearly isn't calm enough to tell me what's going on, I'm almost worried that he's going to be sick with how hard he's crying.

"Alright darling it's okay, it's all okay. Let's get you to the bathroom babe," I spoke softly. I stepped around the mess and pushed some glass away to get closer to him. "Let go of your foot angel," I murmured, prying his hand off of his bleeding wound as he yelped in pain. It's so hard seeing him in pain, and this is just a simple cut. I can't imagine the mental anguish he went through with me being in the hospital; I mean, my heart's practically tearing in two just by seeing how hurt he is and it's easily something we can fix. 

I knelt down as far as I could, bringing myself down to a squatting position. I carefully moved my arms so I was supporting his back and under his knees and lifted him up. This is actually the first time I've attempted to pick him up since my recovery process, he was always so scared his weight would hurt me somehow, but it really didn't. He had gotten so thin from worrying about me anyways that he was basically a feather. I had thought he was light before I met him, but it definitely doesn't compare to how he is now. Thankfully, he looks healthy again. As soon as I was able to get in the kitchen I started making his portions much larger than they used to be. Seeing him look so sick from worry and lack of personal care was probably the hardest part about everything that happened. My recovery was just as much for myself as it was for him; he was my motivating factor to try to walk a little further, bend a little more, push myself a little harder. I would be but a shell of a man if I didn't have him. 

"H-Harry put me down! 'm too heavy," Louis screeched and quickly grabbed onto my neck as soon as I was standing. I kissed his hair softly and started towards the bathroom as he tried to slip out of my grasp. I may have been bed ridden and I may have lost some muscle mass, but I'm still stronger than him. 

"Shhh sweetheart, you're fine, I'm fine. I'm not in any pain, but you are. I have to help my baby." I squeezed him a little closer to me and kissed his cheek quickly. He stopped putting up a fight and ended up slumping into me. I cooed softly as I heard him sniffle then whimper as I set him on the vanity. I grabbed his ankle and lifted his foot up so I could see the damage. It definitely wasn't pretty, there was a couple large glass pieces along with a good three or so tiny fragments of glass that I only saw when the light bounced off of them. My poor baby. 

"I bet this really hurts huh?" I said softly, shifting him so his foot was resting in the sink. Louis sniffled, hiccuping slightly as he nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You just never have look in the kitchen I swear," I said while smiling softly. I can't help but think about all the times he tried to make something and burned it, always calling out to me to come help him. I also think of the time he had made me dinner and burned his hand which, wasn't the fondest of memories, but for weeks after that he always had me pull things out of the oven for him, always scared he was going to get hurt again. 

"I'm sorry I'm so stupid," Louis said quietly before hiding his face in his hands. I immediately set his injured foot down and wrapped my arms around him. 

"Darling what do you mean? You aren't stupid at all just because you dropped something and stepped on it. By no means does that make you stupid, do you understand me?" I grabbed his face and lifted it so it was no longer covered, turning his gaze right towards me. Louis bit his lip and peered up at me through tear clumped eyelashes with shiny eyes. He hesitantly nodded before sniffling again and pressing his face to my chest. It seems like he's almost avoiding this conversation. "You do know that don't you love?" I asked one more time, looking at his face in the reflection of the mirror only to see it crumpling.

"Had a bad day," Louis said with a sob. I felt his hand grasp the back of my shirt and as much as I wanted to get his foot cleaned up, I knew making him feel better about himself is my first priority. 

"What happened my love? Do I need to beat someone up?" I asked playfully. Well, I was partially joking but another part of me was preparing to get angry if someone did hurt my baby. Thankfully, he shook his head to that. I think he'd get slightly embarrassed if I beat someone up and we all know I don't have the muscles I used to anyways. "Take all the time you need, but I do want you to tell me, okay?" I said as I held him to me with on arm while my other hand ran up and down his back. 

After about five minutes his sniffles slowed down and I could see in the mirror that he looked a bit more calm. "I failed my exam. My professor said I could do revisions and then try for a higher grade but I don't know if it's even worth it. I have a paper coming up in music theory that got sprung onto me today, I have so much homework I don't even know where to begin. I don't know, I just feel so stupid and so anxious, it's all just weighing me down and I can't get up." Louis was crying again once he stopped talking, rubbing his wet cheek on the front of my shirt. I don't mind, I never do when it comes to him. I kissed his hair and held him tighter, sometimes you just have to cry it out. 

"Louis, you are most definitely not stupid just because you've fallen a bit behind. Do you realize the kind of stress you went through? It doesn't matter really what happened to me, because I always knew I had you to fall back onto if things got to be too much. But you? You didn't have anyone for a while, when I was and wasn't in the hospital. You had no one to rely on and you carried the weight of taking care of me and yourself. You're allowed to not have perfect grades babe, and you're allowed to feel stressed. Everything you feel is valid, but realize that it's not your fault at all." I watched him in the mirror turn my words over in his head, almost like I could see his thoughts. 

"But I know I could've done better, I know there were days I probably could've made it in but I was just so worried about you th-" 

"Louis baby, you don't have to explain yourself. To me or anyone. You are just such a caring person that we both know if you left the house on some of my bad days you'd be worried sick, quite possibly literally. You did the best thing for the both of us, even if some of those days I would've been okay on my own. You shouldn't beat yourself up honey bee, you did the right thing and I wouldn't be anywhere near the condition I'm in if it wasn't for your constant support and love. You're a miracle worker darling, don't discredit yourself because of one bad grade." Louis looked up at me for the first time since we started talking about this. I wiped away the remains of his tears and kissed his forehead softly.

"I love you Harry," Louis said quietly before squeezing me in his arms tightly. 

"I love you too baby boy, always will," I murmured into his feathery hair that was tickling my face. When he pulled back he hastily pulled me down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. It feels like coming home, kissing him. It's as easy as Sunday morning.

When we pulled back I rested my forehead against his and just looked into his eyes for a few moments. Louis is just such a captivating person, and his ocean eyes sweep me away like a tidal wave every time. I pulled back and looked back down at his foot, blood know dripping off of his heel and into the sink. "Alright sweetheart, let's get you cleaned up. You know what I think we should do for the rest of the day?" I asked while turning to our cabinet to get a tweezers, some gauzes pads, and some wrapping. 

"What's that?" Louis asked quietly. 

"I think, you and I are just gonna take it easy for the rest of the day. We aren't going to worry about homework or anything like that today and we're just gonna cuddle and watch movies. Tomorrow you and I can take a look at what you have to do and we'll do it together. Sound okay baby?" I kissed his lips before bending over to take a closer look at his foot. 

"Mmmm, sounds good Hazza," Louis murmured quietly while running his hand through my hair. I kissed his shin and then ran some water over his foot. I grabbed the bigger shard of glass and easily pulled that out, putting pressure on the wound and apologizing profusely as Louis cried out in pain. I managed to pull out the other large piece before running it under water again. 

"How are you doing lovie?" I asked, taking a break from pulling glass out and going back up to him to stroke his cheek. 

"'m okay, hurts though," Louis choked out. I could tell he was in a lot of pain but I had to get it out. 

"I know it does Loubear, should I just get the rest of it out so it's over sooner?" Louis nodded softly and I went back to his foot. I grabbed the tweezers and examined his foot carefully. I was relieved to see that there were only a few small pieces and looked to be on the surface so it hopefully wouldn't cause too much pain. I tried to be as gentle as possible when pulling the pieces out, but I could tell Louis was still in a lot of pain as he whimpered out each time I pulled one out. Once I got all the pieces out I rinsed his foot again then patted it dry. I pressed the gauze in place and wrapped it up. 

"All done my love, it's all over," I said and quickly wrapped him up in my arms. He leaned his head on my shoulder and swung around so his legs were dangling off of the vanity. "Should we go get comfortable on the couch?" I felt Louis nod against me and I swooped him into my arms. 

"Harry, you don't have to carry me. I can walk, I promise."

"No Lou, not with your foot like this. Plus I like carrying you, my little baby," I cooed and bounced him in my arms.

"I'm not a baby," Louis whined but wrapped his arms around me even more, leaning his head on my shoulder. 

I gently set him down on the couch and pulled a blanket over him before pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're my baby though," I mumbled against his lips then kissed them again. "I'll be right back darling." 

I went to the kitchen and cleaned up the leftover glass, blood, and water. It wasn't a huge mess, but I still wanted to take of it for Louis. Today's just about him; considering for the past two months it's been about me. I grabbed a couple bags of crisps for us and some drinks. I also grabbed an ice pack, my knee finally realizing I've bene standing a lot as it started to throb. 

I went back to the living room where Louis had cocooned himself in the blanket that was around him. "Well don't you look so cute and cuddly," I cooed, chuckling lightly as I saw a blush rise on his cheeks. 

"Are you okay?" He asked softly once he saw the ice pack. 

"I'm fine sweetheart, just a little bit of pain that's all. What movie should we start with?" I asked quickly to change the subject. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel bad or feel like it's his fault when it most definitely isn't. I grabbed him and pulled him onto my lap, placing the ice pack on top of my knee. We had settled on binge watching the Jurassic park movies, and it was perfect. 

We stayed on the couch all day, and I swear it's the most normal I've felt in the past couple of months. We laughed in ways we haven't in a long time, whispered about our feelings, and for the first time in what feels like ages, talked about our future with one another. What we want to get out of being with each other and what we think our future would look like which is quite similar in both our eyes. A nice cozy home, us married, and adopting a kid. We may be young and dumb, but I'm so in love with him. I believe I would find Louis in any lifetime. I know I would. We also talked about what we'd like to see differently from one another now that I'm better. We may seem like a perfect couple, but we are far from it and have things we can improve on, always. News flash; if you think your relationship is perfect and doesn't need any changing or compromising, you're probably wrong. Relationships are give and take, sometimes it's hard to balance how much you give with how much you take. I know I had been taking a lot, and I had promised Louis that he's allowed to be selfish now that I can take care fo him the way I want to and the way we both know he needs to be taken care of. He's still young, and he's still my sensitive soft angel. 

"You tired babe?" I whispered softly as I noticed Louis' head kept falling onto my shoulder, even when he tried to catch himself to stay awake. By this point we had just flipped to the Hallmark channel to watch some sappy romance movies. 

"Mmmm, not tired," Louis said as he snuggled further into me, pulling the blanket closer further over him while his eyes slipped closed. 

"I think you are baby, let's get you to bed." I stood up and pulled him up into my arms. I unwrapped the blanket from around him to which he whined at since it was too cold. He crossed his ankles behind my back and gripped me tightly in his arms for warmth while I walked him back to our room. I laid him on the bed, undressing him until he was only wearing one of my large knitted jumpers. I undressed myself until I was only wearing my boxers and cuddled up behind him, his back to my chest. Within seconds of me pulling him into my arms, he flipped around so he was facing me. This was a thing he loved to do that he stopped doing when I got hurt; we would always start with me spooning him because he claimed it was his favorite position, but then it would always end with him flipping around to press as close as he could to me; his face buried in my chest while he gripped me to him and threw his leg across mine. I loved it though, absolutely loved it.

"Comfortable love?" I asked while chuckling quietly. 

"Very, you make a good pillow," he slurred out while petting my chest. I laughed and kissed his forehead. "I love you Harry," I heard Louis quietly say. Anytime he said that, my heart would practically beat out of my chest in adoration. 

"I love you too Lou, always." I moved my hand up and down his back. 

"You think we're gonna get married someday?" I froze my movements and looked down at him, just to find him laying there with his eyes shut and a small smile on his face. 

"Of course we are darling, you're the only one I want." Louis hummed in response, not saying anything for many moments. 

"Good." Was the last thing he said before I started hearing light snores leave him. I shook my head and smiled at him fondly, how he could go from asking these serious questions to sleeping right after? I have no idea. I fell asleep shortly after with my love wrapped in my arms, and it couldn't have been more perfect of a day. 

Oh and in case you're wondering, Louis only had three breakdowns when we did his homework the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked this chapter! Also is there anything anyone would like to see differently? And ideas you'd like to see? Let me know! I hope everyone's staying safe and healthy :) I love all of you.


	25. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how this happened, but this chapter is like 75% smut, so enjoy!😅 Also as I go on writing I'm finding that the end of this story is approaching unfortunately, but I'm just wondering if anyone would be interested in a sequel? I've got a pretty good idea of what I'd do for it but would so appreciate some feedback!   
> Enjoy the chapter! :)

Louis' POV

"Happy birthday dear Louis! Happy birthday to you!" 

I giggled as everyone sang to me, Harry had his arms wrapped around me from behind and was swaying us back and forth. I blew out all 18 candles as I wished to live in this moment just a little bit longer. 

We had decided to gather at Harry and I's flat this Christmas so we could celebrate with both our families and then celebrate with the lads on Christmas Day. The flat was a little crammed with my six siblings, parents, Harrys parents, and his sister, but we made it work. It definitely helps that our flat is one of the bigger ones in the building. 

"What'd you wish for LouLou!" Phoebe yelled while pulling on my leg. I bent over and blew a raspberry onto her cheek, laughing along with her as she tried to push my face away. 

"I can't tell you that love, then my wish won't come true!" I held her face in my hands and wiped away the little bit of chocolate she had on her face from when Harry 'discreetly' passed out candy bars to all the children, thankfully passing on giving Ernest and Doris a piece since the last thing any of us need is two 18 month olds bouncing off the walls. Phoebe whined and pushed my hand away before running over to our mums who had taken the cake and started cutting it. 

I looked around and felt my heart soar at everything going on around me. Lottie and Fiz were chatting with Gemma at the table, all three laughing and acting as though they've known each other for years. My mum and Anne were also chatting amongst themselves until Phoebe and Daisy ran over. I watched as Anne picked up Daisy and set her on the counter, setting a piece of cake next to the little girl and scooping up a bit for her, feeding her as though she was her own mum. Our dads were also on the other end of the table and my dad was showing something to Robin on his phone, whatever it was they were both highly interested in. Finally, Harry was sitting on the floor with the babies. He had Doris in his lap and Ernest in front of him, he was helping them play with this children's activity cube, it basically had a lot of buttons that made noises and a flip book on it that had nursery rhymes that would play. I watched as Harry pressed a button on it that made a loud honking sound, dramatically jumping to make Doris laugh, her laughing even more when she turned around and looked at his shocked face, as if he didn't know it would happen. 

This flat, this too small for all of us flat, was so filled with love and laughter and joy that I couldn't even find it within myself to care about how chaotic it was; something my anxiety would have no problem figuring out. 

"Babe you gonna come get some cake?" I asked after watching fondly as Harry played with the kids. Ernest now had a grip on Harrys shoulder, using it to stabilize himself as he pulled the bandana out of Harrys hair. Harry turned and looked at me with a wide smile, despite the fact that the grip Ernest had on his hair looked painful. 

"Yeah I am, wanna help me a little?" Harry said with a laugh as he tried to control both twins but failed. Doris had now taken it upon herself to help Ernest pull the bandana as well. 

I laughed and shook my head before reaching down and plucking Doris off of him. "What are you doing crazy girl? Stealing Hazzy's things?" I asked as I tickled or tummy and cradled her in my arms. Her laughter rang through as she tried to reach up and grab at my nose. 

"Achoo! Achoo!" She squealed and slapped her hand against my cheek. I grabbed it and kissed her palm before setting her down, facing the kitchen. 

"Go get mama," I said and pointed through the doorway, watching as she toddled off to find someone to give her attention. "And now you," I said as I turned back to face Ernest who was in the process of unknotting Harrys bandana and moving it dangerously close to his mouth. "That's icky, no no." I took the bandana away which caused him to whine and reach out to grab it. Harry had his arms around Ernest that prevented him from snatching it again. 

"Achooooo!" He yelled, his bottom lip wobbling and clearly on the edge of a breakdown. 

"He did wake up early from his nap compared to Doris darling, think he's still tired," Harry said and stroked a hand through Ernest's hair as the tears started falling. 

"I'll go get a sippy cup of milk for him and then retie your bandana," I said and bent down, pressing a kiss to Harrys lips which seemed to make Ernest even more upset, beating his fist on Harrys chest. I hurried to the kitchen and grabbed one of his cups out of the diaper bag my mum brought. 

"Everything alright out there boo?" My mum asked as she fed Doris a little bite of her piece of cake. 

"Yeah Ernie's just a little cranky, we're gonna lay him down on the sofa and then we'll come in for cake," I said as I poured whole milk into the cup.

"You two are so cute, I can't wait for when I get a grandchild from you two," Anne said with a happy sigh. I froze for a second before screwing the top on. 

"Oh me too! I know you guys will have such a cute little family," my mum gushed. I could tell she was just trying to make me blush which, it worked. 

"I think it'll be a while until then, but I think Harry would be a great parent," I said quietly before turning to make my way out, stopped by Anne grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a warm hug. 

"Don't discredit yourself sweetheart, you're going to be so amazing too. You already are such a great big brother," Anne whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. She pulled back and I squeezed my hand in hers as a thank you. I honestly can't feel luckier to not only have found a partner as wonderful as Harry, but to have found a second family within his that are as caring and compassionate as Anne, Robin, and Gemma. 

"Alright, here we are," I said as I entered the living room. Harry had wrapped a blanket around Ernest and was swaying him in his arms as he cried. 

"Throwing a right tantrum," Harry said and then cooed down at Ernie. "Such a sleepy boy."

I leaned my head on Harrys bicep as I stood on my toes to get a better view of Ernest. "Definitely needs a good nap. Here sweetheart," I cooed and passed the cup of milk to Ernest. He took it and immediately stopped crying as he started drinking. 

"I'll sit with him and then I'll come out love," Harry said quietly and pressed a kiss to my cheek. I nodded and wrapped his bandana around my wrist before walking back to the dining room. 

Minutes later Harry walked back in. "He's out, tired little lad." I offered Harry a bite of my cake which he took before sitting on the floor in front of me so I could put the bandana back in his hair. After, he pulled me onto his lap and sat in the seat I was previously in. 

"Thank you for helping with him H, his sleep schedule has been all sorts of crazy recently," my mum said as her and Anne sat at the table, Doris on Annes lap. 

"It's not a problem, love these kids," Harry said with a smile and kissed my shoulder. 

We all talked for a long time while the younger girls played in the backyard. I eventually did get off of Harrys lap so he could ice his knee which had started been bothering him for a while after playing with the babies. Eventually, everyone had made their way into the living room to sort out Christmas gifts while my mum and I cleaned the kitchen a bit. 

"How's school been going love?" She asked as she washed the dishes while I dried. 

"It's been getting better now, last week was really rough but Harry really helped my pull it together. I managed to end with really good grades this semester so I'm pretty happy with that." 

"And Harry? How's he been doing?" 

I sighed and thought back to the past couple of months and how tough they've been. "He's doing a lot better than he was. It was really hard seeing him struggle. You know he's not used to being taken care of and just sitting around so he took it pretty hard. He's been doing some light exercises to help gain some of his strength back, but we all know that as soon as he gets a clearance from his doctor saying he can work out he's going to full force even though he shouldn't with his asthma." My mum laughed and nodded in response. "But, I'm so proud of him. I'm glad he's able to do things for himself now since I know he likes that independence. I liked helping him and taking care of him, but it was a bit much having to bring him to the toilet whenever he needed to go," I said with a small laugh. 

"I bet that was hard. You two are strong though, I would hope it would take more than you having to bring him to the toilet to break you guys up." we both laughed at that and I nodded. 

"Yeah, I think it would take a whole lot more to break us up than that." I saw my mum look at me from the corner of my eye and saw her smile fondly at me. 

"You two are great for one another. I think you both bring so much to the table and I've never seen you so happy." I could hear my mum getting a bit chocked up as she spoke. 

"Mum," I said and set my towel on the counter, turning to face her. She shook her head and waved a hand at me. 

"It just makes me emotional to think of you so grown up. You're already 18, out of the house, almost halfway through university, and with someone that I so hope you marry. I just want you to know that I'm so proud of the young man you've become and the things you've achieved, you're going to do such great things I just know it," mum gushed. If I wasn't emotional before, I was definitely emotional now. I pulled her into a strong embrace. I don't even know what to say to something like that. 

"I've got you to thank for that mum, you've done so much to help me and I can't thank you enough. For accepting Harry into our family, and accepting me this whole time for liking men anyways, especially with him being older. Your constant love and encouragement has gotten me through way more than you could imagine." She leaned back and pressed a kiss to my cheek before hugging me again, then wiping her tears. 

"You'll always be my baby though, never too old to be your mummas baby," she cooed and stroked her thumb along my cheek. 

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Never too old," I murmured softly. 

"Well, we better get out there before the girls lose their patience and open gifts without us, you know how they are." I laughed and nodded, making my way into the living room. 

We all watched as the kids opened their gifts before we got to ours since they all had so many. I always liked watching people open gifts and enjoy what I got them more than I liked receiving anyways. I also live to see my siblings happy, that's all I really want for them. 

After a while it was starting to get darker out so our families headed home. It was quite a tearful event, even for the younger girls who were mainly upset from being ripped away from their game of hair dresser -of course using Harry as their model since he 'has the nicest hair to work with'-, but all in all it was a very nice Christmas, and it felt good to host it. 

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard from behind me. I had been picking up wrapping paper off the floor while Harry did the dishes. 

"I'm cleaning? In case you didn't notice it's quite the mess in here babe," I said with a laugh. It didn't help that Harry looked absolutely ridiculous; his hair was all over the place, the bandana being discarded once again during the hair dresser game, he had a towel thrown over his shoulder, and his hands on his hips as he gave me a stern look. 

"It's your birthday darling, you don't have to clean. You should be relaxing," Harry said and took the rubbish bag out of my hands that I was filling with paper. He set it to the side and then wrapped his arms around my waist, mine immediately making their way to wrap around his neck. 

"Sorry, I'll stop then," I teased with a soft smile before rubbing my nose against his, then leaning in for a quick kiss. As soon as I went to pull away he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. When he pulled away he leaned his forehead onto mine and we just looked into each others eyes for a moment. Intimate things like this with Harry is normal for me now, not something I shy away from. 

"Did you have a good birthday?" Harry whispered. I just nodded and bit my lip as I saw his eyes turn from a light green to a deeper color. "Want me to make it even better?" Harry asked with a smirk. I felt myself twitch in my pants and my face feel warmer. 

"Maybe," I teased. 

"Just maybe?" 

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm feeling up to anything," I sigh dramatically and lean my head on Harrys chest before looking down at my short nails. 

"Fine then, no birthday sex for you," Harry says and pulls away from me, not before patting my bum and giving it a squeeze. I looked up at him in slight shock only to see him walking away and towards the bedroom. 

I whine and quickly follow him. When I reached the bedroom he was sat on the edge of the bed looking at his phone. I stopped in front of him and stomped my foot to gain his attention. 

"Can I help you with something?" Harry asked while not pulling his attention away from his phone. 

"You left me," I said with a pout. 

"You didn't want to do anything, it's on you love." I whined again and grabbed at his arm to pull his phone away, but he wouldn't budge. 

I sighed and started thinking of ways to get him to change his mind. I knew he was just playing around, and with a light amount of persuading he'd give me what I want. An idea popped into my head then, one that I know he wouldn't refuse. 

I got down on my knees in front of him and spreader his legs slightly before leaning my head on his knee. "Please," I begged quietly while looking up at Harry. He glanced away from his phone and quickly met my eyes before turning back to it. I saw him try to hide a smirk that was making its way onto his face. 

I huffed and shuffled forward so my face was now against his inner thigh. "Please, babe, I'll be good." At that I saw Harrys cock twitch in his pants and heard him take in a deeper breath. I rubbed my cheek against his thigh and shifted just a bit closer, my face inches away from his bulge. I brought my hand up and traced one finger over the prominent length. 

"Please daddy." 

With that Harry turned off his phone and practically threw it across the room before grabbing me from under my arms and hauling me up into his lap. I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck and started grinding down on his lap. 

"Naughty naughty boy," Harry groaned out as he pressed kisses down my neck, pausing to suck and bite at the skin. I felt him buck up into me and whimpered, grabbing a bit of his hair and pulling him back to slam my lips onto his, easily sliding my tongue into his mouth seconds later. 

I started getting impatient after kissing and grinding for a couple minutes and started pulling his shirt off. We pulled away for me to take it off, which right after he grabbed my shirt and took it off. "Look at you, you're so sexy darling," Harry said after looking up and down at my torso. He moved in and traced kisses down my sternum, pausing to suck at my nipples as he knows they're always sensitive when I'm turned on. 

"Off, get these off," I moaned out while quickly trying to undo his belt. My eagerness seemed to make my hands unable to function as I struggled to get them down. Harry suddenly flipped us over so I was on my back and he was standing above me. 

"So eager for me, aren't you baby boy?" Harry said as he practically ripped his own belt out of his jeans. I quickly pulled down my trousers along with my pants, leaving me completely naked and spread out before him. I saw Harrys gaze fall onto my aching dick before he looked back up to my eyes, smirking at me. "I'll take that as a yes," he said before pulling down his jeans. I sat up on my knees and reached up for him. 

"Sit," I whined while waiting for him to pick me up. He hoisted me into his arms and sat in the middle of the bed, me straddling his lap once again. 

"You wanna take control tonight darling?" Harry asked and pressed a sweet kiss to my forehead. The tone was so gentle in which he asked that question that it was almost shocking that we were talking about sex and not something more innocent. 

"Mmm, yeah," I said while grabbing one of Harrys hands, which was previously squeezing my arse. I sucked his middle and ring finger into my mouth, running my tongue up and down them. Harry bit his lip and stared at my mouth while I coated his fingers in saliva. I could feel him grinding his hips up into mine, which didn't work out great for him since he still had his boxers on. 

I pulled his fingers out of my mouth, sucking on them until they were completely out, and then smiled innocently at him. "Open me up?" I said quietly while leaning forward so my front was pressed flush to Harrys, my hard cock trapped between us which had been steadily leaking. 

"Shit, yeah baby. Gonna get you nice and open to take me," Harry said. His voice was much deeper and gravelly than it was even minutes before, it really only turned me on even more. "Gonna make you feel so good," Harry murmured before hooking his chin over my shoulder and watching as he moved his spit soaked fingers closer to my entrance. My breath hitched as I felt him press the first finger in after rubbing it against my hole a few times. I couldn't help but rock back into it, especially since I'm certainly more accustomed to taking much bigger than a single finger since being with Harry. 

The nice thing about being with someone longterm, is that you don't have to always speak what you want; they just know. I was just about to protest and whine until Harry put a second finger in, but to my delight I didn't even have to work for it as he was shoving his ring finger in seconds later. I moaned out as he scissored me open and met his fingers on every thrust. 

At three fingers I started getting more desperate, wanting either his cock or for him to finally hit my prostate which I knew he was purposely avoiding. I whimpered into his ear and held the back of his neck so he was as close to me as possible. This was why I wanted to ride him, I wanted to be as close as I can to him. "Daddy stop teasing," I moaned as he purposely crooked his fingers away again after just barely grazing my prostate. 

Harry laughed and kissed my cheek before moving to my lips. "Fine, only because it's your birthday. My special baby boy," Harry said before shifting his fingers right into my prostate. I yelped out at the sudden zing of pleasure and gripped his shoulders as I quickly rocked back into his hand. I knew I was also providing him with pleasure by grinding onto his clothed cock, and I knew it was affecting him considering I could see and feel a wet spot that had been growing on his boxers. 

I quickly reached back and grabbed Harrys wrist, yanking his fingers out of me before I reached my orgasm. "Enough, 'm ready, get these off," I demanded while leaning back on Harrys lap. My dick was throbbing from putting off my release and knew I had to get on Harrys before I screamed. I grabbed the waistband of Harrys boxers and tugged them down until they were tucked under his balls. He laughed as I grabbed his cock and tried to sit on it as soon as it was out which, could you really blame me for being desperate? 

"Baby, darling wait a second," Harry laughed while tightening his grip on my hips. 

I huffed out angrily and looked up at him. "Yes?" I sassed. 

"Can I at least get my boxers off? Maybe get some lube so I don't go in completely dry?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. I groaned but let him reach around me -I was not about to leave his lap, thank you very much- to pull his boxers down while I reached into the drawer in the nightstand to grab the lube. I quickly slicked up his cock, giving it a few extra unnecessary strokes. 

"Are we ready now?" I asked with a bit more sass. At that Harry pinched my thigh which caused me to yelp a little. "What was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my thigh. 

"For being sassy, just because you're taking control doesn't mean you can be a little menace," Harry said in a slightly teasing, slightly serious voice. 

"Sorry daddy," I said quietly then kissing him. I wrapped my arms around him and tucked my head into his neck, rocking down slightly. 

"It's okay lovely, I'll give you what you want," Harry said, kissing my shoulder a couple times before lining his cock up with my hole. I felt him press up until the head caught on my rim, then moved his hands to my hips and helped me sink down onto it. I couldn't help but moan as I fully sat down on him. In this position I always feel way more full than I do when he's on top, it's one of my favorite things. 

"God baby, you feel so good," Harry moaned as his hips twitched upwards, pressing the head of his dick right into my prostate. I let out a high pitched whine at that, and started moving. The intense pleasure giving me the confidence to start moving. 

I bounced on his dick for a long time, since getting together, my stamina has also definitely increased thanks to this position. My thighs definitely have more muscle than they used to and I can last a long time, but never long enough to get us both through our orgasms; I always seem to burn out right before mine which is what was happening now. 

I whimpered and slowed down my movements, tugging my cock slightly. I felt frustrated tears build up since this does always happen to me. "So close, help please," I whined while looking into Harrys lust filled eyes. He had kept his hands on my hips the whole time and was just moaning out at certain times. 

"No need to get worked up sweetheart, I'll take care of you," Harry said and then kissed me gently. He shushed me when I whined as he sat himself up more, keeping me on his dick. I felt him bend his knees behind me, and I knew he was pressing his feet to the bed to get more leverage. "Sit up a bit darling, need more room." Harry grabbed the back of my thighs and helped me get into more of a kneeling position. 

He then grabbed my arse and started roughly thrusting up into it. I didn't even bother trying to contain my loud moans because I knew it would be useless. I grabbed onto his shoulders tightly to help stabilize myself as Harry absolutely pounded into me. "Shit baby, gonna cum," Harry grunted out before sharply thrusting in once, twice, three more times before tensing up. I felt him pour into me which, if that didn't cause me to cum at the same time it was him grabbing my cock and stroking it quickly, twisting and rubbing over the head on the upstroke just as he knows I like. 

"Oh god, H-Harry!" I yelled as my orgasm crashed over me in waves, cum spurting up onto both of our abdomens. I rocked back onto his dick, even though I heard him inhale sharply as I'm sure he was getting oversensitive, but it felt too good not to. I did that a few more times before he grabbed my hip in one hand and used the other to pull himself out. Right after he wrapped his arms around me and cuddled me close to him despite the mess, as we both came down from our highs. 

"That was so fucking good," I said into his shoulder after I finally caught my breath. Harry chuckled and kissed the top of my head before moving his hand off my back. I looked to the side and saw Harry had made a fist and was looking at me expectantly. 

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Fist bump, obviously."

"Uh, why?" 

"Because we just had great sex! Why else?" I looked at Harry incredulously as he sent me a cheeky smile. I shook my head but fist bumped him anyways before collapsing back onto his chest. 

"You're such a bloody nerd, why do I like you?" I questioned while tracing his tattoos with a finger. 

"I don't know, maybe my good looks, charming personality, and my big dick?" 

"Not too sure about the first two, definitely has to be the big dick." I jumped as Harry slapped my arse teasingly before massaging it, his fingers getting a little too close to my hole. 

I grabbed his wrist before his finger could penetrate me again and looked up at him. "And what do you think you were about to do?" 

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at me innocently. "Nothing."

"You're full of shit Styles, no more. I need a good nights sleep before you can fuck me again. You can put that thing away for now," I said and patted his dick as I rolled off of him and onto my back on the bed. Harry scoffed and rolled so he was hovering over me. He looked into my eyes for a few seconds before kissing my lips. 

"Want me to clean you up princess?" I blushed at the nickname but quickly nodded. Harry got off the bed and went to the ensuite, coming out in a new pair of boxers and a towed after a minute or two. He had already cleaned himself and wiped the now dried cum off my abdomen before cleaning my hole quickly, knowing I was still sensitive. 

"And what are we wearing to bed darling?" Harry asked, going to his side of the closet immediately, already knowing In was going to choose something of his. 

"Your shirt, that's it," I mumbled and closed my eyes. Getting fucked into oblivion makes a person exhausted. Harry sat me up and slide his shirt down, it going down to my thighs. He laid down in the bed next to me and pulled me into his, my head tucked underneath his while he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. We kissed for a couple of minutes, just slow, sweet kisses with no real intention behind them. 

I closed my eyes and pressed a kiss to Harrys chest as he pulled the comforter over us. Harry ran his hand up and down my back and hummed quietly to me. I was almost asleep when Harry talked again. 

"Happy birthday Boo." 

"Merry Christmas Hazza."

"I love you, more than you'll ever know." 

"I love you too, so much." And with that, I fell asleep after what I would consider was one of the most successful Christmas' we've had. We did have the boys come over the next day for a friend Christmas, and yes they did tease us mercilessly over my slight limp and all the hickeys I had. 

I don't regret it one bit.


	26. 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I figured out how to wrap up the story so here's a little chapter since I've been gone so long!
> 
> Sequel? Yes? No? Maybe?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update!

Louis' POV

"Niall get your arse in here it's starting!" I yelled from my place on the couch before shoving a handful of crisps in my mouth. 

"Lou slow down, you're gonna go through that whole bag of crisps before the game even starts, you're rail thin for what you eat mate," Zayn said next to me. I shot him a glare and kicked my foot out at him. 

"Don't be mean to me Z! Besides, my doctor said I'm underweight so if I eat a whole bag of crisps, then so be it. Now, hush and watch the game." I quickly turned my attention back to the footie game just as Niall entered the room. Zayn, Niall, and I had decided to have a lads day while Liam and Harry hung out. Liam was taking Harry to the gym for the first time in months. The last time Harry had gone was before his accident in October and it was now May. Harry had been going to physical therapy for quite a while and finally got the clearance to do more weight-bearing exercises. He rarely limps and only wears an elastic knee brace every once in a while but besides that he's been doing so much better. 

So, while Harry gets all fit, I'll continue sitting here shoving crisps into my mouth while watching footie. After all, I'm sure this is what he'd want me to do anyways since I was so unhealthy just a few months back while I had to take care of him. 

"Lou you want one?" Niall asks from his seat on the recliner, holding a beer out in my direction. I scrunched up my nose at it and shook my head. 

"When have I ever drank beer?" I sassed. I remember the one time before Harry and I were official when I tried his and it tasted like disgusting fizzy water, haven't had a drink of it since. 

"Just figured I'd over sassy, you are in my flat after all so I thought I'd be nice, Zayn?" 

"Yeah mate I'll take one, thanks." I watched in disgust while Zayn cracked it open and took a large gulp before focusing my attention back on the game. We didn't talk almost the whole game, I always get very into footie games and hate distractions. One of my wishes when I was young was to play football for a professional team, but now that I'm older I realize that teaching drama is what my passion is. I'll leave football playing to the professionals, I'll just watch. 

I let off the couch and cheered when my favorite team Manchester United scored the winning goal. "Zayn we wonnnn!" I yelled and flopped down onto his lap, laughing when he groaned. 

"Okay yes we won, now get off me," Zayn grumbled and shoved me to the other side of the couch. I laughed and turned to my phone when I heard my phone ring. I looked down to see the picture of Harry I have set as his contact photo. It's one I took of him while we were laying in bed, he had just woken up and had decided he wanted to be cuddled instead of him cuddling me like usual. I had gladly held him and we ended up taking a bunch of silly photos, but I took one of just him smiling lazily up at me with a look I could only describe as pure love. Always beautiful. 

"Hello?" I said with a smile on my face as I answered my phone. 

_"Hi darling, how's the game?"_

"Good, we won! How's the gym?" I pressed the phone closely to my ear and bit my lip to contain my smile while waiting for him to answer. 

_"That's awesome lovey. And it's been alright, definitely a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. We're gonna hit the showers and then come to Nialls, we'll probably stay and hang out for a while before going home if that's okay with you?"_

"Yeah that's fine with me love, I'm more worried about your knee than anything but we can stay for a while. I'll see you soon then yeah? Was there something else you had to tell me?" I asked sweetly. I saw Niall and Zayn giving me a look of disgust. I flipped them off while Harry talked. 

_"No I just figured I'd call and give you an update, wanted to hear your lovely voice anyways. I'll see you in bit okay darling?"_

"Okay, I love you H," I said while smiling down at my feet while I wiggled my toes into the cushion. 

_"I love you too baby, bye."_ With that we hung up the phone, I smiled down at the screen for a couple seconds before turning it off and turning back to the other two, still looking at me with a weird look. 

"What?" I asked with a frown on my face. 

"He calls you to tell you when he's on his way?" Zayn asks. 

"I mean, not all the time. If he's at the store or something he won't but if he's going to be gone for a while he will. Does Liam?" Zayn scoffed and then laughed slightly. 

"Liam definitely doesn't, he's alllll about texting. He's shit at it but if he wants to contact me that's how he will." 

"Harry's so proper when he texts, like he's writing an email or something," I said with a laugh. "What about you Nialler? Anyone of interest texting you?" 

"Nah mate, you know how I am. Can't find a proper person to save my life," Niall says with a shake of his head while looking down at his beer. 

"Maybe you just aren't looking in the right places?" Zayn says. 

"Well, not all of us are lucky and quite literally bump into our soul mates in the cafeteria," Niall said, laughing when I pouted. "Seriously though Lou, how does that even work?" Niall asked, looking perplexed. 

"It's not like I forced it to happen," I said with a laugh. "It just did, I got lucky." I looked down at my hands with a soft smile, the promise ring sparkling on my finger in the light. 

I noticed that Zayn was getting quiet and not really looking at us. "Everything okay Z? What's going on in that brain of yours?" I asked and tapped my foot on his leg. 

He sat there quiet for a minute, biting his lip. "Just," he started off before pausing and thinking again. "How did you know Harry was the absolute one for you? Is it a feeling? Is it something you realized over time? I just don't know how you recognize something like that. I obviously love Liam with my whole heart, but sometimes it just seems like you two are on a completely different planet and sometimes I think that maybe we aren't perfect for each other," Zayn says, trailing off at the end. 

"Well, I can tell you now that your relationship is going to be different than mine. I know it's hard to see it like that especially since we got together at kind of the same time, but the way you guys act and progress will be different. Harry and I are very vulnerable in the way we show our love and will do it publicly and almost constant as you guys know, while you and Liam might love more in private. I would definitely not doubt Liams love for you, it's clear he truly does love you." I grabbed Zayn and pulled him into a side hug. "Plus I've never really known anyone other than Harry, the only real love I've known has been from him," I said with a shrug while rubbing Zayn shoulder. 

"How do you know when you find someone that you waited long enough? I don't know if I have shit luck with love or if I just need to look somewhere else, but I just can't seem to find the right person no matter how long I wait," Niall said with a slight shake of his head. The room suddenly felt heavy, and what was once a playful conversation turned really deep. 

"I mean, I don't think I'm a love expert or anything but I can tell you how I see it?" I say while shifting in my seat. I always felt like I was going to other people to help me fix my problems -which they can vouch for that as there's been more than one occurrence where I've gone crying to each of them about something. 

"Yeah, I just want to know since out of all of us you and Harry have probably been the most successful," Niall says. 

"What about Zayn and Liam? They've been together longer!" I said, trying to defend Zayn who just laughed next to me. 

"Lou, you and Harry have literally never left the honeymoon phase and you've been together for a year and a half. Harry looks at you like you hung the moon and will wait on you hand and foot. I love Liam so much, and I know he loves me, but no one is Harry and Louis," Zayn says softly. "Now, let's hear how Harry and Louis do it." Zayn jokes.

"Well, in regards to waiting long enough, I think it's important to wait for someone who makes love feel so easy and calm. Like coming home. Wait for someone who will choose you over and over again; love is a choice you make daily. You deserve someone who shows up for that too. The person you love should respect you, and take the time to learn who you are and learn your soul. Wait for that person who reminds you that love should be soft, but fierce. I love Harry so fiercely but so softly, and he does the same. I can't even think about loving someone half as much as I love him, I waited for him my whole life." Toward the end I started getting choked up and tears build in my eyes. Talking about my love for Harry always makes me emotional, it overflows in me. 

"Shit," Niall says quietly as I wipe at my eyes.

"Sorry, gets me emotional sometimes," I say with a wet laugh. 

"Well, I definitely know what to look for now! I've gotta find myself a Harry," Niall said making us all laugh.

"You aren't taking mine, that's for sure." 

Niall scoffed at that. "I don't want yours anyways." 

"And what's wrong with mine?" I asked as I squinted my eyes at him. 

Zayn answered before Niall could. "His legs are too long and he trips over everything, his jeans are so tight it practically looks like he paints them on, his jokes are dead awful, and didn't you say he fist bumps you after sex?" I felt my cheeks flare red at that and squirmed uncomfortably. 

"He only does that sometimes! And not all of his jokes are bad just some of them," I say defensively even though even I know most of his jokes genuinely suck. 

"Whatever you say Lou, defend your boyfriend," Niall said with a smirk. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest and turned away from them. "But thanks Lou, I guess I'm just impatient. Being around you lads being saps together makes me feel lonely sometimes I guess," Niall says with a shrug. 

"I'm sorry Niall, we don't mean for you to feel left out, we love being friends with you and I know that special person is out there waiting for you." I stood up and dropped myself into his lap making him groan and pulled him into a hug. 

"Jesus Lou, a little warning would be nice," Niall said but hugged me anyways. After a minute I got off and sat back in my spot. "You know, it's nice to be able to not feel your ribs anymore Lou," Niall said once I settled down. I smiled softly and looked down at myself.

"Yeah, it's crazy because when I got together with Harry I was so insecure because I had a little bit of a tummy and Harry obviously was super fit, then when he got hurt I lost so much weight I was skin and bones. Harry has obviously lost a lot of muscle but he at least still looked good. I'm just glad to be at a healthy weight again; Harry's done a really good job at feeding me since he's been able to bend down and stand for long periods of time," I said with a laugh, the others laughing too. 

"You're looking good now though mate, and that's all you! Harry can make you whatever he wants but he can't force you to eat anything, you should be proud of the progress you've made," Zayn says softly. 

"Thanks lad, I really appreciate it." I sent Zayn a warm smile and he smiled back at me. Before anyone could say anything else, we heard the front door open and the sound of Harry laughing loudly at something Liam said. I turned and listened as their voices got closer. A smile started making it's way onto my face and I squirmed happily as Harry got closer. 

"Hey lads," Liam said when he walked into the room. He walked right past me and to Zayn. "Hi sweetheart," he said quietly and kissed Zayn before sitting next to him. Harry walked in next, his elastic headband pushing his damp curls back. He was wearing a black Nike jumper and a pair of black joggers, looking handsome as always. 

"Lads," Harry says, nodding to Niall and Zayn. He turns his attention to me and instantly starts smiling wide, dimples showing and everything. "My sweet boy," he murmurs and picks me up bridal style, taking a seat where I previously was. I turned in his arms so I was straddling his thighs and facing him. I kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck and then burying my face into his neck. He felt warm and smelt like smokey vanilla, clearly having utilized the body wash and shampoo I had packed in his gym bag as the last thing I need is a cuddly, but very smelly Harry. 

"Hi love," I mumbled into his jumper. "How was the gym?" I felt Harry hum and then run a hand down my spine.

"Difficult, my knee's bothering me a bit so I might just put some ice on it when we get home but it felt nice to get back in there and train some more. Liam did a good job at pushing me." I leaned back and looked at him with a frown on my face. 

"He didn't push you too hard did he? It's one thing to push you but another to push you to the point of damage," I said sternly. I was a little apprehensive about Harry returning to the gym but him and his doctor insisted it would be fine. 

"No baby he didn't. I'm just in a little pain it's nothing major. He pushed me in a good way is what I meant." Harry pressed a kiss to my neck, then one on my cheek before rubbing his nose against mine. "No need to get all defensive," he said with a light chuckle. 

"Well Liam isn't a physical therapist and he's not trained to deal with knee injuries so I just want to make sure you're safe," I said with a huff. Harry wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, hugging me to his chest. 

"I know, you're just such a caring person my love. I was safe I promise, I would've told him if it was too much but thank you. I love you darling." I melted in his arms at that and leaned my head on his shoulder. 

"I love you too H," I said quietly and pressed my face to his neck. We stayed like this for a long time, Harry did most of the talking to the other guys while I was half asleep on him. I gave my input on some topics, sitting up for a moment to comment before slumping back into Harrys embrace. Something about being in his arms just always feel so safe and warm, almost second nature to fall asleep in them as I would in our bed. Harry is warm. Harry is home. 

"Well boys, I think it's time I get this one home before he's completely out," Harry says with a laugh while patting my back. I whine and sit up so I'm looking at Harry with a pout. 

"No, 'm awake we don't have to leave." Harry kisses my pouting lips after laughing at me. 

"It's getting late boo, I think it'd be best we get home and have dinner," Harry says softly. I look at the clock and notice it is about 6 at night, time somehow flying past. 

"Fine," I sigh before reaching over to give Zayn and Liam a hug, standing to go over and give Niall one. Harry just politely waved to everyone, grabbing our shoes and bringing them over before taking my hand and walking out the door. 

"Did you have a good time with the lads?" Harry asked as he got into the drivers side after opening my door for me. 

"Yeah it was good, we had some good conversations and the game was a lot of fun. How's your knee?"

Harry subconsciously reached down and started rubbing it, a sign I've come to recognize that he's in more pain than he's letting on. "It's alright, like I said I'll put a little ice on it and I'll be good as new," Harry says with a shrug. 

I grab the hand that he had on his knee and lace our fingers together. "I know you're in pain babes, how about we stop at McDonald's or something and then we'll lay up in bed for the night. We'll get you some pain reliever and that ice and just take it easy for the night." I kissed the back of Harrys hand and squeezed his arm gently.

Harry sighed, knowing I caught him. "Okay, yeah we can do that darling," Harry said and looked at me with a smile. "You look so beautiful by the way, I don't think I've told you that today." I looked down at my outfit, I was wearing one of Harrys jumpers and a pair of Adidas joggers.

"I don't look any different than I normally do but thank you love, you look handsome all the time as we all already know." Harry scoffed at that. 

"Whatever you say darling, now what would you like to eat." 

We left McDonalds and brought all of our food inside the flat. We bought probably too much for two people but we don't go out often so it was a nice treat for us. I forced Harry to lay down as soon as we stepped in the door. I looked at his knee which was slightly swollen and laid and icepack on it. We watched shit romcoms, making fun of how bad they were while we kissed slowly and talked about how great life is together. We fell asleep to a Hallmark movie that was too cheesy, but I fell asleep in my loves arms, completely and irrevocably in love. 

I'll never admit to it out loud, but I know him and I are just as disgusting and cheesy as the movies we made fun of.


End file.
